


Entrou em minha vida

by MazzolaJackson



Series: Obras Traduzidas │ Translates Works [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Drama, F/M, Family, Humor, Mpreg, Romance, Suspense
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 15:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 32
Words: 99,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13298013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MazzolaJackson/pseuds/MazzolaJackson
Summary: Uma noite não tão qualquer, Potter e Snape descobrem que não se olham como Professor e Aluno somente. Não obstante, enquanto eles vão explorando seus sentimentos na intimidade, a proclamação de uma notícia que a todo o mundo parece fazer feliz desata uma série de infortúnios em Hogwarts que atentam contra a vida do trio dourado.Todos creem saber quem é o causante, mas ninguém tem provas. Só Severus Snape e seus lábios estão selados. O único que pode fazer é vigiar em silêncio.





	1. Vencendo o frio

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [llegaste a mi vida](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/349374) by Araleh Snape. 



 

Aquele devia ser o inverno mais cru de todos os tempos. E Harry já se tinha arrependido mil vezes por não ter aceitado o convite de Ron a respeito de passar as férias na Toca, seguramente aí seria bem mais fácil de suportar aquele endemoninhado clima gélido.

Agora estava só na torre de Gryffindor, mais especificamente sentado em frente à lareira da Sala comunal, com dois pijamas postos, três pares de meias e luvas, um grosso gorro de lã que lhe cobria até as orelhas, e para terminar, envolvido em como meia dúzia de edredons. E mesmo assim, seguia sentindo frio, tanto, que mal podia deixar de tremer.

— Amanhã, juro, amanhã digo-lhe a Dumbledore que quero me ir daqui.

A duras penas conseguiu sacar sua mão dentre todas suas proteções e usou sua varinha para avivar o fogo, mas nada parecia resultar. Viu através da janela que a tormenta de neve aumentava, os cristais brilhavam feitos gelo e grossas camadas de neve se acumulavam na janela.

— Isto não é normal. —tiritou farto desse frio. — Odeio o inverno! Quero sol!

Foi então que recordou o feitiço que Hermione usou em seu primeiro ano para derrotar a Enredadeira do diabo. E sim, conseguiu luz de sol, mas só lhe resultaria útil se queria uma boa iluminação, não esquentava nada.

Grunhindo de frustração voltou a abrigar-se esperando sobreviver essa noite e não amanhecer convertido em uma estátua de gelo. Olhou a seu redor, ninguém iria à torre, de modo que seguramente seria encontrado até que seus colegas voltassem de férias. Quase pôs sorrir com a imagem macabra que foi a sua mente quando seu corpo congelado aparecesse ante os horrorizados olhos de seus amigos.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou

Snape atravessou o retrato da Dama Gorda e sem deter-se a revisar a sala comunal, subiu apressado as escadas do dormitório dos garotos de Gryffindor desejando poder cumprir com sua missão e sair dessa peculiar torre colorida, nunca entenderia o gosto pela cor vermelha… era tão irritante.

Abriu a porta da habitação encontrando-a vazia, seus lábios contraíram-se em uma careta de fastio enquanto pensava:  _"Sabia, esse fedelho insolente deve de estar envolvido em alguma de suas aventuras de leão protagonista"._

Buscou até no banheiro, mas não tinha sinais de Potter por nenhum lado, de modo que voltou sobre seus passos decidido a regressar a suas preciosas masmorras, após tudo tinha cumprido com seu dever de ir buscar a seu dormitório, se Potter não estava aí não era já seu problema.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou

No entanto, ao baixar as escadas, viu um estranho corpo de mantas e cobertas cerca da lareira, instintivamente rodou os olhos esperando equivocar-se, aquilo era ridículo.

Caminhou até prostrar-se em frente a essa massa de edredons, e em um pequeno espaço entre elas se alçou uma mirada coberta daqueles redondos óculos que reconheceria em qualquer parte.

— Potter. —bufou exasperado.

— Snape. —repetiu usando o mesmo tom, preferia morrer de uma maneira mais rápida.

— Que faz?

— Não é óbvio? Tento obter algo de calor. —grunhiu bastante molesto, não tinha vontade de falar com ninguém, muito menos com Snape, nem sequer lhe interessava lhe perguntar que fazia na Torre de Gryffindor, o último lugar onde esperaria o ver.

Snape pensou em marchar-se e esquecer o que acabava de ver, mas lhe tinha prometido a Dumbledore se manter pendente do rapaz, e mais agora que estavam sozinhos no castelo. De modo que respirou fundo e tentou fazer de lado a inata aversão que sentia por ele.

— Está doente? Será melhor que vá à enfermaria, Poppy não está, mas não acho que se moleste se a ocupamos.

— Não estou doente é este maldito frio que faz! Devemos estar como a cem graus baixo zero e a Dumbledore se lhe esquece acender a calefação!

— Em primeiro lugar, não exagere, a temperatura ambiental só é de trinta e dois baixo zero, e a Dumbledore não se lhe tem esquecido nada, ele abandonou o castelo desde ontem à noite e estará ausente o resto das férias… E em Hogwarts não há calefação! —concluiu exasperado pela palavrearia muggle.

— O que seja. —replicou cansado, não podia achar que Dumbledore se esquecesse dele e lhe deixasse a sós com Snape.

Justo nesse momento Harry notou que seu Professor não tremia nem sequer um pouco, e só levava sua túnica de sempre coberto por uma singela capa que não podia lhe proteger o suficiente, muito menos nas correntes de ar que deviam formar nos corredores.

— Como é que não tem frio? —perguntou sem saber de onde tinha sacado o valor para continuar falando com o homem.

— Eu controlo meu corpo, Potter, um estúpido ventinho não me vai fazer perder o controle de mim mesmo, você deveria fazer o mesmo.

— Não tenho tempo para aprender nem yoga, nem tai chi ou o que seja que esteja sugerindo… e se não vai fazer nada para pôr a temperatura à que um ser humano normal possa tolerar, então melhor me evite seguir falando que perco meu tempo de vida.

Severus esteve tentado a realmente deixar-lhe aí por insolente e malcriado, mas quis pensar que provavelmente seus neurônios começavam a se congelar, isso tiraria a sensatez a qualquer um, de modo que se obrigou a conter sua indignação para solucionar o problema.

— Segue-me, Potter, acondicionarei seu dormitório para que o senhorito possa descansar quentinho.

Sem esperar resposta, Severus dirigiu-se à escada, mas nem bem tinha subido dois passos quando escutou ruídos que chamaram sua atenção. Ao girar-se viu a Harry lutando por libertar-se das múltiplas cobertas e cobertores sem consegui-lo. Rodou os olhos antes de voltar sobre seus passos, mas quando esteve novamente em frente ao garoto, teve uma estranha sensação, era quase como… ternura.

Harry tinha deixado de lutar, tinha a respiração arquejante pelo esforço e mal pôde libertar sua cabeça e um pouco de seus braços. Olhou para o Professor sem saber que dizer, se sentia torpe e isso era o último que queria, não lhe interessava voltar a ser a debocha de Snape.

No entanto, os comentários sarcásticos não apareceram. Snape tão só lhe via de uma maneira como jamais antes o fez, mas não conseguia decifrar o que passava pela mente desse homem.

Snape ajoelhou-se para ficar à mesma altura, e com uma delicadeza inesperada nele, lhe ajudou a se tirar os óculos que se tinham enredado entre as fibras de uma das cobertas.

Harry fechou os olhos ante o contato desses cálidos dedos roçando suas orelhas… e depois suas bochechas. Sentiu que o frio desaparecia de imediato. Abriu os olhos achando que Snape provavelmente tinha invocado algum feitiço para ele… mas não. O Professor não tinha sua varinha à mão, no entanto continuava lhe olhando, e sua mão não se tinha apartado de seu rosto.

— Que… suave. —murmurou Snape quase para si mesmo.

Harry não entendia de que falava, mas quando o dedo de Severus se moveu lhe acariciando sua bochecha, soube que se referia a sua pele. O calor aumentou ao duplo. E o mais estranho é que o sentia particularmente em uma parte de sua anatomia que não era precisamente sua bochecha.

Sem saber que devia fazer, o garoto continuou expectante, temia que Snape estivesse lhe preparando uma situação abafada para depois se troçar dele… mas não, mais abafada que estar capturado entre cobertores não podia ter nada.

Sua surpresa incrementou-se ao duplo ao ver que o Professor se acercava a ele. Instintivamente fez a cabeça para trás arrependendo-se quase de imediato. A mirada de Snape luziu decepcionada, mas antes de que pudesse se retirar, Harry se viu a si mesmo lhe dando um beijo rápido.

Ambos se olharam aos olhos, os dois igualmente surpreendidos. Por um momento Harry creu ter enlouquecido, com toda segurança agora o professor o ia amaldiçoar, e não poderia o culpar, não tinha ideia de onde tinha surgido o impulso de beijar-lhe.

Mas para sua surpresa, Snape não lhe amaldiçoou. Após o primeiro momento de assombro, voltou a acercar seu rosto ao de Harry e lhe beijou.

Agora não foi um simples e torpe roce como o de Harry, foi uma gama suprema de sensações que provocaram que o jovem arquejasse impressionado. Voltou a fechar os olhos querendo gravar em sua memória o delicioso do momento, amou os lábios de Snape sugando os seus, sua língua adentrando-se em sua boca sem ser agressiva, tinha muita paixão em cada um de seus roces.

Severus lhe recostou sobre o tapete, isso acelerou o coração de Harry, se se acomodava é que planejava seguir beijando-o por longo tempo, e ele queria o mesmo, desejou que o beijo não terminasse jamais.

Frio? Já nem se lembrava que era isso. Seu corpo estava em extremo quente, as cobertas estorvaram ainda mais, já não precisava de tantos cobertores, só com o corpo de Snape poderia sobreviver a outra era do gelo.

Harry sentiu como o Professor lhe ajudou pacientemente a se libertar, e quando teve seus braços livres, os usou para se abraçar a Snape e continuar beijando-lhe sem nenhuma pressa.

Severus gemeu satisfeito, comprazeu-lhe notar que Harry também não queria que aquilo terminasse. E durante vários minutos não deixou de saborear a boca de seu aluno, era bem mais prazeroso sentir a língua de Harry enredando-se com a sua que vociferando em contra. O som de seus lábios sugando-se, os arquejos e as respirações anelantes invadiram a sala comunal de Gryffindor.

No entanto, apesar de que o beijo era grandioso, queriam algo mais.

Separaram-se ainda com o fôlego contido, nenhum dos dois disse nada, foi necessário tão só uma mirada para consentir em dar o seguinte passo. De imediato Severus apressou-se a retirar o resto das cobertas, e Harry ajudou-lhe ansioso de que seu corpo ficasse livre tão só para seu professor.

Severus grunhiu frustrado ante a grande quantidade de edredons enredados, e quando achou que já tudo seria mais fácil após se desfazer deles, se topou com um garoto gelado que levava roupa sobre roupa. Mas isso não lhe deteve, se desfez de todos as meias e calças que Harry levava de um só movimento enquanto o garoto se encarregava de se tirar gorros, luvas, cachecóis e suéteres de cima.

Finalmente Harry ficou só em uns boxer negros bastante entalados que obtiveram a aprovação de Snape.

O Professor fez-lhe voltar a recostar-se, nenhum dos dois se atrevia a pronunciar uma palavra, só se escutam gemidos e respirações entrecortadas bem como o roce das roupas. Severus acomodou-se entre as pernas de Harry afundando seu rosto nessa sedosa intimidade que quase lhe fazia água a boca.

Beijou o pacote que se formou baixo a peça da roupa íntima, era delicioso ver a forma do pênis de Harry crescendo e lutando por sair. E ele queria o ver, mas era imensamente desfrutável sentir a expectação, passou um momento roçando-lhe com seu nariz, impregnando-se do aroma a desejo de Harry.

O Gryffindor removia-se ansioso por mais, mas não pediu nada. Severus olhou-lhe notando como apertava suas pálpebras em um rictus de intensa excitação enquanto com suas mãos quase rasgava as fibras do tapete na que estavam. Decidiu não o fazer sofrer demasiado, lhe tirou a última prenda que faltava e sem se deter, engoliu o membro de Harry até o mais fundo de sua garganta.

O garoto arqueou suas costas emitindo um sonoro gemido de prazer, seus quadris moveram-se por si sós buscando mais. E Snape deu-lhe mais.

As hábeis mãos do Pocionista massagearam os testículos de Harry sem deixar de bombear seu pênis com poderosas sucções.

"Delicioso" Pensou surpreendido. Nunca achou que essa noite encontraria um manjar na Torre de Gryffindor, era o mais extraordinário que tinha entrado em sua boca em toda sua vida. Usou sua língua passando-a pelo cada rincão desse endurecido membro proporcionando-lhe o melhor sexo oral que tivesse podido realizar.

Mas quando o sentiu quase a ponto de se correr, o sacou de sua boca apertando a base com seus dedos lhe impedindo terminar. Harry queixou-se, mas não emitiu nenhuma palavra de protesto, muito menos quando sentiu que eram agora suas bolas as que eram sugadas por essa quente boca.

No entanto, não cria poder suportar mais tempo e ele queria algo mais. Incomodava lhe que Snape continuasse totalmente vestido.

Como se tivesse adivinhado seus pensamentos, Severus se ergueu começando a desabrochar-se a túnica. Mas Harry não tinha tempo para isso, eram demasiado botões, de modo que se lançou para ele lhe sujeitando do zíper da calça para desabotoa-lo até conseguir se apoderar do pênis maior e grosso que tinha visto em sua vida.

Por um momento suas mãos tremeram, nunca se imaginou que alguém pudesse ter escondido isso baixo suas calças, mas em seguida se recuperou, não podia se queixar por isso, verdade?... ao invés, o morbo por saber se era capaz de penetrar-lhe era muito, muito excitante.

Deixou o pênis livre e voltou a recostar-se abrindo suas pernas em um mudo convite para se esquecer da túnica, o único que precisava já estava mais que pronto.

Snape compreendeu seu desejo, levantou as pernas de Harry colocando sobre seus ombros. Viu como a entrada do garoto batia com ansiedade, parecia demasiado estreita, mas não quis se deter a pensar na possibilidade de que jamais tivesse sido traspassado antes.

Tomou seu próprio pênis em suas mãos e cuidadosamente foi vencendo a inata resistência do esfíncter.

Harry mordeu-se o lábio, aquilo doía, mas nem ainda que chegasse à magnitude de um cruciatus pensava se retirar. Esforçou-se por manter abertos seus olhos e olhar a concentração de Snape, ainda que não podia negar que sentia curiosidade por saber como se via lá abaixo. Levantou um pouco a cabeça, mas não serviu de nada.

Severus sacou então a varinha de seu bolso e invocou um espelho que flutuava sobre deles. Harry emitiu um ligeiro sorriso, mas então pôde voltar a acomodar-se enquanto desfrutava vendo como o grosso pênis de Severus ganhava a batalha e pouco a pouco se perdia em seu interior.

A sensação de sentir como era distendido e algo tão duro ocupava um lugar em suas entranhas lhe resultou embriagador, não achou que algo mais pudesse superar a glória de saber que seu corpo já não era o de um menino.

No entanto, quando Snape começou a se mover, sair e entrar uma e outra vez, e aumentando a intensidade rapidamente, já não pôde ter controle de nada.

Gemeu, gritou, suspirou, gemeu… até que finalmente se correu na mão que lhe masturbava desde fazia uns minutos.

Mas Severus ainda não terminava, seguiu investindo-o por uns minutos mais até que Harry voltou a sentir outra grande experiência, algo muito quente lhe inundou seu interior. Era uma sensação estranha sentir-se tão úmido, mas gostou, ainda que não sabia se gostava mais que ver como de seu Professor se convulsionava em frenéticos espasmos de prazer antes de sair de seu interior.

Através do espelho Harry viu o pênis de Snape molhado com seu próprio esperma que inclusive tinha manchado sua pulcra túnica negra. Talvez a excitação não tinha um limite?

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou

Estavam aí, sentados em completo silêncio. Snape tinha suas mãos apoiadas em seus joelhos, Harry tão só se meio cobria com uma manta, os dois olhavam o fogo da lareira recordando o que acabava de suceder, as imagens e as sensações se repetiam como se ainda estivessem unidos em um só ser.

Os dois sabiam que acabavam de romper a maior regra do colégio, nem sequer tinham ideia de se estava escrita ou não, mas era tão óbvia que não tinha necessidade do questionar.

E isso não era o mais grave, lhes desconcertava reconhecer ter tido o melhor sexo de sua vida com a pessoa que supostamente mais odiavam. Bom, no caso de Harry não tinha ponto de comparação, mas mesmo assim, não achava que nenhum de seus colegas soubesse fazer o que o Professor.

Não se atrevia nem a se mover, quase esperando que Snape se esquecesse de sua presença e saísse sem ter que escutar seu sarcasmo, pensando que quiçá era preferível não pronunciar palavra e depois fingir que nada passou. Não obstante, realmente duvidava não recordar nesse dia pelo resto de sua vida. Manteve sua mirada fixa nas chamas da lareira sem conseguir imaginar o que passava pela adusta mente do homem.

De repente, notou que se movia, e seu coração bateu tão forte que temeu pudesse ser escutado. Não volteou, tão só de relance viu como Snape levava a mão que esteve masturbando para sua boca, e com todo descaro lambeu os restos de esperma.

O assombro de Harry não teve limites, se esqueceu de seu temor e se girou diretamente para ele. Snape voltou a lamber seus dedos em silêncio fingindo não fazer caso da presença de Harry.

Um rouco gemido escapou da garganta de Severus enquanto saboreava aquela nacarada substância, e Harry sentiu que sua masculinidade ressuscitava. Seu desejo se reacendeu e de um só movimento montou-se sobre seu professor voltando a beija-lo… e Snape não lhe recusou.

Por um breve instante, a mente de Severus recordou suas próprias palavras: "Eu modero meu corpo, Potter, um estúpido ventinho não me vai fazer perder o controle de mim mesmo, você deveria fazer o mesmo"

Mas agora não, agora não podia nem queria se controlar… tinha em seus braços um corpo tão ardente que em verdade convertia a feroz tormenta invernal lá fora, em um estúpido ventinho.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou


	2. Sexo nas férias

Severus levou a Harry montado em sua cintura até seu dormitório embargado por um raro prazer por fode-lo em sua cama de estudante. E se já se tinha metido em problemas, pois não perdia nada com satisfazer a cada um de seus desejos.

Harry não ficou com vontade de desvesti-lo, não ia ser o único nu nessa ocasião, e se topou com a surpresa que gostava o que via. O corpo de Snape era fibroso e forte, seus músculos sentiam-se firmes e bem delimitados sem ser exagerados, tinha ombros largos que chegavam a lhe cobrir por completo quando o homem se lhe montou em cima para beija-lo sobre a cama.

Sim, definitivamente se amoldavam muito bem o um ao outro.

Severus passou vários minutos beijando a Harry, seus lábios, seu pescoço, seu rosto, e permitiu que suas mãos lhe acariciassem porquanto lugar podiam, mas o jovem Gryffindor também queria atuar, e mais agora que tinha a pele de Snape a seu alcance.

Fez-lhe girar e tomou o controle. Severus aceitou fechando os olhos para desfrutar de cada caricia. Afundou seus dedos na cabeça de Harry quando este se deslizou sugando seus mamilos que de imediato se ergueram reagindo ao toque.

Harry descobriu que gostava do sabor dessa pele, beijou e lambeu tudo o que podia, não queria se perder de nada ainda que já ansiava chegar a esse lugar endurecido por ele. Severus também se mostrou ansioso após que Harry passasse vários minutos quase fodendo seu umbigo com sua língua. Suavemente empurrou-lhe para abaixo, seu pênis palpitava anelante de ser consentido.

Ao olhar a grande ereção ante seus olhos, ao inexperiente jovem preocupou-lhe não poder o fazer tão bem como Snape, após tudo, jamais tinha tido antes um pênis em sua boca. Lambeu-se os lábios em antecipação, apesar dos nervos se lhe parecia muito fazê-lo, suas fossas nasales estavam impregnando-se de um cheiro imensamente especial e que provia justo daí.

Usou sua língua lambendo lentamente desde a base até a ponta, descobriu que a Snape gostou, mas duvidava que mais que a ele. O sabor e o aroma eram prodigiosos, ia querer mais disso por muito tempo.

Quis ir-se lento apesar do desejo, sugou tão só a ponta brincando com a sensível glande, e a mudança suas mãos acariciavam as pelotas de Snape.

Severus parecia comprazido, ainda que tinha que se admitir curioso sobre se Harry era capaz de lhe o comer tudo. Sabia-se grande, mais da média, e poucas vezes encontrou gargantas capazes de suga-lo por completo. Harry era pequeno, só um colegial, não achava que pudesse, mas ansiava o ver o tentando.

Harry continuou deleitando-se só com a ponta por alguns minutos, gostava de percorrer lhe com a língua, beijar e sugar a pele ao redor conseguindo que a ereção continuasse crescendo.

Chegou um momento em que se apartou, usou suas mãos bombeando o pênis de Severus enquanto lhe olhava como se fosse o maior repto de sua vida. Tomou ar e sem pensá-lo duas vezes, engoliu-o por inteiro ante o assombro de seu Professor.

Severus teve que apertar suas pálpebras ante semelhante prazer, sentiu como Harry conseguiu sugar-lhe em três ocasiões antes de se apartar e voltar a respirar arquejante. Volteou a olhá-lo e todo seu corpo se estremeceu de prazer ao lhe ver assim, tão inocente, mas com sua boca manchada de algumas gotas de esperma.

Já não pôde mais, voltou a tomar o controle da situação lhe colocando de bruços, precisava o possuir e lhe tirar essa inocência para sempre.

Harry não protestou, ainda tinha em seus lábios o sabor de Snape e se relambia fascinado. Sentiu como suas nádegas eram separadas e então não pôde conter um grito de intenso prazer, a língua de Snape acariciava sua entrada, a lambia, chupava e mordiscava seus glúteos quase com desespero.

— Professor… —animou-se a pronunciar sua primeira palavra, era demasiado o prazer, seu coração retumbava tão forte que dava medo.

— Cale-se. —grunhiu Snape com sua mesma voz autoritária, tal como lhe falava em classe enquanto lhe restava pontos.

Harry quis dizer algo, mas antes de que pudesse o fazer, a palma de seu professor se estrelou em uma de suas nádegas. Volteou a olhá-lo surpreendido, mas Snape não mostrava nenhum sinal de arrependimento por seu golpe.

O garoto sentiu que sua carne ardia, mas estranhamente guardou silêncio obedecendo pela primeira vez em sua vida, era tão confuso, pois ao mesmo tempo queria mais.

Severus beijou a área onde sua mão ficou marcada, por um momento pensou em que se tinha ultrapassado, mas Harry continuava gemendo de prazer, e assim era melhor, queria o escutar arquejar e gritar, mas que não falasse.

Tomou-se seu tempo preparando aquela região tão sensível em Harry e que já se tinha convertido em um vício para ele. E quando o sentiu pronto, lhe ajudou a levantar seu cu um pouco e poder entrar em seu interior sem dificuldade.

Harry apertou-lhe com toda a força possível aumentando o prazer de Snape ao sentir seu membro acariciado pelos plugues internos. Sujeitou a seu aluno do quadril e começou a investir a cada vez mais e mais forte.

A Torre de Gryffindor converteu-se em um receptáculo de gemidos e gritos de ambos homens que desfrutavam por igual.

Uma e outra vez Severus enterrava-se em seu aluno, chocando suas pélvis contra o traseiro de Harry até que finalmente ambos se correram, nesta ocasião ao mesmo tempo.

O Professor abandonou o corpo de seu aluno recostando-se a um lado, ainda com a respiração agitada. Os dois continuaram sem dizer palavra, sem sequer olhar-se, só se acomodaram em cada lado da cama a repousar e tentar recuperar a energia perdida.

Snape ficou do lado onde podia olhar a porta, pensou que era momento de se marchar e voltar a sua vida quotidiana, mas não tinha nenhum desejo de sacar nem um pé dessa cama, se sentia mais fatigado que quando voltava de seu labor como espião.

Debateu-se na consciência moral de ficar a dormir na cama de um aluno, mas isso já era o de menos nesse momento, lhe parecia até ridículo se preocupar por não romper mais regras, de modo que fechou os olhos e se dispôs a repousar um momento.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou

O acordar foi sumamente estranho para ambos, sobretudo porque o último que recordavam era se ter dado as costas para dormir e agora que abriam os olhos se encontravam abraçados e com as pernas enredadas, Harry inclusive tinha seu rosto recostado no ombro de seu professor, e este sobre a cabeça de seu aluno.

Snape tinha a sensação de ter estado sonhando com vinhedos resplandecentes que desprendiam um embriagante cheiro a uva, mas em seguida descobriu que era o cabelo de Harry o que irradiava esse aroma. Resultou surpreendente como se escutou a si mesmo aspirar profundamente uma última vez.

Foram separando-se em silêncio, tentaram não demonstrar a turvação que sentiam por ter dormido tão intimamente unidos.

Severus abandonou a cama começando a vestir-se sem olhar aos olhos a Harry, este o agradeceu em silêncio.

— Potter… —sibilou Snape tranquilamente. —… suponho que não é necessário lhe recordar que não deve de falar disto com ninguém.

— Eu sei. —respondeu quase indiferente. — Não se preocupe.

— Isso espero. Ainda que não fiz nada sem seu consentimento…

— … sou menor de idade. —disse terminando a frase por ele. — Já lhe disse que não se preocupe, me ache que não me entusiasma a ideia de ter mais refletores sobre mim, o que seguramente passaria se alguém se inteirasse disto, odiaria que se me questionasse sobre minha vida íntima.

— Bem.

Snape terminou de vestir-se dirigindo à saída, mas antes de marchar-se girou-se a olhá-lo pela primeira vez, seu aluno continuava na cama coberto mal com uma coberta no quadril, já não parecia ter absolutamente nada de frio.

Harry também lhe olhou, e soube que já não podia voltar ao ver da mesma maneira que antes. Apesar que Snape continuava aparentando ser o mesmo, Harry sentia que agora tinham uma espécie de conexão especial.

— Obrigado. —disse-lhe com sua natural espontaneidade. — Foi grandioso.

Severus inclinou a cabeça a modo de resposta, surpreenderam-lhe as palavras de Harry, ninguém antes lhe tinha agradecido por sexo, não sabia se o considerar ridículo, divertido… ou excitante. Potter nunca mudaria, sua inocência era genuína.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou

Todo esse dia Harry não teve em mente a nada nem a ninguém mais que a Severus Snape. Tudo em sua torre lhe recordava, sua cama ainda cheirava a ele, e nem sequer na sala comum conseguia olhar a nenhum lado sem o recordar.

Mas isso não era o pior, não somente lhe abrumavam as lembranças, senão que lhe excitavam querendo voltar aos experimentar.

Saiu a passear pelos corredores com o pretexto de tentar despejar-se, mas não fazia mais que desejar encontrar à volta de algum corredor. Nem sequer importar as fortes correntes de ar que se filtravam pelas velhas janelas. Foi ao comedor durante o café da manhã, o almoço, a comida e o jantar sem que aparecesse. Já iam dar as dez da noite quando pensou que não podia passar a vida assim, e se armando de valor se dirigiu para as masmorras.

Não tinha ideia de onde estavam as habitações principais de Snape, mas por fortuna contava com o Mapa do maroto, graças a ele conseguiu dar com o Professor e chegou até um escuro corredor bem perto do sala-escritório de poções.

Deteve-se um momento olhando a seu ao redor, não tinha nenhuma porta perto, mas isso não garantia a ausência de habitações. Caminhou para um enorme quadro de Salazar Slytherin e sorriu irônico, era bastante óbvio que aí tinha que ser, o mau é que não tinha ideia da contrassenha.

— Que quer? —lhe repreendeu o fundador do castelo com má cara, não gostou nada ver a cachecol de ouro e vermelho que levava o visitante.

— Ver a Severus Snape… diga que lhe busca Harry Potter, por favor.

Salazar franziu o nariz como se tivesse percebido algo repugnante, mas não lhe ficou mais remédio que obedecer.

Não teve que esperar muito tempo, o retrato se abriu quase de imediato, Slytherin ainda não voltava a ele, foi Snape quem se encarregou de receber lhe olhando como se não cresse em sua presença.

— Segue com frio? —perguntou mordaz.

— Sim.

Não teve necessidade de dizer nada mais, Severus lhe puxou para o interior de sua habitação beijando-o desesperado, e Harry não ficou atrás, em seguida começou a desvestir-se, não tinha ido aí a outra coisa, queria a Snape fodendo-lhe uma vez mais.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou

Nos dias seguintes, o desejo de um pelo outro não diminuía nem um pouco. Passavam quase todo o dia inseparável, descobrindo mil coisas sobre o sexo juntos, desafiando a autoridade do castelo fodendo em cada rincão onde pudessem os fazer. O Salão, a sala de duelos, a enfermaria, a cada uma das torres, o despacho de Snape, a banca de Harry… nenhum lugar livrou-se de encher de suas impressões.

Mas seu lugar favorito, por mais tradicional que fosse, era a cama de Severus. Aí realizavam suas mais perversas fantasias, brincavam e descansavam.

Aprenderam a conhecer-se sem falar. Ainda lhe resultava estranho o fazer, mas seus silêncios já não eram incômodos no absoluto, ao invés, os desfrutavam. Severus aprendeu a interpretar as miradas de Harry como se fossem um livro aberto. Através delas entendia seus desejos, não somente na cama senão fora dela, e descobriu também que gostava de comprazer-lhe.

E Harry estava gozando muito com isso, não era necessário pedir nem perguntar nada. Snape fazia-lhe o amor com força quando tinha vontade disso, e às vezes, se portava carinhoso e até doce nos momentos em que precisava mais de companhia que de paixão.

Assim mesmo, ele sabia quando Snape queria que ficasse mais tempo a seu lado. Ele não era muito expressivo, mas mesmo assim conseguia saber quando lhe convidava a almoçar juntos e aceitava sempre em silêncio.

Estava acostumando-se muito bem a essa vida, e gostava muito do tempo que passava a seu lado, inclusive chegou no ponto de fazer seus deveres aí enquanto Snape se ocupava em seus próprios assuntos. Harry pensava que tudo era por ser mais prático, de nada servia subir até sua torre se na noite baixaria a passar com seu professor.

A confiança aumentava entre os dois sem sequer dar-se conta. Já não se resistiam a se dormir abraçados e se acordar com um adormecido beijo antes de sair juntos da cama a duchar-se. Harry tinha levado sua escova de dentes, novamente com o pretexto de fazê-lo mais prático e a Snape pareceu-lhe coerente de modo que não lhe importunou… que tanto espaço ocupava uma escova dental?

Mas quase ao final das férias não era só uma escova, Harry contava inclusive com um espaço no armário para seus pertences pessoais, e nem sequer tinha tido que o pedir, em um dia Severus se encarregou de deixar livre para ele.

A véspera antes de que começassem as classes, enquanto comiam, Severus terminou demasiado cedo, seu prato ficou quase intacto.

— Potter…

Harry sentiu alto estranho no estômago, até esse momento notou que nenhum dos dois tinha uma forma de se chamar desde que começaram essa relação. Tinham chegado a atuar de uma maneira natural, mas sempre evitando o uso de nomes ou sobrenomes, e agora o escutar lhe pareceu sumamente estranho.

— Diga-me. —respondeu deixando também seus alimentos.

— Só queria te dizer que o desfrutei enquanto durou.

— Que quer dizer com isso? parece como se já se tivesse acabado.

— E assim é, Potter. —respondeu com seriedade. — Amanhã retomaremos nossas vidas normais, não podemos continuar juntos.

— Ah… e porque?

Severus olhou-lhe sem entender a pergunta, parecia-lhe bastante óbvia, mas notou uma real incerteza na mirada de Harry.

— Supus que seu tempo livre quereria passar com teus amigos ou jogando quidditch.

— Bom, a Ron e a Hermione vejo-os em classe, ademais, já andam de noivos, também precisam tempo a sós… e sobre o quidditch, posso treinar nos dias que usa para qualificar ensaios, sou o capitão de modo que programo nos dias de treinamento, só me diz suas noites livres para não as ocupar e assunto solucionado.

— Fala em sério? Se tomaria tantas moléstias tão só por ter sexo?

Harry sorriu e girando seu corpo inclinou-se para Severus olhando seus lábios com profundo desejo.

— Por seguir deitando-me contigo faço isso e mais. Ou pensa que me entusiasma a ideia de regressar à abstinência? Porque de uma coisa estou seguro: não me penso deitar com algum de meus colegas.

— Interessante. —respondeu esboçando um tênue sorriso.

— Encontrei ao amante mais discreto do mundo acha que renunciaria a ele tão fácil?

— Com isso podes contar, discrição antes de mais nada.

— E comigo contas com disponibilidade. —assegurou inclinando-se um pouco mais. — Só basta que diga "veem" e me terá em sua cama em um piscar.

Severus já não quis seguir falando, se apoderou dos lábios de Harry com impetuosidade, devia aproveitar essas últimas horas antes de que as férias chegassem a seu fim. Sujeitando-o pela cintura levou-lhe de regresso à cama.

Harry tinha razão, não tinha nenhum motivo para terminar com aquilo, era a relação perfeita, a nenhum dos dois lhes convinha ser indiscretos, e ademais, podia ter sexo assim que o desejasse e para não se queixar, o melhor sexo de sua vida. Com um garoto atraente, disposto a tudo, e que tinha seus mesmos gostos na cama.

Não podia pedir mais. Harry inclusive também não estava interessado em compromissos absurdos, era sexo, necessidade física e quiçá um pouco de afeto… só um pouco, o necessário para desfrutar ainda mais da glória de unir seus corpos e olhar aos olhos enquanto chegavam juntos ao êxtase.

E essa tarde não foi a exceção.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou


	3. Noticia inesperada

A Harry nunca se lhe tinha dificultado tanto abandonar a cama, mas felizmente Severus seguia sendo muito responsável com seu trabalho e lhe puxou lhe sacando das mantas. Harry aproveitou-o para rir convertendo aquilo em um jogo.

Para Snape foi algo novo, ainda que brincassem muito frequentemente na cama, funcionava para o sexo, mas agora não estavam pelo fazer e quase se assustou de se sentir a ponto de rir também.

— Vai ser muito raro dormir só esta noite. —declarou Harry pendurando do pescoço de seu professor, desfrutando ainda do contato de seus corpos ainda nus.

— Terá que se acostumar, Senhor Potter. —disse rodeando-o pela cintura depois de recuperar da impressão ao sentir que não queria que se fosse.

— Eu sei… bom, que te parece um beijo antes de me ir?

Severus inclinou-se convencido de que era uma boa ideia, ainda tinham uns minutos antes de que chegassem os alunos ao castelo, de modo que além do beijo se levou a Harry ao chuveiro para assear-se juntos e desfrutar a mais caricias e beijos antes da despedida.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou

Ao chegar a seu dormitório Harry notou que sua cama estava cheia de pacotes com envoltórios natalinos. Isso lhe acelerou o coração, nem sequer se lembrou do natal. Sem Dumbledore no castelo não teve ninguém que se entusiasmasse com adornos e carols, e ele não teve cabeça para nada que não fosse sexo com Snape.

Rapidamente abriu-os todos, lançou o livro de Hermione ao ar para que se maltratasse um pouco e depois o colocou sobre sua repisa, o suéter presente de Ron o pôs ao revés e lhe deixou sobre um dos cadeirões dando a aparência de ter sido usado, e finalmente, mordiscou todos os doces e bolos que recebeu de seus demais amigos enquanto se desfazia das envolturas.

Sorriu satisfeito ao ver que sua habitação dava a aparência de não ter saído daí em todas as férias. Agora só faltava encontrar uma boa desculpa para não ter enviado nada.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou

Assomou-se pela janela vendo como as carruagens com os alunos se acercavam ao castelo. Começava a nevar e ainda que não era tão intensa como aquela tormenta, sorriu recordando a forma em que tinha começado sua relação com Severus.

Não podia o crer, mas mal tinha uns minutos sem lhe ver e já lhe tinha saudades.

Mas não era momento de se pôr a pensar nele, as carruagens já atravessavam a perto, e ao pensar que em um deles vinham Ron e Hermione compreendeu de repente quanto lhes estranhava a eles também. Saiu correndo ansioso por tê-los de regresso.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou

Os últimos degraus para o lobby Harry desceu quase de um salto, pôde localizar a seus dois melhores amigos entre todos os demais alunos que se tiravam as capas de viagem cobertas de neve.

— Hermione! —exclamou feliz enquanto sustentava à garota pela cintura e abraçava-a com tanta efusividade que terminou girando no ar enquanto ela ria.

A seu lado, Ronald abriu os olhos com ansiedade apressando-se a resgatar a sua noiva da desbordante alegria de seu amigo.

— Hey, Harry tonto, não me maltrates. —grunhiu fingindo-se enfadado enquanto ocupava-se de colocar-se entre os dois e evitar que seu amigo insistisse.

— Ah, não seja zeloso, Ronald. —riu o moreno. — Já sei que é sua linda princesinha, mas é minha melhor amiga e me dá muita alegria a ver.

— E a mim não te dá gosto me ver?

— Muito quer que te dê voltas também?

Ron enrijeceu subitamente, sobretudo porque os que estavam a seu arredor e escutaram a amigável discussão riram dele. Ante isso, Hermione passou seus braços pelo pescoço dos dois garotos.

— Em verdade não sabem quanto estranhava estar os três juntos.

— Sei, eu também tinha muitas vontades dos ver. —manifestou Harry enquanto dirigiam-se abraçados ao comedor.

— Então agora nos explica porque não respondeste nossas cartas.

Harry engoliu duro ante a pergunta de seu amigo. Soube que era hora de dizer sua primeira mentira.

— Cartas? Que cartas? —questionou fingindo-se francamente surpreendido apesar de que fazia tão poucos minutos tinha conseguido as guardar baixo de sua almofada pensando nas ler depois.

— Quer dizer que não te chegaram nossos presentes nem as cartas que te enviamos? —perguntou Hermione começando a preocupar-se.

— Presentes sim… gostaram os de meus? —perguntou mentindo por segunda vez.

— Não recebemos nada. —disse um confundido Ronald. — Que terá passado? Acham que tenha algum perigo de que nos cuidar?

— Claro que não, Ron, seguramente tem sido só um péssimo serviço de correio.

— Isto é que não te parece suspeito voltar a te ter incomunicado, Harry?

— Não, Hermione, te asseguro que não há nada de que se angustiar. Vamos a jantar e não propaguemos rumores sem sentido, se alguém ouve isto provavelmente começarão as suposições e não queremos isso verdade?

Harry sentou-se em seu lugar da mesa Gryffindor e começou a conversar com Neville sobre suas férias que tinha desfrutado com sua avó. Ron e Hermione olharam-se confundidos, e ainda que o ruivo decidiu seguir o conselho de seu amigo e começar a comer, Hermione não estava tão segura de que não sucedia nada mau. No entanto, pelo momento decidiu não perguntar, tinha algo em mente que se importava mais.

— Harry, Ron e eu temos que falar contigo. —informou-lhe o mais formalmente que pôs.

— Já lhes disse que não se preocupem pelas cartas.

— Não é isso, é algo que temos que te dizer pessoalmente e a sós.

Olhou a sua amiga, intrigado, e mais curiosidade sentiu ao vê-la conter uma emoção rara nela, era quase como se lhe tivessem dito que teriam exames diários. Por sua vez, Ron inclusive tinha deixado de comer e girou-se abraçando a sua noiva, seu sorriso era tão grande como a de Hermione.

— Agora sim têm conseguido me interessar que sucede?

— Já te disse, será a sós e queremos que seja esta mesma noite.

Hermione começou a comer com tanta tranquilidade como se não tivesse dito nada importante. Harry notou que Ronald se tinha esquecido de seu jantar, o qual era realmente raro nele, e com o cotovelo apoiado na mesa olhava a Hermione de uma forma que quase parecia estar a ponto de derreter-se de amor.

Realmente não entendia nada.

Mas uma presença desviou-lhe a atenção de seus amigos. Viu como Snape arribava ao Salão com toda essa elegância e porte que somente tinha visto nele. Parecia-lhe tão estranho olhá-lo outra vez com seu gesto frio e inexpressivo, com essa autoridade imponente que fazia tremer a todos, lhe incluindo, ainda que agora sabia que depois dessa figura quase monstruosa tinha um homem extremamente sensual e que era capaz de acariciar com a paixão ou a ternura que requeresse o momento.

Viu-lhe sentar à mesa dos professores. O homem começou a conversar com Dumbledore a seu lado sem prestar atenção à mesa dos Gryffindor, bom, a ninguém, parecia molesto com ter que estar presente ao jantar de boas-vindas aos alunos.

Harry volteou a olhar ao resto de seus colegas. Nenhum, absolutamente nenhum gostava como gostava Snape. Sentiu-se afortunado de ter chegado a conhecer-lhe mais que ninguém, de ter vivido com ele as melhores férias de sua vida.

Porque tinha vivido verdade?... por um momento quase temeu que se tratasse de um sonho. Snape nem sequer consertava nele, era o mesmo resmungão malnascido de sempre, justo nesses momentos repreendia a um aluno de terceiro pertencente à casa de Ravenclaw e só pelo simples fato de ter passado cerca da mesa de Professores.

Voltou a olhar seu prato de comida quase intacto e enquanto removia a sopa de tomate, sorriu para si mesmo. Claro que era verdade, ainda podia sentir em sua pele as mãos de Snape, seus beijos, e esse calor que lhe fez se esquecer de morrer de frio durante os piores dias invernais.

E ainda que morria-se de vontade de voltar a olhar-lhe, já não o fez. Discrição, não podia faltar à regra de ouro, e Severus Snape estava cumprindo ao pé da letra.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou

Um pouco mais tarde, Harry, Ron e Hermione davam um passeio noturno pelos jardins, já não nevava, e ainda que o frio era intenso, nada comparado ao de uns dias antes, podiam desfrutar da solidão e o aroma a neve baixo a luz da lua.

Chegaram até uma explanada cerca do lago. A Harry pareceu-lhe que já tinham caminhado demasiado, de modo que se girou a seus amigos surpreendendo em uma mirada cheia de emoção. Isso lhe aumentou a curiosidade pelo que deteve o passeio decidido a não dar um passo mais.

— Bem, é suficiente, já me digam que tramam.

Ron e Hermione riram-se entre eles incrementando a ansiedade de Harry.

— Dize-lhe você. —pediu Hermione a seu noivo.

— Não, você. —respondeu Ron sem deixar de rir.

— Está seguro?

— Sei que morre pelo fazer e a mim me encantará voltar a escutar que o diz.

Harry arqueou os olhos armando-se de paciência. Desde que começassem seu namorico, Ron e Hermione tinham-se voltado muito melosos entre eles, mas isto estava a ponto de lhe romper os nervos. Quase teve que conter um rosnado de exasperação quando notou que Hermione tomou ar e sem deixar de sorrir, olhou fixamente a seu melhor amigo.

— Estou… —começou, com bastante nervosismo, quase tanto como a emoção que desbordavam seus olhos castanhos. —… Estou grávida.

Harry ficou mudo da impressão, por um momento achou que estava sendo vítima de uma broma, mas não, sua amiga não era capaz de jogar com uma notícia assim. E via-se-lhe radiante, formosa, e mais feliz que nunca.

Conseguiu contagiar-se de imediato dessa bela ilusão que resplandecia em Hermione, e já não pôde ficar sem fazer nada. Lançou-se para ela lhe abraçando com força.

— Oh Deus, é maravilhoso, Hermione! —exclamou voltando a levantá-la em vão, a garota ria feliz de ter podido compartilhar essa notícia com seu melhor amigo, e ademais, que tivesse reagido tal como esperava.

— Não pode te imaginar quanto, Harry, é o mais formoso que me passou na vida.

— Felicidades, me sinto muito feliz por ti!

Quando Harry voltou a pôr a Hermione no solo, não deixou da abraçar, nunca sentiu essa emoção em sua vida. Se dantes amava a essa garota, agora não duvidaria em matar a quem se atrevesse a lhe tocar um só de seus cabelos.

— E a mim não pensas me felicitar?

Sem soltar a Hermione, Harry volteou a olhar a Ron que esperava pacientemente a que seu amigo consertasse nele.

— Ah… é o pai? —questionou divertido.

Ron franziu o cenho e lançando-se contra Harry caíram sobre a neve fingindo brigar. No entanto nenhum dos dois conseguia conter o riso enquanto se revolcavam jogando como dois meninos pequenos.

Desde seu lugar, Hermione desfrutava de vê-los assim. Discretamente limpou-se uma lágrima de felicidade, aquela noite jamais poderia a esquecer.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou

Uns minutos depois, os três amigos decidiram continuar sua conversa na sala comum de Gryffindor. Esperaram a que todos os demais se fossem dormir para poder conversar com toda a privacidade necessária. Dobby tinha-lhes conseguido uns tarros de ponche para que se esquentassem junto à lareira.

Harry não podia descrever o sentimento que tinha ao ver a Hermione recostada no peito de Ronald enquanto este lhe rodeava pela cintura lhe acariciando quase inadvertidamente.

— Quanto tempo tem? —quis saber Harry, realmente não notava nenhuma mudança no corpo de sua amiga.

— Oito semanas mal, ainda que Ron faça questão de que já o sente.

— Ela não me crê, mas é verdadeiro. —assegurou o ruivo. — Meu bebê está aí e também me sente a mim.

Harry e Hermione sorriram-se sem saber se tudo se tratava da imaginação de Ron, ou quiçá de seu grande entusiasmo ante a proximidade de ser pai. De qualquer modo nenhum dos dois quis lhe romper a ilusão.

— Têm que me contar tudo que disseram seus pais?

A pergunta de Harry conseguiu que ambos garotos se pusessem sérios e suspirassem como se acabassem de passar por uma etapa bastante difícil, o qual Harry podia intui-lo.

— Como poderá imaginar… —respondeu Hermione. —… meus pais se enfureceram muito. Dumbledore teve que ir falar com eles.

— Ah, por isso desapareceu do colégio?

— Sim. —confirmou Ronald. — Hermione e eu falamos primeiro com meus pais e bom, não acho que seja necessário te dizer tudo o que vociferou minha mãe.

— Ela queria golpear a Ron. —disse Hermione quase rindo. — Todos tinham a impressão de que tinha manchado minha honra.

— Não foi nada divertido, Hermione.

— Sinto muito, carinho, mas agora sim. —admitiu a castanha. — Mas por suposto que nesse momento foi muito angustiante, por fortuna conseguiram entender que não era um deslize de nenhum dos dois, que nos amamos e este bebê é uma grande bênção para nós.

— Ainda bem. —respirou Harry com alívio, não tivesse gostado que de seus amigos tivessem problemas com suas famílias.

— De todos modos Molly e Arthur insistiram que era seu dever ir pedir desculpas a meus pais. —agregou Hermione arqueando seus olhos. — Para isso chamaram a Dumbledore, achavam que também tinha que se desculpar, não pode imaginar o bochorno.

— Oh Deus. —arquejou Harry sem poder evitar rir um pouco da situação.

— Minha mãe estava histérica com Dumbledore, Harry, questionou-lhe sobre a moral da escola e até sobre instituir mais regras de separação entre os alunos de diferente sexo.

— Esse sim foi um momento muito cômico. —riu Ronald. — O Diretor olhou-nos como se pela primeira vez em sua vida não soubesse que responder. Hermione ajudou-lhe tendo que explicar a seus pais sobre as gravidezes no mesmo sexo.

— Foi bochornoso, grandíssimo tonto.

Ron voltou a rir despreocupando-se da suave recriminação de sua noiva. Harry deixou de escutar por um momento pensando nas gravidezes masculinas. Fazia pouco tempo tinha sabido deles e ainda que o primeiro impacto foi forte, mais lhe surpreendeu se acostumar demasiado cedo à ideia.

— E mesmo assim, Dumbledore saiu melhor livrado que Ron… —prosseguiu relatando a castanha e sacando a Harry de seus devaneios. —… a quem não baixaram de irresponsável e imaturo, mas o suportou com mais maturidade da que lhe tinha visto jamais.

— Estava disposto a deixar que se desafogassem comigo, isso não importava, ninguém podia me tirar a alegria que sentia. —manifestou Ron voltando a abraçar a sua noiva que lhe sorriu apaixonada. — O único que me preocupou foi quando os pais de Hermione ameaçaram com não a deixar voltar ao colégio.

— Eles estavam confundidos, Ron, mas sempre têm respeitado minhas decisões e ao final de contas já vês, estou aqui contigo.

Ron assentiu com aquela tranquilidade que lhe dava o saber que o perigo finalmente tinha passado. Harry não deixava de olhar, a última vez que o fizesse antes das férias eles estavam felizes como casal, mas agora era impressionante a magia que destelavam seria possível que um filho unisse tanto?

— Bom, foram dias difíceis, sinto muito não ter estado com vocês para lhes apoiar.

— Ao princípio queríamos pedir-te. —confessou Hermione. — Mas a situação era bastante tensa, Harry, e Ron e eu preferimos que não te envolvesses e passasses maus momentos. Agora é melhor, pois já não há problema e só temos boas notícias para ti.

— Dumbledore conseguiu encontrar soluções perfeitas que mantêm a meus pais e aos de Hermione tranquilos. —informou-lhe Ron. — Eles podem manter contato conosco, inclusive criaram um meio de comunicação para os senhores Granger. O Diretor assegurou que fará uma exceção nas proteções de Hogwarts para que eles possam vir em caso necessário.

— Como o será o próximo fim de semana. —concluiu Hermione emocionada.

— Que passará o próximo fim de semana? —questionou Harry com curiosidade.

Hermione e Ron voltaram a olhar-se, desta vez não foi necessário que se pusessem de acordo para ver quem daria a seguinte notícia.

— Vamos casar-nos! —exclamaram ao uníssono.

Harry arquejou assombrado, não tinha pensado nessa possibilidade. Bem, em realidade mal estava começando a digerir a notícia de modo que não tinha tido tempo de nada, mas escutar essas palavras nas vozes de seus melhores amigos lhe provocou um doce viro em seu coração.

— E queremos que seja nosso padrinho. —prosseguiu Hermione aumentando a emoção do moreno.

— Não somente de nosso casamento. —secundou Ron. — Pedimos-te formalmente que também seja o padrinho de nosso bebê.

Harry não sabia que dizer, a resposta era óbvia, mas não conseguia articular palavra, temia se pôr a chorar da grande dita que lhe embargava. Ao final o único que atinou a fazer foi assentir com energia antes de se lançar aos abraçar.

Eles eram seus dois melhores amigos, aos que amava como irmãos, mas agora já seriam algo mais… oficialmente seriam família, e isso era o mais maravilhoso que pôde lhe ter passado.

Ron e Hermione sabiam que seu amigo devia se sentir muito abrumado por tantas notícias tão inesperadas uma depois de outra. De modo que, a jovem Gryffindor pensou que quiçá era momento de relaxar-se um pouco, e sem deixar de abraçar a Harry, lhe perguntou:

— E diga, Harry, que fizeste você durante as férias?

Eles não podiam ver o rosto do moreno que continuava os abraçando, e não se deram conta que um súbito coro invadiu as bochechas de Harry Potter.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou


	4. Conhecendo um pouco mais

Após assegurar a seus amigos que suas férias foram as mais tediosas possíveis, Harry os convenceu de se retirar a descansar. Ron e Hermione aceitaram, após tudo agora a castanha devia cuidar sua saúde melhor que nunca, no entanto, Harry se cansou de esperar a Ron para subir juntos ao dormitório, os dois apaixonados se resistiam a se despedir e permaneciam beijando-se ao pé das escadas das habitações das garotas.

O atraso de Ron ajudou, pois Harry lembrou-se das cartas e rapidamente apressou-se a sacar de seu esconderijo pondo-as todas em um montinho atado com um cordel.

Dessa forma, quando entrou Ronald ao dormitório fingiu atirar outro sobre ao bote do lixo.

— São nossas cartas? —perguntou olhando o pacote de sobres sobre a cama de Harry.

— Sim, acabam de chegar, vinham com uma desculpa de Dumbledore pelo atraso, parece que todas chegaram diretamente a seu despacho por algum erro e como não estava não pôde mais entregar até hoje.

— Bom, isso explica tudo. —aceitou Ronald sem deter-se a pensar em se o pretexto era congruente ou não, nesses momentos ainda seguia flutuando entre nuvens.

— Dorme já, ficarei um momento mais as lendo.

— De acordo, que descanse.

Harry sorriu enquanto via a Ron colocar-se seu pijama e ficar dormido quase ao instante de pôr sua cabeça na almofada. Agradecia ao céu que Ronald não fosse tão insistente e metódico como Hermione ou tivessem tido muitas mais perguntas.

Correu as cortinas de sua cama para poder ler sem importunar com a luz a seus demais parceiros.

Ainda que em nenhuma das cartas mencionava a gravidez de Hermione, Harry tinha a impressão de que até a letra lhes tinha mudado, talvez estavam muito emocionados e isso os incentivava a melhorar sua caligrafia, mas até nessas linhas com notícias sem importância conseguia perceber que a vida de seus dois melhores amigos era incrível.

Ao terminar de ler, se recostou sobre a cama, mas não tinha sono ainda e sua mente viajou às masmorras. Sentia desejos de estar com Severus, de beija-lo até cansar-se e depois dormir em seus braços. No entanto, tinha-se que conformar com abraçar a seu travesseiro, essa fria almofada que já tinha perdido seu cheiro a ele.

Odiou aos elfos e sua mania de mudar as mantas todos os dias.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou

Ao dia seguinte as classes resultaram muito tediosas para Harry, sobretudo porque não tocava Poções e suas possibilidades de ver a Severus eram escassas. E assim foi, mal atingiu a ver por um segundo ao dar volta a um corredor quando se dirigia a sua classe de Encantamentos, Snape caminhava pressuroso para o despacho de Dumbledore e nem sequer volteou ao olhar.

No entanto, durante o jantar teve sua maior oportunidade, Severus tinha que estar presente e Harry sabia porque. Dumbledore aproveitaria que a maioria dos alunos estariam aí e era o momento preciso para anunciar o casamento de Ron e Hermione, pois ainda que eles tivessem preferido uma cerimônia discreta, não seria muito educado a realizar em Hogwarts e impedir que estivessem apresentes quem quisessem.

Por esse motivo esperaram até que o comedor estivesse cheio, e ainda que os alunos se perguntavam o porque da tardança em servir os alimentos, esperaram ansiosos e em silêncio a que algo explicasse o que passava.

A mesa dos Professores estava completa, até Sybil tinha decidido baixar e compartilhar a alegria da notícia com seus demais parceiros.

Mas os olhos de Harry estavam fixos em uma solitária figura do rincão. Severus, como sempre, permanecia indiferente ao que passava a seu ao redor quando de questões sociais se tratasse.

A Harry parecia-lhe que tinham passado anos desde a última vez que escutasse sua voz ou sentisse suas mãos fazendo maravilhas em seu corpo. Foi inevitável não suspirar melancólico, lhe desesperava nem sequer saber quando voltariam a se encontrar.

— Estou muito nervosa. —confessou Hermione a seu lado.

Harry respondeu-lhe com um sorriso, compreendia a ansiedade que devia sentir sua melhor amiga, ainda que Ron também não parecia o estar desfrutando muito, seu rosto luzia mais pálido do que tinha estado nunca.

Dumbledore arribou ao Comedor nesses momentos e dirigindo à mesa Gryffindor convidou ao par de jovens para que lhe acompanhassem até o estrado maior.

Harry viu-lhes desde seu lugar, e alegrou-se ao notar que seus amigos se relaxavam conforme Dumbledore lhes comunicava a feliz notícia a seus demais parceiros. A alegria que Ron e Hermione sentiam tinha que ser maior que seu nervosismo, e quando o colégio escutou sobre o casamento se deixaram escapar múltiplos gritos e aplausos de emoção, todos eles sabiam de sua relação e até teve quem tinham apostado que se casariam dantes de que terminassem o colégio.

Ron e Hermione sorriam felizes, seus colegas esqueceram-se do jantar para correr a abraçá-los. Membros de todas as casas, incluindo Slytherin se aproximaram a lhes manifestar seus bons desejos. Só teve um aluno que não somente não se acercou senão que saiu do comedor açoitando a porta. Harry viu, mas não lhe prestou importância, era de se esperar.

Quis pôr-se de pé para ir abraçar a seus amigos apesar de já os ter felicitado com antecipação, mas ao o fazer uma jarra de leite se esparramou sobre a mesa e isso desatou uma série de copos avariados, pratos que caíram ao chão, e inclusive toalhas de mesa se rasgando.

Harry viu-o tudo sem dar crédito, não tinha ninguém mais a seu ao redor, pois todos se encontravam felicitando a Hermione e Ron. O ruído foi tão chamativo que se fez um pesado silêncio no comedor.

— Está bem, Senhor Potter? —perguntou Dumbledore caminhando para ele.

— Eu… acho que sim.

— É incrível que ainda na celebração de seus amigos seja capaz de fazer todo o possível por ser o centro de atenção. —sibilou Severus mordazmente.

O garoto franziu o cenho, ele não tinha feito nada, nem sequer entendia ainda como se tinha produzido tanto desastre em tão pouco tempo. Dumbledore sacou sua varinha e conseguiu consertar tudo em um par de segundos fazendo que a mesa voltasse a ficar impecável.

— Bem, aqui não tem passado nada, voltemos ao que estávamos. —sugeriu o Diretor com seu afável sorriso.

Severus aproveitou que estava bem perto de Harry e que todos os demais evitavam lhe olhar para se inclinar dissimuladamente para ele.

— Tenho tempo agora, por se te interessa.

O Professor não esperou resposta, saiu do salão com esse ar depreciativo que costumava. Harry não pôde evitar seguir com a mirada, sentia sua entreperna palpitando-lhe acalorada, a voz de Snape tão cerca de seu ouvido era singelamente irresistível.

Volteou a olhar a seus amigos, eles continuavam recebendo felicitações, era seu grande dia e quiçá era seu dever estar a seu lado. Mas depois voltou a olhar à porta e o silencioso chamado de Snape parecia mais forte que qualquer racionamento.

Não pôde mais, saiu quase correndo do comedor enquanto agradecia profundamente que nesse momento ninguém lhe prestasse atenção. Baixou apressado pelas escadas, não levava sua capa de invisibilidade e devia tomar precauções de não ser visto, mas era demasiada sua ansiedade que mal sim punha atenção.

No entanto, a sorte estava de seu lado. Conseguiu chegar até as masmorras sem ter nenhum encontro desafortunado.

— Deixa-me entrar. —disse-lhe a Salazar Slytherin assim que esteve em frente a seu retrato.

— Diga-me a contrassenha. —lhe desafiou o homem com o queixo em alto.

— Snape ordenou-te que não me pedisses!... Deixa-me entrar.

— As indicações do Professor Snape… —respondeu enfatizando o título de quem custodiava—… foram que te permitisse a entrada durante as férias, mas têm terminado. Diga-me a contrassenha.

— Foda-se!

— Erro, contrassenha equivocada.

Harry grunhiu ante o satisfeito sorriso de Slytherin. Agora não tinha ideia de como entrar, e precisava o fazer com urgência, entre mais se imaginava a Snape aí dentro mais duro se punha.

Mas a sorte seguia sem abandonar lhe. O retrato abriu-se e Severus apareceu na ombreira, de um só movimento sujeitou a Harry da gravata de seu uniforme fazendo-lhe entrar de imediato.

— Que tanto esperava? —perguntou já começando a lhe despir e beija-lo desesperado.

Harry arquejou feliz enquanto ajudava a despojar de sua roupa e fazia o mesmo com a de seu professor.

— Esse estúpido Slytherin não me deixava passar… acho que deve de estar apaixonado de ti ou algo assim. —grunhiu contrariado.

Snape deixou de beija-lo para chamar ao quadro de Slytherin, este apareceu de imediato olhando a Harry com profundo desprezo.

— Harry Potter tem a entrada livre a meus aposentos. —ordenou-lhe Severus. — Se volta a fazê-lo esperar troco seu retrato aos escritórios de Dumbledore.

— Esse é o respeito que guarda a sua casa, Snape?

— Respeito a minha casa como a minha honra, mas você respeitará a Potter, memoriza-lo!

Harry não pôde conter um grande sorriso de triunfo sobre Salazar Slytherin quem terminou por assentir às indicações de Severus.

Assim que o homem do retrato afastou-se, Snape voltou a devorar a Harry a beijos, ficava tarde para levar à cama e voltar a saborear sua doce pele em seus lábios.

O garoto aceitou encantado os beijos enquanto era conduzido para o interior do quarto.

— Confia nele? —perguntou referindo ao fundador da casa das serpentes.

— Mhhhh?

— Não acha que vá com o dispositivo sobre o que fazemos aqui?

— Despreocupa-te. —disse sem deixar de lamber o branco pescoço de seu aluno. — Não o tome pessoal, nem sequer sabe quem é em realidade, eu posso te assegurar que não trairá os segredos que ele mesmo resguarda.

— E se...?

Severus apartou-se supondo que Harry estava fazendo demasiadas perguntas desnecessárias, e ele não tinha muita paciência para isso nesse preciso momento.

— Tens vindo a conversar ou a que fodemos? —perguntou com ansiedade.

— A transar por suposto. —disse com um sorriso.

Harry saltou aos braços de Snape enredando suas pernas na cintura de seu professor e voltando a apoderar de sua boca. Em realidade também não tinha muitos desejos de perder tempo falando de Salazar, sobretudo quando já morria de vontades de sentir essa grande e turgente pênis lhe penetrando desapiedadamente.

Mais comprazido com essa atitude, Severus tombou a Harry sobre a cama caindo sobre ele. Já não teve mais palavras, só gemidos e arquejos a cada vez mais fortes.

Uns minutos depois, Harry exalava satisfeito pelo grande prazer que lhe proporcionava abrir suas pernas para Snape, lhe permitindo entrar em seu corpo e satisfazer seu luxuria em seu interior. Tinha-se dado conta que desfrutava tanto da sensação de ter um pênis golpeando furioso seu próstata como da sublime expressão do Professor a cada vez que o fazia, até que por fim lhe molhava até o último rincão.

Quando Severus saiu de Harry, buscou seus lábios para beijar-lhe brevemente e em seguida recostar-se a seu lado. De imediato o garoto se aconchegou contra seu corpo como um gatinho buscando o calor de seu amo. Snape suspirou correspondendo ao abraço, ainda lhe parecia estranho ter essas classes de demonstrações de afeto após o sexo, mas apesar do sentimental que poderia ser, também eram prazerosas e não renunciaria a elas.

Não soube quanto tempo passaram assim, mas ao sentir que a respiração de Harry se voltava suave e compassada, lhe revolvia cuidadosamente seu cabelo.

— Potter, não se durma, tem que voltar a sua Torre.

— Eu sei. —murmurou sonolento. — Só mais cinco minutos, sua cama é mais cômoda que a minha.

— Duvido, a noite que dormi aí comprovei o contrário.

— Nossa primeira noite juntos. —suspirou sorrindo, o sono começava a desvanecer-se ante as lembranças.

— Ainda me custa achar que tenha sucedido, em verdade que a vida dá muitas voltas.

Harry acomodou-se apoiando seu queixo no peito de Severus enquanto olhava-lhe e enredava seus dedos nos longos cabelos escuros.

— Posso fazer-te uma pergunta pessoal?

— Contanto que não se faça costume, de acordo, por desta vez não há problema.

— Porque nunca se casou?

— Em realidade não tenho uma resposta para isso. —disse com seriedade. — Talvez não tenha tido tempo para pensar nessas coisas, ou quiçá não me interessou demasiado… mas o mais provável é que fosse porque nunca teve ninguém que me quisesse em sua vida permanentemente, nem eu a ninguém.

— E não se arrepende?

Severus olhou a Harry por um par de segundos antes de responder com toda convicção.

— Para nada. Estou muito bem assim.

— Mas quiçá também teria gostado de ter uma família. Eu me imagino que a sua idade terei uma, com tudo e filhos. —comentou ilusionado.

— Ah, agora entendo. —suspirou sorridente. — Tudo é pelo de seus amigos verdade?

— Pode ser, vejo-os e penso que gostaria de saber o que se sente se comprometer e estar a ponto de ter bebês.

— Isso quer dizer que já tens posto o olhar em alguma garota em especial?

Harry riu negando-o, alongou-se um pouco para atingir os lábios de Severus beijando-lhe carinhoso.

— Talvez não te deste conta que gosto dos homens? Se faço uma família será com um.

— Bom, com toda segurança encontrará alguém disposto a se casar contigo.

— Sim, isso espero, ainda que para ser sincero, não posso imaginar na cama com ninguém mais. Não sei, talvez é porque ninguém do colégio gosto mais que de você.

— Em verdade gosta? —perguntou incrédulo.

— Muito, e sinceramente acho que não há melhor amante no mundo.

— Isso quer dizer que seguirá frequentando minha cama ainda quando se tenha enlaçado a outro?

— Mas claro que sim! —afirmou categórico. — De qualquer maneira, meus planos são a muito longo prazo, não tenho o dom de Hermione para comer livros, e não creio estar preparado para cuidar de um bebê.

— Bem, só te peço algo: se quer bebês engravide a ele, gosto de seu corpo tal como está.

Harry respondeu com um sorriso sem afirmar ou negar nada, Severus nesse momento lhe acariciava o quadril manifestando a veracidade de suas palavras, mas para Harry significou algo mais que sexo. Não pôde evitar ilusionar-se com que essa mão estivesse acariciando um ventre grávido, ainda que sabia que Severus não era uma opção viável, nunca o aceitaria, nem ele se atreveria a lhe o pedir, tinha que admitir que Severus Snape não tinha finta de pai de família, o qual era uma verdadeira lástima… porque para ele, seu professor era o primeiro e o único na lista.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou

Essa noite Severus ofereceu-se a acompanhá-lo de regresso à torre de Gryffindor. Harry surpreendeu-se pela inesperada conduta, mas nunca se negaria. Era uma agradável mudança à rotina de despedir na cama.

Ao sair do dormitório de Snape despediu-se de Salazar Slytherin com um grande sorriso enquanto exclamava um alegre "Até manhã". Desfrutou enormemente da faísca de ciúmes que o homem não podia dissimular.

Muito a seu pesar, Severus encontrava quase divertida aquela situação, e até atreveu-se a desafiar ao Fundador de sua casa fazendo-lhe ver como caminhava com seu braço rodeando a cintura de seu aluno.

O caminho a sua Torre Harry sentiu-o bem mais curto do habitual, dava a aparência de não ter ninguém no castelo, os corredores escuros e vazios eram a ocasião propícia para não se preocupar demasiado de ser descobertos juntos. Era uma noite fria e parecia que nenhum aluno tinha desejos de se expor a um forte resfriado.

Mas para Harry não tinha lugar mais cálido que os braços de Snape, por isso lhe custou um grande esforço ter que se separar quando finalmente chegaram a seu destino.

— Bem, temos chegado a salvo a tua Torre. —murmurou Snape olhando o retrato da Dama Gorda. — Lástima.

— Lástima?

— Bem, tinha a esperança de que Filch se aparecesse e fingir que te encontrava infraganti maroteando por aí… bom pretexto para um castigo não cries?

— Malvado, terminará arruinando minha reputação, —riu sem poder evitá-lo, sobretudo após o incidente do salão.

— Não precisa ajuda para isso, Potter.

— Temo-me que não posso o debater. Bom, e quando podemos nos ver outra vez?

— Tenho muitas ocupações com o reinicio de classes, acho que não poderá ser até o fim de semana. —disse lamentando-o sinceramente.

— Mas no sábado é o casamento de Ron e Hermione.

— Verdade, esqueci.

Ambos guardaram silêncio um momento. Não achavam que fosse tão complicado se ver sem acordar suspeitas, e agora com o casamento de seus melhores amigos, Harry não podia os deixar sozinhos, e não tinha ideia de como seria sua vida após isso, provavelmente se concentrariam neles lhe dando mais liberdade, mas quiçá fosse todo o contrário.

Respirou fundo, ainda que tivesse que se disfarçar para escapar, não ia renunciar a seu tempo com Severus, e sorriu voltando a pendurar de seu pescoço.

— Que te parece se te vejo após o casamento?

— Não será muito tarde para ti? Eles quererão ficar a brindar, estarão aqui os Weasley e os Granger.

— Sim, mas depois quererão iniciar sua lua de mel e eu me encarrego de lhe os recordar… me esperaria?

— Eu tentarei, mas não se preocupe se não pode desfazer do compromisso, já terá mais oportunidades depois.

Harry notou que Snape luzia um pouco contrariado, quis lhe tirar o mau momento com um beijo e por fortuna o Professor não se negou sem importar estar no meio do corredor em frente à sala comum de Gryffindor.

Ao separar-se ambos se sorriram, era hora de se despedir, mas era bem mais difícil o fazer agora que tinham comprovado o complicado de se reunir já que as férias se terminavam. Ficaram abraçados um longo tempo, com os olhos fechados e desfrutando daquele suave contato que apagava de seu passado qualquer sentimento de solidão.

O eco de uns passos rompeu o encanto que tivesse podido durar toda a noite sem que eles se dessem conta. Harry aproximou-se à escada, mas só viu a Filch uns andares mais abaixo se dirigindo para o lobby, respirou fundo comprovando que ninguém lhes tinha visto.

— Tudo está em ordem, podes te ir.

— Complica minha vida, Harry Potter. —caçoou Snape fazendo-lhe uma senha para que entrasse, o garoto lhe sorriu divertido.

Harry ia pronunciar a contrassenha quando Severus voltou ao chamar.

— Sucede algo? —perguntou-lhe intrigado.

Severus abriu os lábios com a intenção de falar, mas ao final arrependeu-se, e simplesmente sorriu de uma forma que a Harry lhe pareceu quase assustador.

— Nada, Potter. —respondeu, sua mirada brilhou com malícia. — Entra já, e depois me contará como te foi.

" _Como me foi?"_  Perguntou-se Harry sem compreender, mas já era demasiado tarde para interrogar a Snape ao respeito da intenção de suas palavras. O homem afastava-se já.

Harry não podia ver que Severus sorria muito comprazido.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0o


	5. Despedida de solteiro

Ao entrar a sua sala comunal, Harry sorriu ao ver a seus dois melhores amigos romanceando em um rincão. Mas não estavam sozinhos, a grande maioria de seus colegas continuavam aí, e o ambiente delatava as horas que passaram celebrando o compromisso de Ron e Hermione.

Tinha copos com suco de abobora por todos os lados, e inclusive Harry conseguiu ver que tinham um barril de hidromel em uma cadeira, bem como bandejas com emparedados e sobremesas.

Em uma das paredes alguém tinha pintado de vermelho os nomes dos dois noivos envolvidos em um coração, esse foi um detalhe que conseguiu que Harry desejasse ter estado aí para ver seus rostos quando seus amigos lhes festejassem dessa maneira.

Hermione foi a primeira que consertou nele, mas assim que lhe viu seu sorriso se apagou. Ronald volteou a olhar e sem dar-se conta de nada, exclamou emocionado o nome de seu amigo.

Isso bastou para que os demais olhassem para a porta esperando ver ao único ausente da festa, e de imediato riram ao uníssono.

Sem saber o que passava, Harry continuou em seu lugar, totalmente aturdido pela estranha reação dos garotos, viu que Hermione sussurrava algo ao ouvido de Ron quem também não parecia entender o motivo de tanto riso. Após escutar a sua noiva, o ruivo abandonou seu lugar como impulsionado por um ressorte, se acercou a seu amigo tomando do braço e lhe puxando para subir a seu dormitório.

Ainda iam pelas escadas quando Harry atingiu a escutar que alguém gritava:

— E quem foi a eleita, Potter?

— Ou eleito! —acrescentou outra voz que provocou que os risos aumentassem.

Harry sentiu que seu rosto se acendia e instintivamente acelerou o passo conseguindo chegar ao dormitório, fechou a porta esperando já não escutar os risos que não cessavam.

— Que caralho lhes passa?

Por toda resposta, Ron voltou a tomar do braço conduzindo em frente a um espelho de corpo inteiro. Harry empalideceu ao ver que por baixo de sua capa aberta levava seu suéter ao revés.

— Sinto muito. —disse Ron tentando luzir apenado, mas a curiosidade estava-lhe matando e não pôde evitar sorrir emocionado. — Tens que me dizer com quem foi!

— Não entendo de que fala, simplesmente me equivoquei ao me vestir, não é algo que só a mim me passou.

— No jantar estava perfeitamente vestido, depois desaparece e… ai, Harry, não tente mentir, sou seu melhor amigo e sempre nos contamos tudo.

— Mas não há nada que contar, só fui ao banheiro, o grifo se descompôs e me salpicou, de modo que tive que me tirar para o secar e já, não é grande ciência.

— Bem, se essa é sua versão terei que a crer.

Ron luzia francamente desiludido, não por crer a mentira de Harry senão por não ter conseguido obter a confissão que esperava. O moreno sentiu-se mau por ter que enganar a seu melhor amigo, mas esse era o trato com Severus, discrição antes de mais nada.

Quando regressaram à Sala Comum, Ron foi o encarregado de fazer saber o suposto mal entendido, conseguiu se mostrar frustrado ao não ter boas novas, mas em seguida sorriu unindo aos garotos em uma nova rodada de tarros de hidromel que conseguiu esquecer o tema. Por sua vez, Harry limitou-se a ignorá-los, foi sentar-se junto a Hermione desculpando-se por ter chegado tarde. Ela não fez perguntas, mas Harry podia sentir sua mirada quase traspassando até seus pensamentos.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou

Ao dia seguinte, os Gryffindor tinham classe de poções, e Harry esforçou-se por mostrar-se enfadado com Severus, não duvidava que o professor sabia que sua roupa estava mau acomodada e mesmo assim evitou lhe fazer passar o mau momento. No entanto, o professor nem sequer parecia dar-se conta das olhadas assassinas do Gryffindor e deu sua classe sem nenhuma novidade.

E ao terminar, Harry já realmente se tinha molestado. Não com Snape, mas sim por não encontrar um motivo para se ganhar uma detenção, esteve a ponto de jogar a perder seu poção, mas Hermione lhe compôs em um segundo, de modo que o moreno se engoliu o  _"Nãoooo!"_  que quis gritar quando sua amiga frustrou seu plano e se concretou a lhe sorrir se mostrando agradecido.

O sino soou e, sem mais remédio, teve que ordenar sua mochila para se marchar sem sequer ter conseguido nem uma palavra de seu professor. Estava a ponto de sair quando por fim escutou sua voz lhe chamando.

— Senhor Potter, Senhorita Granger… aonde acham que vão? —inquiriu sem sequer levantar a mirada do pergaminho que revisava.

Harry e Hermione olharam-se entre si compreendendo que estavam em problemas. Rapidamente a castanha empurrou a Ron para que saísse, pois o ruivo também se deteve junto a seus amigos, preocupado pelo que passaria com o tirano professor.

— Sucede algo, Senhor? —questionou Hermione tentando não demonstrar sua ansiedade.

— Menos cinco ponto, Senhorita Granger, por tentar tomar-me o cabelo. Menos cinco pontos por dirigir-se a mim sem permissão, e menos dez pontos por ajudar ao Senhor Potter lhe salvando de uma poção desastrosa.

Hermione fez um gesto de dor pelos vinte pontos perdidos, mas já não se atreveu a contrariar as ordens do Pocionista. Harry seguiu seu exemplo, ainda que já se esperava outra redução de pontos para ele. E não se equivocou, Snape por fim levantou a mirada e nela reluzia uma malévola satisfação ao os ver tão frustrados.

— Menos dez pontos, Senhor Potter. —continuou baixando sua voz a um suave sibilou. — E Menos dez por não pôr atenção a sua classe… agora volte a sua mesa e termine a poção se não quer perder seu direito a exame.

— Mas temos classe de Transformações agora! —atreveu-se a protestar a castanha, preocupava lhe que seu amigo tivesse mais problemas por faltar a sua seguinte classe.

— Quer ficar você também? —lhe increpou o Professor. — Saia agora mesmo e não faça perder meu tempo!

Agora foi turno de Harry de empurrar a sua amiga para fora, e após fechar a porta se cruzou de braços olhando a Snape com o cenho franzido.

— É necessário tudo isto? —questionou-lhe irritado. — Foram menos quarenta pontos, Snape, tens posto a Slytherin na cume dos marcadores!

— Não seja resmungão, Potter, tão só trato de fazer crível meu comportamento.

— Ra! —exclamou incrédulo. — O que creio é que está se aproveitando, e a propósito porque caralho não me disse que levava mau a roupa?

Severus encolheu-se de ombros caminhando até Harry e sem dar-lhe importância a seu enojo, sujeitou-lhe pela cintura inclinando-se para beijar-lhe no pescoço. Satisfez lhe que o garoto ladeara seu rosto lhe dando espaço apesar de continuar enfadado.

— Esse era seu dever, Potter… teve problemas?

— Não creio, mas se alguns duvidam de minha versão já se lhe passará com o tempo.

— De todos os modos não me preocupo, eu me sei encarregar de não ser o suspeito número um.

— Nem o número mil. —aclarou começando a divertir-se também.

— Bom, basta de conversa e me beije.

— E se faço bem… me dará um ponto, Senhor?

Severus grunhiu excitado pelo tom inocente que Harry usou para pronunciar essas últimas palavras, e se apoderou de sua boca a devorando com ansiedade enquanto o garoto gemia de prazer. Ambos desejavam poder fazer mais, a mesa lhes chamava para ser usado em uma nova sessão de amor mas ainda tinham classes às que deviam ir.

Quando Harry se foi, Severus ficou um bom momento olhando a porta.

" _Caralho, estou-me acostumando muito a ele"_  Se disse, a cada vez se lhe dificultava mais soltar de seus braços, mas isso não lhe preocupava porque sabia que regressaria cedo a eles, e ademais, essa relação se pressagiava para um longo tempo.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou

Nos seguintes dias Harry teve-os muito ocupados, acercava-se a data do casamento de seus dois melhores amigos e todas as horas livres eram dedicadas aos preparar a todos, não somente para a cerimônia nupcial, senão que seus colegas organizaram uma velada a noite da sexta-feira para fazer a despedida de solteiros.

A sala comum de Gryffindor converteu-se em uma festa que não guardou nada de compostura. Dumbledore permitiu que os irmãos de Ron fossem e a presença de Fred e George fez que a tranquila reunião se transformasse no evento do ano.

Colocaram barreiras de silêncio para não importunar aos meninos de graus menores e que não tiveram permissão de se desvelar, dessa maneira conseguiram subir a música a todo volume provocando que até os habitantes dos retratos se marchassem em busca de um lugar onde passar uma noite tranquila.

Era quase meia-noite quando Fred propôs o clássico jogo da garrafa. Hermione franziu o cenho sem estar muito conforme com a ideia, mas sorriu ao ver que Ronald se apressou a ocupar um lugar em frente a ela, de tal maneira que as probabilidades de que jogassem entre eles aumentasse.

Por sua vez Harry tentou fugir, mas George lhe puxou obrigando-lhe a sentar-se junto a Ron. De imediato teve um mau pressentimento, a maioria olhava-lhe sem dissimular as vontades de que o bico da garrafa lhe assinalasse precisamente a ele.

— Não é momento para graciosas fugidas, Harry. —riu Fred tomando a garrafa e ofereceu-a a um dos participantes para começar a jogar. — Seus admiradores te aclamam.

— Pois temo-me que se aborreceriam, não há nada que contar.

Nem bem Harry tinha terminado a frase quando Dean já tinha girado a garrafa e o bico apontava ao abrumado garoto de lentes. De imediato a maioria dos presentes vitoriou entusiasmada.

Harry tremeu ao ver o brilho malévolo nos olhos de seu colega de casa.

— A ver, faz em uns dias descobrimos-te infraganti. —disse o irlandês. — E queremos a verdade.

— Bem, isso é fácil porque já a disse.

— Alguém crê a versão de Harry? —Ron e Hermione apressaram-se a levantar sua mão, mais por apoio a seu amigo que por ter caído em sua mentira, mas ninguém mais lhes imitou. — E como eles não contam… —prosseguiu Dean. —… é momento de que cuspa a verdade e nos diga quem é sua galã.

— Ou galã. —insistiu agora Seamus.

— Já lhe disse que não é ninguém.

— Não te cremos. —disse Dean. — E por isso temos trazido um pouco disto.

O ruivo sacou um frasco do bolso de seu calça, por sua transparência Harry identificou-o de imediato como veritaserum.

— Como lhe conseguiram?

— Descuida, não é o que pensa. —aclarou George. — Não é verdadeiro, isso nos traria problemas legais… mas isso não quer dizer que não funcione.

— Agora nós fazemos as perguntas com quem esteve essa tarde? —prosseguiu Dean excitado pela possibilidade de usar o líquido.

— Com ninguém. —insistiu Harry rodando os olhos. — Estive só.

Ao ver que Dean se dispunha a insistir e quiçá a usar a imitação do veritaserum que eles mesmos tinham levado à festa, os gêmeos decidiram pôr mãos à obra. Apesar de que também se morriam de curiosidade, Harry era seu amigo, se olharam entre si por uns segundos dantes de estalar em gargalhadas.

— E vocês de que se riem? —increpou Ronald temeroso de que saíssem com alguma broma pesada.

— Acho que Harry já disse bastante. —seguiu rindo Fred até o ponto de quase chorar.

— Bastante? —queixou-se Seamus. — Mas se não tem dito nada.

— Oh vamos, não lhe vou achar que vocês não se encerraram ocasionalmente em algum banheiro…  _"sozinhos"._

Bastou um segundo para que todos captassem o que Fred quis dizer e se uniram a seus risos enquanto Harry se corava no ponto de sentir que suas bochechas estalariam em lumes.

— Bem, suficiente de Harry. —arquejou George esforçando-se por deixar de rir e assim mudar rápido de tema. — Cabeça oca afortunada, toca-te a ti.

Ron franziu o cenho a seu irmão, mas tomou a garrafa fazendo-a girar, ainda que sem muito impulso para que ficasse olhando para Hermione, e o conseguiu. Os lábios da garota curvaram-se em um sorriso em espera da pergunta de seu noivo.

— Que foi o que mais gostaste de mim?

Hermione sorriu com ternura e fez-se um silêncio esperando escutar por fim o grande mistério que todos se perguntavam.

— Gosto de fixar-me reptos complicados na vida. —disse a castanha sem deixar de sorrir. — E saber que, passe o que passe, sempre vou ter a razão ao final.

— Ao final, ao princípio e em meio. —respondeu o ruivo sem importar-lhe a broma, estava demasiado apaixonado para não achar que passaria sua vida se sentindo o homem mais afortunado do mundo.

Hermione modificou seu sorriso e Ron soube que assim que estivessem a sós seria recompensado por sua resposta.

— Bah, demasiada açúcar pro meu gosto. —interrompeu Seamus. — Toca-me.

Fez girar a garrafa e novamente o bico assinalou a um abrumado Harry Potter.

— Têm enfeitiçado isso. —queixou-se assinalando a garrafa.

— Ninguém tem feito armadilha, agora a seguinte pergunta… em quem pensava quando estava sozinho no banheiro?

— Seguem com isso? Não há ninguém em especial. Porque não lhe perguntam algo a Neville? Ele segue sem jogar. —propôs Harry sem dar-lhe importância a que seu tímido amigo quase se afogasse com o suco de abobora que bebia.

— Potter, tem que responder ou usamos o veritaserum.

Harry compreendeu que não os ia deixar tranquilos até que lhes desse uma notícia o suficientemente interessante para satisfazer sua curiosidade.

— De acordo, lhe direi. —assumiu resignado. — Em quem pensava era em… em Ron.

Após isso, alguns guardaram silêncio, outros mais gritaram emocionados, Harry escutou que Seamus lhe dizia a Dean  _"Me deve um galeão!"_. Soube que tinha conseguido seu propósito convencendo a seus colegas, mas não se atrevia a levantar a mirada e ver a reação de Ron, muito menos a de Hermione.

De repente sentiu-a acomodando em um lugar entre ele e Ronald, foi então que alçou o rosto e um peso se lhe tirou de em cima ante a expressão de fingida indignação de sua melhor amiga.

— Sinto muito, Harry, mas eu te ganhei. —disse-lhe a castanha.

— Assim é parceiro. —afirmou o ruivo. — A minha princesinha não a troco por ninguém.

Ron abraçou a Hermione, mas acima de seu ombro fez um piscou pícaro a seu melhor amigo o que voltou a desatar o riso dos demais. Harry aproveitou o momento para terminar com o jogo fingindo ter que ir ao banheiro, não podia se expor a que seguissem lhe fazendo perguntas.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou

A seu regresso, foi sentar-se junto a seus dois amigos, por fortuna os demais já não lhes punham muita atenção e podiam falar baixo o resguardo da música.

— Obrigado por apoiar-me. —disse o moreno. — Sinto muito ter-te envolvido, Ron, mas não se me ocorreu outra coisa.

— Isso quer dizer que não é verdade que morre por mim?! —exclamou Ronald levando-se exageradamente as mãos ao coração como se sofresse de uma enorme desilusão.

Harry sorriu, tranquilizava lhe que seu amigo pudesse seguir caçoando ao respeito. No entanto, igual sentia dever-lhe uma explicação, mas de só pensar em lhe confessar que se deitava com Severus Snape se punha muito nervoso. A notícia inclusive a ele lhe parecia absurda e assustadora, não achava que Ronald pudesse reagir de uma maneira diferente.

— Harry? —chamou-lhe Hermione, preocupada por seu silêncio.

— Vocês são meus melhores amigos, mas…

— Não nos deves nada. —interrompeu lhe Ron. — E se tenho de ser sincero, também não estou seguro de querer que me diga seu segredo, melhor sigamos como estamos, tão só quero que saiba que pode contar comigo se me precisa.

— Obrigado, em realidade não é nada grave só que sim, prefiro que ninguém se inteire, gosto como estão das coisas assim.

— Também gosto das coisas como estão. —respondeu sorrindo apaixonado enquanto abraçava a Hermione a seu lado, ela lhe correspondeu com um sorriso.

Harry sentiu-se muito feliz por eles, mal podia achar que essa seria sua última noite de solteiros, mas Ronald luzia imensamente ilusionado e convencido de que queria unir sua vida à de Hermione para toda a vida.

Os olhos verdes fixaram-se nos lumes da lareira, desejou em um dia experimentar a sensação de formar uma família. Ainda que não tinha muitas esperanças, nesses momentos lhe era impossível se imaginar com ninguém que não fosse Severus Snape.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou

Tentando esquecer-se um pouco de Severus, Harry uniu-se aos demais jogos que seus amigos faziam, mas quando notou que o perigo estava a ponto de voltar com suas perguntas incômodas, desviou a atenção para uma caixa de madeira esquecida em um rincão.

— E isso que é?

— Ah, é nosso surtido rico. —respondeu George tão entusiasmado como se tivesse chegado novamente a Natal.

Ele e seu irmão se apressaram à abrir extraindo toda classe de fogos e bengalas que já produziam em sua loja de bromas.

— Este é incrível. —disse Fred mostrando-lhes um coreto vermelho com estrelas douradas. — Ainda está em etapa experimental, mas lhes asseguro que se divertirão.

Sem perder tempo para responder às perguntas de Hermione sobre a segurança do jogo, Fred acendeu o explosivo. Em um princípio sozinho saíram pequeninhas faíscas douradas que deixou a todos com desencanto esperando ver algo mais espetacular, mas de repente, a cada uma dessas faíscas cresceu se multiplicando e estalando ruidosamente fora de controle.

O primeiro instinto de Harry foi cobrir a Hermione com seu corpo enquanto Ron fazia o mesmo do lado oposto. E ao sentir como uma dessas faíscas que já eram tão grandes como uma pelota de quidditch, lhe golpeou nas costas, se girou varinha em mãos.

Fred e George já tentavam as apagar mintas que os demais corriam a guarecer-se depois dos cadeirões, o qual não era uma garantia de segurança, pois alguns almofadas começavam a arder.

Não foi fácil, mas uns minutos depois conseguiram ter todo baixo controle, ainda que a sala comum de Gryffindor parecia uma zona de guerra. Os tapetes e almofadões escorriam de água, e tinha zonas fumadas na cada uma das paredes. Isso sem contar com que quase ninguém resultou ileso, ainda que por fortuna, nenhuma das feridas era de gravidade.

— Garotos, supõe-se que não deveriam introduzir produtos tão perigosos ao colégio. —lhes repreendeu Hermione enquanto revisava uma feia queimadura no braço de seu noivo.

— Não eram perigosos quando os trouxemos. —asseverou Fred indignado, e depois girou-se buscando a Neville que olhava o estropício em silêncio. — Pedimos-te que subisses essa caixa enquanto George e eu íamos pelo hidromel que fizeste com ela?

— Eu não fiz nada.

— Alguém a enfeitiçou. —interveio George revisando o resto dos coletores. –Fred, temos que levar em seguida ou pode estalar.

— Querem que lhes ajude?

— Não, Harry, obrigado. —sorriu-lhe George para despreocupa-lo enquanto colocava um feitiço sobre a caixa que a mantivesse segura. — Não comentem nada disto a ninguém, é melhor não ter problemas.

— Estão loucos? Eu devo levar a Ron com Pomfrey.

— Estou bem. —grunhiu o ruivo. — E se dizemos algo não nos permitirão ter mais festas aqui.

Hermione não estava muito convencida de querer ficar calada, Harry também não luzia tranquilo, mas ambos assentiram compreendendo que a principal preocupação de Ronald, ainda que não o dissesse, era que seus dois irmãos ficassem castigados e não se lhes permitisse voltar a ingressar ao colégio.

E ainda que provavelmente o resto de seus amigos achasse que todo tinha sido um descuido dos gêmeos, ou no pior dos casos, uma broma muito pesada, nem Ron, nem Harry nem Hermione estavam tão seguros disso.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou


	6. Surpresas em um casamento

Apesar de que tinham dormido uns poucos minutos, Harry e Ron se levantaram muito temporão. Ou melhor dito, Harry acordou por uma travesseirada de seu amigo que gritou emocionado " _Hoje me caso!"_ antes de correr a meter-se a banhar.

O incidente da noite passada tinha ficado quase no esquecimento com a emoção do grande evento que sucederia nesse dia.

O resto de seus colegas protestaram pelo escândalo e cobriram-se com as mantas até a cabeça, mas nem isso acalmava o som da desafinada voz de Ron que cantava eufórico baixo a chuveiro.

Após o café da manhã, ao que não foi nenhuma das garotas de Gryffindor que já tinham praticamente sequestrado a Hermione em seus dormitórios, Ron e Harry se reuniram no despacho de Dumbledore. Este lhes tinha cedido todo o espaço para que recebessem aos Weasley.

Ron teve uma sessão fechada com seus pais em uma habitação contigua. Harry não invejava a seu amigo, podia adivinhar que Ronald estava se armando de paciência para escutar os últimos conselhos de seus pais. Aquela reunião durou mais do que Harry creu, e só a presença dos gêmeos, Charlie e Bill fizeram que a espera fosse mais tolerável. Com bastante frequência seus pensamentos iam-se para uma habitação nas masmorras à que se morria por visitar.

— E os pais de Hermione? —quis saber Harry.

— Chegarão até a hora da cerimônia. —informou-lhe Bill. — Nestes momentos Dumbledore está com eles, é necessário lhes realizar uma classe de feitiços para que possam estar presentes no castelo sem que este os repele.

— Deve ser difícil não viver junto a sua filha seus últimos minutos de solteira.

— Eles estão bem, Harry, se acostumaram a que a vida de Hermione é muito diferente à sua e se sentem afortunados de que finalmente conhecerão Hogwarts, ainda que somente poderão estar no Grande Salão.

Harry assentiu pensando que o casal Granger era digno de admirar, ele não cria poder manter à margem da vida de um filho seu, talvez pudesse o fazer se sua felicidade estava em jogo, mas não sem sentir que seu coração se rompia. Sorriu para si mesmo pensando que quando tivesse um bebê, iam precisar de vários feitiços para o separar dele.

— Na próxima semana as garotas lhe farão uma festa a Hermione. —comentou Fred desde seu lugar onde jogava xadrez com George. — Acham que possamos colarmos?

— Só se consegue um lindo vestido. —debochou-se seu gêmeo.

— Ah não é necessário, posso usar o que tem escondido no armário.

Harry riu-se com as bromas de seus amigos, não duvidava que fossem capazes de fazer o que seja com tal de introduzir em outra festa e armar mais barulho. Só esperava que não fosse como o da noite passada.

— Hey Harry! —chamou-lhe Fred. — Posso conseguir-te um vestido verde divino que faria bom jogo com teus olhos.

— Não, obrigado, não tenho sapatos que combinem.

E enquanto todos riam passando um bom momento, em segredo Harry desejou em verdade poder ir a essa festa e ser partícipe da dita de que Hermione devia sentir ante a alegre espera por seu bebê.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou

Umas horas mais tarde já tudo estava pronto para a cerimônia. Harry regressou à Torre de Gryffindor, era o eleito para conduzir à noiva até o Grande Salão. Ginny pediu-lhe que esperasse na Sala Comum a que Hermione baixasse. O garoto obedeceu emocionado, era uma sensação estranha, mas orgulhava lhe que seus amigos lhe felicitassem como se realmente fosse um irmão em todo esse processo.

Quando Hermione apareceu, Harry sorriu ainda mais, sua amiga luzia mais formosa que nunca, com os cachos de seu cabelo acomodados em um sofisticado laço emoldurado por uma elegante tiara e velo branco que ainda não cobria seu rosto deixando ver a luminosa alegria que desbordava. O vestido era digno de uma princesa, a Harry surpreendeu-lhe vê-la com tantos encaixes e seda bem como uma cauda bastante longa.

A garota acercou-se a ele, suas bochechas estavam vermelhas enquanto sorria.

— Como me vejo? —perguntou nervosa. — Mamãe fez questão de que era o vestido mais adequado para mim e… bom, não o negarei, me assombra que goste de tanto.

— E sua mãe sabia o que dizia, Hermione luzes maravilhosa!

— Obrigado, ainda que vai ser algo difícil baixar tantas escadas.

— O mais divertido é imaginar o desesperado que se porá Ron quando tente o tirar.

Ambos riram felizes, mas não por muito tempo, em seguida calaram olhando aos olhos significativamente, os dois sabiam que nesse dia era o mais especial na vida de Hermione.

— Obrigado, Harry. —disse Hermione sustentando das mãos. — Sem ti, acho que Ron e eu não tivéssemos podido nos dar conta do que sentíamos, e agora não consigo imaginar a vida sem ele.

— Já estavam destinados a ser o um para o outro. —assegurou acariciando o suave rosto de sua apaixonada amiga. — E posso jurar-te que Ronald se sente bem mais afortunado que você, te vai amar sempre, e será feliz a seu lado.

— Não tenho nenhuma dúvida ao respeito.

— Bom, vamos já, nos esperam e seguramente estarão ansiosos por te ver.

Hermione assentiu emocionada, ela era a mais ansiosa por estar em seu casamento e poder converter na esposa de Ronald. Sujeitou-se do braço de Harry para sair da Sala Comunal enquanto Ginny e suas demais parceiras ajudavam-lhe com a cauda de seu vestido.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou

O Senhor Granger recebeu a Hermione nas portas do recinto, Harry entregou lhe com um sorriso, agora lhe tocava a ele conduzir até o altar onde Ronald a esperava com a mirada mais ilusionada que tinha em todo o lugar.

A forma em que o ruivo tomou a mão de Hermione fez mágico o momento. Ninguém fez nenhum ruído permitindo que ambos jovens se falassem com a mirada por uns segundos até que finalmente caminharam juntos o último trecho para o altar onde Dumbledore se tinha oferecido a presidir a cerimônia.

Harry foi a sentar em um lugar vazio junto a Neville. Desde aí podia desfrutar do casamento e ao mesmo tempo olhar dissimuladamente a seu professor de Poções.

Severus estava de pé junto a uma coluna, e Harry pensou que essa noite resplandecia como nunca. A túnica de gala em veludo negro acentuava com elegância a cor de sua pele, ademais, o cabelo caía com tanta serosidade que Harry não podia evitar recordar a agradável sensação de penteá-lo com seus próprios dedos.

Mas apesar de seu porte, Severus não abandonava essa expressão de fastio que lhe caracterizava. Por um momento sua mirada encontrou-se com a de Harry, mas ao encontrar em um lugar público enviou-lhe o mais mortal brilho assassino que era capaz.

— Céus, se as miradas matassem ninguém te salvaria dessa, Harry. —comentou Neville conseguindo a atenção de seu colega.

Harry assentiu deixando de olhar a Severus, não devia se arriscar a ser descoberto. No entanto, nem em mil vidas tivesse estado preparado para escutar as seguintes palavras do tímido Gryffindor.

— Bom, mas pelo menos olha-te. —suspirou vendo ao Pocionista. — A mim nem isso.

— Q-que quer dizer?

— Não lhe dirá a ninguém verdade?

— Que? —insistiu preocupado e esperando estar deixando voar demasiado sua imaginação.

Neville inclinou-se um pouco mais para Harry para poder falar-lhe baixinho e que ninguém mais se inteirasse de seu grande segredo.

— Gosto. —disse corado. — Snape traz-me louco, Harry.

Harry sentiu um aperto em seu estômago com a confissão de seu amigo, tivesse dado o que fosse para que se tratasse de uma broma, mas não, a expressão de Neville era sincera.

— Não, Neville, tem que te esquecer disso.

— Já sei, e o tento, mas é difícil. —respondeu desanimado. — De todos modos não guardo nenhuma esperança, só é questão de tempo para sair do colégio e deixar de ver para sempre. Snape nunca se fixaria em alguém como eu.

O moreno já não respondeu, olhou a seu amigo, já não era o garoto gordinho de primeiro ano. Em todo esse tempo tinha ganhado bastante altura, era inclusive mais alto que Harry, seu corpo se tornou esbelto e firme, podia constatar que o mais tímido de seus colegas tinha um abdômen invejável e seu tórax estava muito definido. Muitas vezes viu-lhe mudar-se de roupa no dormitório e não tinha nenhuma dúvida de que Neville podia ter a quem quisesse se tão só fosse um pouco menos inseguro.

A seu lado, Harry voltou a olhar a Snape esperando que ele não notasse as mudanças de seu aluno. Era irônico que Neville achasse que Severus jamais se fixaria nele quando Harry, a pessoa menos provável de todas, era quem desfrutava de compartilhar a cama com o Professor mais detestável do colégio.

A partir desse momento custou-lhe bastante trabalho poder concentrar na cerimônia, mas conseguiu-o. E mais ainda quando foi chamado ao lado de seus amigos para entregar os anéis. Era muito emocionante desfrutar da alegria de Ron e Hermione com sua união, e quando se beijaram, quase sentiu inveja por eles, era uma muito linda ilusão começar junto a uma pessoa especial a vida que os levaria a caminhar sempre juntos da mão.

Mas quando olhou a Severus bem perto daí soube que o que tinha a seu lado era suficiente para ele.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou

Graças à magia de Dumbledore, o Grande Salão mudou a decoração. Desapareceram as bancas e o altar e grandes mesas redondas cobertas com tolhas brancas dispuseram-se ao redor de uma pista de dance.

Harry foi a sentar na mesa dos Weasley e Granger que já se olhavam como se fossem uma sozinha família. Aí conseguiu sentir-se cômodo e esquecer-se de ter que escorrer-se de quem lhe buscavam para dançar.

Quem pareciam fascinados na pista eram Ron e Hermione, as primeiras peças de dance eram o suficientemente românticas para que nenhum dos dois se sentisse apenados por se mover demasiado, tão só se balançavam olhando aos olhos e sorrindo felizes.

— Vê-se você muito formosa esta noite, Senhora Weasley. —disse Ron orgulhoso de sabê-la sua por sempre.

— E você muito aposto, Senhor Granger. —respondeu divertida, Ron correspondeu-lhe com um beijo breve em seus lábios.

— Não pode imaginar quanto te quero, princesa.

— Sim sei, meu coração está tão feliz de sentir-se parte de ti.

— Eternamente. Você me fez tão feliz em tão pouco tempo, te prometo que não te arrependerás de ter aceitado ser minha esposa quando não estava em teus planos o fazer tão cedo.

— Não me importarei esperar um tempo após o colégio para continuar meus estudos, Ron, já te tenho dito mil vezes, não te sintas mau porque eu sou feliz de saber que será para desfrutar de minha família.

— Ainda falta bastante para isso, acho que poderemos nos pôr de acordo para cuidar de nosso bebê sem que tenhas que sacrificar nada. —assegurou sorrindo-lhe.

— Sabe? Sinto algo muito cálido quando dizes "Nosso bebê"

— Igual que eu ao te ver e saber que o levas em teu ventre.

— Somos uma família já, Ron. —exclamou emocionada. — É tão excitante!

— A melhor das aventuras.

Ron abraçou a Hermione com toda a gratidão que sentia pela vida de ter sido o afortunado. Não tinha ninguém no mundo que conseguisse se casar com tão formoso anjo.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou

Apesar de seus esforços, Harry não conseguiu evitar dedicar uns minutos ao baile, no entanto, ao final terminou por se divertir e rir junto a seus amigos que já tinham convertido o casamento em um alboroto juvenil desmedido.

Aproveitou um momento em que terminou uma canção para ir para a mesa onde dispuseram vários bol com ponche, precisava refrescar-se um pouco, mas mal tinha conseguido dar o primeiro sorvo à bebida quando sentiu que alguém lhe rodeou pela cintura puxando-lhe para atrás.

— Que faz? —perguntou surpreendido ao ver que se tratava de Severus, agora se encontravam meio encobertos por uns panos brancos que penduravam do teto como parte da decoração do casamento.

— Queria ponche. —disse com toda tranquilidade enquanto tomava a mão onde Harry sustentava o copo e bebia dele.

— Esse era meu, terá que me servir outro.

— Temo-me que não será possível, estou muito cômodo aqui. —assegurou cercando a Harry contra a parede, o espaço era muito pequeno, ademais, os panos moviam-se continuamente, mas isso não lhes preocupava demasiado nesse momento.

— E como me compensará a sede?

— Que te parece assim?

Severus apoderou-se da boca de seu aluno beijando-lhe com ardente ansiedade, toda a noite tinha tido que fazer gala de sua força de vontade para não lhe lançar em frente a todo mundo, Harry era formoso, e essa noite sua luminosidade não era opacada nem pelos noivos. Não lhe passaram desapercebidas as miradas de alguns de seus colegas e parceiras, e odiou ver quando esse tonto Longbottom lhe sussurrava ao ouvido.

Com gosto tivesse-lhe destroçado o pescoço de ter tido a oportunidade.

Harry deixou cair o copo vazio ao chão e usou seus braços pendurando-se de Snape, esqueceu-se de onde estava tão só para corresponder ao beijo com grande paixão.

A sede de Harry passou ao esquecimento quando a língua de Snape, agora com sabor a ponche, se adentrou até sua garganta lhe acariciando a cada rincão de sua boca. Alegrou-se de que a música soasse tão alta pois era impossível conter os arquejos de excitação a cada vez que Severus sugava sua língua em uma obscena imitação do que fazia com seu pênis, o qual por verdadeiro, começava a se endurecer.

— Snape, por favor… —rogou agoniado, queria deter-se ou poderiam meter-se em problemas mas não se sentia tão forte como para ser quem rompesse o beijo.

— Segue suplicando, Potter, não podes imaginar quanto o desfruto. —respondeu o Professor esfregando seus quadris, comprazeu-lhe notar o duro que estava seu aluno. — Assim é como devia ser sempre, Senhor Potter, submisso e quente.

— Eu serei sempre para você, Professor, mas não me deixe voltar assim ao salão… lhe preciso.

Severus apartou-se com macieza ainda que não demasiado, arquejava aspirando o fôlego cálido de seu aluno enquanto sorria malicioso.

— Tinha sede não?... porque não bebe um pouco?

Harry compreendeu de imediato o que Severus queria, olhou por uma fenda entre os panos, a gente continuava dançando sem pôr atenção ao que passava nos rincões escuros. Lentamente dobrou suas pernas ficando de joelhos em frente a seu professor.

Snape fechou os olhos apoiando seu rosto na parede, tão só deixava um pequeno espaço a Harry para que fizesse seu trabalho, inclusive lhe cobriu com sua ampla túnica de tal maneira que se alguém abria as cortinas quiçá poderia lhe descobrir a ele, mas não a Harry.

O garoto libertou o pênis de Severus, se relambeu os lábios ao ver que também estava igualmente excitado e enquanto começava ao lamber e sugando, levou sua mão direita a sua entreperna sacando seu próprio membro para masturbar-se.

De vez em quando Snape olhava como Harry saboreava sua ereção como se se tratasse de um extraordinário manjar. Aproveitou a posição para empurrar seu quadril a cada vez que Harry se introduzia o membro à boca, era absolutamente excitante sentir como seus dentes roçava sua pele, e essa língua a cada vez se fazia mais experiente aprendendo com ele.

Harry aumentou a intensidade de suas sucções quando sentiu que ele mesmo estava a ponto de atingir o êxtase. Queria que ambos se corressem ao mesmo tempo e o conseguiu, afogou um grito de prazer quando seu membro estalou e o de Snape deixava escapar jorros de esperma que escorriam por sua garganta.

Foi Severus quem ajudou-lhe a pôr-se de pé e com a maior delicadeza acomodou-lhe a roupa e os óculos para em seguida fazer-se mutuamente um feitiço de limpeza.

Harry abraçou-se de seu Professor apoiando sua cabeça no amplo torso de seu amante, sentia-se tão feliz repousando em seus braços, era uma sensação de entrega tão completa que ao mesmo tempo lhe incrementava a segurança de estar nas melhores mãos.

— Acho que isto vai ser o que mais recordarei do casamento de meus melhores amigos. —suspirou Harry.

— E eu terei uma razão válida para ter vindo.

Severus levantou o rosto de Harry lambendo as comissuras de seus lábios ainda impregnadas com seu sêmen.

— Snape… não gostaria que fosse mais de alto? —perguntou Harry recordando a confissão de Neville.

Severus apartou-se para olhar aos olhos de seu aluno, era uma pergunta estranha, mas nesses momentos não tinha ânimo de se troçar.

— Para que quereria isso?

— Não sei, talvez se eu fosse mais alto ou mais forte poderíamos fazer posições que gostaria.

— É provável, mas nenhuma delas me resulta mais gratificante que fazer isto.

Snape sujeitou a Harry pela cintura levantando-lhe em xeque para que o garoto enredara suas pernas ao redor de seu quadril. Então empurrou-lhe cuidadosamente contra a parede afundando seu rosto na mosca pescoço do excitado Gryffindor.

— Tens razão, gosto.

— Como gosto de você, bem como é, nem um centímetro mais nem um menos, ainda com seu cabelo rebelde e esses óculos antiquados, assim gosto, com de seu corpo colado ao meu e seu aroma nos envolvendo. Desde a primeira vez, Harry Potter, soube que nossos corpos estavam feitos um para o outro. É como se tivesse sido criado a minha medida.

Harry arquejou extasiado, também ele gostava de sentir como Snape podia moldar seu corpo ao seu e então se esqueceu de Neville, não tinha caso comentar o que recém se tinha inteirado, inclusive lhe pareceu imprudente delatar a seu amigo.

Olhou os olhos negros desfrutando de ver seu próprio reflexo neles, assim queria que fosse sempre. Inevitavelmente soltou um suspiro acariciando o rosto de Severus enquanto este lhe sorria enternecido, nunca ninguém tinha suspirado por ele.

Voltaram a beijar-se por uns segundos, e de repente, a música a seu redor cessou para dar passo a agoniados gritos de terror.

De um só movimento Severus girou-se protegendo a Harry com seu próprio corpo.

O garoto conseguiu ver através dos panos como a gente corria assustada enquanto assinalava ao alto. Levantou a mirada e pôde descobrir como no teto encantado brilhava macabra o presságio de morte: a marca tenebrosa.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou


	7. O segredo de um coração quebrado

Severus abandonou o esconderijo ordenando a Harry que se mantivesse baixo resguardo, o que obviamente o jovem Gryffindor não obedeceu. Assim que teve a oportunidade saiu correndo varinha em mãos em busca de seus amigos, estava muito preocupado por eles.

A gente empurrava tentando sair do Grande Salão a toda pressa, e por fim conseguiu ver a Ron cobrindo a Hermione, quem a sua vez protegia a seus pais levando a um canto. Via-se-lhe angustiada, eles não podiam abandonar o lugar de modo que estava disposta a ficar a seu lado até o último momento.

— Estão bem? —perguntou Harry chegando até seus amigos.

— Sim, Harry, que está passando?

Harry só negou com a cabeça, ele também não tinha ideia do que sucedia. Buscou com a mirada a Severus e viu-lhe abandonar o Grande Salão entre toda a multidão, parecia estar seguindo a alguém e rogou para que não estivesse em perigo. Queria ir com ele, mas não podia deixar sozinhos a Ron e a Hermione.

Justo nesse momento Dumbledore fez uso de sua magia chamando à ordem. E ampliando sua voz conseguiu fazer-se notar entre o gritaria enquanto apagava a marca Tenebrosa do teto.

— Preciso que se tranquilizem. —pediu tentando não se mostrar alarmado, fez uma senha aos Professores para que lhe ajudassem a relaxar às pessoas, e pouco a pouco os gritos cessaram, já ninguém corria e olhavam ao Diretor em espera de uma explicação. — Asseguro-lhes que não há nenhum perigo do qual temer, o que tem passado esta noite é uma péssima broma e lhes prometo que os responsáveis serão encontrados e castigados.

Em um princípio ninguém parecia crer semelhante explicação, mas ao ver que realmente não tinha ataque começaram a relaxar-se, no entanto, nenhum deles pensava se tomar a broma o sucedido. A Marca Tenebrosa não tinha aparecido desde a derrota de Voldemort em uns meses atrás, era impossível a tomar como um jogo.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou

Uns minutos mais tarde, teve reunião no despacho de Dumbledore. Aí estavam a Professora McGonagall, e todos os Weasley, bem como Ron, Hermione e Harry. O Diretor tinha-se marchado levando aos pais de Hermione a sua casa pelo que a garota ainda não conseguia se tranquilizar enquanto esperava o regresso do professor.

— Sigo sem imaginar quem pôde fazer algo assim. —resmungou Arthur desde seu assento junto a Molly.

Por uns segundos ninguém respondeu, em realidade tinham vários nomes em suas cabeças, mas nenhum se atrevia aos pronunciar. Ron abraçou a Hermione ao senti-la estremecer-se, entre todas as possibilidades tinha uma que estava mais fixa em sua mente.

— Snape? —propôs timidamente.

— Ele não foi! —respondeu Harry de imediato sem dar-se conta que tinha levantado demasiado a voz.

Todos lhe observaram surpreendidos, parecia quase indignado e furioso com a suposição de seu melhor amigo, seus olhos olhavam ao ruivo como se tivesse proferido o maior insulto de sua vida.

— Não asseguro que o seja, mas é o único na festa que pode invocar a marca. —respondeu Ronald com o mesmo tom inseguro, não queria brigar com Harry, mas era o único que se lhe ocorria.

— Pois não o fez e deixa de dizer tolices, não há nenhum motivo para que lhe culpe de todo o mau que sucede, esses tempos já passaram, Ron.

— Não se trata de encontrar um motivo, Harry. —atreveu-se a intervir Hermione em defesa de seu agora esposo. — Consta-nos que Snape tem demonstrado ser leal a nosso lado, mas como diz Ron, não tinha ninguém mais na festa que conheça a maneira de invocar a Marca, se sabes de algum outro acho que também deveria ser mencionado.

— Não, não estou disposto a assinalar a ninguém sem nenhuma prova.

— O Senhor Potter tem razão. —interveio agora Minerva. — O Professor Snape seguramente tem uma explicação razoável.

— Pois se estivesse aqui gostaria de escutá-la. —disse Ron sem olhar a Harry, estremecia lhe sentir sua mirada tão escandalizada.

— Verdadeiro. —assinalou em seguida Arthur. — Onde está Snape agora e onde estava ao momento de que aparecesse a marca?

Harry girou-se olhando à lareira. Não sabia onde estava Severus nesse momento, mas sabia muito bem onde tinha estado quando começou o escândalo… mas como lhes dizer  _"ele não o fez porque eu estava chupando o pênis nesses momentos"?_

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou

Severus entrou à Sala Comum de Slytherin feito uma fúria. A maioria de seus alunos estavam aí, em completo silêncio e com uma fingida atitude de inocência. Olhou-lhes tão só por um segundo e prosseguiu seu caminho sem se deter, não ia conseguir nada lhes interrogando, se algo tinham suas serpentes era que jamais trairiam a um deles.

Entrou à habitação de Draco Malfoy sem sequer chamar, o garoto estava recostado sobre sua cama com um livro nas mãos como se estivesse muito interessado na leitura, mas Severus sabia muito bem que não era assim.

Colocou um feitiço de silêncio enquanto Draco sorria-lhe sem dissimular seu cinismo.

— Sucede algo… padrinho? —perguntou enfatizando seu ironia na última palavra.

— Poupa-me tempo e aceita que tem sido você quem armou o alvoroço no Grande Salão.

Draco enfatizou seu sorriso fazendo que seus olhos cinzas brilhassem maliciosos.

— É verdadeiro, fui eu. —aceitou com toda tranquilidade enquanto dava volta à página de seu livro.

Severus não esperava uma confissão tão fácil e isso lhe preocupou ainda mais, se dava conta que Draco não tinha limites e isso lhe fazia ainda mais perigoso.

— Pode-se saber porque caralho fez?! —bramou apertando os punhos, lhe exasperava a tranquilidade com que Draco estava assumindo seu comportamento.

— Primeiro te suplico que não grite, podemos falar como gente civilizada. Só usei um pouco de poção polissuco que roubei de seu armário… não é para armar tanto alboroto.

— Basta, Draco! É que não sabe a bagunça no que pode se meter se se inteiram?!

— Talvez pensa me acusar?

Draco deixou seu livro a um lado para olhar diretamente a seu padrinho, sua indiferença já não era tanta, em seus olhos se deixava ver um intenso reproche para Severus.

O Professor decidiu acalmar-se, caminhou até a cama de Draco sentando a seu lado.

— Você sabe que jamais poderia o fazer. —assegurou preocupado.

— E porque não? É um traidor. —respondeu-lhe com ódio. — É tão culpado como eles, Severus, e sabe.

— Não, Draco, reconhece que está equivocado, te está deixando dominar pela amargura.

— Não me importo com Eles, todos e a cada um, me vão pagar com cresces a dor que estou sentindo.

Severus sentiu um nodo na garganta ao ver que as lágrimas escorregaram para as bochechas de seu afilhado. Tivesse dado o que fosse por aliviar seu coração, mas não podia lhe permitir que se destruísse mais.

— Deves esquecê-lo.

— Não! —exclamou indignado. — Eu o amava e eles o mataram e mataram a…!

Draco guardou silêncio, seus olhos fecharam-se, mas nem assim deixou de chorar, seu rosto refletia a dor em sua máxima intensidade, e até falar do tema destruía seu já rompido coração. Severus olhou-lhe agoniado, somente ele sabia no que Draco pensava nesses momentos e podia lhe entender, mas mesmo assim, era impossível o apoiar.

— Eles não sabiam que Nott estava esperando um bebê.

— Isso não muda nada! —exclamou voltando a olhar a seu padrinho com tanto ódio como se tivesse sido ele quem matasse a quem fosse seu casal. — Theo não era perigoso, era o garoto mais doce e maravilhoso que tenho conhecido, nem sequer queria participar nessa guerra, foi obrigado como o fui eu!

— Mas esteve, Draco, e usou sua varinha na contramão de Aurores!... ele mesmo traçou seu destino.

— Odeio-te. —grunhiu indignado. — Segue defendendo-lhes, e a verdade é que não me importo, porque você também receberá seu merecido em algum dia.

— E daí pensa fazer?

— Matá-los. —respondeu sorrindo como um perigoso demônio. — E acho que já sei como lhe fazer pagar… Primeiro será essa asquerosa sangue ruim e ao maldito bastardo que leva em seu ventre, vou desfrutar muito de lhe pagar com a mesma moeda. Quero ver à imbecil doninha destroçado como o estou eu, quero o ver morrer de dor ao perder a sua família… e quero ver a Potter destruído por não ter podido os salvar.

— Nenhum deles é o dono da varinha que assassinou a Nott. —respondeu ocultando seu temor por Harry.

— Mas são os responsáveis, eles iniciaram a guerra, eles fomentaram o ódio e se antes não estava seguro de apoiar a causa do Senhor Tenebroso, agora o estou. Eu seguirei seu exemplo e destruirei um a um a todos esses traidores ao sangue não merecem estar vivos!

Severus sentia compaixão por tanto ódio, por experiência própria sabia o autodestrutivo que era, ansiava poder mudar a percepção de Draco mas ainda não sabia como o fazer.

— Suponho que acha que isso te fará feliz, Draco, mas se equivoca.

— Não, Severus, se equivoca você. Minha intenção não é ser feliz, já nada poderá me fazer sentir assim… minha felicidade era com Theo, com meu bebê, afastado de todos vocês. Mas isso já não é possível. Matar a esse trio de imbecis não me fará feliz, mas vingarei a morte das pessoas que amei.

— Você sabe que eu não te permitirei.

— E daí pensa fazer? Delatar-me? —questionou irônico. — Sei muito bem que não o fará, Severus, porque a culpa te carcome, você sabe que podia evitar que Theo fosse a essa guerra e não o fez, e sabia que estava grávido… É tão responsável como eles e na mesma medida o pagará.

O professor pôs-se em pé, Draco tinha razão, tinha culpa em seu coração ainda que soubesse que não tinha podido evitar a morte de Nott. Fez tudo o que pôde, pediu ao pai de Nott que lhe levasse, lhe confessou a gravidez e o perigo que corria se ia à última batalha, mas o homem estava demasiado assustado para se enfrentar a ordens diretas de Voldemort.

O resultado foi a morte de ambos, ou melhor dito, dos três, pai, filho e neto não nato. O perigoso comensal tinha tentado defender a seu filho de um surpreendente ataque de Aurores, mas lhes triplicavam em número. Severus chegou demasiado tarde para impedi-lo.

Mas ainda que sentisse culpa por isso, sabia que não tinha nada que tivesse podido fazer para o evitar.

— Tem razão, não te vou delatar. —aceitou girando-se a olhar aos olhos. — Mas também não pense que serei seu cúmplice, e se tenho de lutar contra ti para evitar que ponha um dedo sobre Potter, o farei sem contemplações.

— Sobre Potter? Os outros não se importa? Ou é que tem ficado demasiado acostumado a lhe proteger com tua própria vida?

— você mesmo o disseste, passará sobre minha vida antes de lhe tocar. Ele não matou a Theodore. Harry Potter só usou sua varinha contra o Senhor Tenebroso, aquele que levou a Nott à guerra, o único responsável por sua morte. Aceita que está equivocado, Draco.

Subitamente Draco começou a chorar cobrindo-se o rosto, luzia mais destroçado que nunca, e seus desgarradores soluços não conseguiram passar indiferentes para a alma de Severus.

Ainda podia recordar o momento em que teve que dizer da morte de Theo, o desespero de Draco foi tão violenta que temeu enlouqueceria de dor, mas isso não sucedeu. No entanto, parecia que sua saúde mental pendia somente de ter essa vingança em seu cérebro, era seu único motivo para não morrer. Nem sequer com a morte de seus pais viu-o tão afetado como ao perder a seu primeiro e único amor.

Voltou a sentar sobre a cama junto a seu afilhado surpreendendo-se quando este se abraçou com força dele como se fosse sua última tabela de salvação.

Foram segundos nos que permaneceram em silêncio, Severus rogava para que seu afilhado se desafogasse de toda sua dor, precisava voltar a ver ao garoto ilusionado com um amor, ainda que jamais tinha entendido o enorme afeto que sentisse por seu introvertido amigo.

Ao separar-se, Draco se enxugou as lágrimas enquanto introduzia sua mão na túnica de Severus. Este lhe permitiu o fazer sem saber a ciência verdadeira o que pretendia, mas quando lhe viu lhe sacar docilmente sua varinha soube que algo tramava, não obstante, decidiu lhe deixar atuar ao todo liberdade e esperar ver o que tentava.

— Sempre gostei sua varinha. —suspirou Draco observando a arma com um triste sorriso como de melancolia. — Quando era um menino pequeno sonhava com que a minha fosse parecida a esta. Nem sequer a de meu Pai pareceu-me tão formosa como a sua, Severus.

— A cada mago tem a que precisa.

— Eu sei agora… e hoje que a volto a ver, já não é tão maravilhosa como cri quando menino.

Um "craque" deteve o coração de Severus por uns segundos. O sorriso de Draco era demoníaca enquanto olhava os dois pedaços da varinha.

Vendo rompida a sua eterna colega desde os onze anos, Severus sentiu um verdadeiro instinto assassino, queria matar a Draco com suas próprias mãos, destruir lhe, escutar suas rogos de clemência e arrependimento, precisava vingar a sua querida amiga e protetora. Mas conteve-se, não se ia deixar dominar pela raiva, seu carinho por seu afilhado tinha que ser mais forte que seu coração de feiticeiro.

Tomou os dois pedaços enquanto Draco voltava a recostar-se com toda tranquilidade, com seus braços atrás de sua nuca e já sem nenhum rastro de pranto, tão só olhava a seu padrinho em espera de sua reação.

— Vai matar-me? —questionou sem medo, quase parecia ansioso de ver a Severus fora de controle.

— Não te darei esse gosto, Draco Malfoy.

Severus saiu da habitação sem dizer mais, doía-lhe demasiado ter perdido seu precioso instrumento mágico, mas mais ainda que tenha sido em mãos de Draco a quem sempre depositou sua confiança. No entanto, agora não tinha nenhuma dúvida de que nessa última batalha não somente Draco perdeu a sua família, também se tinha perdido a si mesmo.

Ao ficar só, Draco se girou para a cabeceira de sua cama, daí sacou uma fotografia de Theodore onde lhe mostrava o resultado positivo de sua prova de gravidez. Naquele dia tinha sido o mais feliz de sua vida, mas agora não era mais que uma lembrança que lhe destroçava a alma convertendo suas hipócritas lágrimas em um pranto de verdadeiro e intenso tormento.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou

A sua chegada, Dumbledore dedicou um bom tempo a tranquilizar a Hermione com respeito à segurança de seus pais. E enquanto explicava-lhe todas as diversas proteções que colocou para eles, Ron aproveitou a oportunidade para se acercar a Harry junto ao balcão a onde o garoto saiu em busca de um pouco de ar.

— Está molesto comigo? —perguntou Ron apostando a seu lado.

Harry negou com a cabeça sem deixar de olhar para os campos em penumbra. Em realidade não estava enojado com seu amigo, mas era hipócrita não admitir que lhe desagradou o escutar difamar a Snape.

— Ele não o fez. —repetiu já quase sem força.

— Esta noite alguém tem ameaçado de morte à mulher que amo e a meu bebê.

— Mas não o fez ele.

— Bem, não quero discutir contigo e respeito sua opinião, mas quisesse que me entenda. Eu não quero me arriscar a nada, minha obrigação é suspeitar de todos, a exceção de minha família e de ti, mas tenho de reconhecer que o primeiro nome que veio a minha mente foi o dele.

— Parece que sempre será o mesmo. —murmurou entristecido. —Apesar de tudo o que fez por nós ninguém confiará em Snape.

— Não, Harry, segue sem me compreender. Não é nada pessoal contra Snape. Admito que não confio nele e achava que você também não, de modo que me ajudaria muito se me diz que tem mudado para poder confiar nele como faz.

— Nada, nada tem mudado. —mentiu após uns poucos segundos de silêncio no que Rum esperou uma resposta. — Só é um pressentimento.

— Harry, se antes era capaz de dar a vida por minha família, agora é diferente. —agregou olhando para o interior do despacho onde Hermione continuava falando com Dumbledore. — Agora mataria por eles.

Harry seguiu a vista de seu amigo e assentiu compreendendo a diferença nas palavras de Ron. Apesar de ter falado muito suave, Harry soube que não caçoava, era um homem já e defenderia a sua família com unhas e dentes.

— Eu também o faria. —confirmou Harry compartilhando o sentimento com seu melhor amigo.

Ron olhou-lhe e sorriu como sempre.

— Você e meus pais são os únicos seres vivos nos que confiaria a minha família. —asseverou com firmeza. — Hermione e eu temos a obrigação de cuidar de nosso bebê, é o ser mais puro em tudo isso, lhe vamos proteger até o último fôlego, com muita mais razão agora que alguém acaba de proferir tão grave ameaça. Não darei por sentada a inocência de ninguém sem uma boa justificativa.

— Entendo-te, perdoa minha reação, é só que Snape não é o mesmo de antes.

— É provável. —respondeu indulgente—. Harry, sabe porque Hermione e eu te elegemos como padrinho de nosso bebê? Não é só porque é nosso melhor amigo, é porque confiamos em ti como em ninguém mais para cuidar no caso de que nós não estejamos.

Harry sentiu um nodo na garganta com essa confissão. Até esse momento notou que seus amigos puderam eleger a seus pais como seus substitutos no caso de que faltassem, mas não foi assim, lhe escolheram a ele, e isso era imensamente valioso. Tinha que corresponder a sua confiança.

— Não lhe vou a defraudar, te prometo. —jurou sorrindo-lhe.

— Não é necessário que prometa nada, Hermione e eu sabemos quem é, Harry… Te direi algo, quando Hermione me disse que estava grávida, fui o homem mais feliz do mundo, e o primeiro que queríamos fazer era compartilhar a notícia contigo. Ela disse  _"Harry estará tão feliz como nós, será seu também, será o bebê dos três"_. E estive de acordo com ela. Ainda que eu seja seu pai biológico, você também o será por direito, nossa amizade é especial, é mais forte que nenhuma, não pode viver o que temos vivido juntos e não sentir que somos uma só pessoa.

Harry olhou com profundo carinho a seu melhor amigo, e tinha razão, não podia cegar-se. Ainda que nesses momentos era testemunha de que Snape tinha a melhor coartada, ninguém mais o sabia, e o único importante era não esquecer que essa noite tinha surgido uma ameaça de morte para os Weasley Granger, e saber que um ser tão inocente como o filho que esperavam estava também baixo essa ameaça soube que sua dever era o proteger de todos e de tudo.

Justo nesse momento a porta do despacho abriu-se e ao ver que quem entrava era Severus, o coração de Harry quase se deteve.

— Vamos. —convidou-lhe Ron sorrindo-lhe. — Escutemos sua versão e que tudo esteja em paz.

Harry correspondeu ao sorriso e seguiu a seu amigo ao interior do despacho. Dumbledore já se tinha encarregado de receber a Severus.

— Averiguaste algo? —perguntou dando por fato que a tardança do Professor era devido a estar em um processo de pesquisar a identidade do responsável.

— Não. —foi a curta resposta de Severus.

O professor olhou fugazmente a Harry antes de dispor-se a atender o questionamento que viria de Dumbledore.

— Lamento importunar-te, Severus, mas a minha chegada manifestaram-me certas inquietudes sobre o possível executor do feitiço desta noite e… bom, queria pedir-te que demonstrasse sua inocência, só como simples trâmite, por suposto.

— Simples trâmite? —repetiu com um bufo de indignada incredulidade. — Pois lamento não poder lhes comprazer.

— Severus, só me permite sua varinha e com isso será suficiente.

Os lábios de Snape curvaram-se em um irônico sorriso enquanto sacava os dois pedaços de sua varinha.

Um pesado silêncio caiu sobre o despacho. Ron foi a sentar-se junto a Hermione sem desejos de voltar a ser o acusador, nem sequer agora que Snape não tinha nenhum modo de demonstrar que não foi sua varinha quem invocasse a Marca Tenebrosa.

Harry olhou fixamente a Severus sem poder achar que aquilo estivesse sucedendo.

ou0ouou0ouo


	8. Um presente muito especial

Depois que Severus se negasse a confessar como sua varinha se tinha rompido, Dumbledore lhe deixou marchar a suas habitações. Ninguém protestou, no entanto, nas miradas da maioria se encontrava uma pertinaz dúvida.

— Se não confiam nele, confiem em minha palavra, lhe suplico. —disse Dumbledore dirigindo-se aos Weasley. — Severus é fiel a nossa causa e é incapaz de proferir semelhante ameaça contra ninguém.

— Obviamente agora é incapaz de provar sua inocência... —asseverou Ron provocando que novamente o coração de Harry protestasse em silêncio.

— … nem sua culpabilidade. —concluiu Hermione a frase de seu esposo como se ambos fossem uma mesma pessoa, Ron assentiu manifestando seu acordo com Hermione.

Harry volteou a olhá-los, a serenidade voltando a sua alma ao encontrar com um sorriso de apoio de seus dois melhores amigos.

— Ele não o fez, é verdadeiro. —prosseguiu Ron. — Nenhum mago romperia sua própria varinha.

— É provável que encubra a alguém. —atreveu-se Bill a sugerir.

— Isso não o duvidamos. —disse Molly. — Mas pode ser que tenha alguém mais tentando dirigir nossa atenção para o Professor.

— E o fato de que se tenha negado a dizer como se rompeu sua varinha comprova que sabe muito bem quem tem sido, mas nunca lhe acusaria.

Todos guardaram silêncio compartilhando o mesmo pensamento. No Colégio tinha vários alunos que estiveram em algum momento lutando pelos ideais de Voldemort, a todos se lhes deu uma segunda oportunidade para reabilitar-se desde que jurassem bom comportamento. E assim tinha sido. Todos eles poderiam ser suspeitos, fingir não era uma habilidade pouco comum entre esses garotos pertencentes a Slytherin, no entanto, somente tinha um nome nas mentes dos presentes.

— Quer que o vá buscar, Senhor? —ofereceu-se a Professora McGonagall.

Dumbledore assentiu, o melhor era concluir com esse assunto de uma vez por todas. Ainda que doía-lhe ter posto em vão suas esperanças em alguém que achava que valia a pena. No entanto agora não era momento de dar mais oportunidades, uma ameaça de morte sobre seres inocentes não podia se jogar em balde rompido.

Enquanto esperavam, Harry foi a sentar-se junto a seus dois melhores amigos, eles lhe receberam com um sorriso preocupado.

— Malfoy não confessará nada. —murmurou Ron desesperançado. — Devia planejá-lo muito bem e ter sua própria coartada.

— Concordo com Ron. —disse Hermione. — Temos que encontrar o modo de encontrar as provas para que confesse… Harry, acha que poderia obter ajuda de Snape?

— Eu? Não, não o creio… Snape não confia tanto em mim como para delatar a seu próprio afilhado.

Harry desviou a mirada para não ter que enfrentar sua culpabilidade com seus amigos. Em verdade confiava em Snape de uma maneira assustadora. Seu cérebro tentava fazer-lhe ver os riscos. Era verdadeiro, Severus estava a seu lado quando surgiu a Marca no Grande Salão, mas em nenhum momento lhe viu a varinha, quiçá não a levava com ele, quiçá tão só lhe tinha mantido distraído para que não visse ao verdadeiro executor da maldição.

Mas nenhum desses pensamentos lhe convencia, por mais lógicos que parecessem, ele continuava depositando sua fé em Severus e isso lhe preocupava. Talvez foder com ele era suficiente para se esquecer de ser cuidadoso?

Não, não o era. Tinha algo mais que lhe impulsionava a crer com os olhos fechados ainda que ainda se sentia confundido sobre que podia ser.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou

Um pouco mais tarde Minerva regressou levando consigo a Draco. O garoto não parecia intimidado no mais mínimo, olhou aos presentes sem demasiado interesse pretendendo estar aí por um engano que não se importava.

— Boa noite, Senhor Malfoy. —saudou lhe Dumbledore assinalando uma cadeira para que se sentasse, mas o loiro fingiu não o notar e continuou em pé.

— A que me trouxeram aqui? Já lhe disse à Professora McGonagall que não tenho feito nada mau.

— Pode dizer-nos onde estava essa noite durante o casamento que se celebrava no Grande Salão?

— Em minhas habitações por suposto, minha presença não foi requerida.

— Preciso que me facilite um segundo sua varinha, Senhor Malfoy.

— Posso saber o motivo?

— Tenho de supor que já sabe o ocorrido faz uns minutos, essas notícias não se mantêm ocultas por muito tempo em Hogwarts, de modo que devo fazer uma prova a sua varinha.

Draco olhou-lhes a todos com ódio, sabia que lhe acusavam e estavam ansiosos de comprovar que tinha sido o responsável por invocar a Marca. Totalmente indignado sacou sua varinha, mas antes de soltá-la voltou a olhar a Dumbledore.

— Terá uma desculpa formal e pública após esta humilhação?

— Não arrisque sua sorte, Malfoy, este é um procedimento que estou autorizado a realizar quando se considere necessário… Agora, dê-me sua varinha.

Draco obedeceu e esperou pacientemente a que Dumbledore pesquisasse os últimos feitiços que tinha formulado, mas aí só encontrou provas de ter sido utilizada só em classes, não teve nenhuma maldição recentemente invocada.

Após suspirar profundamente, Dumbledore regressou a varinha a seu aluno indicando-lhe a Minerva conduzisse-lhe de regresso a suas habitações.

Quando se marcharam, o Diretor ocupou seu lugar em seu assento, os demais seguiam surpreendidos de não ter encontrado a prova que buscavam.

— Era óbvio, não? —murmurou Ron. — Apesar do mau que me cai tenho de reconhecer que é hábil e escorrido como boa serpente, deve usar outra varinha.

— A possibilidade existe, Senhor Weasley, mas não posso ordenar que a cada aluno seja pesquisado dessa forma, o Ministério interviria e prefiro os manter fora pelo momento.

— E daí vamos fazer? —quis saber Molly, preocupava lhe ter que se marchar e deixar a seu filho, a Hermione e a seu futuro neto a graça de um garoto como Malfoy.

— Não pensamos nos ir daqui até não estar seguros que os garotos estão protegidos. —disse Arthur adivinhando o pensamento de sua mulher.

— Quisesse imiscuir a um membro da Ordem, mas lamentavelmente agora não há ninguém disponível.

— Eu o estou.

Todos se giraram a olhar a Charlie quem tinha permanecido em silêncio o tempo todo. O jovem ruivo sorria despreocupado, seu aspecto singelo não revelava bem sua força e poder, mas após tudo, domava dragões.

— Está-lo? —questionou Molly.

— Posso prolongar minha permissão, nesses momentos não me precisam muito em Romênia e aqui sim.

Os olhares fincaram-se em Dumbledore esperando seu ponto de vista sobre a proposta de Charlie. O mago meditou-o uns poucos segundos dantes de assentir.

— Acho que a sorte está de nosso lado. Hagrid tem demasiado trabalho agora como guarda-bosques de modo que seria bom lhe dar ajuda com um novo Professor de cuidado de criaturas mágicas.

— Genial, estou ansioso por começar.

— Tranquilo, filho, recorda que o principal propósito é que vigie a Draco Malfoy.

— Eu sei, Pai, não se preocupe por isso.

A voz de Charlie soou com tanta força e convicção que os demais estiveram seguros que faria um bom trabalho.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou

Enquanto era conduzido de regresso a suas habitações, Draco fingia inocência e indignação pelo fato de que sua varinha fosse manchada com a desonra, mas em seu interior se deleitava de gosto.

Tinha conseguido enganá-los a todos.

Estava seguro que a ninguém se lhe ocorreria revisar a varinha de um estúpido menino de primeiro ano de Hufflepuff. Tinha-se encarregado de apagar sua memória e assim não se arriscar nunca de ser delatado.

Mas ainda que assim fosse, Draco não se mortificava por isso, com gosto usaria o pretexto para sacar sua própria varinha e matar a quem tivesse em frente sem importar morrer no processo.

Após tudo, a vida não tinha caso a viver sem seu Theo e o bebê que esperavam.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou

Ron e Hermione tinham obtido uma permissão para passar o resto do fim de semana em Hogsmeade, mas devido aos fatos recentes ambos decidiram esquecer do passeio e ficar em Hogwarts, já teria tempo para viver uma lua de mel em suas próximas férias.

Em compensação, Dumbledore facilitou-lhes uma habitação cerca da Torre de Gryffindor, aí poderiam passar a noite e celebrar sua união a sós com a plena segurança de que ninguém lhes arruinaria por completo no dia de seu casamento.

Harry decidiu ir-se a dormir a sua Torre. Queria ver a Severus, mas supunha que tinha que estar muito afetado pelo dessa noite, talvez precisava dormir e preferia não o importunar tão só porque ele ansiava fazer em seus braços.

No entanto, assim que amanheceu abandonou de um salto sua cama, se banhou apressadamente e saiu da Torre coberto por sua camada de invisibilidade. Era domingo e ninguém estaria nos corredores, mas preferia não correr perigo.

Por Ron e Hermione não se preocupava, não tinha duvida alguma de que eles aproveitariam para passar o tempo todo na cômoda habitação particular… pelo menos ele o faria.

Foi até que chegou em frente ao quadro de Salazar Slytherin que recordou que tinha coisas que não gostava de visitar a Snape. O homem do retrato olhava-lhe com reprovação.

— Ah, de modo que o homenzinho digna-se a aparecer. —bufou Salazar olhando depreciativo ao moreno.

— Escuta, não estou de humor para brigar contigo. Abre-me já.

— Sim, por suposto, especialmente este dia estou ansioso de ver o que passa.

Harry respirou fundo tentando armar-se de paciência e não terminar rompendo o alieno, isso só lhe traria problemas, o que seguramente era o que Slytherin pretendia.

Entrou ao quarto de Severus e surpreendeu-se ao encontrá-la vazia, mas ao escutar o ruído do chuveiro acercou-se ao banheiro.

— Snape? —chamou-lhe desde a porta.

— Já saio, Potter, espera uns minutos.

Harry assentiu caminhando até a cama para sentar-se a esperar. Tivesse querido que Snape lhe convidasse a lhe unir ao banho, mas quiçá não era um bom momento.

— Suas mãos estão vazias. —disse uma fria voz a suas costas que conseguiu sobressalta-lo, ao se girar viu que Salazar estava ocupando outro dos retratos da habitação onde antes tão só luzia a paisagem de Hogwarts noturno.

— Que faz aí?

— Os habitantes dos retratos podemos viajar através deles é que não te ensinaram nunca em classes? —questionou irascível.

— Claro que o sei! O que quero saber é se te tens estado assomando e olhando coisas que não te importa.

— A Snape fodendo? Não, detesto ser testemunha dos maus gostos de um Professor.

— Bem, pois então fora porque seguramente foderemos em um momento mais.

— Só a isso vens, verdade? Severus não te importa para nada.

— Isso não o discutirei contigo! Minha relação com Snape é só um assunto meu e dele.

— Muito verdadeiro, mas sempre achei que vocês os Gryffindor costumavam ter detalhes com seus amantes, vejo que me equivoquei.

— Detalhes?

— Não te apareceste em todo o dia de ontem. —lhe recriminou surpreendendo ao moreno.

— Bem, não é algo que deva te explicar, mas meus melhores amigos se casaram, fui o padrinho do casamento e obviamente não tive tempo de vir, acho que Snape o entende melhor que você.

— Provavelmente diga que o entende, mas pensei que agora que tinha um colega, este mostraria um pouco de interesse por que celebrassem juntos seu aniversário.

— Foi seu aniversário?

— De modo que nem sequer isso sabia.

Harry esqueceu-se de sua inimizade com Salazar para olhar preocupado para o banho onde ainda se escutava o chuveiro. Não gostou de saber que nem sequer tinha felicitado a Snape. É verdadeiro que tinham lembrado silenciosamente não intimar demasiado em questões afetivas, mas parecia ser demasiado tarde para isso.

— Te interessaria me ajudar a lhe dar um obsequio? —perguntou-lhe Salazar ante o assombro de Harry.

O moreno não sabia que dizer, por uma parte sim queria o fazer, mas estava demasiado assombrado ao ver que o frio e sempre áspero fundador da casa das serpentes tinha acaloradas as bochechas.

— Que tenho que fazer?

— Abre a primeira gaveta de sua mesa de noite.

Harry obedeceu e sacou um lenço que envolvia algo. Ao desenrola-lo descobriu os dois pedaços da varinha e sentiu-se muito triste ante essa imagem, podia imaginar a Severus guardando seu precioso instrumento mágico com o maior respeito e dor que um mago pode sentir.

— Quer que lhe consiga uma nova?

— Nenhuma varinha, por mais nova e poderosa que seja, conseguirá substituir nunca à que nasceu para te proteger.

— E daí posso fazer eu?

— Consertá-la, por suposto.

— Como? Asseguro-te que se soubesse o faria.

— Perfeito, porque eu sim sei como, só preciso de sua magia para que o feitiço funcione. Está disposto a fazê-lo?

Harry assentiu de imediato e dispôs-se a obedecer a Salazar na cada uma de suas instruções. Colocou os dois pedaços muito juntos sobre a cabeceira e depois usou sua própria varinha para percorrê-la de ponta a ponta enquanto pronunciava um longo e estranho feitiço em Parsel que Salazar lhe ia ditando.

Pelo momento estava demasiado concentrado em que o feitiço saísse bem como para se deter a perguntar como é que Salazar sabia que ele também falava a língua das serpentes.

A varinha de Severus viu-se envolvida em uma luz verde que foi unindo os dois extremos rompidos deixando a varinha íntegra e sem nenhuma impressão de que alguma vez foi rompida. Harry não podia crer o ter conseguido e arquejou impressionado pelos excelentes resultados.

— Que fez? —perguntou Snape chegando a seu lado, tinha saído do banheiro justo a tempo de ver como sua varinha voltava à normalidade.

Harry volteou a olhá-lo e sorriu, estava muito feliz de ter podido fazer algo pelo Professor, inclusive mal pôde consertar em que Snape estava meio nu, tão só coberto com uma toalha em sua cintura.

— Consertei-a.

Severus acercou-se em silêncio, tomou a varinha sem dar crédito ao que via. Essa noite mal tinha conseguido conciliar o sono pensando em que tinha perdido a sua amada varinha para sempre, e agora estava aí, como nova.

— Mas como?

— Em realidade, ele me disse o que tinha que fazer. —respondeu Harry assinalando a Slytherin no retrato.

Severus girou-se a olhá-lo, seu cenho tornou-se preocupado por um segundo, mas Salazar não se mostrou afetado por isso.

— Descuida, Snape, não foi magia escura. —assegurou monotonamente, parecia estar muito advertido sobre isso. — Tão só foi um presente… Feliz aniversário.

— Sim, Feliz aniversário. —secundou Harry.

Severus voltou a girar-se para Harry, esta vez não pôde se conter e lhe abraçou com força. Era difícil admiti-lo, mas estava seguro que nunca em sua vida poderiam lhe ter dado um presente melhor.

— Não me vai perguntar como se rompeu?

— Não. —negou Harry sem soltar-se. — Qualquer um pode tropeçar e a avariar acidentalmente não?

— Harry…

— O único que quero saber é se está bem.

— Agora estou melhor que nunca, graças a ti.

— E a Slytherin.

Harry sorriu feliz enquanto pendurava-se do pescoço de Severus, e acima de seu ombro olhou o retrato de Salazar que lhes observava em silêncio. Por um segundo Harry sentiu compaixão por ele, estava seguro que invejava seu lugar, poder abraçar ao homem que se ama e lhe dar seu calor.

E Slytherin realmente devia sentir um afeto muito especial por Severus, tanto como para ter unido forças com ele e reconstituir sua varinha, essa era uma enorme mostra de que o coração do Fundador de Hogwarts não era tão frio como aparentava.

Cavaleiramente inclinou sua cabeça despedindo-se de Harry dando-lhe a oportunidade de ficar a sós com Severus e receber dele todo o agradecimento que tivesse recebido de ter sido algo mais que a imagem em um retrato.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou


	9. Ódio e ternura

A primeira classe de Charlie para os garotos de sexto ano foi até a seguinte sexta-feira, e tanto Harry como Ron e Hermione estavam ansiosos de assistir a ela. Quase tinham-se esquecido do incidente do casamento ante a grande quantidade de comentários entusiastas de todos aqueles que já tinham tido a oportunidade de ir a suas classes.

O único que não demonstrava nenhum tipo de felicidade era Draco Malfoy. Olhava ao novo Professor ruivo com tanto ódio como se quisesse o fazer estalar em mil pedaços, não tinha nenhuma dúvida de qual era o propósito de sua estância em Hogwarts e lhe detestava.

No entanto, Charlie não se dava por aludido e sorria a todos por igual, inclusive ao altivo loiro que não cessava de bufar depreciativo com a cada uma das explicações que dava o professor a respeito da criação dos dragões.

— Bem, espero que tenham posto atenção. —concluiu Charlie ao final da classe, seguia sorrindo satisfeito pelo grande interesse que acordou seu relato na grande maioria dos alunos, de relance olhou como Draco arqueava os olhos ansioso por se marchar. — Lhe deixarei uma prova que durará toda a semana.

Charlie caminhou até uma caixa de madeira que tinha aguardando sobre uma mesa. Fez um sinal a todos para que se acercassem.

— Que é esse ruído? —perguntou Ron alarmado, temendo que seu irmão seguisse os passos de Hagrid e lhes tivesse levado criaturas perigosas.

Por toda resposta, Charlie voltou a sorrir e virou cuidadosamente o interior da caixa sobre a mesa. De imediato uma conjunta exclamação de assombro por parte dos garotos e ternura das garotas, fez-se escutar. Uma dúzia de dragões em miniatura espalharam-se sobre a mesa tentando caminhar com seus torpes patas.

— Suponho que os reconhecerá, verdadeiro, Harry? —perguntou Charlie, o moreno assentiu emocionado, eram os mesmos que tinham usado para sortear ao verdadeiro dragão ao qual se enfrentaria na prova dos três magos.

— Pensei que eram um feitiço.

— Em parte são-no. —aclarou tomando um dragão cor verde escuro com cornos dourados e brilhantes. — É uma mistura híbrida muito especial. Nenhum deles crescerá como um dragão normal, permanecerão neste tamanho por sempre, mas devem ter os cuidados que lhes mencionei ou em uma semana desaparecerão.

— Morrerão? —questionou Hermione preocupada pelos animalitos.

— Não, só desaparecerão. Se irão buscar alguém que saiba os cuidar e os faça reais.

Charlie caminhou até Draco, quem estava demasiado distraído para conseguir impedir a tempo que o ruivo lhe tomasse da mão e colocasse sobre ela o pequeno dragão verde.

— É um Longhorn romano. —disse-lhe sorrindo-lhe emocionado. — Sei que gostará.

— Eu não quero nenhum bicho raro.

Draco quis retirar a mão, mas Charlie não lhe permitiu, cercou sua boneca manifestando a força que tinha para domar dragões e acariciou a rugosa crista do Longhorn que se aconchegou dormindo sobre a palma da mão de Draco.

— Se não o apresenta na seguinte semana, terá reprovado esta classe.

— Esta classe é absurda!

— Pode ser, mas tem que a aprovar se quer graduar-te.

O garoto sorriu com debocha, graduar-se era o que menos importar. Olhou o pequeno dragão já dormindo em sua mão e pensou em que oxalá realmente pudesse ter um real e lhe ordenar que aplastara a todos com suas patas, ou os queimasse em seu fogo… ou melhor ainda, que lhes triturara com seus firmes dentes.

Ante essas excitantes imagens conseguiu relaxar-se e aceitar ao animalito. Charlie soltou-lhe e voltou a pôr atenção aos demais alunos pedindo-lhes que escolhessem seu próprio dragão.

Hermione elegeu um chamativo Opaleye das antípodas, gostou de sua pele coberta de escamas nacaradas e olhos multicolores, parecia um formoso brinquedo que poderia chamar a atenção de seu bebê. Ron tomou uma Bola de fogo chinês, amou seus escamas escarlatas e a fileira de espinhas douradas, parecia feito para um Gryffindor.

Harry por sua vez não o pensou duas vezes e sujeitou entre suas mãos ao rabo corneo húngaro. Já quase sentia uma conexão com essa raça em especial, ainda que seu confronto não tinha sido nada amigável, a miniatura desprendia mais ternura que medo.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou

Ao terminar a classe e aproveitando que estavam livres durante o resto do fim de semana, Harry pensou em escapulir-se para correr para Severus, mas Ron e Hermione lhe convidaram a que lhes acompanhasse à enfermaria, essa tarde lhes fariam o primeiro ultrassom mágico e queriam compartilhar a experiência com ele.

Harry aceitou de imediato, ainda que morria por meter à cama com Snape isso não lhe perderia por nada.

Hermione se recostou sobre a cama de enfermaria enquanto esperavam à enfermeira. Seu dragão e o de Ron esperaram sobre uma das mesinhas e tranquilamente acomodaram-se para dormir entrelaçando suas filas.

— Até seus dragões são enjoativos. —riu Harry sustentando ao seu sobre seu ombro, parecia ter-se adaptado muito bem a esse lugar.

— São formosos. Oxalá possamos ficar-nos.

— Primeiro terá que conseguir aprovar na semana. —disse Ron sentando-se junto a sua esposa e tomar da mão, estava demasiado emocionado por conhecer a seu bebê.

Pomfrey chegou nesse momento, e após repreende-los pela presença dos dragãozinhos, dedicou-se a realizar um feitiço especial com o que revisaria o bem-estar do bebê.

O abdômen de Hermione foi descoberto, ainda luzia bastante plano, não parecia grávida no absoluto.

Harry estava de pé depois de Ron e desde aí pôde ver como uma imagem se projetava sobre o ventre de sua amiga, e puderam ver o pequenino ser em formação, e escutar os acelerados batidos de seu coração.

A emoção que sentiu Harry era imensa, não conseguia imaginar o que Ron e Hermione podiam estar experimentando nesses momentos, mas viu como uma suave lágrima de felicidade escorregava pela bochecha de sua amiga enquanto apertava mais fortemente a mão de Ron.

— É o mais formoso que tenho visto em minha vida.

— Mas está bem verdade? —perguntou Ron agoniado.

— Tudo bem, Senhor Weasley, em cerca de seis meses terá em seus braços a um saudável bebê. Felicidades.

A enfermeira rompeu o feitiço enquanto ia por umas poções para que Hermione tomasse durante sua gravidez. De imediato Ron lançou-se sobre sua esposa abraçando-a com muito cuidado.

— Obrigado, amor, faz-me o homem mais feliz do mundo.

— Graças a ti por este formoso presente.

Harry começou a sentir-se um intruso, pensou em marchar-se, mas Hermione estendeu um de seus braços lhe convidando a lhe unir no abraço. Duvidou-o um segundo, mas ao final aceitou e foi uma sensação inolvidável sentir-se parte de tudo aquilo.

A imagem do bebê de Hermione era algo que ficaria gravado em sua memória por sempre. Ainda não estava do todo formado, mas já podia lhe ver seus bracinhos e pernas, e o rosto algo borrado, mas que parecia sorrir. E esses batidos, ainda repiquetavam em seus ouvidos lhe provocando um grande desejo de que procedessem de alguém de seu próprio sangue e carne.

Porque por mais que Ron e Hermione lhe envolvessem nessa gravidez, sempre seria só o padrinho. E agora Harry o sabia melhor que nunca, queria um próprio também.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou

Essa noite, e apesar do unidos que tinham trabalhado a última vez, Salazar voltou com seu habitual costume de entorpecer a chegada de Harry às habitações de Severus. Mas essa vez o garoto decidiu ter-lhe um pouco mais de paciência e deteve-se a explicar-lhe o porque levava um dragão miniatura no ombro, além de prometer-lhe quantas vezes foi necessário que não se tratava de nenhum animago e muito menos de guardar veneno em seus diminutos pressas.

Finalmente o guardião fez-se a um lado permitindo-lhe a entrada, não sem antes o ameaçar com o perseguir por toda a eternidade se é que esse bicho causava alguma moléstia em Snape.

Ao entrar à habitação, Harry sorriu ao ver a Severus trabalhando arduamente em sua mesa. Gostava de vê-lo fazendo-o aí e não em seu despacho, lhe dava a sensação de que lhe esperava impaciente.

Assim que escutou sua chegada, Severus voltou a colocar a pluma no tinteiro e girou-se para recebê-lo. No entanto, o primeiro que viu foi esse peculiar dragão brincando com o pescoço do uniforme de Harry.

— Que é isso?

— É um projeto de cuidado de criaturas mágicas. Devo cuidar durante uma semana para conseguir que seja uma mascota.

— Ficará com ele?

— Isso espero… não é adorável?

Severus tinha muitos qualificativos para o dragão, mas adorável não era um deles, muito menos quando viu que agora se dedicava a enterrar sua cabeça no cabelo de Harry e o garoto ria pelas cócegas que isso lhe provocava.

— E tinha que o trazer hoje aqui?

— Em realidade sim, se o descuido pode marchar-se a buscar outro amo.

— Ah, fascinante… —comentou sem muito interesse enquanto caminhava para Harry tomando-o pela cintura para atrair para seu corpo. —… mas agora quero beijar-te e me estorva, não pode o guardar?

Harry aceitou, ainda que era divertido que o dragão brincasse em seu pescoço, preferia mil vezes os beijos de Snape sobre ele. Levou à miniatura até a cabeceira de Severus, aí usou sua jaqueta para formar lhe uma espécie de ninho no que o dragão se acomodou a dormir.

Em seguida girou-se abrindo seus braços para Snape.

— Pronto, sou todo seu.

— Como deve ser.

Severus acercou-se sustentando facilmente pela cintura para deixar-se cair sobre o colchão junto com ele. Harry fechou os olhos extasiado pelo peso do corpo de Snape sobre ele enquanto seu pescoço era devorado em beijos e mordiscos.

As mãos masculinas de Severus acariciando sugestivamente seus quadris tinham o poder de acender ao instante. Harry arquejou ansioso por estar já nu baixo as mantas e sentindo seu corpo unido ao de seu amante.

Prenda-las saíram voando para todos lados, Severus estava tão ansioso como ele. Lhe beijava porquanto lugar tivesse a seu alcance, pescoço, boca, mandíbula… depois descer sabendo que isso aumentava o desejo de seu aluno. Sentiu seu ereção crescer junto com a de Harry e depois de beija-la repetidamente voltou a colocar-se sobre ele mantendo unidos ambos penes com sua mão.

Esfregar-se com Harry era um deleite, fazia-lhe sentir que rompia quanta regra do colégio existia e alma rebelde que quase sempre se mantinha oculta baixo a rigidez de sua dever como professor podia ao fim se manifestar.

Viu como Harry se mordia os lábios se contendo por suplicar por ser fodido. O garoto estava desfrutando tanto como ele, mas igualmente se debatia entre eleger dois prazeres tão intensos o um como o outro.

— Snape… —arquejou o moreno apertando as pernas contra as quadris de Severus. —… vou correr-me.

— Fá-lo, esta noite não penso te deixar descansar, Potter.

Nem bem tinha terminado de dizer quando sentiu que Harry arqueava suas costas soluçando de prazer. Não deixou de esfregar seus pênis tentando o fazer ao mesmo ritmo que os espasmos orgásticos de Harry lhe faziam se mover.

Ao cabo de uns minutos, o corpo de Harry ficou em uma espécie de sopor, sua respiração era agitada e irregular, mas um formoso sorriso manifestava quanto tinha desfrutado desse orgasmo.

Então sentiu como Severus voltava a deslocar seu rosto a sua entreperna engolindo o umedecido pênis do jovem moreno.

Harry se sobressaltou por um segundo, não tinha tomado tão em sério a advertência, mas parecia que realmente essa noite Snape andava insaciável. Suas sucções eram quase dolorosas para sua hipersensível pênis, mas não se queixou. E em matéria de minutos surpreendeu-se ao sentir como voltava a se endurecer ainda quando sua respiração ainda não recobrava seu ritmo habitual.

Severus fez-lhe girar e com sua língua lubrificou a pequena entrada que se tinha convertido em seu lugar favorito. Adorava ver como as nádegas de Harry se amoldavam perfeitamente a suas mãos e seu esfíncter se contraía em uma muda convite a ser violado.

Afundou seu rosto entre as duas massas de firme carne, e beijou e mordiscando desesperado. Queria comê-lo, saboreá-lo até o último rincão de seu corpo. Lhe excitava saber que não tinha nenhum outro ser vivo no mundo que tivesse provado desse mel, e a queria só para ele. Harry Potter era seu amante agora e esperava que isso não mudasse em muito tempo.

Ao sentir que Severus se apartava para se acomodar, Harry aproveitou o momento para se girar novamente boca acima. Essa noite tinha muitos desejos de olhar aos olhos a Severus enquanto sentia-o correr em seu interior.

Snape consentiu sua preferência, colocou as pernas de Harry sobre seus ombros antes de enterrar em seu corpo de um só movimento. O garoto sorriu comprazido, essa era uma das melhores sensações que tinha experimentado em sua vida. Seu coração começou a bater com bastante rapidez enquanto Snape movia-se em frenéticas investidas.

Harry percebeu seus próprios batidos em seus ouvidos, à cada segundo mais fortes e velozes. Sua mente se nublou com o prazer tão intenso que sentia, Snape nesse momento se inclinou sobre ele aproveitando a grande flexibilidade de seu amante e poder beija-lo sem deixar de empurrar em seu interior.

O moreno sentiu-se como em uma espécie de trance, e o batido aumentava lhe recordando outro mais, sua frequência cardíaca era tão veloz como a desse bebê que se aproximava ao mundo.

" _Quero um para mim"_  Pensou embebido no desejo que essa tarde acordou nele…  _"Severus… me engravida agora"_

Grandes sensações apoderaram-se dele, Harry pensava nesse bebê, em ter em seus braços, o proteger e o amar por todos, ia ser sua razão de viver, lhe daria todo o amor do mundo, não precisaria nada, ele estaria sempre presente para suprir o que seja.

Harry e Severus chegaram juntos ao clímax de sua união sem saber que essa noite mudaria suas vidas para sempre.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou


	10. Uma reação que não esperava

Como já se estava fazendo costume, a Harry e a Severus lhes custava demasiado se separar após ter relações. Permaneciam abraçados, ou recostados muito juntos como nessa ocasião em que não deixavam de se olhar enquanto suas mãos se acariciavam. Severus tinha predileção por colocar sua mão no firme quadril de Harry enquanto este lhe percorria o rosto com seus dedos brincando a desenhar seus peculiares rasgos com eles.

— Gosto muito de seus olhos sabe? —disse Harry suspirando relaxado. — Quando te conheci os senti muito frios e vazios, mas agora me fazem sentir cálido… Me olha bonito.

— Porque acaba de dar-me um grande orgasmo, acho que é normal que te olhe assim.

— Talvez, mas não sempre sucede após o sexo. Enfim, não me faça caso, acho que sou eu quem anda feliz pelo orgasmo.

— Em realidade, não sei, é raro o pensar, mas sim, admito que tenho chegado a sentir um afeto especial por ti, Potter.

— Para valer?

— Não tenho porque te mentir, já tivemos sexo. —riu divertido.

Harry riu também, gostava desses momentos com Severus, eram colecionáveis para sua vida. Deu-lhe um carinhoso beijo antes de voltar a acomodar-se para admirar seu rosto, a cada dia gostava mais tal como era.

— Sabe, Snape? Esta tarde acompanhei a Ron e Hermione a um ultrassom de seu bebê, foi muito emocionante.

— Que tem isso de emocionante? Potter, tem lutado contra dragões, decifrado de assertivos de esfinges, vencido dementadores e derrotaste ao mago escuro mais poderoso de todos os tempos, entre mais mil coisas… como pode dizer que é emocionante um simples estudo obstétrico?

— Não é só um estudo, é o que significa, é ver crescendo uma vida. —relatou extasiado. — Acho que se visse-lo também se emocionaria.

— Eu? Não, se equivoca, tenho visto alguns por pura curiosidade de investigação e não experimentei nada que não fosse tédio.

— É impossível! —riu Harry. — Mas bom, eu gostei, e como vou ser o padrinho desse bebê tem sido bem mais significativo.

— Padrinho? —repetiu franzindo o cenho. — Isso quer dizer que Granger e Weasley pensam te usar como baba quando pretendam ficar a sós?

— Isso não é precisamente o dever de um padrinho, mas eu o faria com gosto.

— Pois espero que isso não entorpeça nossos encontros, muito mal encontramos tempo para estar juntos e agora vai ter que a fazer de nana.

— Prometo que não será assim, não se preocupe por isso, nossos encontros são sagradas para mim.

O rosto de Severus se relaxou com a promessa de Harry voltando a sorrir, esperava que realmente nada mudasse e confiava em que o moreno sentisse o mesmo que ele. Harry suspirou fundo enquanto olhava a hora.

— Acho que é hora de ir-me.

— Não quer se ficar a dormir comigo esta noite?

— Mas isso acordaria rumores se se dão conta que não dormi na Torre.

— Já se nos ocorrerá algo para que te justifique, mas agora tenho vontade de que fique a meu lado e acordar contigo.

— Sim, eu também quero isso.

— Então, boa noite, Potter.

— Boa noite, Snape, que durma bem.

— Não tenho a menor dúvida.

Harry sorriu aconchegando contra o corpo de Severus apoiando seu rosto em seu pescoço. Sentia-se tão bem assim, rodeado pelos braços de seu professor que pensou que gostaria de dormir assim sempre, e inclusive pensou em lhe propor viver juntos quando terminasse o colégio, para então já não teriam que lhe dar contas a ninguém do que faziam e a vida seria bem mais fácil para ambos.

Essa noite, Harry teve doces sonhos, com uma casa bela no campo, com Severus a seu lado enquanto olhavam jogar a um par de meninos no jardim. Era muito feliz.

A seu lado, Severus dormia com um sorriso que só Harry conhecia, não precisava sonhar, em seus braços resguardava o único que queria no mundo.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou

Draco levantou-se muito cedo essa manhã, saiu a passear pelo lago aproveitando que estava todo muito solitário. Sentia-se asfixiado de ter que seguir vivendo aí, e para cúmulo, ainda não encontrava o modo de se vingar. Queria fazer algo para destruir a gravidez de Hermione, mas a garota jamais estava sozinha.

Sentou-se baixo uma árvore sem importar-lhe o frio invernal, aí sacou ao dragão em miniatura colocando sobre um lenço e alimentou-lhe com caracóis mortos.

— Oxalá fosse venenoso. —suspirou acariciando a cabecinha do dragão. — Assim poderia me ajudar a matar a essa asquerosa sangue ruim… O tonto de meu padrinho tem mudado a contrassenha de seu armazém e não tenho modo de conseguir os ingredientes que preciso até a próxima saída a Hogsmeade, então poderei me escapar, viajar a Knockturn e… bom, ao fim teremos culminada a primeira parte de minha vingança.

Uns passos na neve fizeram-lhe guardar silêncio e ao girar-se a ver quem se acercava, de imediato se pôs de pé guardando o Dragãozinho no interior de sua capa e então reprender o regresso ao castelo.

— A onde vai? —perguntou Charlie sujeitando do braço.

— A onde não te importa, é meu tempo livre e não tenho que te dar explicações.

Draco puxou seu braço para soltar-se, mas o jovem professor não lhe soltou, seguiu lhe olhando e lhe sorrindo como se a birra do loiro lhe parecesse divertida.

— Sabe? Quando cheguei a Romênia pela primeira vez me encontrei com um Longhorn romano muito rebelde, era como você, altivo, grosseiro e não cessava de agredir em nenhum momento.

— Deve ter-te equivocado de mundo ao nascer, porque nesse: não me importo!

— Vê esta cicatriz? —pergunta levantando-se a manga para mostrar uma linha irregular em sua antebraço. — Fez-me ele, me mordeu e todo mundo achava que terminaria perdendo o braço, mas não foi assim, me repus e voltei a enfrentar a esse demônio… até que em um dia, chegou a comer de minha própria mão.

— Vê esta cicatriz? —respondeu imitando a ação de Charlie e mostrando o resquício da marca tenebrosa em seu braço, foi feliz ao notar o estremecimento de horror do ruivo. — Eu, não só mordo.

Os olhos de Draco centelhavam fúria, sobretudo ao notar que Charlie conseguiu sobrepor-se demasiado cedo para o que tivesse crido e afianço seu amarre, fez um esforço sobre-humano por se libertar e o conseguiu, mas antes de poder correr ao castelo, Charlie conseguiu o sujeitar, nessa ocasião pela cintura, colando a seu corpo com força.

— Solta-me! —grunhiu o garoto a cada vez com mais ódio.

— Eu farei quando se me cole a vontade. Dei-te esse dragão em especial porque recorda-me a ti, porque não posso ver um dragão rebelde sem tomar o repto de doma-l que penso fazer contigo, Draco Malfoy.

Os olhos cinzas abriram-se desorbitados ao sentir uma boca sobre a sua beijando-lhe com tanta força que doía. A surpresa do primeiro segundo deu passo à indignação, quis defender-se como pôde, forcejando, pateando, mordendo… mas nada dava resultado. Charlie era bem mais forte que ele.

De repente, todo seu ser se estremeceu ao se dar conta que estava sendo beijado novamente. Era outro sabor, outra textura… teve saudades a ternura e inocência de Theo. Era terrivelmente doloroso saber que não poderia voltar a sentir um de seus beijos, que sua mirada se tinha apagado para sempre.

Deixou de lutar, só queria morrer.

Charlie deu-se conta da mudança de Draco, sentiu seu corpo ceder a seu poder, mas quando justo cria ter vencido, percebeu o sabor salgado de umas lágrimas.

Rapidamente apartou-se enquanto olhava o que nunca creu ver, Draco Malfoy se deixou cair de joelhos sobre a neve sem deixar de soluçar. Charlie soube que nunca antes tinha escutado um pranto tão sincero e desolador como do que agora era testemunha.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou

Ao acordar, Severus notou de imediato o vazio a seu lado, abriu os olhos em busca de Harry e viu-lhe inclinado sobre a cabeceira alimentando com leite doce ao dragão miniatura usando um genuíno biberão de bebê.

O jovem luzia encantado ao olhar a ansiedade com que sua animalito sugava o chupete enquanto arquejava agradecido.

— Que faz?

— Olha, Snape, é lindo não? —respondeu sem decolar os olhos do dragãozinho.

— Vêem à cama, é cedo e ainda temos tempo. Se gosta de ver a essa coisa sugando, a mim me encantaria te ver a ti sugando-me algo a mim não se te antoja?

— Sim, já vou.

Mas Harry não se moveu em seguida, converteu a mamila em uma tigela para que o dragãozinho pudesse seguir se alimentando sem ajuda e passou um par de minutos se assegurando de que sabia o fazer. Não podia deixar de sorrir ao ver a pequena linguinha saboreando sua bebida.

Depois acariciou lhe e disse-lhe algumas frases que iam minguando a excitação de Severus. Sempre tinha odiado que a gente falasse com um tom mais agudo e vovô quando se dirigiam aos bebês e mascotas.

Finalmente Harry voltou à cama, e foi até então que notou o cenho franzido de Snape que nem sequer o recebeu tão entusiasta como sempre.

— Está molesto?

— Não, só te peço que seja a última vez que traga a esse animalejo a minhas habitações.

— Mas é minha tarefa, Snape, não posso o deixar sozinho. Ademais, será unicamente por uma semana.

— De acordo, ainda que terei que falar com Dumbledore a respeito da classe de tarefas que deixa seu novo professor.

— Já, tira essa cara de resmungão. —ronronou Harry afundando seu rosto no pescoço de Severus para beijar-lhe como sabia que gostava. — É meu turno de consentir-te.

— Não. —negou Severus sacrificando o prazer que sentia com os beijos de Harry para lhe apartar com macieza e olhar com um sorriso. — Amanheci com vontades de ser eu quem te consinta.

Harry sentiu um brinco de alegria em seu coração, a mirada de Severus voltava a ser aquela que gostava, a que lhe fazia se sentir de especial, sua "mirada bonita". O mais velho girou as posições para colocar-se sobre Harry, ambos riram enquanto começavam outro divertido jogo baixo as cobertas.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou

Felizmente Harry não teve que pôr nenhum pretexto que justificasse não ter passado a noite na Torre. Hermione e Ron nem conta deram-se disso devido a que eles mesmos também não dormiram aí, e o resto de seus colegas continuavam dormindo até tarde quando ele voltou a sua cama.

De modo que teve a liberdade suficiente para atirar-se sobre o colchão e sorrir pensando em Snape. Essa noite tinha-a sentido especial, não sabia porque, pois a cada minuto a seu lado o desfrutava ao máximo, mas assim era.

Sacou a seu dragãozinho colocando-lhe sobre seu abdômen.

— Sabe? —lhe sussurrou confidencialmente. — Gosto muito, não quisesse que terminasse nunca, me estou acostumando a estar sempre a de seu lado, lhe tenho saudades quando não estamos juntos… agora mesmo já lhe estranho.

O dragão não punha atenção a Harry, estava demasiado ocupado mordiscando um dos botões de sua camisa, mas o garoto não precisava uma resposta, tão só suspirou feliz convencido de que Snape estava sentindo o mesmo que ele.

E não se equivocava, ainda que Severus tentava se concentrar em qualificar ensaios, de vez em quando volteava a olhar a cama e sorria esperando que as horas passassem cedo.

— Parece que esse fedelho te traz louco. —disse uma dura voz a suas costas.

Sem deixar de sorrir, Severus girou-se para Salazar quem olhava-lhe sem conseguir dissimular seu desgosto.

— Achei que após o da varinha começaria a ver de outro modo.

— Nunca. Sigo sem poder decifrar o que te fez voltear a lhe olhar precisamente a ele.

— Em sério? Porque eu sigo sem poder decifrar como não voltei ao olhar antes… Harry Potter é justo o que nunca me atrevi a buscar, o sentia demasiado bom para ser real, mas existe e é meu.

— Mas é… um Gryffindor! —Salazar conteve-se antes de mencionar a origem de Harry, sabia que não procedia de uma linha de sangue totalmente pura, mas após saber que Severus era mestiço, se esforçava por não mencionar sua repulsão pelos muggles, mas só podia se tomar essa consideração em honra de quem era o mago mais habilidoso que tinha conhecido desde si mesmo.

— E você mesmo tem visto que não é como os demais Gryffindor, de ser assim jamais me teria interessado nele.

— Bem, o admito, não é como os demais. —repetiu aborrecido. — É verdade tudo o que me contaste desse garoto?

— Jamais te menti.

— Pois é vergonhoso saber que um dos meus foi derrotado por um menino.

— É mais vergonhoso o que fazia esse, dos teus.

— Evidentemente seu erro foi ter-se convertido em um maníaco. Apoiaria sua causa se não fosse pelos métodos que usou.

— Então deixemos de falar dele, não tem caso.

— Hum, ultimamente só quer conversar de seu namorado.

— Potter não é meu namorado, é só… alguém.

— Sim, claro… "alguém" —bufou quase divertido. — Melhor esqueçamo-nos de seu "alguém" e diga se poderemos conversar esta noite sobre o livro que te recomendei.

— Lamento-o, mas não, esta noite fiquei de ver a Potter na torre do relógio.

— Ah, agora têm encontros românticos? —lhe recriminou molesto.

Severus arqueou os olhos sem responder e Salazar marchou-se murmurando contra Harry. Ao ficar só, o professor respirou fundo olhando o retrato que tinha ficado vazio. Sempre tinha admirado ao fundador de sua casa, e desde que começou a conversar com sua imagem sentiu que tinha encontrado um bom colega com quem podia compartilhar todos seus pensamentos com a confiança de que jamais seria traído.

Bem podia dizer que Salazar Slytherin tinha sido sua relação mais sincera… até que Harry Potter se adentrou em sua vida.

Não era difícil de entender porque agora o homem do retrato se sentia deslocado.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou

O transcurso da semana Charlie tentou em várias ocasiões encontrar a Draco. Não podia tirar da mente seu pranto tão doloroso. Recordou como se inclinou tentando lhe ajudar a se pôr em pé, mas o loiro aproveitou para lhe empurrar lhe fazendo cair de sento sobre a neve e poder correr de regresso ao castelo.

Charlie girou-se a olhá-lo, viu-lhe lutando por não afundar na neve enquanto se acercava ao colégio como se fosse uma tabela de salvação, se lhe via ainda muito alterado pelo que acabava de suceder.

Sentia-se muito mau a cada vez que recordava o que fez. Não pretendia lastima-lo, em realidade não achava que nada pudesse lastimar a Draco Malfoy, tinha a impressão de que era uma alma corrompida pela maldade, mas nunca pela dor.

E tão só de pensar que esses olhos cinza tão formosas podiam desprender semelhante sofrimento, um desesperado desejo por lhe consolar lhe invadia a alma.

Algo lhe dizia que Draco estava vivendo um inferno que não compartilhava com ninguém. E quiçá a ninguém lhe importava compartilhá-lo com ele, pelo menos não até agora, porque Charlie queria o ajudar.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou

A noite da quinta-feira, Severus e Harry conseguiram encontrar tempo para eles após o jantar. Foram à torre do relógio, era seu lugar predileto após as habitações de Snape, mas Harry admitia que a principal vantagem era não ter que suportar a Salazar, o homem não mudava e não cessava de atormenta-lo a cada vez que tinha oportunidade.

Em mudança aí, todo era perfeito.

Severus estava sentado no borde da janela e Harry de pé entre suas pernas, pendurado de seu pescoço, beijando-lhe na cada silêncio da conversa.

A Severus lhe fascinava escutá-lo, era divertido inteirar-se de seus andanças com seus amigos. Não se importava com eles, mas podia deixar-lhe falar por horas do que quisesse, desfrutava muito da voz de Harry contando emocionadas as peripécias de Ron lendo livros sobre cuidados do bebê, e a Hermione tecendo macacões que não sempre lhe ficavam muito bem formadas. No entanto, ele sempre jurava que eram preciosas a cada vez que sua amiga lhe pedia sua opinião.

Agora inclusive Hermione se tinha atrevido a experimentar tecendo prendas para os pequenos dragãozinhos, de modo que tanto o dela como o de Ron luziam suéter iguais. Harry estava seguro que quando Molly se inteirasse choraria de emoção.

— Ainda bem que tenho conseguido salvar ao meu de semelhante tortura. —riu Harry olhando a seu dragão miniatura que dormia em uma caixa que o moreno mais jovem tinha condicionado como seu ninho.

— Não posso imaginar que possa luzir mais horrível que agora.

Harry voltou a rir sem tomar em sério as palavras de Severus, este lhe aprisionou voltando a beija-lo, riu também, mais que pela conversa porque se sentia sempre contente com Harry brincando com ele.

Mas de repente, o garoto apartou-se alarmado.

— Espera! Tenho que lhe dar suas vitaminas.

Severus sentiu um desagradável vazio quando Harry saiu de seus braços para correr para a caixa. Cuidadosamente acordou ao dragão e do interior de sua capa sacou um frasquinho com conta-gotas do qual vazio um pouco em seu focinho. O animalito fez um gesto de náuseas, mas em seguida voltou a ficar dormido.

— Ainda bem que já amanhã termina esta tarefa sua. —sibilou Snape.

— Sim, e parece que aprovarei, me tocou um dragãozinho muito quieto e acho que se adaptou bem a mim. Charlie ainda não no confirma, mas oxalá aceite que nos fiquemos.

O mais velho não respondeu e preferia não se pôr a pensar nisso, a ideia não o fazia brincar de emoção e não entendia porque Harry sim luzia entusiasmado.

Um pouco mais tarde regressaram à habitação de Severus onde desfrutaram de seus corpos como acostumavam o fazer. Ambos conseguiam esquecer do mundo inteiro nesses momentos de sublime intimidem.

Harry ficou dormindo ao final, e Severus preferiu não o acordar, só o acomodou cuidadosamente sobre seu peito para desfrutar de uns minutos mais de seu calor, aspirou fundo para impregnar-se desse aroma, era demasiado excitante como para prescindir tão cedo disso.

Foi então que um ruído o distraiu, volteou a olhar ao diminuto dragão que acordava e chamava a seu dono. Harry removeu-se em seu lugar começando a acordar também. Mas Severus não estava disposto ao permitir.

Lhe arrulhou ronronando ao ouvido até que novamente sentiu sua respiração compassando-se. Então volteou a olhar ao dragãozinho que continuava esperando um pouco de atenção.

— Sinto muito, mas perde. —lhe sussurrou friamente. — Pode marchar-te a buscar outro dono… Harry Potter é só para mim.

O dragão piscou um par de vezes guardando silêncio como se compreendesse as palavras de Severus, finalmente inclinou a cabeça e se marchou no meio de uma voluta de fumaça.

Comprazido por voltar a ficar a sós com Harry, o professor voltou a envolver em seus braços, fechou os olhos e sorriu.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou


	11. Primeiro atentado

Harry não podia o crer. Buscou por todas partes, inclusive baixo a cama de Severus, mas sem sucesso, o dragãozinho não apareceu por nenhum lado. Após quase uma hora percorrendo a habitação uma e outra vez, sentou-se derrotado sobre a cama.

— Tranquilo. —consolou-lhe Severus sentando a seu lado. — Reprovará uma simples tarefa escolar não é nada para ti, poderá te repor com ensaios.

— A qualificação é o que menos me preocupa.

— Então assunto solucionado, esquece-o já. Ademais, agora tem um bom pretexto para não ter dormido em sua habitação, pode lhes dizer a todos que passou a noite inteira buscando a teu projeto.

O Gryffindor assentiu desinteressado. Compreendia que Severus não entendesse sua tristeza, nunca se sentiu afeiçoado com o pequeno dragão, mas ele sim se tinha feito muitas ilusões em lhe o ficar.

Sentia um nodo na garganta que se intensificou quando Snape lhe abraçou e beijou sua têmpora. Decidiu fazer um esforço e não se deixar levar pela decepção, se supunha que sua relação com Snape se baseava em se alegrar a vida, não a amargurar, ele não tinha por que ter a seu lado a um menino desconsolado pela perda de sua mascota.

E quando a mão de Snape buscou a sua entrelaçando seus dedos pôde encontrar a força para lhe sorrir. Carinhosamente apoiou sua cabeça no ombro de seu companheiro enquanto em silêncio desfrutava de sentir suas mãos unidas.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou

Umas horas mais tarde, Harry teve que suportar a mirada desiludida de Charlie ao ter sido o único em toda sua classe que não conseguiu aprovar o projeto. Mas tal como lhe assegurou Severus, seu professor lhe deu a oportunidade de se recuperar mediante ensaios sobre dragões.

A notícia de que não podiam se combinar com os dragões miniatura desatou uma exclamação de desilusão. Inclusive Draco baixou a mirada a olhar ao pequeninho que descansava em sua mão, nele tinha algo mais que realmente lhe entristecia.

Charlie foi o único que se percebeu disso, mas não fez nenhum comentário, sabia que ao loiro não lhe faria graça se ver delatado em seus sentimentos em frente a seus colegas. Estava ansioso de poder falar com ele agora que finalmente lhe via, mas quando a classe terminou, o loiro se mostrou apressado por sair do salão de classes.

— Espera, Malfoy, preciso falar contigo. —chamou-lhe desde sua mesa.

Draco girou-se a olhar-lhe, e sorriu com cinismo sem importar-lhe que o resto de seus colegas lhe observassem escandalizado por seu comportamento tão insolente contra um Professor.

— O reprovado é Potter, que seja ele quem fique a detenção.

— Ninguém disse que era uma detenção, só quero que falemos.

Mas Draco continuou seu caminho à saída pelo que Charlie se apressou a se interpor entre ele e a porta. Alguns alunos ainda faltavam por sair pelo que rapidamente tomou uma mão de Draco entre as suas e sussurrou : "Pode ficar-te, sei que o cuidará bem"

— Aparte-se de mim. —grunhiu empurrando-lhe furioso para depois marchar-se muito satisfeito de imaginar a expressão desconcertada do ruivo.

Mas o rosto de Charlie além de desconcerto demonstrava ansiedade, tinha que conseguir falar com Draco e não se pensava dar por vencido. Ainda que pelo menos, tranquilizava lhe que o garoto se tinha levado ao mini dragão.

Mal sim pôs atenção a como Ron tinha tentado se lançar contra o loiro ao testemunhar como lhe respondeu a um de seus irmãos, mas a rápida interposição de Harry e Hermione conseguiram lhe impedir.

Ao ficar sozinhos na sala, os três garotos acercaram-se a Charlie.

— Para que queria falar com ele? —questionou-lhe Ron ainda muito enfadado com o Slytherin. — Descobriu algo?

— Não, mas vocês não se preocupem, sigam com seus estudos que eu me encarrego de Malfoy… Agora vão descansar, tem sido em uma pesada semana.

Ainda que nenhum estava seguro do que Charlie planejava decidiram o obedecer e juntos se dirigiram ao comedor. No entanto, Harry nem sequer provou o jantar essa noite, nada lhe apetecia e culpou a sua tristeza pela nota daquele mal-estar em seu estômago.

Hermione e Ron quiseram distraí-lo de modo que após o jantar foram a dar um passeio pelo lago. Essa noite não estava tão fria e conseguiram desfrutar de uma boa velada. Harry era feliz escutando os planos de seus amigos para o nascimento de seu bebê, e ficaram que na próxima saída a Hogsmeade visitariam lojas de produtos de bebê, pois apesar de que seus pais se ofereceram a lhes ajudar a se fazer de um bom enxoval, eles também queriam lhe dar presentes a seu filho.

Eles não se davam conta que eram observados desde uma das janelas de uma das torres do castelo. Draco Malfoy sentia que sua raiva queimava sua alma ao os ver tão felizes, apertou seus punhos em um momento em que Ron abraçou a Hermione pela cintura acariciando apaixonado seu abdômen.

— Bem, que o desfrutem. —sibilou depreciativo enquanto, em contraste, acariciava suavemente a cabecinha do dragão que jogava sobre o quício da janela com uma pequena pelota. — Não será por muito tempo, Cerebrinho.

— Cerebrinho? —escutou uma voz a suas costas. — Referes-te ao Longhurn?

O rosto de Draco contraiu-se mal humorado É que esse imbecil ruivo não ia deixar do perseguir nunca?

— Se não me deixa em paz te delatarei com Dumbledore. —ameaçou-lhe sem girar-se a olhá-lo. — Posso conseguir, não somente que te joguem do colégio, senão que termine em Azkaban.

— E porque?

Charlie colocou-se a seu lado apoiando seus braços sobre a janela, preocupava lhe que Draco continuasse espiando a seu irmão e sua esposa, temia muito por eles, mas também pelo loiro, à cada segundo se convencia mais que não era um caso perdido como todos pensavam.

— Me beijou! Isso te parece pouco? Pois não é, e o abuso a um aluno é penalmente castigado.

— Não tem forma do comprovar, é sua palavra contra a minha.

— Posso mostrar-lhe meus pensamentos a Dumbledore. —disse malicioso. — Não lhe ficará a menor dúvida de que rebalsaste os limites aproveitando sua posição como Professor.

— Está disposto a deixar que Dumbledore entre em sua mente?... quer que veja todos teus pensamentos, Draco? Todos?

O Slytherin não pôde evitar empalidecer um pouco, realmente não lhe convinha que Dumbledore visse seus pensamentos, ele era bom em oclumência, mas provavelmente o Diretor conseguiria vencer suas barreiras e não pensava correr nenhum risco.

Quis marchar-se e esquecer-se de ter tido essa frustrante conversa com o ruivo, mas Charlie novamente impediu lhe encurralando-o contra a parede.

Ante a possibilidade de novamente ser beijado, Draco tremeu de medo. Sua respiração deteve-se quase por completo enquanto Charlie sujeitava-lhe poderosamente pela mandíbula.

Estava disposto a tudo, a morder, arranhar, patear… inclusive, se tinha uma oportunidade sacaria sua varinha e lhe mataria, mas não pensava permitir que outros lábios apagassem a impressão de Theo nele.

— Não quero lastimar-te, Draco, mas se não me deixa outra opção te asseguro que farei tudo o que esteja em minhas mãos para impedir que se destrua, assim seja na contramão de sua própria vontade.

— Não me engana, sei bem que sua presença aqui é porque todos suspeitam de mim sobre o ocorrido nesse estúpido casamento… Pois bem, perde seu tempo, não sou um idiota que crerá suas ridículas palavras. Eu não se importa e você não me importo também não.

— Jamais tenho pensado que te interesso, Malfoy, mas se equivoca ao dizer que você a mim não. É verdadeiro, admito, cheguei aqui para vigiar que não os lastimes. —disse-lhe olhando pela janela a onde os três garotos continuavam desfrutando da noite. — Mas meu propósito tem mudado, sei que há algo bom dentro de ti e penso o encontrar.

— Bom em mim? —bufou irônico. — Não, o único bom em mim morreu… Eles o mataram.

Charlie guardou silêncio, novamente via esse brilho de dor nos olhos de Draco, mas o garoto se esforçava pelo manter oculto. E isso aumentava sua curiosidade. Seu olhar baixou até posar sobre os lábios franzidos do loiro… Nesse momento compreendeu que Draco não somente lhe interessava por ser um caso difícil de domar, não era só um desafio. Era um garoto excitante.

Draco notou que Charlie se inclinava mais para ele, quis fugir, mas era difícil o conseguir, o ruivo era mais alto e forte, mesmo assim não se deu por vencido e forcejou todo o que pôde. O desespero era tão intenso ao não poder sacar sua varinha que tentou escapar pela janela que tinha a um lado, sua mente estava tão nublada pelo medo que não se deu conta do perigo até que Charlie lhe puxou com tanta força para o interior que ambos terminaram caindo ao solo.

— Que te passa?! —bramou o ruivo, ainda sentia o coração na garganta pela angústia de ver que Draco esteve a ponto de se atirar ao vazio.

Draco não respondeu, e aproveitou a oportunidade para empurrar a Charlie e tomar a Cerebrinho antes de sair correndo escadas abaixo.

Charlie acomodou-se com suas costas contra a parede enquanto olhava o espaço vazio por onde Draco desaparecesse. Realmente desejava saber o que passava na alma desse garoto, não podia ser tão má pessoa, apesar de tentar por todos os meios de demonstrar o contrário.

Mas Charlie confiava em seus instintos, sempre sabia quando um dragão valia a pena e agora não era a exceção. Draco tinha sido o único que pusesse um nome a seu dragãozinho, lhe tinha conseguido brinquedos e lhe tratava com respeito… Isso demonstrava que não tinha perdido a capacidade de amar.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou

Nos seguintes dias Harry preferia evitar um pouco a seus amigos, gostava de estar com eles e conversar sobre o bebê, mas agora também se tinha instalado em seu peito uma estranha sensação de melancolia. Às vezes estava tão triste que só queria dormir, o apetito se lhe esfumou quase por completo e nem sequer se lhe antojava escapulir-se em busca de Severus.

Por suposto que o professor se deu conta disso, um par de oportunidades de passar a noite juntos desaproveitadas não eram para passar por alto. E quando todo um fim de semana Harry brilhou por sua ausência, soube que tinha que fazer algo. Saiu em seu busca, estava disposto a percorrer o castelo ou inclusive entrar por ele à Torre Gryffindor, mas não permitiria passar mais tempo sem ter a seu lado.

Rompendo com seus costumes apareceu-se no comedor no domingo a meio dia, mas novamente Harry não estava aí, só seus dois amigos que riam enquanto comiam pêssegos em xarope, Hermione luzia fascinada com essa comida e o ruivo renunciou inclusive a sua porção para lhe dar a ela.

Snape conteve um gesto de náuseas, era terrível ter que presenciar ceninhas tão ridículas como essas. Mas pensou que tinha que a suportar e se acercar a averiguar sobre Harry, no entanto, justo então notou que Neville Longbottom estava por entrar ao comedor, e ao o ver, o garoto girou sobre seus talones voltando a se marchar.

Arqueou os olhos pelo que considerava a conduta mais estúpida de todas, esse idiota nunca deixaria de lhe temer. Mas deu-lhe uma ideia. Esqueceu-se de Ron e Hermione apressando-se a sair do comedor. Se Neville temia-lhe então não faria demasiadas perguntas e jamais se atreveria a divulgar rumores sobre ele.

Felizmente o lobby estava vazio de modo que novamente esqueceu-se de seus costumes e correu até conseguir atingir ao Gryffindor antes de que subisse a escada. Snape não tinha ideia de que o tremor que teve seu aluno quando lhe sujeitou do braço já não era por medo.

— Sabe onde está Harry Potter? —perguntou-lhe sem rodeos, estava tão ansioso que não notou as bochechas coradas de Neville nem que pela primeira vez em sua vida, o garoto não se apartou senão que inclusive acercou mais seu corpo ao de seu professor.

— No dormitório. —respondeu olhando embelezado os delgados lábios de Snape, imaginando o que seria ser beijado por ele, conhecer seu sabor e o roce de sua língua com a sua.

— Suba e diga-lhe que não pode seguir me evitando… se não baixa em cinco minutos a se reunir comigo as detenções se duplicarão.

— Mas é domingo.

— Isso você não se importa! Suba e obedeça minhas ordens, e mais vale-lhe não comentar a ninguém sobre isso ou Potter reprovará Poções para sempre.

Severus soltou bruscamente a Neville e marchou-se sem esperar resposta, não queria se ver mais ansioso do que já estava, no entanto tivesse dado o que fosse por ficar aí até que Harry baixasse.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou

Quando Neville deu o recado a Harry, este suspirou cansado enquanto se punha em pé abandonando a cama. Sua atitude foi mal interpretada por seu amigo quem supôs que Harry continuava tendo repulsão por Snape.

" _Às vezes penso que é melhor se me odiasse como a ele"_  Pensou indo a sua própria cama quando Harry se marchou.  _"A forma em que me ignora é o mais patético que pode me passar"_

Mas Neville sabia que nunca poderia aspirar a outra coisa, era incapaz de se atrever a chamar sua atenção, não achava que Snape se imiscuirá jamais com um aluno.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou

Neville jamais imaginaria que Severus Snape se encontrava nas portas de seu quarto, olhava ansioso o corredor esperando ver aparecer a Harry em qualquer momento.

— Isso é o mais triste que tenho visto. —troçou-se Salazar desde seu retrato. — Um Slytherin como noiva plantada no átrio da igreja.

— Deixa de molestar, e advirto-te que não quero te ver quando chegue.

— Não virá, é que não se dá conta que já se incomodou de ti?

Severus não respondeu, mas tinha que admitir que as palavras de Salazar lhe calaram fundo. No entanto, justo então uma figura conhecida apareceu dando volta na esquina do corredor. Snape não se deteve ao esperar e aproveitando a solidão do corredor foi para ele lhe abraçando com força, se sentiu muito melhor quando Harry lhe correspondeu com um beijo, que ainda que breve, estava cheio de carinho.

Caminharam juntos para o interior das habitações, e Salazar teve que ficar calado cumprindo as ordens de Snape. Morria-se por ver o que falariam, mas era preferível se abster, não era adepto ao masoquismo.

Severus convidou a Harry a sentar-se em um dos cadeirões em frente ao fogo, apesar de que morria por lhe tirar a roupa e fode-lo, era impossível não notar a expressão de tristeza e desanimo do jovem e isso lhe preocupava.

— Está molesto comigo? —perguntou-lhe acariciando sua bochecha, temia que Harry ainda não esquecesse o incidente do dragão e estivesse lhe culpando.

— Não, claro que não. Perdoa que não tenha vindo antes, mas não me senti bem.

— Que te passa? Talvez possa te ajudar se me diz, tenho poções que ajudam a quase tudo.

— Há alguma que me faça sentir menos triste?

— Está triste? Mas porque?... Sim é pelo desaparecimento do animalejo, verdade? Disse que Weasley te deu oportunidade de melhorar sua qualificação.

— Sim, mas…

— Tanto se importava seu mascota?

— Bom, sim, ainda que…

Severus não o deixou continuar e tomando sua capa foi para a porta. Harry viu-o sem compreender o que passava.

— A onde vais?

— Com Weasley. —respondeu pressionado. — Deve de saber onde te conseguir outro.

— Não, espera! —exclamou alarmado. — Vêem cá, faz favor.

O Professor duvidou uns segundos, mas finalmente obedeceu regressando a sentar-se junto a Harry, ainda que confundido pela relutância de seu amante para que fosse por outro dragão para ele.

— Potter, disse que queria um dragão.

— E vai dizer-lhe a Charlie que quer me presentear um? —questionou sorrindo um pouco. — Comoves-me, Snape, mas é quase como gritar ao mundo o que passa entre nós.

— Sei-o, mas sinto-me culpado.

— Não deveria. Em realidade Charlie não quis que ficássemos com ele, e ademais, provavelmente sabia o que fazia, se acercam os exames e ia ser muito complicado o ter. Esquece ao dragão. —concluiu fingindo indiferença pelo animalito, era melhor que Severus não se preocupasse por algo que não tinha remédio.

— Bem, e se não é o dragão então porque estás triste?

— Não o sei… só não me sinto com vontade de nada. Por isso preferi não vir, não queria te importunar com tolices, Snape, quero que nosso tempo juntos seja lindo e não tem caso o estragar falando de meu mau humor.

— Bem, talvez tenha uma poção para isso, mas eu conheço algo melhor.

O Professor inclinou-se a beijar o pescoço de Harry. Este aceitou por uns segundos, mas depois se apartou com macieza.

— Perdoa, é que… não tenho vontade.

— Já não gosta?

— A cada dia gosto mais, e sei que te prometi estar sempre de disponível, mas em verdade, agora não poderia cooperar muito.

Severus mostrou-se desiludido ao sabê-lo, e Harry preocupou-se por isso. Não queria defrauda-lo, mas também não achava que fosse uma boa ideia simplesmente recostar-se com as pernas abertas para deixar que o usasse.

— Quer que me vá? —perguntou agoniado.

— Não. —assegurou sorrindo pela primeira vez nessa noite. — Sei que foi o sexo o que nos uniu, mas nem sempre temos estado fodendo e mesmo assim não a passamos mau… Te fica comigo e conversemos, ou se quer, tão só jantamos e depois nos vamos à cama, a dormir.

— Não tenho vontade de falar, e de comer muito menos… mas me agrada a ideia de passar a noite abraçado a ti.

— Pois assim será.

Severus passou um braço baixo as pernas de Harry e assim lhe levou à cama, lamentava ter que ficar sem relações essa noite, mas tinha que admitir que se sentia satisfeito e tranquilo envolvido no calor dos braços do jovem.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou

Nas semanas passaram e Harry não conseguia se sentir melhor por completo. Tinha dias em que seu ânimo melhorava e então corria às habitações de Severus com a intenção de compensar por sua paciência, temia que em qualquer momento chegasse a se cansar de ter a um garoto aborrecido a seu lado, de modo que nesses dias desatava todas seus melhores ideia para lhe dar as mais eróticas sessões de cama da história.

E Severus luzia feliz após a cada encontro, estava convencido de que valia a pena ser paciente. Ademais, não lhe custava muito o fazer, os momentos de tristeza de Harry tinham seu lado bom, pois então tinha descoberto que gostava de consenti-lo passando horas lhe lendo, ou relaxando-o com massagens já seja na cama ou na tina com água quente.

Sim, Severus Snape sempre sabia lhe sacar proveito à situação.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou

No segundo domingo de março e para dar-lhe as boas-vindas à primavera, levou-se a cabo a primeira saída a Hogsmeade do ano.

Harry não queria ir, mas não teve mais opção que o fazer, ademais, também não tinha caso ficar no castelo, pois Severus tinha junta escolar nesse dia. De modo que esforçou-se por desfrutar do passeio junto a seus dois melhores amigos.

Para então a gravidez de Hermione era já mais notável e se citou com suas amigas na loja de roupa do povo. Ron e Harry aproveitaram para ir distrair-se ao Bar de Rosmerta, ainda que o moreno pensou que quiçá tivesse sido melhor acompanhar a Hermione, ele também sentia que suas calças já não lhe ajustavam como antes, o qual era realmente raro, pois quase nem comia.

Escondido depois de um muro, Draco observava-lhes com um cínico sorriso, tinha-lhe sido difícil esquivar a Charlie, mas ao fim estava livre para levar a cabo seu plano. Olhou a todos lados corroborando que não tivesse ninguém e desapareceu com rumo a Knockturn.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou

Essa noite, Draco Malfoy arquejou extasiado ao ver que a poção que levava dias preparando em segredo na sala precisa ficava concluída satisfatoriamente… agora nada nem ninguém salvaria a esse horrendo sangue ruim da pior dor de sua vida.

Experimentaria em carne própria o terror de perder um filho. Tão só de pensar em que sua vingança por fim daria frutos, o loiro conseguiu sorrir com algo parecido à felicidade pela primeira vez em muito tempo.

" _Esta noite eles sofrerão o mesmo que nós"_  Pensou imaginando a Theo caindo abatido pelas maldições dos Aurores.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou

O jantar era abundante, mas a excitação eliminou o apetito de Draco. Mesmo assim fingia comer para não chamar a atenção de ninguém, no entanto, seu interesse estava toda na mesa dos Gryffindor… Cedo chegaria a hora da sobremesa.

Não tinha sido difícil, tão só um suave Imperius sobre o elfo mais insignificante e aí estava: o taça com pêssegos em xarope aparecendo justo em frente aos cobiçosos olhos de Hermione Granger.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou


	12. Difícil de crer

— Não acha que já deveria provar outra coisa? —perguntou Ron quando Hermione sujeitou a taça com os pêssegos. — A dieta que te recomendou Pomfrey tinha que ser mais variada.

— Isso é para a comida, com os doces posso fazer o que queira… não quer um?

— Não, e olha, aí há umas framboesas com chocolate. —acrescentou Ron assinalando junto a Harry. — Tenho escutado que às grávidas se lhes antojam as framboesas, não os pêssegos.

— Agora me vais dizer o que se me deve de antojar?

— É que tenho lido mais que você sobre gravidezes.

Hermione riu divertida, mas não pensava fazer caso de seu esposo com respeito a seu desejo, buscou apressada um garfo para começar a degustar seu delicioso doce. A seu lado, Harry tinha-lhes escutado em silêncio… olhou as fresas das que Ron falava e sim, se lhe antojavam muito, mas de tanto que falava Hermione do suculento dos pêssegos não podia evitar salivar desejando um deles.

E isso sim era raro, ultimamente nada se lhe antojava, inclusive seu prato luzia praticamente intacto e estava convencido de que não estaria a gosto até não levar esse rugoso pêssego à boca e o morder.

Viu sua oportunidade quando Hermione voltou a colocar a taça sobre a mesa para se inclinar para adiante a apanhar um garfo limpo. Sabia que era uma grosseria deixar a sua amiga grávida com o desejo, mas era tão intenso o seu que nesse momento lhe foi impossível se controlar.

Nem sequer preocupou-se pela ausência do coberto, com suas próprias mãos tomou o pêssego sem importar-lhe embarrar-se com o xarope e introduziu-o inteiro à boca.

Ron pôde vê-lo e estalou em gargalhada aberta o que chamou a atenção de Hermione.

— Harry! —lhe reprendeu com um cozido de frustração ao ver a seu amigo com a boca cheia de sua preciosa fruta.

O moreno se corou violentamente, mas não podia fazer nada já, e também não conseguia se arrepender, a doçura do xarope escorria entre seus lábios com tanta macieza que lhe enlouquecia.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou

Desde seu lugar, Draco viu a cena sem saber como reagir. Queria lastimar a Hermione e seu bebê, e isso lhe frustrava, mas tão só de imaginar que agora tinha uma vítima maior, seu coração revolteava em êxtase. O mal seria que Harry Potter não sofreria a perda da gravidez de Hermione.

Ainda que, se pensava-o melhor, talvez o susto que agora estava por se levar a castanha faria que abortasse espontaneamente.

Esse pensamento entusiasmou lhe ainda mais e seguiu olhando com interesse esperando ansioso ver os efeitos de seu veneno.

O rosto de Harry nesse momento empalideceu, estava a ponto de comer outro dos pêssegos quando se dobrou presa de uma aguda dor no ventre.

Ron e Hermione apressaram-se a sustentá-lo, seu amigo luzia a ponto do desmaio. Harry arquejou em busca de encher de ar a seus pulmões, instintivamente volteou a olhar para a mesa dos professores e atingiu a ver como Severus se dava conta do que sucedia e corria rapidamente a seu lado.

Uma dolorosa arcada fez-lhe voltar a dobrar-se e vomitou sobre o andar. Tudo a seu redor se nublou, o único que sentia era um sabor amargo na boca e uma forte dor em seu estômago que lhe dificultava a respiração. Mal conseguia escutar as perguntas alarmadas de seus dois melhores amigos, mas mesmo assim, pôde sentir quando Snape os apartou para se acercar.

Harry buscou lhe às apalpadelas, e quando sentiu seu familiar torso se pendurou desesperado de seu pescoço, já não podia ver nada, tudo a seu redor se tinha escurecido por completo. Severus sustentou lhe em braços justo quando o garoto finalmente perdia o sentido e se desvanecia inconsciente entre as exclamações escandalizadas de seus colegas.

No meio da confusão ninguém notou como Draco Malfoy usava sua varinha e desapareciam os restos da copa com pêssegos. Sorriu para si mesmo enquanto via como seu padrinho sacava a Harry com rumo à enfermaria.

" _De nada servem seus esforços, Snape, Potter não tem salvação"_

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou

Severus acomodou a Harry sobre a cama da enfermaria. Estava muito assustado pelo tom tão pálido e sem vida do jovem, sua testa estava perlada de suor e muito mal conseguia lhe ver uma subtil respiração.

Um soluço fez-lhe girar-se justo quando estava a ponto de se inclinar a beijar sua testa, e ao ver aos dois jovens esposos sofrendo agoniados por seu amigo, se sentiu enfurecido com eles ao ter importunado o momento.

— Saiam daqui agora mesmo!

— Mas… Que passa com Harry? —quis saber Hermione.

— Isso não sei, tenho dito que se vão! Promfrey revisará agora mesmo ao Senhor Potter e vocês só estorvam!

— O Professor tem razão. —disse a enfermeira enquanto apressava-se com a charola com todo o necessário para ajudar a Harry. — Senhor Weasley, leve a sua esposa agora mesmo, a impressão poderia afetar a sua gravidez.

Ao escutar isso, Ron se apressou a sujeitar a Hermione dos ombros conduzindo à saída. Foi bastante difícil para ele, pois também ansiava ficar junto a Harry, mas seu dever sempre seria primeiro proteger a seu filho.

Snape encarregou-se pessoalmente de fechar a porta com um feitiço, não queria mais intrusos aí. Depois girou-se a olhar a onde Pomfrey realizava vários passes de varinha sobre o inerte corpo de seu aluno. Não gostou nada ver das mudanças de expressão que tinha a enfermeira, a cada um mais angustiante que o outro.

— Que passa? —perguntou após que a mulher terminasse de realizar seu trabalho.

— Há que o transladar de imediato a St. Mungo, eu não posso fazer muito por ele aqui.

— Responda-me que sucede com Potter!

A enfermeira olhou-lhe intrigada, poucas vezes tinha visto a Snape sair-se de controle e agora estava aí, de pé junto à cama, com os punhos apertados e o rosto irradiando preocupação.

— Acho que sofre os efeitos de um veneno em seu corpo, pode morrer em qualquer momento se não recebe o antídoto adequado.

— Que antídoto?

— Não dispomos disso aqui no castelo, Professor.

— Mas posso prepará-lo, só me diga que antídoto! —insistiu quase tremendo de angústia.

— Não há tempo para isso, nem para seguir discutindo, há que levar a Potter a St. Mungo ou ele e seu bebê podem morrer.

Se a notícia de que Harry estava em perigo de morte lhe tinha no ponto do colapso, escutar essas últimas palavras lhe provocaram um forte mareio, os joelhos estiveram a ponto de lhe dobrar de modo que se sustentou com força da cabeceira da cama para não cair.

Pomfrey já não lhe prestava atenção, se tinha acercado à lareira enviando uma mensagem a Dumbledore e depois regressou à cama com umas pinças cirúrgicas.

— Tenho notificado ao Senhor Diretor a emergência, agora me levo a Potter a St. Mungo, Professor.

Severus compreendeu de imediato que as pinças eram um translador, e antes de que a enfermeira o evitasse, se lançou às tocar para se marchar com eles, não pensava deixar só a Harry sem saber o que sucederia com ele.

Pomfrey decidiu já não perder tempo tentando entender a conduta de Snape, a sua chegada a St. Mungo a uma sala especial, vários medimagos se acercaram de imediato. Ela lhes explicou o que passava para que dessem uma rápida atenção a Harry.

Um enfermeiro esteve a ponto de tentar sacar a Severus da sala, mas bastou sua agressiva mirada para fazê-lo retroceder. O Professor estava decidido a sacar sua varinha contra quem fosse necessário se faziam questão de afastá-lo de Harry.

Já ninguém mais lhe pôs atenção, e desde seu lugar, viu como o jovem era submetido a vários feitiços, além de lhe ajudar a ingerir até média dúzia de poções que deteriam os efeitos do veneno. E após vários minutos que a Severus lhe pareceram horas intermináveis de angústia, finalmente lhe deixaram só na cama, ainda que monitorando com um feitiço especial que detectaria qualquer sinal de alarme.

Pouco a pouco todos os medimagos e enfermeiras se foram retirando até ficar somente um deles que parecia ser o chefe em turno. Pomfrey e Severus acercaram-se a ele em espera de notícias.

— Tenho esperanças de que cedo esteja bem, agora se encontra estável, mas deverá permanecer um tempo aqui, pelo menos até que recupere a consciência e nos asseguremos de que não tenha complicações.

— Posso saber que veneno era?

— Um muito poderoso que só se pode encontrar no corno do erumpent.

— Isso não existe em Hogwarts.

— Sabemo-lo, está restrito seu uso e só se comercializa nos bairros mais baixos de Knockturn… Esperemos a que acorde o garoto para ter mais dados.

— E o bebê? —interveio Pomfrey.

— Que Potter não está grávido, caramba!

Snape afastou-se molesto pela insistência da enfermeira, foi até a cama de Harry olhando-lhe com tristeza. Não queria o perder.

O medimago troco uma mirada com Promfrey, lhe intrigava essa conduta, mas a enfermeira fez um gesto restando-lhe importância.

— A gravidez parece não se ter afetado pelo veneno, no entanto, também lhe vigiaremos de perto. O Senhor Potter teve muita sorte, parece que não teve oportunidade de ingerir demasiada quantidade, caso contrário, não a teria livrado.

Severus escutou-lhe a suas costas, recordou como Harry tinha conseguido vomitar antes de cair na inconsciência, e agradeceu ao céu de que isso lhe tivesse ajudado.

— Regressa a Hogwarts. —disse-lhe à enfermeira quando ela voltou a seu lado, o medimago já se tinha marchado. — Lá precisam-te, eu ficarei com Potter até que chegue Dumbledore.

Pomfrey assentiu aceitando a proposta do professor, tinha muitas perguntas em mente, mas não era o melhor momento para as fazer.

Ao ficar só com Harry, Severus se inclinou acariciando suavemente seu cabelo rebelde. Tentava não ver as duas projeções que se encontravam a sua direita, uma delas mostrando os sinais vitais de Harry, a outra com diferentes sons e sinais, mais rápidos e fortes.

— Acorda, faz favor. —lhe suplicou sussurrante ao ouvido. — Preciso saber que está bem… Te preciso comigo, tão formoso e doce como sempre.

Severus aproveitou a solidão para beijar a testa e as pálpebras fechadas de Harry sem deixar de rogar-lhe para que abandonasse esse estado de privação. Não soube quanto tempo passou assim, acariciando suas bochechas, olhando seu rosto pálido em espera de lhe encontrar um pouco de cor, rogando por voltar a olhar a intensidade desse verde que lhe representava a mais absoluta das belezas do mundo… até que sentiu que Harry respirava um pouco melhor.

Pôs atenção a seu rosto sentindo que sua própria alma voltava a seu corpo ao lhe ver abrir pouco a pouco seus olhos.

Ao descobrir a Severus a seu lado, Harry sorriu com as poucas forças que tinha.

— Sabia que era tua voz. —murmurou debilmente. — Obrigado por ficar comigo.

— Não poderia ser de outra maneira, pequeno, estava muito preocupado por ti.

— Que me passou?

— Parece que ingeriste veneno.

— Veneno? Como pode ser?

— Não o sei, mas não é momento agora de falar disso, depois averiguaremos o que passou… Agora só quero te beijar, não pode imaginar como me senti ao saber que te perdia.

— Sempre vou estar para ti, te prometo, só para ti… me beije, te preciso também.

Severus buscou a boca de Harry para beijar-lhe, tentou conter a paixão que sentia, não era prudente o cansar demasiado, mas estava tão emocionado ao o ver a salvo que lhe foi muito difícil. Harry sentia-se igual, apesar da debilidade, tinha vontade de demonstrar nesse beijo a alegria de estar vivo, tinha temido nunca mais provar o sabor dos lábios de Severus nem o suave calor de sua companhia.

Podia recordar quando creu morrer e se aferrou a seu corpo querendo ser o último que sentisse.

Harry notou então um som muito especial, parecia o que tinha escutado durante o ultrassom mágico de Hermione. Suavemente apartou-se de Severus em busca desse batido que acelerava seu próprio coração.

— Que é isso? —perguntou assinalando a projeção de onde procedia o som.

— Não tenho ideia, os estúpidos medimagos dizem que estás grávido… mas nós sabemos que isso não pode ser verdade?

Harry negou com a cabeça, mas sem deixar de olhar as estranhas raias que subiam e baixavam mostrando o batido de um coração. Algo em seu interior lhe dizia que sim, que tinha um bebê em seu interior, mas isso não podia ser verdadeiro, Severus o sabia tanto como ele, era impossível que um homem se engravidasse espontaneamente, tinha que ter poções e ritos para o conseguir.

— Mas então que é?

— Potter, não lhe dê importância, é um erro que estão cometendo.

— É que… se parece muito ao batido do bebê de Hermione.

Harry não pôde evitar se emocionar, apesar de que sabia no impossível de uma gravidez, não queria pensar nisso, tão só sorriu com ternura se carregando de força enquanto via a fria projeção que para ele era a imagem mais doce do mundo.

Inconscientemente levou-se a mão a seu ventre sem dar-se conta que essa ação descolocou a Severus. O professor se erguia de imediato crendo saber de imediato o que passava. Seu rosto mudou por completo.

— Tomaste a poção, fez o rito sem consultar-me! —bramou enfurecido.

— Eh? Não, não é verdadeiro!

— É um mentiroso, Harry Potter! Defendi-te dos medimagos, achei que te difamavam e agora me dou conta que é um maldito embaucado!

— Não, eu não fiz nada!

— Não pode estar grávido sem o ter feito!... Olha isso! —assinalou o monitor. — Essa é a prova de sua mentira! Não posso achar que te tenha crido apesar de que tudo apontava em seu contra!

Harry emudeceu, não entendia o que passava, mas era inevitável desejar que a gravidez fosse verdadeira, e era muito desconcertante a reação de Severus… talvez ele não sentia a mesma emoção? Era seu filho também que importava como tinha surgido a gravidez?

A porta abriu-se nesse momento e ambos ficaram em silêncio. Eram Minerva McGonagall e um dos medimagos, quem ao ver a Harry acordado se aproximou ao revisar.

— Obrigado por ficar-te a cuidar-lhe. —disse a mulher com seriedade dirigindo-se a seu pálido colega. — Dumbledore teve uma reunião com o Ministério de modo que não tenho conseguido lhe localizar desde que vi a mensagem de Poppy, mas já pode te marchar, eu me farei cargo de Potter.

Sem sequer dignar-se a responder, muito menos olhar a Harry, Severus saiu da habitação quase açoitando a porta. Harry viu-lhe marchar-se sentindo como seu coração se rompia em mil pedaços.

— Tem alguma moléstia, jovem Potter? —perguntou o medimago.

— Não… para valer estou grávido?

— Assim é, dois meses e meio. Felicidades, e não se preocupe pelo bebê, é muito forte e foi afetado menos que você pelo veneno.

Harry fechou os olhos agradecendo ao céu por isso. Não pôde evitar derramar um par de lágrimas, se sentia imensamente feliz ao saber que teria a dita de ser pai muito cedo, mas ao mesmo tempo, suas lágrimas eram da mais amarga dor pela ausência de Severus.

Precisava vê-lo, falar com ele e juntos encontrar a explicação ao que sucedia. Estava seguro de poder convencê-lo de não estar lhe mentindo. No entanto, os medimagos não lhe permitiram voltar em seguida ao colégio, teve que ficar um par de dias mais até que o veneno fosse retirado completamente de seu organismo.

Assim que chegou ao colégio, ele queria correr às masmorras, mas sua chefa de casa lhe conduziu diretamente até sua sala comum. Aí Ron e Hermione receberam-lhe emocionados ao vê-lo são e salvo. Os três subiram juntos até o dormitório dos garotos. Hermione encarregou-se de fechar a porta e assim que estiveram seguros de que ninguém lhes escutava, ela e Ron se lançaram felizes abraçando a seu amigo.

— Harry, é tão emocionante, a Professora McGonagall disse-nos de sua gravidez! —exclamou Hermione cheia de alegria. — Não o podíamos crer, agora tem que nos dizer quem é o afortunado.

— Para valer é uma maravilhosa notícia, Harry. —disse Ron a sua vez. — Nossos filhos vão crescer juntos porque não nos disseste que tinhas planos com seu companheiro?

Harry tão só os olhava a ambos sem saber que dizer. Era lógico que ambos achassem que todo tinha sido planejado e seguramente supunham que todo era mel sobre flocos quando agora nem sequer tinha ideia do que passava pela mente de Severus.

— Depois falamos, tenho que o ir ver. —disse-lhes pondo-se de pé. — Faz favor, não digam nada disto a ninguém.

— Mas Harry… —protestou Hermione. —… também temos que falar sobre o envenenamento, é importante.

Sem dar resposta, Harry saiu a toda velocidade de seu dormitório, nem sequer se deteve a buscar sua camada, nesses momentos não tinha capacidade de razoar nem se preocupar de se alguém lhe via entrar aos aposentos de Snape.

Ao chegar em frente ao quadro de Salazar, quase sentiu vontades de chorar, o homem olhava-lhe com deboche e isso não era um bom sinal.

— Faz favor… não me faça isso agora, tenho que falar com ele.

— A porta está sempre aberta para ti, Potter. —respondeu-lhe com cinismo. — Isso não me perco por nada.

O quadro fez-se a um lado dando-lhe passo ao jovem de olhos verdes, este entrou ainda sentindo que as pernas lhe tremiam.

Severus estava sentado em frente à lareira bebendo um copo de whisky. Não se mostrou surpreendido ao ver a Harry, tão só deixou sua bebida sobre a mesa e se cruzou de pernas enquanto lhe olhava com dureza.

— De modo que atreveu a vir… embusteiro.

— Snape, tem que me crer, eu não tomei nenhuma poção.

— É inútil que trate de me convencer do impossível, isso pode tentar com seus colegas, Potter, mas não sou tão ingênuo.

Harry acercou-se sentando-se sobre a mesinha de defronte, quis tomar as mãos de Snape, mas este não lhe permitiu seguindo com suas barreiras colocadas.

— Só te peço o benefício da dúvida. —continuou Harry. — Juntos podemos averiguar como passou… faz favor.

— Nem isso te merece… É que como pensa que posso ser tão crédulo?! Tem passado semanas falando de gravidezes, de bebês, de buscar-te um imbecil que te desse um filho e bem, o conseguiste, mas não tente que caia em suas mentiras! Você o buscou e sem meu consentimento!

— Não foi assim! É verdadeiro que queria um bebê, mas não agora, Snape, meus planos eram a futuro e você o sabe melhor que ninguém!

— Agora não posso te crer nada, Potter!

Após ter levantado a voz, ambos se calaram respirando agitados. Snape sem deixar de olhar a Harry com profunda decepção. O jovem agoniado de não conseguir lhe convencer.

— É teu filho. —soluçou Harry em uma última tentativa de recordar-lhe. — Eu não sabia também não de minha gravidez e já o amo com todas minhas forças… Não sentes o mesmo?

— Não. —respondeu com firmeza, pôs-se de pé dando-lhe as costas, Harry não sabia que mais dizer, estava assustado vendo como todo seu mundo se desmoronava entre suas mãos, Severus então voltou a se girar para Harry o surpreendendo ao mostrar suas bochechas umedecidas—. Nunca tive nada meu em verdade… nunca me senti parte de algo até que chegou a minha vida, era o mais especial que me tinha passado, Harry Potter, e eu cri ser o mesmo para ti.

— Também é especial para mim!

— Não é verdadeiro, só me buscou para engravidar! E nem sequer deveria surpreender-me, assim tem sido sempre minha vida, a gente nunca se acerca a mim pelo que sou… Idiota de mim por achar que alguém como você seria o primeiro que o fizesse.

— Faz favor, não pense assim.

— Por fim tinha algo bom, por fim gostava de minha vida tal como era, por fim conseguia me sentir o mais importante para alguém e ele me tirou! —concluiu assinalando o ventre de Harry.

Impressionado era pouco, Harry estava sentindo que morria ao ver as lágrimas rodando pelas bochechas do homem que uma vez creu o mais forte e frio do mundo. Sua reação podia ser egoísta para qualquer outro, mas para Harry, era uma acusação da que realmente se sentiu culpada.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou


	13. Fragilidade

Presenciar suas lágrimas era um golpe em seu coração, Harry podia ver sem brilho de sua unidade de realidade. Eles são dois corações solitários que são bem-vindos e mudam sua vida, agora um estranho incidente se separe novamente e Severus se sentia abandonado.

\- Vá embora. -sussurrou Severus deixando-se cair sentado sobre uma cama com o rosto oculto nas mãos. - Cri encontrar alguém que quisesse caminhar só de minha mão ... mas eu equivoquei.

Harry sentia como aquelas palavras da partiam a alma. Olhou a seu redor com nostalgia, tinha chegado a sentir aquela habitação como própria, era um doce refúgio no que sempre companhia. Em um princípio sexual, mas agora é algo bem mais que isso, Severus se tinha convertido em seu confidente, seu amigo, seu protetor e seu protegido ... não queria perder tudo o que é conseguido em tão pouco tempo. Olhou à porta, depois dela se encontrava um mundo sem Severus Snape e não se sentia capaz de sobreviver aí.

\- Para valer quer terminar? -questionou entristecido e com a débil de de uma resposta negativa.

\- Eu não ... é você quem terminou.

O jovem não é uma convicção de Severus e não podido com isso. Quase sem força tomou um dos livros que ele mesmo tem levado anteriormente transfigurando-o em uma pequena caixa. Em silêncio foi para o armário esvaziando seus pertences, levou-se até sua escova de dentes, não queria o deixar nada que molestasse.

\- Já me vou. - é o que é a sustentação de uma caixa em suas mãos.

Severus volteou a olhá-lo por última vez, era terrível dizer "adeus" a quem creu ter para semper. Desejando poder pedir-a que interromper a gravidez, não perca a perder a relação perfeita que é ... mas não pôde, prefere voltar a se combinar com as mãos vazias que o romper como asas.

Quis dizer algo, mas em lugar de palavras, so outro par de lágrimas escorregaram por suas bochechas. Assentiu em silêncio vendo como Harry se dispunha a sair de sua habitação para sempre.

Quando a porta se fechou, Severus se pôs de pé com o coração na boca. Nunca em toda sua vida sentiu tanta angústia.

"Harry" Murmurou cheio de dor e tristeza.

Um bufo indignado soou em um extremo da habitação. Não foi escrito para saber quem era.

\- Não posso achar que possamos o que quer que seja. Gryffindor te ver chorar. -grunhiu Salazar.

\- E porque não? São suas ... -respondeu entristecido. - ... minhas lágrimas e minha vida são suas.

\- Não me diga que se apaixonou! - dissimulando seu enfado. - É stuúpido, Snape, o menino nem sequer derramou uma só! Ele não sente o mesmo!

\- Cale-se! -gritou enfurecido. - Não me importo chorar-the porque já o perdi tudo, e para que o saiba, sim, me apaixonei!

Severus enviou um feitiço para o quadro que fez o consumir em cinzas em um de seus extremos. Salazar conseguiu evitá-lo por muito pouco, mas compreendeu que Severus falava em sério. Viu como voltava a sentar sobre a cama chorando em silêncio.

Não gostava daquilo, não gostava das lágrimas de Severus fossem para esse Gryffindor ... mas seu enfado terminou quase por completo ao qual é o que você gosta. Não é poder o consolar.

Ou quiçá sim.

ouoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A cada passo que dava de regresso a sua torre o custava mais trabalho. Ainda está bem-vindo, Harry forçava um seu cérebro e encontre uma solução, no entanto, não parece ter.

Não soube como tinha podido se conter de chorar em frente a Severus, não está a fazer o que quer que seja para as últimas. Mas agora que estava a sós, como lágrimas fluíam como dois rios por suas bochechas enviadas como como forças se o iam através delas.

De repente escutou que alguém o chamava e todos os seus músculos se tensaram. Não fez caso e tentou apressar a marcha subindo como escadas. Mas não é suficiente, Salazar Slytherin apareceu em um quadro em frente a ele.

\- Pare, é necessário que falemos, Potter.

Mas Harry so o olhou dolorido e continuou seu caminho para cada vez mais a pressa. Isso não deteve um Salazar que foi se deslocando quadro por quadro o chamando insistentemente. Inclusive como escadas pareceram estar na contramão de Harry, pois uma delas moveu sua posição o conduzindo justo a um relando em onde Slytherin the esperava sorrindo triunfante.

\- Não pode fazer nada, sou fundador do castelo recorda? ... desenvolver-me mais lealdade a mim que a ti.

\- Já me deixa em paz! -gritou Harry deixando cair furioso uma caixa sobre o solo, estava longe de Slytherin e não suportaria uma sozinha de suas debochas.

\- Disse-te que devíamos falar ... é verdadeiro que está grávido?

\- Sim, sim estou! -gritou sem deixar de chorar. - Anda, ri-te e terminal de uma vez por todas!

\- Deixa o drama, Potter, isto é sério.

\- E também é algo que não se importa! Vai-te já! ... Não quero falar contigo, não me interessa, te conforma com sabre que não voltará a mim e deixa-me tranquilo!

Harry se volteou dando-o como costas, queria correr e afastar de um homem que não está em sua tentativa do humilhar, mas se sentia cansado e muito mareado. Teve que se sustentar da corrimão da escada para não cair e emprestado para perdão por completo como forças, seus joelhos o falharam e terminou sobre o andar. O último que escolheu um Salazar para ordenar um outro dos habitantes dos quadros que apresente um Dumbledore sobre o que seja passava.

ouoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Minerva acomodou como mantas de Harry com profundo cuidado. Poppy já tinha revisado seu aluno diagnosticando uma severa depressão. Não é difícil se comover ao notar como lágrimas secas sobre o rosto de Harry ea triste expressão que ainda tem nele.

\- Achei que a gravidez é uma boa notícia. -sussurrou a professora ao Diretor que se mantinha do outro lado da cama. - Não compreendo como é que planejaram um bebê e agora o abandono.

\- Temos que falar com Harry quando acorde antes de sacar conclusões, Minerva.

\- Faz favor, Dumbledore, tudo está muito claro. -disse assinalando uma caixa com os pertences de Harry que tem localizado perto do garoto desmaiado. - Isso demonstra que a relação terminou, o olha a ele, está destroçado.

O idoso assentiu em silêncio, custava-achar que entre seus alunos, um ser tão ingrato como para abandonar um Harry após gravvida-lo. Através de seu aluno, e ainda que sabia-o mais forte que nenhum, agora era tão doce menino com o coração partido.

\- Vou encontrar a quem fez-isso, Minerva, o prometo. -disse enquanto aproximava-se para retirar o cabelo da frente de Harry. - Esse bastardo vai ouvir-me muito bem.

\- E a mim! -agregou a mulher com um nodo na garganta. - Potter não se merece sofrer mais do que já fez ... Quisesse poder ter um esse menino em minhas mãos, prometo que vai conhecer a verdadeira Minerva McGonagall!

Mas nem Dumbledore nem Minerva imaginaram-se nesse momento a surpresa que se levariam. Harry girou-se de lado se aconchegando sobre si mesmo, e no meio de um triste suspiro brotou o nome de   _"Severus"._

ouoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A estela de poder que Dumbledore irradiava ao caminhar destelava tão poderosa que era impossível que passasse desapercebida. Nenhum dos habitantes do castelo, nem vivos nem fantasmas, visto a verdade.

Nem sequer molestou-se em esperar a que Salazar, abrindo uma porta das habitações de Severus, até mesmo sua mesa e quase destruiu o quadro. Por segunda jornada, o fundador do castelo conseguiu salvar-se por muito pouco.

Ao entrar ao dormitório do Professor, encontrou-lhe sentado desgabado sobre um dos cadeirões. Sua aparência era terrível, mas nesses momentos era o que menos importar.

Por sua vez, Severus nem sequer se imutou ao vê-lo, não tinha que ser adivinho para saber que só tinha uma coisa que faria que Dumbledore lhe olhasse com tanto reproche.

— De modo que já o sabe.

— E você é tão cínico que nem sequer o nega! —bramou enfurecido. — Que demônios passa contigo, Severus?!

— Nada! —respondeu no mesmo tom. — E não discutirei contigo minhas decisões pessoais, se tem algo que fazer então o faz! Chama agora mesmo ao Ministério, que venham por mim e me encerrem na mais sórdida das prisões! Não me importo!

— Pensa que não me atreverei?... Não me tente, Severus, o que tem feito é imperdoável, e não me refiro a ter quebrantado as regras relacionando com um aluno, mas é inconcebível que lhe abandone esperando um filho seu!

— E não te disse Potter porque o fiz, eh?

— Não… Potter não te delatou, ele está agora na enfermaria sofrendo uma aguda depressão, tem sido sua dor o que me ajudou a saber que era você, a pessoa na que mais confiava para lhe cuidar, quem lhe tem lastimado.

A expressão de Severus mudou por completo, da aparente indiferença passou à mais imensa preocupação.

— Enfermaria? —perguntou pondo-se em pé. — Como está? É o veneno outra vez?

— Não, já te disse que está triste, e tudo por sua culpa.

— Só cuida dele. —suplicou agoniado. — Não o deixe sozinho… faz favor.

Dumbledore não sabia que pensar, lhe desconcertava ver em Severus a mesma dor que em Harry, mas então não entendia porque estavam se afastando, sobretudo se se amavam tanto como para ter querido começar juntos uma família.

Foi a sentar em um cadeirão em frente ao moreno tentando controlar a indignação que sentia. Apesar de tudo, apreciava a Severus e confiava em que existisse uma boa explicação… talvez um mal-entendido que só era questão de aclarar.

— Você não é um covarde, Severus. —disse-lhe confundido. — Que te está fazendo atuar como tal?

— Talvez não seja um covarde, mas sim um imbecil egoísta que é incapaz de compartilhar o mais belo que tem tido.

— Isso é pelo bebê? —questionou assombrando-se a cada vez mais.

— Não falarei dele, para mim o único importante é Harry.

— Talvez não é seu?

— Nunca duvidaria de isso! —negou ofendido. — Harry não é um promiscuo, que tenha terminado em minha cama não quer dizer que vá o fazendo com todo mundo.

— Não quis dizer tal coisa, mas…

Uma ideia apareceu de repente na ágil mente do diretor, mas resistia-se a aceitá-la, realmente aquilo mudaria a perspectiva do problema.

— Severus, Harry tomou a poção sem seu consentimento?

Os olhos negros dirigiram-se ao idoso com ódio. Ainda que esse realmente fosse o problema ninguém mais tinha direito do saber.

— Não. —mentiu com total firmeza. — E por seu próprio bem, Dumbledore, espero que não se atreva a lhe questionar semelhante infâmia.

— É que não entendo o problema.

— E porque teria que o entender? Não é de sua conta, é um assunto só meu ou de Potter. Se vai intrometer-te em algo então limita a sua posição como Diretor do colégio, toma as medidas que creia pertinente comigo, a ele lhe deixa em paz. A responsabilidade de tudo é só minha, se ele diz o contrário será por sua tonta mania de não querer lhe provocar dificuldades a ninguém, já o conhece.

Dumbledore abandonou seu lugar e saiu da habitação decidido a fazer uso de seus direitos.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou

E assim foi. Assim que chegou a seu despacho chamou aos Weasley solicitando-lhes alojamento para Harry por uns quantos dias, pensou que um tempo longe lhe ajudaria a relaxar-se e nada melhor que fazer com uma família que lhe apreciava.

Molly e Arthur acederam encantados. O Diretor preferiu não lhes dizer o verdadeiro motivo, tão só confirmou a depressão de Harry e o fato de precisar descanso após o atentado que tinha sofrido. Assegurou que queria comprovar que não tivesse perigo para ele dentro do castelo.

A mesma versão deu-lhe a Harry. O garoto aceitou ausentar-se docilmente, em realidade sim precisava manter-se afastado um pouco, se visse a Severus nesses momentos ia ser muito difícil não delatar que sua tristeza era por ele.

Ao inteirar-se, Ron e Hermione desejaram poder acompanhar-lhes, mas Dumbledore recusou sua proposta, e a Harry pareceu-lhe que era o melhor que podia passar, não poderia estar tranquilo tendo que responder às perguntas de seus amigos.

Após despedir a Harry, os dois Gryffindor refugiaram-se em um extremo da Sala Comum. Ambos compartilhavam o mesmo sentimento de nostalgia ao saber que não veriam a seu amigo por um tempo.

Hermione sacou de seu bolso um par de bolachas salgadas que tinha envolvidas em seu lenço. Mas antes de que pudesse se levar a primeira à boca, Ron lhe tirou e a mordeu. Hermione arqueou os olhos, mas esperou pacientemente a que seu esposo lhe regressasse a bolacha e poder a comer.

— Quando pensa deixar de provar primeiro minha comida?

— Até que o imbecil de Malfoy esteja em prisão… e quiçá nem assim.

— Não temos podido comprovar que tenha sido ele.

— E quem se não? —refutou molesto pela verdade dita. — É o único capaz de fazê-lo, e o que mais me preocupa é que tenha tentado te fazer dano a ti… Não o entendo, Hermione, você é a garota mais doce do mundo porque a ti?

A jovem castanha encolheu-se de ombros enquanto mordiscava aquelas bolachas que lhe caíam tão bem a seu estômago. Eles sabiam que Hermione tinha sido o alvo do atentado apesar de que o afetado tivesse sido Harry. E não duvidavam que quiçá a ela não lhe tivesse resultado sair viva tão facilmente como ao moreno.

A só ideia de que nesses momentos pudesse ter perdido a sua família fazia que Ronald tivesse vontade de ir e lhe destroçar o pescoço a Draco Malfoy. Se não o tinha feito é porque Hermione lhe tinha obrigado a jurar que não tomaria revanche com suas próprias mãos. Ela também não queria lhe perder a ele.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou

Nos dias passaram. Harry ia-se sentindo mais tranquilo baixo os cuidados de Molly e Arthur, eles tinham conseguido ser o suficientemente compreensivos para não atoiçar demasiado e ao mesmo tempo fazer de sua estância um tempo agradável onde tinha tido a suficiente oportunidade para pensar. Agora não tinha nenhuma dúvida, podia lhe pôr um nome a tanta gama de sentimentos a cada que pensava em Severus Snape.

O mau é que já era demasiado tarde para lhe dizer.

Uma tarde, enquanto pensava nele dentro da solidão de sua habitação, a Harry lhe pareceu ver um movimento em um dos retratos dos Chudley Cannons que Ronald tinha colados no muro.

Respirou fundo sentando sobre a cama olhando como Salazar aparecia na imagem esquivando um dos balaço que passou roçando sua cabeça.

— Que faz aqui?

— Tentando não terminar aplastado dentro um miserável afixe… é que neste lugar não há um retrato meu?

— Realmente esperava encontrá-lo aqui? —bufou incrédulo. — Não é tão popular, sabe?... e também não bem-vindo, regressa a Hogwarts.

— Não me tomei tantas moléstias para te encontrar e regressar sem falar contigo.

— Entende que não me interessa nada do que tenha que dizer, sei que está feliz de que Severus me tenha mandado ao demônio.

— Não o nego, ver sua derrota tem sido glorioso… mas não o foi o ver a ele sofrendo por ti.

— A isso veio? A reclamar-me? Acha que para mim tem sido fácil saber que seu coração está tão rompido como o meu?

— Só quero que me jure por sua vida e pela desse filho que espera que realmente não tomaste uma poção para embaucar a Snape.

Harry teve que fazer de toda sua força de vontade para não rasgar o afixe, mas Ronald não tinha a culpa das tolices desse impertinente.

— Escuta, eu não tenho porque suportar teus recriminações, não te vou jurar nada, você somente é uma borda mistura de óleo verde e lona velho não se intrometa!

— Em verdade deveria ir-me e manter minha boca calada. —disse ofendido. — Tenho querido vir a fazer-te um favor, Potter, e só porque Snape merece uma oportunidade que eu tivesse querido lhe dar… Mas não, muito obrigado por me fazer mudar de opinião e ver que não vale a pena. Agora não saberá nunca o que tinha que dizer dessa gravidez.

Harry mal lhe tinha posto atenção, mas quando compreendeu o significado dessas palavras já era demasiado tarde. Salazar Slytherin tinha abandonado o quadro.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou

Severus tinha temido esse momento toda a semana. Era hora da classe de Gryffindor de sexto ano e sabia que Harry não estaria presente. Tinha conseguido escutar uma conversa entre Ron e Hermione onde se inteirou da localização do moreno. Isso o tinha mantido tranquilo até o momento, pelo menos sabia que estava em um lugar seguro.

Mas quando entrou a sala e viu que era o único que faltava toda sua fortaleza se foi por um cano. Sua classe vazia era uma imagem demasiado triste e angustiosa.

Sua garganta formou um doloroso nodo ao imaginá-lo aí, sorrindo-lhe a escondidas quando seus colegas não lhes prestavam atenção. Teve que se morder o lábio para conter um gemido de dor ante o desespero, era um tormento pensar que nesses momentos Harry estava só, triste, e desiludido, e não podia o ir abraçar pelas noites até que se dormisse, tal como o tinha estado fazendo em uns dias antes.

Deixou que seus alunos começassem a acomodar seus pertences para a poção desse dia. Seus olhos desviaram-se momentaneamente para onde Ronald impedia que Hermione levantasse os pesados caldeirões e se fazia cargo pessoalmente da libertar de realizar essas tarefas. Ela lhe recompensou com um sorriso… e então o ruivo dissimuladamente roçou com sua mão em ventre de sua esposa que já se deixava ver com graça baixo sua folgado uniforme.

Harry também estava grávido. Recordou quando o contava de seus sonhos de uma família, de pai. Seus olhos brilhavam demasiado formoso, tanto quanto isso é capaz de passar horas o escutando falar dos mal-estares de Granger, e as visitas às consultas, dos planos de seus amigos. Agora, Harry vivia em carne sua própria grande ilusão e devia estar feliz, mas não era assim. E tudo por sua culpa, ele melhorou seu sonho em um horrível pesadelo.

Severus já não pôde mais. Suspendeu a classe e saiu apressado da sala ante a atónita mirada de seus alunos.

Por fim, consegui-se em paz, consigo mesmo, com Harry Potter, seu coração e exigia. Agora só esperava chegar à Toca e rogar por seu perdão.

ouoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	14. Seu sorriso

Quando se apareceu em frente aos limites da Toca, Severus achou que seu coração não suportaria tantas emoções. Era a primeira vez em sua vida que as mãos lhe tremiam e seu estômago quase doía de nervosismo, estava mais assustado de estar em frente a Harry que todas aquelas vezes que teve que prostrar-se ante o perigoso Voldemort.

Quiçá porque mentir não era difícil para ele, mas agora estava aí para dizer a verdade mais importante de sua vida e não tinha ideia de que palavras tinha que usar.

Ficou um momento olhando a peculiar moradia, sua mente era um revoltoso de ideia. Pensou em mil formas em que podia iniciar a lhe falar, até a forma em que lhe saudaria era confusa.

No entanto, soube que não chegaria nunca a nenhuma boa resolução estando aí parado. Devia dar a seu coração a oportunidade de ser espontâneo pela primeira vez e então deu o primeiro passo para uma vida que desejava quase tanto como lhe temia.

Chegou até a porta e tocou tentando relaxar-se um pouco. Não se demorou muito em que alguém fosse a abrir, e novamente ver a porta lhe cedendo o passo voltou a lhe acelerar o pulso.

Ao vê-lo, a expressão de Molly empalideceu em um segundo.

— Professor Snape! —exclamou tão alarmada que seu esposo foi desde a cozinha a ver que era o que passava. — Que faz aqui?... Faz favor, diga-me que não tem passado nada a meu Ron nem a Hermione.

Severus mal conseguiu o compreender e recordar a ameaça de morte que pendia dos jovens.

— Está tudo bem? —perguntou Arthur unindo à preocupação de sua esposa.

— Isso creio, eu só…

A voz de Snape avariou-se ao ver que Harry descia a escada, quiçá também alarmado pela reação da ruiva. Ao vê-lo, o garoto deteve-se um par de degrau antes de chegar ao andar e suavemente apoiou-se do corrimão enquanto olhava a Severus como se se tratasse de uma miragem que podia desvanecer em qualquer momento.

— … só vim por Harry. —concluiu o homem.

Sem decolar a vista de seu aluno, Severus abriu-se passo entre o casal Weasley e caminhou até a escada mantendo ao pé desta.

Harry também não deixou de olhar-lhe, esperava não se estar fazendo demasiadas ilusões, após tudo, Snape tinha deixado bem claro que a relação estava terminada.

Severus abriu os lábios com a intenção de dizer algo, mas seguia sem saber como começar.  _"Perdão"... "Sou um idiota"... "Dá-me outra oportunidade"... "Estranho-te"_... Qual de tudo isso era o que Harry precisava escutar primeiro?... Ou o que ele precisava dizer?

Seu braço esticou-se tomando a mão de Harry, sentiu lhe tremer de antecipação. Nunca antes esteve tão seguro do que sentia como nesse momento em que os olhos verdes que tanto gostava brilharam tão intensamente que pareciam do refúgio de uma brilhante constelação de estrelas.

—Te amo. —sussurrou finalmente, surpreendeu-lhe o prazer que sentiu ao o dizer. Não tinha nenhum sentimento de debilidade como sempre pensou que era o que levava a pronunciar essas breves palavras. Ao invés, sentia-se forte, poderoso… feliz.

Harry não respondeu de imediato, parecia estar saboreando o momento, seu sentimento era inegável pelo que Severus se atreveu a lhe sorrir… e Harry lhe correspondeu.

Foi um sorriso especial, ambos compenetrando-se até o mais profundo de sua alma. Depois, Harry levou sua mão livre ao rosto de Severus, acariciou sua bochecha com uma doce devoção, percorreu-a com macieza até sua orelha acomodando o longo cabelo de seu professor por trás desta. Então inclinou-se para adiante para sussurrar-lhe ao ouvido " _Amo-te também"_

Severus rodeou-lhe pela cintura atraindo a seu corpo com ternura, Harry manteve-se de pontas dos pés sobre o degrau enquanto apoiava sua cabeça no ombro de quem amava.

Já nenhum dos dois recordava que não estavam sozinhos, se sentiam demasiado felizes de ter voltado a estar juntos que era difícil pensar no resto do mundo.

Um suave arquejo de surpresa fez que Harry olhasse para onde estavam os Weasley ainda sem conseguir mover nem um só músculo. Sorriu feliz apartando-se para fazer girar a Severus e olhasse-lhes de frente, mas seguiu abraçando pelo pescoço sem vontades de soltar-lhe ainda. Tinha temido demasiado não poder voltar a lhe sentir que agora era complicado renunciar a seu contato.

— Senhor e Senhora Weasley… apresento-lhes ao amor de minha vida e pai do bebê que estou esperando.

— Oh Merlin… —exclamou Molly surpreendida. —… Isto o sabe Dumbledore?

— Sabe. —interveio Severus para evitar mais maus entendidos. —… e espero que agora que vocês também estão inteirados aprovem nossa decisão.

Harry surpreendeu-se tanto como Molly e Arthur da disposição de Severus de lhes respeitar como a imagem paterna que ocupavam na vida do Gryffindor.

— Professor Snape… —disse Arthur. —… se promete que esse sorriso e a luz na mirada de Harry permaneçam aí, lhes apoiaremos e defenderemos de quem objetem algo em seu contra.

Um singelo assentimento de cabeça de Snape foi suficiente para crer em sua palavra. O professor girou-se para Harry sorrindo-lhe com carinho.

— Por favor, vá por suas coisas, quero que venha comigo.

— Eu farei, mas antes gostaria que falemos, há de alguns temas que devemos deixar claros.

— E assim será, por isso não regressaremos a Hogwarts de imediato, precisamos um par de dias para nós.

— Vamos escapar-nos? —perguntou Harry sem poder dissimular seu entusiasmo.

— Está de acordo?

— De acordíssimo!

Harry irradiava alegria, emocionava lhe compartilhar uma travessura com Severus, ainda que realmente o de "escapar" tinha só uma forma de falar, pois o Professor se viu obrigado a enviar uma carta a Dumbledore lhe explicando o que planejava fazer. Mas isso era o de menos, ainda que meio mundo soubesse sua localização isso não mudava a alegria que sentia.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou

Uns minutos mais tarde, Harry e Severus instalavam-se em uma das habitações do Caldeirão Furado. Assim que Tom, o encarregado, deixou-lhes a sós, Severus tomou ao jovem Gryffindor da mão levando-lhe até uma pequena salinha localizada junto a janela por onde podiam ver a vida em Diagonal.

— Sinto muito não te ter levado a um lugar lindo, mas admito não conhecer nenhum. —desculpou-se Severus.

— Isso não é importante, já terá tempo de conhecer juntos.

— Harry… —chamou-lhe por seu nome pela primeira vez em sua vida, era muito estranho sabendo que estavam por formar uma família e mal se permitia esse grau de intimidade, inevitavelmente se corou o que provocou um doce sorriso em Harry.

— Severus. —respondeu a sua vez, excitado pelo som de seu nome na voz de quem amava.

Olharam-se por um segundo antes de rir tontamente, nenhum podia crer se sentir coibidos de estar a sós quando nos últimos meses o faziam com bastante naturalidade.

— Harry… —prosseguiu o professor. —… mil obrigado por perdoar-me.

— Nunca me enfadei contigo, mas…

Harry baixou a mirada sem saber como propor a única inquietude que tinha. Severus sustentou lhe o rosto pelo queixo para fazê-lo voltar a olhá-lo.

— Mas? Harry, me diga tudo, se precisa recriminar-me o faz sem reservas, sou o primeiro no fazer.

— Não é isso, mas Severus, eu preciso saber se tem aceitado minha gravidez… não o mencionaste ainda.

— Aceito porque você assim o quer, e será tão importante para ti como para mim.

— Confia em que não tomei nenhuma poção escondida?

— Confio. —respondeu com tanta firmeza que Harry sentiu que seu coração se aliviava um pouco, mas ainda não totalmente.

— Severus… quer ao bebê?

O professor não respondeu de imediato duvidando sobre sua própria resposta, mas ao ver que o brilho na mirada de Harry titubeava decidiu ser o mais sincero possível com ele.

— O amarei porque é seu filho, levará seu sangue e isso é suficiente para mim.

— Nosso.

— Eh?

— É nosso filho, Severus, não somente meu.

— Eu sei, é só uma forma de falar. —desculpou-se torpemente, e em seguida tomou ar esperando poder aclarar-se. — Harry, confesso-te que não tenho um instinto paternal tão forte como você, desde que tinha sua idade o suprimi por completo e nunca pensei em formar uma família. Esta notícia ainda me tem muito impactado, não lucro decifrar o que sinto.

— E se não consegue o amar como eu? —perguntou temeroso.

— Harry, eu o amo já por ser parte de ti, amo tudo de ti incluindo ao bebê, e o cuidarei e protegerei com minha vida… mas não creio ser tão efusivo sentimentalmente falando.

— Igual passou conosco recorda?... ia ser só sexo.

— Muito verdadeiro, e olha-nos agora, apaixonados até os ossos.

— E assim amará a nosso bebê, eu o sei, me diz o coração.

Severus sorriu, não sabia que mais dizer. Recordou a imagem que o impulsionou ir em busca de Harry. Ver a Ron e Hermione unidos por esse laço cheio de ternura e ilusão fez-lhe sentir-se zeloso, ele estava renunciando estupidamente a isso, a essa vida que invejava, e ademais, que podia a compartilhar com Harry, a pessoa que lhe dava luz a sua existência.

Timidamente levou sua mão ao ventre do jovem, mas não se sentia nada, não estava nada volumoso como o de Hermione, e isso em certa forma lhe desiludiu um pouco.

— Quando se te começará a notar?

— Não o sei, talvez em um par de meses mais.

— Tanto?... sua amiga já não pode dissimula-lo.

— A gravidez de Hermione é mais avançada que o meu, ela já vai por seu quinto mês e… e bom, porque tanta pressa? Achei que não gostaria de ver-me aumentar de importância.

— É possível que o tenha dito, mas tenho direito a mudar de opinião ou não?

— Gosto quando muda de opinião em coisas como dessa.

Um sorriso cúmplice desenhou-se em seus lábios, era maravilhoso ver como a vida lhes tinha modificado tanto em tão pouquinho tempo. Nenhum dos dois esperava tantas mudanças, mas eram felizes com eles.

Harry se recostou sobre o ombro de Severus enquanto olhavam tranquilamente a gente que fazia suas compras no Beco. O professor abraçou-lhe carinhoso, não sabia como olhar ao mundo lá afora, tinha muitas probabilidades de ser julgado por todos, mas não se importava, podia o suportar tudo desde que Harry seguisse a seu lado.

Essa noite assim dormiram, em um abraço que demonstrava seu grande carinho e a alegria de se ter novamente o um ao outro. No entanto, ao acordar, Harry se sobressaltou ao sentir-se só sobre a cama, por um segundo temeu ter estado sonhando. Mas não, seguia aí, no Caldeirão Furado.

Não teve muito tempo para se perguntar por Severus, pois este entrou à habitação levando uma bandeja em suas mãos.

— Que horas são? —perguntou talhando-se os olhos, pela janela olhava o sol já muito alto.

— Quase meio dia, acho que estava muito cansado.

— Sim, em realidade tenho dormido pouco ultimamente.

Severus caminhou até a cama sem deixar de sorrir ainda que as palavras de Harry doeram-lhe, sabia-se responsável pelas noites de desvelo que deve ter tido. Ainda não conseguia entender como é que lhe deixou só quando mais lhe precisava, era tão jovem! E ademais, seguramente estava confundido e abrumado por não saber que fazer com uma gravidez que não tinha buscado.

— Amo-te. —disse-lhe após colocar a bandeja sobre as pernas de Harry.

— Eu mais é meu café da manhã?

— Não precisamente, mas pelo menos te servirá para começar.

Sem entender ao que Severus se referia, tirou a coberta descobrindo só um suco de laranja e um pequeno frasco de cristal que continha um líquido azul.

— E isso?

— Te ajudará para a gravidez, fui por ele a Hogwarts.

— Foi até lá? —perguntou surpreendido.

— E não somente aí, mas primeiro te toma, tenho algo que te dizer.

Harry aceitou ainda que para então tinha notado que as bochechas de Severus estavam coradas e isso não era demasiado comum nele. Após tomar suas bebidas e sentir-se com mais força, viu que Severus apartou a bandeja e sem permitir que Harry abandonasse a cama, se ajoelhou sobre esta e sujeitou trémulo as mãos de seu companheiro.

— Passa algo?

— Sim bom, é que aproveitei a manhã para ir fazer uma compra muito especial.

— Que comprou?

Por toda resposta, Severus conteve a respiração enquanto sacava do interior de sua túnica um delicado cofrinho prateado que abriu ante os olhos assombrados de Harry. Dentro tinha um fino anel de prata pura com um formoso diamante hexagonal incrustado.

Agora foi o turno de Harry de corar e sentir que lhe faltava a respiração.

— Casa-te comigo, Harry… Aceita ser meu esposo, por favor?

— Oh por Deus…

— Só diga "Sim" —pediu nervoso.

— Sim, claro que sim, Severus!

Emocionado pela resposta, o professor colocou suavemente a argola no dedo de Harry. Ambos ficaram a olhando durante um longo tempo, sabiam o que significava, e eram imensamente felizes por isso, mas também lhes assustava, no entanto, era o de menos, qualquer coisa que viriam a iam enfrentar juntos e isso diminuía qualquer temor a sua nova e excitante aventura.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou

Harry e Severus tomaram uma decisão muito importante. Agora que se casariam não estavam dispostos a viver escondidos, e seguramente teria muitas pessoas que lhes pediriam explicações. Harry temia que a imprensa, o conselho estudantil e inclusive o ministério se ultrapassasse com Severus, por isso mesmo era preferível dar o primeiro passo.

Os dois apareceram-se essa mesma manhã no Beco Diagonal. Era Sexta-feira, no dia mostrava-se agitado, mal se podia caminhar por entre as ruas. Sorriram-se antes de tomar da mão e começaram a andar misturando com a gente.

— Isto não é tão difícil. —comentou Severus após o nervo inicial e ver que poucas eram as pessoas que lhes punham atenção.

— Não, em realidade acho que começo ao desfrutar.

— E eu, nunca pensei em passear por aqui como um mais, sem ter algum ingrediente perigoso que comprar ou sem a necessidade de tomar precauções para não ser atacado em qualquer momento.

— Sim, é só um passeio, ainda que para nós qualquer coisa tão normal já é uma loucura, e se já fizemos uma, podemos fazer outra… —Harry se deteve e sorrindo com picardia se girou a Severus. —… Joguemos!

Harry soltou-se da mão de Severus e correu sorteando às pessoas que se interpunham em seu caminho. O professor ficou estático uns segundos sem saber que pretendia Harry com essa atitude.

— Vamos, Severus, não fique atrás! —gritou Harry detendo-se um momento antes de voltar a correr.

A gente começou-lhes a olhar com mais interesse. Severus notou-o e seu coração quase deteve-se, não estava acostumado a chamar assim a atenção, e não se sentia em idade de participar nesse tipo de cenas. Mas que ia fazer? Ficar aí e permitir que Harry corresse sozinho? Provocar que as pessoas olhassem à pessoa que mais amava no mundo como um bicho raro?... Não, provavelmente faria o maior ridículo de sua vida, mas ao ver a Harry correndo confiando em que ia depois dele, soube que não se importava.

E correu como se fosse um menino.

Ao princípio foi estranho, em verdade sentia suas bochechas enrijecer, mas quando Harry voltou a se girar a lhe olhar e lhe sorriu então já pôde se esquecer do que pensassem os demais. Acelerou o passo para atingir-lhe.

— Não se sairá com a sua. —assegurou divertido, já tinha conseguido acurtar bastante a distância. — Sou mais veloz que você.

— Deixa de presumir e demonstra, amor. —riu o jovem Gryffindor.

Harry tinha chegado a uma praça onde se encontrava uma formosa fonte de canteira, a gente era mais numerosa por aí, alguns meninos jogavam também. Foi então que de repente Severus apareceu em frente a ele lhe fazendo chocar com seu corpo.

— Te peguei. —clamou o professor cercando-o vitorioso pela cintura.

— Isso é armadilha! —arquejou sem deixar de sorrir.

— Não precisamente, se não sou tão veloz como você, sim sou mais pronto.

Sem ofender-se, Harry pendurou-se do pescoço de Severus, parecia que ia a beijar-lhe, mas em realidade lhe empurrou para cair de costas na água da fonte. Não se importou cair-se com ele e seu coração saltou de ternura quando sentiu como Severus se apressou a lhe proteger para que não se lastimasse.

Não pôde se conter e lhe beijou se sentindo mais apaixonado que nunca. O Professor correspondeu-lhe, estava seguro que era a experiência mais divertida que tinha tido em sua vida, e jamais a esqueceria.

Ao separar-se, Harry penteou os úmidos cabelos de seu noivo olhando-lhe embelezado.

— Deus, Severus, não tem ideia de quanto te amo. —lhe sussurrou extasiado.

— Nem você de quanto te amo eu, mas temos muito tempo para averiguá-lo.

Harry voltou a sorrir-lhe e beija-lo por uns segundos antes de girar-se a olhar a seu redor. Nesse momento notaram como o tempo parecia se ter detido no Beco Diagonal. A fonte estava rodeada por um numeroso grupo de pessoas que lhes observava com a boca aberta. Inclusive os negócios próximos tinham-se esvaziado, todos os passeantes lhes tinham seguido até aí, ninguém se quis perder o final daquele inverossímil jogo de duas pessoas que eram amplamente reconhecidas… sobretudo uma delas.

Nenhum ruído escutava-se, todos esperavam impactados encontrar uma explicação lógica que não atingiam ainda a compreender em suas mentes.

Um pouco nervoso, mas muito emocionado, Harry levantou sua mão mostrando o anel que Severus recém lhe tinha presenteado.

— Pediu-me que me casasse com ele! —exclamou jubiloso, sua felicidade era tão indescritível como impossível de ocultar.

A notícia não fez reagir a ninguém, seguiam como presas de algum encantamento imobilizador. Milhares de perguntas giravam em suas mentes… Casar-se? Talvez esse homem não era seu Professor? Talvez não era Harry Potter um menor de idade? Talvez não deviam estar nesses momentos em classes?... Que passava aí? Eram realmente Harry Potter e um dos Professores de Hogwarts os que continuavam abraçados dentro da fonte?

Harry estava a ponto de deixar de sorrir, Severus tinha-o feito já e estreitava mais a Harry da cintura, sua outra mão baixo a água tentava sua varinha por se era necessário fazer algo irremediável. Mas nesse preciso instante, uma menina de aproximadamente uns sete anos meteu-se com eles à fonte, em suas mãos levava uma calêndula morada.

— Em verdade é Harry Potter? —perguntou a menina presenteando-lhe a flor a Harry.

Ele aceitou a flor e carinhosamente lhe sorriu à pequena que esperava resposta com um grande sorriso.

— Claro que sou eu não me crie?

— Sim, mas… nas fotos que saem no Profeta nunca te vejo sorrindo.

— É que até hoje não tinha tido muitos motivos para sorrir. —disse comovido pela sinceridade da pequena. — Mas agora tenho o mais maravilhoso. —agregou olhando a Severus.

— E você quem é? —quis saber a menina dirigindo-se ao professor.

— O homem mais afortunado do mundo.

— E como se chamas?

— Severus Snape.

A pequena sorriu e girou-se a sua mãe que olhava a cena em silêncio.

— Mami, Harry e Severus vão casar-se!

A mamãe da menina sorriu assentindo, e com algo de timidez começou a aplaudir. Lentamente foram-se unindo mais a ela. Harry viu emocionado como as expressões das pessoas iam mudando a uma de alegria por ele.

Acabavam de dar-se conta de uma grande verdade dita pela menina… Nesse dia tinham conhecido o sorriso de Harry Potter.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou


	15. Sacrifícios

Harry e Severus tinham-se sentado em uma das mesas que o dono da sorveteria Florean Fortescue colocou em sua galeria. O professor degustava um cálido chá enquanto Harry contrastava deleitando-se com um enorme gelado de caramelo. No entanto, apesar da discordância de gostos, a gente que continuava os observando não calou um suspiro ao ver como Severus acomodava a manta que Harry tinha em seus ombros para secar da queda à fonte.

O jovem sorriu agradecendo-lhe o gesto antes de voltar à participação. Em frente a ele estava dispersa uma grande quantidade de gente, quase todas famílias que tinham ido a Diagonal para desfrutar da tarde. Alguns meninos inclusive mantinham-se sentados no solo, sumamente atentos ao que Harry lhes contava enquanto seus pais faziam o mesmo, mas sentados nas cadeiras que dispuseram para eles.

— De modo que ninguém mais sabe? —perguntou uma senhora com curiosidade.

— Não. Severus e eu pensamos regressar a Hogwarts amanhã mesmo, então lhe diremos ao Diretor.

— Ele se enfadará com vocês? —interrogou temerosa uma das meninas.

— Não creio. —assegurou Harry sorrindo-lhe. — É um bom homem e sempre nos apoiou, confio em que entenda que Severus e eu nos amamos e queremos nos casar. Mas não penso que seja tão fácil quando o Conselho Escolar se inteire, e muito menos a Imprensa… A eles é difícil lhes agradar.

— Mas porque?

— Porque as boas notícias não vendem. —explicou Harry com sinceridade. — Eles quererão lhe pôr dramatismo, e tanto Severus como eu sabemos quais serão seus objeções.

— Que é seu aluno. —compreendeu um dos pais de família. — Se tenho de ser franco, jovem Potter, é uma boa razão.

— Sou mais que seu aluno. —disse Harry sem alterar-se. — Nossa relação jamais tem sido como a de qualquer outro Professor e discípulo do colégio. A maioria de vocês sabem tudo o que A Ordem da Fênix, os aurores, meus colegas de estudos e até alguns dos servidores públicos do Ministério fizeram para ajudar a ganhar a guerra… mas quem de todos vocês sabe o papel que jogou Severus?

— Harry… —interrompeu-lhe o professor. —… não é necessário que diga nada.

Harry volteou a olhar-lhe e carinhosamente deu-lhe um suave aperto de mãos, era lógico que Severus não quisesse que a gente se inteirasse de muitas coisas que teve que fazer. No entanto, certa informação não podia se manter guardada por sempre.

— É o chefe da casa Slytherin. —disse um homem de cabelo castanho que olhava a Severus com um discreto receio. — Não temos boas referências de seu comportamento durante as batalhas.

— Não todos os Slytherin são como pensam, um deles o têm em frente a vocês. —explicou Harry pacientemente. — Sem Severus Snape eu não teria saído vivo. Ele lutou nas sombras, cuidando de mim, frustrando planos de Voldemort sem que este jamais suspeitasse dele, libertando meu caminho de obstáculos para poder chegar a meu destino e sair vitorioso. Ele… —concluiu Harry voltando a sujeitar a mão de Severus. —… pode não ser o herói de muitos, mas é o meu.

Severus não soube como pôde conter o imenso amor que sentia por Harry nesses momentos, nunca ninguém em sua vida lhe tinha feito se sentir tão comovido. No entanto, apesar de não ter movido nem um só músculo, sua mirada tão apaixonada não conseguiu passar desapercebida para nenhum dos presentes.

Uma jovem de uns vinte e cinco anos que se tinha mantido calada intimidada pela presença de seu antigo professor, se animou por fim a falar.

— Meu pai é um dos membros do Conselho, é boa pessoa e seguramente poderei lhe convencer de que abougue por vocês ante os demais.

— Eu prometo não me crer nada do que saia publicado se não tem sido mencionado hoje aqui. —assegurou uma idosa que sorria enfadada pelos titulares que ainda não saíam.

— Acho que falo por todos ao dizer que nos alegramos por vocês e se há alguém ao que não goste, terá que se aguentar. —disse um pai que sustentava em suas pernas a seu filho de dois anos.

Harry sorriu agradecido. Estava contente com a decisão que tinha tomado ao falar antes de que a Imprensa sacasse suas histórias tergiversadas. Não se importava o que o Conselho Estudantil, a Imprensa ou o Ministério opinassem sobre sua relação com Severus. Eram essas, as pessoas que tinha enfrente, as famílias comuns, pelas que tinha lutado a morte, e estava feliz de saber que eles sabiam compreender melhor que os mais enxumbrados e altos aristocratas do mundo mágico.

Por sua vez, Severus também se sentia contente. A gente olhava a Harry com respeito e carinho, e agora sabia que esse afeto era pela pessoa tão formosa que viam, não pelo herói que derrotou ao mago mais tenebroso de todos os tempos.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou

Essa noite, Harry e Severus saíram a caminhar pelo Londres Muggle. Para ambos resultou uma experiência inolvidável conhecer essas ruas tenuemente alumiadas onde ninguém nem sequer volteava a lhes olhar. Eram só um par de desconhecidos passeando entre a grande diversidade de personagens, alguns inclusive mais peculiar que eles.

Quando lhes deu fome entraram em um tranquilo restaurante. Severus suspirou um pouco decepcionado de não se ter preocupado dantes de averiguar sobre um lugar lindo para levar a Harry, com jantares muitos elaborados e um ambiente propício para o romance. Mesmo assim, o jovem não se via nada inconformado com a eleição, para ele o mais importante era a companhia e esta era a melhor do mundo.

Seu jantar foi singelo, algo de massa e creme de queijo, mas comer era o que menos lhes interessava, não cessaram de conversar e fazer planos para o casamento, isso os manteve completamente abstraídos do mundo, riam e caçoavam imaginando as reações de todos no colégio quando se inteirassem.

— E a propósito… —disse Harry unindo suas mãos em uma súplica. —… permite-me ser eu quem lhe diga a esse resmungão que tem de guardião.

— Não seja cruel com Salazar, sei que às vezes é insuportável contigo, mas já verá que em um dia o vai conquistar.

— Para nada, esse bastardo está enamoradíssimo de ti e sei que se vai pôr verde de inveja quando saiba que estamos juntos.

— Talvez lhe custe um pouco se adaptar, mas…

— Um pouco? Severus, Slytherin realmente detesta-me, inclusive lhe gerenciou para encontrar-me na Toca e fazer-me saber.

— Que diz? —exclamou surpreendido ante aquela inesperada notícia, a Salazar não gostava de sair de Hogwarts de modo que era estranho que fizesse uma exceção só para molestar a Harry.

— Não quero soar como um impertinente, Severus, mas Slytherin sempre tem sido muito impertinente. Deu-me a entender que sabia algo de minha gravidez, mas não me diria, segue desconfiando de que não tomei nenhuma poção para te enganar e te prender.

— Harry, desculpa-lhe faz favor, falarei com ele quando estejamos no castelo.

— E não poderia mudar de guardião? —perguntou sem muitas esperanças, e ao ver o rosto preocupado de Severus pensou que quiçá não tinha sido uma boa ideia fazer essa petição, o último que queria era provocar mais conflitos. — Já, podes respirar de novo, era só uma broma, te prometo que tentarei me levar bem com Slytherin.

— Disse-te que te amo?

— Nunca é demasiado.

Severus sorriu mais apaixonado que nunca, tinha muitas vontades de beija-lo, de modo que sacou sua varinha e dissimuladamente realizou um feitiço que deixou o restaurante a escuras.

Harry arquejou ao sentir como seu noivo se inclinava sobre a mesa e sugava seus lábios com absoluto deleite. Aproveitando que ninguém podia lhe ver, deslizou sua mão acariciando a bochecha de seu companheiro enquanto suas línguas se entremeavam sedentas de seu sabor. Ao longe podiam escutar aos garçons acalmando aos fregueses para evitar que se alarmaram.

Ao separar-se Harry e Severus já podiam se ver, mas continuavam em penumbras mal alumiados pelas velas que os apressados garçons foram colocando sobre as mesas. Sorriram-se divertidos, agora sim teriam seu ambiente romântico.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou

Mas não todo podia ser mel sobre flocos. Ao dia seguinte tiveram que se enfrentar à reprimenda que Dumbledore lhes esteve preparando durante sua ausência. Eles lhe escutaram pacientemente sentados juntos e com toda a formalidade que requeria a situação, ainda que quando o idoso mago olhava para outro lado, eles aproveitavam para se sorrir entrelaçando suas mãos como dois meninos travessos. Que importava a exagerada reação do Diretor quando eles acabavam de reencontrar-se?

Finalmente o adusto mago respirou fundo voltando a olhá-los.

— Espero em verdade que compreendam que têm rompido demasiadas regras, algo muito surpreendente em você, Professor Snape, sabe que escapar do colégio e com um aluno bem pôde lhe custar seu posto.

— Uma loucura sem dúvidas. —respondeu Severus com gravidade. — Mas da qual não poderia me arrepender nunca.

— Desejaria que tivessem pensado duas vezes antes de se tomar tantas liberdades, agora terei que tomar medidas ao respeito.

— Pode fazê-lo como você considere necessário, Senhor Diretor. Assumo as consequências do que fiz.

— E você, Senhor Potter, não tem algo que dizer?

— Sim… —respondeu Harry mais sério que nunca. —… quer você nos fazer a honra de oficiar nosso casamento?

Severus não pôde se conter e estalou em uma suave gargalhada que removeu o coração de Dumbledore. Nunca lhe tinha visto tão alegre, e muito menos carinhoso, lhe viu abraçar a Harry e a este beija-lo repetidamente nas bochechas sem deixar de rir também.

Teve que o admitir, seu riso era contagiosa e sorriu com imensa satisfação ao ver que dois das pessoas que mais importar no mundo tinham encontrado a felicidade no outro.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou

Após abandonar o despacho, o feliz casal dirigiu-se às habitações do professor, caminharam por separado somente por precaução, mas felizmente não se toparam a nenhum aluno no caminho, seguramente todos estariam desfrutando de seu dia livre nos pátios.

Severus foi o primeiro em chegar em frente ao retrato de Slytherin e este sorriu ao o olhar, lhe foi impossível não se mostrar entusiasmado pelo regresso do Chefe de Casa.

— Severus, bem-vindo. —saudou lhe formalmente. — Perguntava-me onde se meteu nestes dias.

— Fui a uma missão especial.

— Espero que não tenha sido como as de antes. —expressou manifestando sua preocupação, nunca esqueceria os tempos difíceis de Snape como espião, a cada noite esperando sua chegada era de grande ansiedade, e quando não aparecia tinha que se obrigar a não mover de seu lugar para lhe ir buscar, seu dever estar sempre pendente de seu regresso e corroborar que não chegasse demasiado mau ferido.

— Agora mesmo verá que não.

Severus girou-se a olhar para o final do corredor por onde Harry apareceu nesse momento. O Gryffindor volteou a todos lados se assegurando de que não tivesse ninguém perto e então correu aos braços de seu companheiro quem lhe recebeu com um grande sorriso.

Em contraste, a expressão de Slytherin mudou radicalmente. Sua mirada jogava faíscas de fúria para Harry, e este não se esforçou em ocultar a satisfação por isso.

— Foi por ele? —questionou apertando os dentes. — Te enganou e foi por ele!

— Não me enganou e sim, fui por ele porque o amo e a partir de agora não quero voltar a saber que lhe obstaculizas o passo, minhas habitações são as suas.

— Segundo as regras de Hogwarts, não é assim. —protestou alçando o queixo. — É só seu amante, e posso e tenho o direito de lhe questionar sua presença antes de lhe dar o passo, minha obrigação é proteger esta porta.

— Não serei só seu amante por muito tempo. —interveio Harry mostrando sua mão com a deslumbrante aliança. — Nos casaremos muito cedo e então serei sua família… e se não te portas bem, porei a Godric em seu lugar.

— Harry caçoa. —apressou-se a intervir Severus, a pálida textura na pele de Slytherin acentuou-se notavelmente. — Só façam as pazes de acordo?

— Quando cometa a tolice de te casar com ele então o pensarei… agora segue sendo um intruso para mim. Vão entrar ou não?

Severus assentiu e o retrato fez-se a um lado com brusquidão permitindo-lhes o passo. Harry decidiu ignorar-lhe, já tinha brigado demasiado com ele, agora era momento de desfrutar de um tempo a sozinhas com Severus.

Quando o retrato voltou a se fechar, eles não viram como o ilustre personagem se recargava sobre um dos lados do marco. Seu rosto sempre altivo e arrogante mudou a uma expressão de desolada resignação… Recordou as palavras que Harry lhe gritasse na Toca:  _"é uma borda mistura de óleo verde e tela velha"_. E tinha que o reconhecer, assim nunca poderia ter sequer a oportunidade de lutar pelo único homem que lhe tinha interessado em milênios.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou

Essa noite durante o jantar, Harry foi a ocupar seu lugar de sempre na mesa de Gryffindor. Ron e Hermione estavam felizes por seu regresso e mais ainda ao o ver mais tranquilo e relaxado desde a última vez que lhe vissem. Eles ainda achavam que Harry esteve todo esse tempo na Toca.

— Espero mamãe não te tenha pisado tanto, Harry. —desculpou-se Ron enquanto tirava um pedaço da bisteca de Hermione e provava-o dantes de permitir-lhe ingeri-lo. — Às vezes é um pouco opressivo.

— Não tanto como você, Ronald! —grunhiu Hermione tomando por fim seu prato e lutando para que seu esposo não atingisse seu suco de abobora. — Dumbledore disse-nos que tem a Dobby supervisionando a cada alimento que se serve no colégio.

— Têm averiguado algo?

— Não, mas sabemos que foi Malfoy, não há ninguém mais suspeito que ele. O que não podemos ainda imaginar é porque tem querido envenenar a Hermione.

— Sim, é realmente muito estranho, em todo caso só teria motivos para me odiar a mim, não a Hermione, e ele não podia imaginar que eu lhe tiraria os pêssegos essa noite.

— Talvez deveríamos nos esquecer de lhe ter consideração alguma e levantar uma demanda formal ante o Ministério. —propôs Ron. — Que eles lhe dêem veritaserum e o obriguem a confessar seu delito.

— Sigamos com as instruções de Dumbledore. —opôs-se Hermione pacientemente. — Confio em que Charlie possa obter provas muito cedo, se nos adiantamos, os advogados de Malfoy podem inclusive contramandarmos por injurio se nos baseamos só em conjecturas, e recorda que o Ministério tem proibido o uso de veritaserum em menores de idade.

— Pois então esperarei a seu aniversário para romper-lhe a cara e obrigar-lhe eu mesmo a confessar.

Harry sorriu enternecido pela brutalidade de seu amigo que não fazia outra coisa mais que demonstrar quanto adorava a Hermione.

— E Harry como vai o de sua gravidez? tudo bem? —perguntou Hermione, ainda lhe preocupava que pudesse ter consequências pela ingesta do veneno.

— Muito bem, obrigado.

— E quando nos vai apresentar ao afortunado? —interrogou Ron a sua vez. — Tenho percorrido mentalmente à cada um dos alunos do colégio e não se me ocorre quem possa ser, jamais te vi interesse por ninguém.

— Ah, com respeito a isso, é uma surpresa e esta mesma noite o saberão.

— Ron não te mente, Harry, está muito curioso de saber, e para ser sincera eu também.

Harry sorriu-lhes a seus amigos, nesse momento olhou discretamente à mesa dos Professores e conteve um suspiro, era muito doce notar que as mãos de Severus estavam ligeiramente trémulas enquanto cortava seu bife. Os demais quiçá não o notariam, não estavam tão acostumados a lhe saber seus movimentos, mas ele sabia que sua atitude estoica e indiferente era uma máscara. Ainda que não se importasse com a opinião de seus alunos e colegas, a Severus não lhe agradava ser o foco de atenção de nada e em poucos minutos todos os olhos se girariam ao olhar e se inteirar que se tinha envolvido com um aluno.

Um tênue suspiro fez-lhe a Harry voltear a sua esquerda, até esse momento notou que Neville estava sentado a seu lado. O garoto sorriu-lhe enquanto olhava à mesa principal.

— Não sei que tem esta noite, mas me provoca tantas coisas com só o ver.

Harry piscou um par de ocasiões sem compreender essas palavras, e quando a luz lhe chegou ao cérebro sentiu que seu sangue se lhe ia aos pés. Tinha esquecido completamente os sentimentos de Neville por Severus.

— Ouve, Nev…

— Você o nota, Harry? —interrompeu lhe sussurrando emocionado. — Há algo diferente em Snape, parece o mesmo, mas não… sua mirada brilha.

— Por Deus, não siga. —suplicou começando a angustiar-se.

— Talvez seja minha imaginação, é que… Bom, você não sabe porque foi à Toca a repousar, mas Snape não esteve presente aos últimos dias, e te juro que lhe estranhei muitíssimo. Não me tinha dado conta de tudo o que sentia, mas já não tenho dúvidas estou perdidamente apaixonado de ele!

O coração do moreno palpitava com força, não queria seguir escutando, era demasiado. Mas Neville não se dava conta de que seu amigo não estava tão emocionado como ele e seguiu falando sem deixar de olhar para a mesa onde Snape e Dumbledore conversavam também.

— Sabe, Harry? —continuou com o mesmo tom confidencial. — Tenho estado praticando muito a poção que faremos nesta semana, e estou seguro que me sairá bem. Quero surpreender-lhe e que me olhe ainda que seja uma vez, já sei que nunca se fixaria em um aluno, mas pelo menos preciso saber que se dê conta de que existo e não sou um imbecil.

Neville seguiu falando, mas Harry deixou de escutá-lo. Era um pesadelo, bastante tinha com Slytherin e agora também Neville… porque de repente todo mundo parecia estar apaixonado de seu Severus?

No entanto, Slytherin não lhe angustiava demasiado, nem sequer tinha vida e não achava que fosse possível romper um coração de óleo. Mas Neville era diferente, tratava-se de seu amigo, um garoto singelo, gentil e muito agradável que vivia sua primeira ilusão… e Harry seria o encarregado da destroçar.

Por um momento pensou em pôr-se em pé e fazer algo para evitar o anúncio de seu casal Mas de que serviria? Ele pensava se casar com Severus passasse o que passasse, esperavam um filho e sua família era o mais importante… Ainda que quiçá poderia ganhar tempo e explicar a seu amigo como estavam as coisas.

No entanto, já era demasiado tarde. A seu lado, Hermione deu-lhe um cotovelada para que acordasse de seus pensamentos.

— Harry, chama-te Dumbledore. —disse-lhe preocupada, o diretor acabava de solicitar a presença do Gryffindor junto a ele para dar uma notícia muito importante.

Harry pôs-se de pé automaticamente e caminhou para o estrado ainda com milhares de ideia em seu cérebro, nenhuma delas mais coerente que a outra.

O que seguiu nunca poderia o recordar com facilidade. Escutava falar a Dumbledore, mas não entendia suas palavras, tão só olhava para a mesa de Gryffindor. As exclamações de surpresa que pensou poderiam ser divertidas, passaram junto a seus ouvidos sem pena nem glória.

O único que o fez reagir um pouco foi sentir uma mão sujeitando a sua. Voltou-se a olhar a Severus quem também se mostrava muito sério. Ambos se sorriram com carinho por um segundo antes de voltar a pôr atenção às palavras de bons desejos que Dumbledore lhes expressava nesse instante.

Mas Harry notou então que Neville aproveitava que ninguém lhe prestava atenção para sair do comedor.

Respirou fundo… Que difícil era ser feliz quando o preço era a alegria de um amigo.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou


	16. Segundo atentado

Muito a seu pesar, Draco teve que suportar o que considerava a pior traição por parte de seu padrinho e esperar em seu lugar a que tudo isso terminasse. Mas enquanto fazia-o, sua mão acariciava sua varinha por embaixo da mesa, imaginando mais de uma forma em que poderia o matar, a ele e a Harry Potter.

Uns minutos mais tarde, Severus e Harry retiraram-se a uma das salas contiguas, nenhum dos dois pronunciou palavra por uns segundos, tão só se abraçaram apaixonados.

— Está bem? —perguntou o professor sem soltar-lhe.

— Sim por quê?

— Notei-te muito estranho, é como se não tivesses estado presente.

— Sei-o, desculpa-me, é que me preocupam meus amigos, acho que deveria ir já a falar com eles. Sinto-me culpado de não ter tido tempo do fazer antes.

— Entendo-te, e está bem, vá agora com teus amigos e nós veremos amanhã de acordo? Só tenta não te deixar convencer de que me abandone.

Harry sorriu com a broma de Severus, depois, com toda a tristeza do mundo teve que se despedir de Severus, teria gostado de dormir à noite a seu lado, mas ainda precisava falar, não somente com Ron e Hermione, senão com Neville.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou

Tivesse querido conversar primeiro com seus melhores amigos, mas quando Harry cruzou o lobby viu por uma janela que Neville caminhava distraído para um dos jardins. Tomou ar profundamente, não ia ser uma conversa agradável, mas tinha que a fazer.

Foi depois dele com lentidão, esperava poder encontrar as palavras adequadas para não lastimar e mais. Viu que Neville se sentou cansado sobre uma banca de pedra, seguramente achou que aí ninguém lhe veria, a sua ao redor cresciam altos matagais de rosas e árvores tão tupidos que nem sequer conseguia ver o céu o que aumentava a escuridão da noite.

Harry foi para ele sentando a seu lado, ainda não sabia que dizer muito menos como começar aquela conversa. Neville nem sequer prestou-lhe atenção, continuou com a mirada no andar e o tronco encurvado apoiando suas mãos em seus joelhos.

— Não sei a que vem. —começou Longbottom, sua voz era áspera e Harry pensou que nunca lhe tinha escutado falar dessa maneira. — Tem sido suficiente por esta noite, não?

— Preciso explicar-te o que passou.

— Não quero escutar nada, ainda que pense que estou acostumado à humilhação não é assim, não preciso me inteirar como se deve divertir ouvindo minhas estúpidas confissões.

— Minha intenção é precisamente que não me mal entenda, se não te disse foi porque não sabia como o fazer.

— Sabe que, Potter? Em verdade é melhor que se cale, me irrita recordar como fingia odiar durante o dia e na noite corria a meter em sua cama… É um deboche repugnante. Tão só quisesse não te ter dado um motivo mais para te rir de mim.

— Nunca me ri de ti, Neville, e para mostra é que estou aqui contigo, escutando como me insulta sem nenhum motivo…

— Nenhum motivo? —repetiu frustrado. — Devia calar-me, mas não, deixou que te contasse todos meus mais profundos sentimentos!

— Pedi-te que não falasses, foi você quem não me escutou e seguiu sonhando, nunca foi minha intenção me debochar e oxalá pudesse o entender.

— Para que quer que te entenda? Já ganhou não?... ele te elegeu a ti, e por suposto que tinha que ser assim, é O eleito, o herói, o magnífico Harry Potter!

Harry pôs-se de pé, sabia que não devia se enfadar com Neville, que suas palavras era produto do despeito e a desilusão e quiçá ao dia seguinte pudesse pensar com a cabeça mais fria e lhe entender, mas não conseguia se controlar. Ele também se sentiu ofendido pelo menosprezo que nunca pensou escutar de um garoto que sempre se mostrou como seu amigo.

— Se quer pensar isso, bem por ti. —respondeu-lhe ferido. — Espero que te faça sentir melhor, Longbottom, porque eu posso te jurar que quando toma meu corpo o último que pensa é nesse maldito apodo.

Harry marchou-se sem dizer mais, ainda estava muito furioso e lastimado, e com essa mesma raiva se limpou as lágrimas que até esse momento permitiu que saíssem. Era triste perder a um amigo, mas não podia fazer mais, se Neville achava que se ia apartar para lhe dar uma oportunidade com Severus estava louco de arremate.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou

O moreno nunca imaginou que alguém que seguia seus passos teve a oportunidade de escutar sua conversa com Neville.

Draco Malfoy soube que não podia ter melhor sorte, mas devia ser inteligente para não o arruinar. Sentou-se junto a Longbottom tentando não lhe assustar.

— Escutei-o tudo. —disse suavemente.

— Malfoy, juro-te por minha vida que se o diz te romperei a alma. —respondeu apertando seus dentes com fúria e desespero.

— Eu não direi nada, Neville, posso te chamar assim? —questionou com a voz mais inocente que pôde, o outro garoto não lhe respondeu, seguia com a mirada no andar e o corpo tenso, mas fingiu não o notar. — Neville, não te vou delatar porque sei como se sente, não é a única pessoa da que Harry Potter se debochou.

— Escuta, agora estou muito enfadado com Harry, mas isso não quer dizer que vou crer suas infâmias, vai a seu ninho de serpente e me deixa sozinho.

— Então quiçá equivoquei-me e não te doa perder a Severus como a mim me doeu perder ao amor de minha vida… por culpa de Potter.

Neville levantou o rosto pela primeira vez, e ao voltear a olhar a Draco surpreendeu-se ao notar que ainda baixo a escuridão seus olhos brilhavam como contendo um pranto. E sua voz, sua voz realmente refletia uma dor tão intensa que não podia ser fingido.

— A quem perdeu? —perguntou comovido.

— Quiçá não devamos falar disto, tens dito que não creria em minhas palavras.

— Sei-o, mas… Malfoy é estranho ver-te e sentir-te como se realmente fosse um humano. Sempre te comporta tão frio e altaneiro.

— Eu achava que era como Potter, todo mundo confia sempre nele e não se dá conta das coisas que é capaz de fazer. Mas alegra-me que tenha aberto os olhos, assim não poderá lastimar-te mais, quem sabe quantos mais como nós tenha no colégio!

— Que foi o que te fez?

— Como te disse, me tirou ao amor de minha vida… a Ron.

Neville tivesse-se rido senão fora porque o vento noturno moveu as copas das árvores e a luz de lua alumiou melhor o rosto do loiro. Soube que não mentia, que a dor que tinham esses olhos era como o seu… não, talvez pior.

— Ronald Weasley? —exclamou incrédulo e surpreendido. — Isso é impossível! Ron e Hermione amam-se desde sempre, eles estão juntos, Malfoy, está o inventando.

— Não é assim. Eles estão juntos agora porque Potter assim o quis, mas ele e eu estávamos juntos antes, nos amávamos como não tens ideia, mas tivemos que esconder esse amor porque… porque Harry está obsedado com ele.

— Isso é ridículo, são amigos, quase irmãos!

— Não, Ron me confessou, ele e Harry foram amantes desde quarto ano. Ao princípio Ron achava que só experimentavam, mas depois Harry se voltou muito possesivo com ele, não queria que falasse com ninguém mais, por isso foi tão difícil nos acercar, mas nada nos deteve em seu momento. Eu estava disposto a tudo por ele, pensamos em fugir quando terminasse o colégio, mas tudo se frustrou quando Harry Potter nos descobriu uma noite.

Neville negava com a cabeça resistindo-se ainda a achar que isso fosse verdade, mas enquanto escutava a Draco recordava os jogos entre Ron e Harry, a noite da despedida de solteiros nos que supostamente Harry confessou que amava a Ronald e este não se surpreendeu ao o escutar. Quiçá não era só um jogo.

— Que fez para os separar? —perguntou assombrando-se ao começar a duvidar.

— Não tem caso recordar as difamações de que fui objeto, basta apenas que saiba que se pôs de acordo com Granger, ela testemunhou a seu favor, e ademais, baixo os conselhos de Potter conseguiu seduzir a Ronald. Essa gravidez não foi programada, ela seguiu as ordens de Harry e dessa forma conseguiu o prender.

— Deus, é que… o que me diz é tão complicado.

— Por isso não lhe tenho dito a ninguém, sabia que não me achariam que Potter é capaz de manipular a meio mundo para se sair com a sua. Não duvido nada que agora se tenha enredado com meu padrinho somente para te fazer sentir mau.

— Não, é que esse Harry do que me fala não o conheço, deve ser um mal-entendido, Malfoy.

— Sim, se você o diz. —suspirou fingindo-se cansado. — Igual deve ser um mal-entendido que agora se vá casar com meu padrinho, que te escutou confessar que estava apaixonado dele e não te dizer. Eu em seu lugar teria falado contigo antes de aceitar uma relação com Severus, se é que realmente importava-me com sua amizade.

Neville voltou a baixar a mirada, nisso concordava com Draco, ele também tivesse atuado dessa maneira. Desconheceu a atitude de Harry, isso lhe doía, estava consciente de não ter tido nunca uma oportunidade com Snape, mas a amizade era algo que sim tivesse podido se salvar se a sinceridade estivesse presente.

— Falarei com Harry amanhã. —titubeou Neville confundido. — Ainda me custa demasiado poder imaginar que seja tão hipócrita.

— Faça. —recomendou-lhe suavemente. — Sei que te vai negar todo e lhe crerá, mas não importa, pelo menos minha consciência fica tranquila ao ter sido claro contigo, só espero que seja diferente com meu padrinho. Está tão apaixonado. —disse-lhe sorrindo-lhe com melancolia. — Às vezes penso que demasiado, como se fosse vítima de um feitiço… ou uma poção. Em fim, oxalá que pelo menos a ele não o defraude.

Draco pôs-se em pé para marchar-se, mas em seguida voltou à banca abraçando a Neville com tanta ternura que o Gryffindor não soube como reagir. Era uma situação absurda e estranha, mas nesses momentos sim que precisava do consolo de um amigo e terminou por baixar todas suas defesas. Fechou os olhos apoiando sua cabeça no ombro de Draco sem dar-se conta do brilho maléfico na olhada cinza.

Agora tudo estava a seu favor. Discretamente sacou sua varinha levando-a até a testa de Neville sussurrando-lhe ao ouvido "Imperius"

A expressão do Gryffindor modificou-se ao instante, seus olhos abriram-se mas perdiam-se em algum ponto fixo na nada.

— Mata-o. —seguiu sussurrando Draco ao ouvido do outro garoto. — Mata a Harry Potter e faz-lhe pagar por sua traição.

A respiração de Neville agitou-se ao escutar a ordem pelo que Draco supôs que estava lutando por se libertar.

— Mata-o. —repetiu reforçando a maldição. — E nunca diga a ninguém sobre nossa conversa… Só vá e o mata sem piedade. O fará?

— Sim.

A suave resposta de Neville comprazeu ao loiro, lentamente foi-lhe soltando, sorriu ao ver que o garoto continuava baixo o influxo da maldição de modo que retrocedeu regressando ao colégio e esperando que essa fosse a última noite de Harry Potter.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou

Para então Harry tinha chegado até sua Sala Comum. Ainda tinha muitos alunos despertos, entre eles Ron e Hermione. Todos se giraram a lhe olhar, alguns sorriam, outros só o observavam incrédulos.

— Hey, Harry… —chamou lhe Seamus. —… Snape, Harry? Em verdade que se tinha bem guardadinho!

— Não lhes faça caso. —interveio Lavander. — A mim me parece tão romântico que você e alguém tão estranho como Snape terminem juntos, são como um conto de fadas.

Sem saber como reagir ante esses comentários, Harry se girou a olhar a seus amigos, eles nesse momento se levantavam de seu assento e iam para ele. Passaram a seu lado, Ron murmurou-lhe "Vêem conosco" e junto com sua noiva saíram da Sala Comum.

Harry não se esperou mais e foi depois deles. Viu-lhes caminhando juntos pelos corredores escuros, falavam baixinho como seguindo uma conversa pendente, os dois luziam nervosos e preocupados. Harry seguiu caminhando uns passos atrás, com as mãos nos bolsos e sem atrever-se a interrompê-los, sentia-se mais nervoso que nunca. Poderia suportar que Neville lhe reclamasse, mas se não contava com o apoio de seus dois melhores amigos estaria perdido.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou

Ainda lhe faltava percorrer um par de corredores para adentrar-se em suas masmorras quando Draco sentiu que alguém lhe puxava do braço empurrando para a parede. Seu rosto franziu-se de imediato ao descobrir de quem se tratava.

— Se sabe que posso te acusar de acosso, verdade? —grunhiu tentando libertar-se, mas Charlie não lhe permitiu.

— Você e Ronald? —questionou enfadado. — Isso não é verdade, Ron sempre me falava de seu afeto por Hermione, nunca te mencionou se não fosse para te amaldiçoar!

— Que tanto escutou? —perguntou a sua vez, preocupado de ter testemunhas de ter usado a Imperius.

— O suficiente para saber que é um mentiroso, Draco, mas não entendo que vontades com te debochar assim de Longbottom.

— Você o disseste: debochar-me. Com isso me dou por bem servido.

Draco respirou fundo deixando de lutar, o peso em seu estômago aliviou-se ao comprovar que Charlie não se tinha ficado o suficiente para presenciar a maldição. Agora só era questão de dar por seu lado e aproveitar um descuido para poder chegar a sua Sala Comum.

Ao senti-lo relaxar-se, Charlie também o fez, mas não se afastou. Juntou sua testa à de Draco enquanto suas mãos acariciavam o loiro cabelo, foi então que voltou ao sentir se estremecer de medo.

— Não te beijarei. —lhe sussurrou compreendendo sua inquietude. — Só quero te sentir, saber que é real e não um sonho no que me voltei louco, tenho perdido totalmente a razão por ti, Draco Malfoy.

— Se em verdade gostas, vem a meu lado, abandona lhes a eles e me apoia a mim.

— Não posso. —lamentou-se com dor. — Preciso cuidar-te, não fomentar sua destruição.

— Então não gosta o suficiente.

— Gostar-me? Meu tímido dragão, apaixonei-me irremediavelmente de ti. —confessou-lhe afundando seu rosto no pescoço do aturdido loiro. — Não sei como passou isso, mas já não posso deixar de te pensar, almejo te ter para mim, que me queira como eu o faço.

— Dá-me o que te peço e eu te darei o que precisa… Te darei meu corpo e minha vida a mudança de sua lealdade.

— Minha lealdade é sua, ainda que não o saiba ver ainda.

— É você quem não sabe ver nada! —gritou empurrando-lhe furioso. — Eles me lastimam, me destroem à cada segundo e você não se importa ainda que diga me amar!

— É você quem se destrói, mas ainda que termine me odiando o vou evitar.

Draco bufou enojado, e aproveitando a oportunidade afastou-se pressuroso. Charlie ficou em seu lugar olhando-lhe desaparecer pelos corredores sem saber como o domador estava sendo domado pelo dragão mais arisco que tinha conhecido em sua vida.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou

Harry e seus amigos chegaram até a sala precisa e ao entrar surpreendeu-se ao ver que somente tinha uma mesa com três cadeiras, geralmente quando eles iam conversar aí elegiam um salão cálido com lareira e um sem-fim de almofadas onde se sentavam com comodidade.

Não fez menção sobre o aspecto tão triste que agora tinha o lugar, ocupou uma cadeira esperando a que eles fossem quem tocassem o tema.

— É verdadeiro isso, Harry? —perguntou Hermione iniciando a conversa. Harry tão só moveu afirmativamente a cabeça.

— Mas por quê? —questionou agora Ronald, sua voz soava angustiosa apesar de que a mão de Hermione apertava a sua tentando lhe controlar. — Harry, você sabe que ele está encobrindo a Malfoy.

— Eu não sei se o está encobrindo ou não, mas sei que Severus não tem a culpa, se em algum momento tem tido que calar algo não tem sido por maldade.

— Mas o risco segue, Harry! —insistiu Ron. — À cada segundo temo que em qualquer momento Draco Malfoy volte a tentar algo contra um de nós, e não pode imaginar a angústia ao pensar que meu bebê ou Hermione podem ser lastimados.

— Ron, sim sei-o. Eu também não quero que nada lhes passe, mas faz favor tentem me compreender: Apaixonei-me.

Ron e Hermione olharam a seu amigo em silêncio, nenhum dos dois pôde o felicitar de imediato, era uma ideia descabelada se alegrar tão incondicionalmente quando estava envolvido Severus Snape. Instintivamente Hermione levou sua mão a seu ventre, e ao vê-la, Harry sujeitou-lhes da outra mão acima da mesa.

— Eu lhes prometo que Severus está de nossa parte, se não tem acusado a Draco é porque seguramente não tem provas.

— Ele te tem dito?

— Não. —aceitou Harry ante a pergunta preocupada de Hermione. — Não temos falado disso, mas eu lhe conheço bem, ele é um homem justo e ainda que tenha que se enfrentar a Draco, te asseguro que não o apoiará nunca.

— Você será o padrinho de nosso bebê pode imaginar o que sentiria Snape ao delatar a seu afilhado de um crime?

— Ron…

— Ele não vai falar em seu contra, Harry! —exclamou agoniado. — Não podemos contar com ele e é muito doloroso te imaginar sendo seu companheiro… poderia você testemunhar se sabemos que ele esteve inteirado do atentado contra Hermione ou o sucedido no casamento?

Harry não baixou a mirada, o questionamento de Ron podia o compreender, sobretudo agora que levava um bebê em seu ventre e pelo que daria a vida, assim tinha que se sentir seu melhor amigo. Uma solitária lágrima escorregou por sua bochecha quando pronunciou o "Sim" que seus amigos precisavam escutar.

As expressões de ambos mudaram relaxando-se um pouco. Hermione alongou seu braço secando a lágrima por embaixo dos óculos de seu melhor amigo.

— Não te obrigaríamos nunca a fazer nada contra ele, faz favor não viva angustiado por nossa culpa.

— Só preciso saber que estão comigo. Hermione, Ron, lhe suplico, não se apartem de mim por ter entregado meu coração a Severus.

— Isso não é sua culpa. —assegurou Ronald estreitando a mão de Harry. — Nunca tentaríamos mudar seus sentimentos por ninguém… mas oxalá não tivesse sido dele. Que gostos tão excêntricos tem, amigo. —concluiu Ron com um torpe sorriso.

Os três amigos trocaram uma mirada que tentava ocultar que ainda continuava semeada a semente da dúvida, no entanto, todos eles esperavam poder sair triunfantes do perigo que espreitava.

Durante o caminho de regresso à Torre decidiram conversar de outras coisas que lhes ajudassem a relaxar-se mais, Harry lhes contou sobre seu bebê e o passeio que Severus e ele deram por Diagonal. Seus dois amigos escutaram lhe sem apagar o sorriso de seu rosto, mas ao chegar junto ao retrato da Dama Gorda, Ron pediu a Hermione que se adiantasse e eles lhe atingiriam em um par de minutos.

A castanha acedeu compreendendo que seu esposo ainda precisava um pouco mais de segurança.

Ao ficar sozinhos, Ron tomou a Harry do braço conduzindo até o início da escada e longe dos indiscretos quadros que podiam escutar sua conversa.

— Para valer podemos seguir contando contigo?

— Prometo-te, Ron. —assegurou convencido. — Tenho dado minha palavra de que cuidarei de seu bebê como se fosse meu, aquele que queira lastimar a ele, a ti ou a Hermione terão que passar sobre mim.

— Obrigado, confio em suas palavras, e sei que agora que está com Snape vai ser mais fácil que ele confie também em ti e nos ponha sobre aviso contra Malfoy.

— Sim, Ron, Severus vai ajudar-nos. —disse sem nenhuma dúvida. — Amanhã falarei com ele e verei que tanto sabe, te prometo que qualquer coisa que averigue o saberá de imediato, para mim não há nada mais importante que vocês, são minha família e sempre o saberão.

Ron assentiu, e ainda que não acostumava ser muito demonstrativo em suas emoções, não quis conter nessa ocasião e abraçou a Harry com força. O moreno surpreendeu-se, mas de imediato correspondeu àquela demonstração tão intensa de afeto. Ao separar-se ambos estavam muito corados, mas felizes de saber que nada nem ninguém poderia romper nunca sua amizade.

Acima do ombro de seu amigo, Ron viu como Neville surgiu da escuridão de um corredor e levava seu varinha em alto assinalando um ponto em especial.

A mente de Neville só repetia a ordem "O mata" e após ter visto como Ron e Harry se abraçavam a escondidas corroborando as acusações do loiro soube que realmente era um traidor e merecia morrer.

O que sucedeu a seguir foi questão de um segundo.

O enlouquecido Longbottom emitiu um raio vermelho de sua varinha com a intenção de arrojá-los a ambos pelas escadas, mas Ronald empurrou a Harry para o chão afastando do perigo, no entanto ele não se livrou de ser impactado pelo feitiço e saiu disparado ao vazio ante os olhos aterrorizados de seu melhor amigo.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou


	17. Rompido

Harry não soube de onde sacou forças para usar sua varinha e imobilizar a Neville que ficou inconsciente nas sombras do corredor. Sua respiração quase deteve-se ao voltear para onde dantes estava Ron. Escutava mais seus batidos apressados retumbando em seus ouvidos que os gritos alarmados da Dama Gorda que corria entre os quadros fugindo dramaticamente do lugar.

Lentamente e com o medo a flor de pele, Harry acercou-se até o trilho, viu o corpo de Ron atirado vários andares mais abaixo, suas pernas ficaram em posições anormais e sua cabeça estava no meio de um grande charco de sangue.

Rogando fervorosamente por um milagre, baixou correndo as escadas até chegar ao relanço onde seu amigo jazia imóvel. As lágrimas rodaram por suas bochechas sem atrever-se nem a tocá-lo, mas não conseguia o ver respirar.

— Não… —gemeu assustado. —… por Deus, não. Não, Ron, faz favor, nãoo!

Harry alongou sua mão trémula retirando os cabelos vermelhos do rosto de seu amigo, tudo estava umedecido pelo abundante sangue que continuava emanando de algum ponto em sua cabeça.

Nesse momento o silêncio do castelo viu-se interrompido pelos passos apressados de outras pessoas. Harry não podia nem reagir, mal conseguiu ver como Dumbledore e McGonagall chegavam a seu lado, ela lhe apartou com macieza para em seguida unir sua força à do Diretor que tentava ajudar ao ruivo.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou

Alheio à dor que Harry estava passando, Severus se encontrava nesse momento na habitação de Draco. Tinha-lhe estado esperando desde fazia vários minutos e quando entrou se surpreendeu ao o ver agitado e nervoso.

— Que está fazendo aqui? —grunhiu o loiro ao descobrir a seu padrinho em um de seus cadeirões.

— Preciso falar contigo.

— Sobre que? Espera que te felicite por sua nova aquisição na cama?... Ou quiçá vai propor-me ser o padrinho de teu bastardinho?

— Só quero deixar bem claro que qualquer coisa que atente contra Harry não te perdoarei, agora não tenho reparos em falar claro contigo, ele é o mais importante em minha vida de modo que mais te vale te manter longe.

— Mais que eu, padrinho?

— Sim, Draco, mais que você. —respondeu sem titubear, não pensava cair nos chantagens emocionais de seu afilhado, muito menos quando já não cria neles.

— É meu padrinho, meu executor, meu tutor… não tenho a ninguém no mundo mais que a ti, e agora me abandona.

Draco sentou-se sobre a cama sujeitando a Cerebrinho que dormia aconchegado na almofada. Severus observou-lhe em silêncio, a imagem doce de Draco acariciando a sua mascota enquanto suas bochechas enchiam-se de lágrimas era um tormento a seu coração, mas não podia voltar a confiar em sua sinceridade.

— É uma lástima que não queira esquecer o passado. —suspirou Severus pondo-se de pé. — Se desse uma oportunidade poderia ter mais do que jamais sonhou.

— O único que queria e com o que sonhava, já o perdi, e para sempre. Mas está bem, Severus, cedo cumprirei minha maioria de idade e então te libertará de mim.

— É que não se dá conta que está jogando a perder sua vida?

— Qual vida? —questionou sarcástico.

Severus voltou a sentar-se junto a seu afilhado, precisava fazer um esforço por acercar-se um pouco mais a ele, não queria lhe deixar só em uma situação tão extrema, não somente temia por Harry, também por ele.

— Sei que foi você quem colocou esse veneno para Harry, e pode estar seguro que tem tido muita sorte em falhar ou caso contrário…

— Que? Me teria matado? Pois fá-lo, aconselho-te que saque sua varinha e o faça agora mesmo! —provocou-lhe.

O Professor não se moveu de seu lugar, em silêncio viu a Draco se pôr de pé e estender suas mãos se oferecendo como um alvo fácil.

— Precisa ajuda, Draco, sua dor tem-te desquiciado por completo.

— Não fale mais de minha dor porque nem sequer importa-te tanto como diz! Só saca sua varinha e me mata agora que tem oportunidade, Severus, ou caso contrário, cedo se arrependerá de não o ter feito!

— Você bem sabe que nunca poderia te fazer dano.

— Ah, e porque não? Teme terminar em Azkaban? —lhe increpo zombadoramente. — Pois saiamos de Hogwarts, leva-me a despolpado e joga meu corpo a onde ninguém possa o encontrar! Deixa de ser tão covarde! Estou-te dando todas as vantagens possíveis, poderá regressar ao castelo e viver feliz com sua putita que se importa com um morto mais em sua longa lista, assassino?

Severus estava a ponto de responder-lhe, mas justo então Salazar apareceu em um dos quadros.

— Professor Snape! —chamou-lhe respeitosamente.

— Passa algo?

— O Senhor Diretor precisa-lhe na enfermaria, parece ser algo relacionado com Potter.

Severus não se esperou a escutar mais, lhe assustava saber que Harry estava na enfermaria e saiu correndo se esquecendo de Draco. Ao ficar só, o garoto voltou a pôr atenção a seu dragãonzinho o colocando sobre a almofada suavemente para relaxa-lo, lhe notava assustado pela discussão.

— Já é o único que me fica. —suspirou cansado. — Oxalá que esta noite Severus saiba o que se sente perder ao homem que ama e que espera um filho seu… Se Longbottom o fez, juro que será a primeira vez que me sinta feliz em muito tempo.

— Você o sabia? —perguntou uma voz que sobressaltou a Draco, até então recordou a presença de Salazar. — Como pudeste o saber se estava aqui?

— Cale-se, não sei de que fala!

— Se Severus sofre por sua culpa, Draco Malfoy, te farei pagar com cresces!

Salazar desapareceu do quadro deixando a Draco olhando à nada, no entanto cedo conseguiu que seus lábios se curvassem em uma grotesca careta de desprezo, ninguém ia crer a versão de um Retrato antigo.

E se fizessem-no, bem valia a pena se antes conseguia ver a Severus destroçado pela morte de Harry e o bebê que esperavam.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou

Ao chegar à enfermaria, Severus buscou a Harry nas camas, mas todas estavam vazias, ainda que uma delas em particular chamou sua atenção ao ter todas as cobertas empapadas de sangue. Tudo girou a seu redor, mas então pôde ver ao jovem sentado em um rincão, seu rosto estava mais pálido que nunca olhando suas mãos manchadas com o sangue de seu melhor amigo.

Foi para ele ajoelhando enfrente tomando essas pequenas mãos que tanto gostava. Harry olhou-lhe então, seus olhos tão enrijecidos como se levasse horas chorando.

— Leva-me com ele. —suplicou entrecortadamente.

— Com quem? A onde? Que passou, Harry?

— Ron… caiu… levaram-lhe.

Dumbledore saiu então do escritório de Poppy, sua túnica também estava manchada de sangue e sua expressão era uma das mais preocupadas que Severus lhe tinha visto antes.

— Que passou? —voltou a perguntar Severus.

— O Senhor Weasley sofreu um lamentável acidente, Poppy e Minerva levaram-lhe a St. Mungo. —disse com solenidade. — Preciso que leve a Harry contigo e busque à senhorita Granger, eu devo ir a notificar a má notícia aos senhores Weasley.

— Não, eu quero ir a St. Mungo também. —interveio Harry limpando-se as lágrimas sem importar-lhe sujar também o rosto.

— Não posso permitir isso. —respondeu-lhe o Diretor de imediato. — Tanta impressão pode afetar-te, Harry, e não quero mais desgraças agora.

Severus pôs-se de pé olhando ao idoso com indignação.

— Sugere que permaneça aqui com a angústia de não saber? Desde quando isso é mais saudável, Albus?

— É o que recomendou Pomfrey, e preciso que fique a cargo do castelo. Não é algo que esteja a discussão, Severus.

— Exatamente, não penso o discutir, Harry é uma pessoa forte, não precisa que lhe envolva em nenhuma borbulha e como não penso lhe negar o direito de estar presente ao lado de seu amigo, agora não te penso pedir autorização para o levar lá.

— Obrigado! —exclamou o jovem enquanto corria a abraçar a seu companheiro.

— É meu dever apoiar-te em tudo. —disse correspondendo ao abraço com carinho. — Agora vá ao banheiro tomar um banho e me espera aqui, irei pela senhorita Granger, ela também quererá ir junto a seu esposo.

Harry assentiu sem poder dissimular o orgulho de ter a alguém como Severus a seu lado, Dumbledore não luzia muito contente, mas isso não se importava agora. Foi correndo ao banho para tirar-se as manchas de sangue e assim não alarmar demasiado a sua melhor amiga.

— É um erro, Severus, mas não posso te impedir. —disse o cansado idoso. — Tão só espero que realmente nem a gravidez de Hermione nem o de Harry sofram as consequências.

— O melhor é não perder tempo, os Weasley seguramente quererão estar também com seu filho. E você deve voltar a cuidar de seu colégio, a mim só me interessa cuidar de Harry.

Severus saiu da enfermaria sem dar tempo a uma réplica por parte do Diretor e este só lhe olhou suspirando, teria sorrido se não fosse pela preocupação que agora lhe embargava por Ronald Weasley, com só recordar a funesta expressão de Pomfrey enquanto lhe dizia que era importante transladar ao garoto a St. Mungo sentia que não devia esperar boas notícias muito cedo.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou

Severus teve que fazer um boquete em onde estava o quadro da Dama Gorda, pois esta seguia sem voltar a seu lugar. Adentro da sala comum estavam quase todos os alunos, alarmados por não poder abandonar o lugar apesar de que ainda não se dava o toque de recolher.

No entanto, ao ver a identidade de quem entrava todos retrocederam instintivamente, com exceção de Hermione cuja expressão não podia ser mais angustiante.

— Professor… onde estão Ron e Harry? ficaram lá fora estão bem? —perguntou sem deixar de apertar as mãos.

— Siga-me, Senhorita Granger, em seguida explico-lhe. E todos vocês… —agregou dirigindo aos demais. —… permaneçam aqui, o Senhor Diretor lhes informará depois, se alguém abandona a Sala Comum, sem importar qual seja o motivo, poderia ser expulso de imediato.

Severus girou sobre seus talones para sair dessa sala sabendo que nenhum desses jovenzinhos se atreveria a desobedecer uma de suas ordens. Hermione não se deteve e correu depois de dele.

— Que passou? Diga-me, faz favor! —pediu enquanto esforçava-se por acurtar a distância ao baixar as escadas.

— Não o sei com exatidão. —respondeu sem deter-se. — Só posso lhe dizer que o Senhor Weasley tem sido transladado de emergência a St. Mungo, Potter nos espera na enfermaria para ir lá.

— A St. Mungo?... Por quê?

— Já lhe disse que não sei, sofreu um acidente… ou algo assim.

Severus seguiu seu caminho escadas abaixo, estava ansioso de chegar junto a Harry para não lhe deixar só demasiado tempo, mas não passou muito antes de que sentisse a ausência de passos a suas costas, ao se girar viu a Hermione inclinada sobre um dos corrimãos, tinha suas mãos na boca contendo um soluço, mas as lágrimas já saíam sem parar.

Ele também se assomou e notou o grande charco de sangue que tinha ficado uns andares mais abaixo compreendendo então o porquê da angústia de sua aluna. Voltou a subir as escadas até chegar a seu lado.

— Está morto? —perguntou com um fio de voz. — Está morto verdade?... por isso não me quer dizer que passou.

Severus esteve a ponto de reprender por duvidar de sua palavra e fazer-lhe perder mais tempo, mas foi-lhe impossível. Ver seu ventre volumoso recordou-lhe a Harry, devia ser muito difícil para ela estar passando pela possibilidade de perder a seu companheiro justo nesses momentos. Não sabia que dizer para lhe consolar, era um inepto nesses casos, tudo o que se lhe ocorria poderia se considerar sarcástico e isso não podia ser culpa de ninguém, só dele.

— Em verdade não o sei. —disse finalmente surpreendendo-se ao escutar sua voz quase tão suave como quando falava com Harry. — Mas Harry seguramente poderá explicar-nos.

Hermione assentiu enquanto limpava-se as lágrimas de seu rosto, no entanto continuava sem atrever-se a seguir baixando as escadas.

— Tenho medo. —confessou com timidez.

Severus não respondeu, simplesmente lhe ofereceu seu braço para que se apoiasse nele e pudesse caminhar, supôs que o precisaria. Hermione olhou-lhe surpreendida, mas não recusou a ajuda e sujeitando do braço de seu Professor pôde ordenar a suas pernas que continuassem se movendo.

Quando chegaram à enfermaria Harry já tinha conseguido desfazer das manchas de sangue e correu a receber a sua amiga se abraçando ambos com força. A grandes rasgos contou-lhe o sucedido evitando mencionar a Neville, ainda estava muito confundido e o único que importava era saber como estava Ron depois da estrepitosa queda.

Severus ajudou-lhes a usar a rede flu para aparecer-se no lobby de St. Mungo, aí não lhes custou muito poder encontrar a habitação à que tinha sido conduzido o ruivo. Minerva esperava na porta, era a viva imagem da angústia. Ela lhes disse que Poppy continuava lá dentro colaborando com os Medimagos que se encarregavam de estabilizar as lesões de Ron.

Muito a seu pesar, Hermione teve que ficar na sala de espera junto a Harry enquanto esperavam a que se lhes permitisse a entrada. Aí receberam aos Weasley, todos muito compungidos pela esmagadora e inesperada notícia recebida. As horas que seguiram foram as mais longas de sua vida.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou

Enquanto esperavam, Hermione tomou a seu melhor amigo da mão e foram sentar-se junto a uma janela. Já não choravam, mas a angústia seguia em sua mirada ante o exasperante da falta de notícias.

— Harry, faz favor, diga bem que foi o que passou. —suplicou Hermione, ela não entendia como era possível que Ron caísse ao vazio simplesmente porque sim.

O moreno olhou a sua amiga sem saber se podia falar, doía-lhe muito a verdade que entranhava o acidente de Ronald. Foi então que novamente as lágrimas apareceram em seu rosto.

— Foi minha culpa. —soluçou baixinho. — Ron viu que alguém me ia atacar e me fez a um lado, mas ele não pôde esquivar o feitiço, foi empurrado para essa horrível queda.

— Alguém te atacou? —perguntou alarmado Severus chegando a suas costas.

Harry se sobressaltou ao ver que tinha sido escutado, tivesse preferido que seu companheiro jamais se inteirasse mas já era demasiado tarde para retratar-se. Hermione, por sua vez, tinha levado suas mãos a sua boca calando um grito de angústia. Agora estava mais assustada que nunca, realmente tinha alguém no castelo disposto a terminar com eles.

— Não queria o dizer. —confessou Harry. — Não foi sua culpa… é minha.

— Como pode dizer isso? —bramou Severus sentando a seu lado. — Harry, você não tem a culpa de nada.

— Quem foi Harry? —interveio Hermione ansiosa por saber. — Quem lhe fez isto a Ron?

Harry olhou a Severus com a mesma angústia que revelava não querer falar. O Professor sentia seu coração batendo com força, por um momento temeu que fosse o nome de Draco o que Harry mencionasse, mas isso não podia ser… esperava que não fosse assim, esteve muito tempo com ele, ainda que isso não confirmava nada, após tudo, não conhecia a hora exata do ataque a seu companheiro. Fechou os olhos esquivando a mirada de Harry enquanto Hermione voltava a fazer questão de saber a identidade do atacante.

— Foi… Neville. —confessou Harry finalmente ante a incredulidade dos demais.

— Não, Harry, isso é impossível. —disse Hermione negando com a cabeça. — Neville é nosso amigo.

— Foi ele, Hermione, eu o vi. Pude petrifica-lo antes de baixar por Ron, ainda deve de estar aí, jazendo nas sombras do corredor.

— Não, me nego ao aceitar. —voltou a insistir a castanha. — Seguramente era alguém mais, pôde usar poção polissuco para te confundir… que motivo teria Neville para tentar machucar-nos?

— Ele está furioso comigo, me odeia porque… porque está apaixonado de Severus.

A notícia deixou impávidos a Hermione e Severus, no entanto ambos precisavam saber mais pelo que Harry terminou de lhes relatar sua conversa com Neville após o anúncio público de seu compromisso.

Ambos tentaram lhe tirar a ideia da cabeça de ser o responsável pelo sucedido a Ron, mas era demasiado difícil para Harry deixar de pensar que tudo pôde ser diferente se tivesse falado a tempo com Neville.

Severus teve que se comunicar com Dumbledore para revelar o sucedido e dessa forma que buscassem a Longbottom para romper o feitiço que lhe mantinha oculto.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou

Foi até o amanhecer que se permitiu a entrada à habitação de Ronald. Harry teve que suportar esperar mais tempo naquela salinha afora. Era compreensível que seus pais e Hermione tivessem mais direito que ele.

Em todo esse tempo Severus não se apartou de seu lado e foi testemunha como todos os integrantes da família iam revezando para ver ao filho menor.

O rosto com o que saíam era desolador. Ginny parecia ser a mais afetada e precisou que Percy lhe abraçasse durante vários minutos enquanto soluçava em silêncio. Harry nem sequer atrevia-se a perguntar que passava lá dentro, mas a cada vez que algum dos Weasley voltava à sala, se apertava com força ao braço de Severus.

Até os gêmeos deixaram seu eterno sorriso no esquecimento, ninguém lhes viu tão pálidos e preocupados como naquele dia. Suavemente ajudaram a Ginny a pôr-se de pé, e depois de despedir-se de Harry, marcharam-se com ela e Percy a descansar.

Com Bill e Charlie as coisas não foram diferentes, eles também se retiraram em silêncio após ter visto a seu irmão. Harry estava convencido de que Molly e Arthur lhes ordenaram o fazer ou caso contrário jamais se teriam marchado.

Finalmente Arthur saiu da habitação e permitiu que Harry tomasse seu turno. De imediato Severus foi com ele e o patriarca dos Weasley não se opôs apesar de saber que já seriam demasiadas pessoas aí adentro.

Quando Harry entrou, sentiu que os joelhos se lhe dobravam sem força. Em uma cama estava Ron, com múltiplas vendagens em seu corpo, hematomas e feridas em quase toda sua pele, o rosto o tinha tão inchado que suas facções quase se perderam.

Ainda não acordava, estava submetido a vários feitiços de monitoramento, muitos mais que os que ele teve quando ingeriu o veneno.

À cada lado da cama estavam Hermione e Molly, ambas em silêncio absoluto olhando incrédulas o terrível estado de seu esposo e filho. Foi a ruiva a primeira em reagir ao ver a Harry aparecer na habitação, se enxugou umas lágrimas e acercou-se a ele.

— Hermione contou-nos o sucedido. —disse com grande tristeza em sua voz. — Não podemos estar tantas pessoas aqui, por isso te peço que não se aparte de seu lado, Harry… ele quererá saber que esta bem assim que acorde.

Harry assentiu apertando os lábios para não chorar, mas foi inútil, as lágrimas já rodavam por suas bochechas sem remédio. Molly sorriu-lhe carinhosa limpando-lhes com ternura.

— Perdão. —sussurrou o jovem.

— Não quero voltar a te escutar dizer isso, Harry Potter. Ainda que os medimagos digam que está em coma, todos sabemos que meu pequeno vai acordar muito cedo. Agora Arthur e eu devemos ir a Hogwarts, nos reuniremos com o Diretor. Faz favor, acompanha a Hermione, que ela e meu Ron te precisam.

— Aqui estarei.

Depois que Molly se marchasse, Harry voltou a pôr atenção à cama de Ron viu como Hermione se inclinava para seu esposo e com sumo cuidado beijou sua testa vendada.

Harry sentiu que seu coração se rompia ao perceber a imensa dor de sua melhor amiga. Teve muito medo de que Ron não conseguisse sobreviver. Seu aspecto não dava sinais de vida, era muito angustiante o ver assim.

Toda a sensação de culpa que tinha tido desapareceu como por arte de magia, recordou a Ron caindo ao vazio, lhe salvando a vida, e a mirada de ódio de Neville… tinha sido ele o único responsável, e não cria poder lhe perdoar nunca.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou

Nesse momento, Neville Longbottom encontrava-se no despacho de Dumbledore, ainda não entendia o que passava, recordava vagamente sua conversa com Harry, seus ciúmes pelo saber dono do coração de Snape, o ódio que sentiu ao o ver junto a Ron na escada, escutou a lembrança de sua própria voz lhes atacando, mas não tinha ideia de como tinha chegado a esse momento… algo ia mau, tinha um vazio que não compreendia e não tinha ideia de que era e agora estava aí, escutando como o Diretor do colégio lhe expulsava.

Não podia se defender, não sabia que dizer, tão só ficou aí, olhando em silêncio como Dumbledore ordenava a um elfo levasse todos os pertences de Neville a seu despacho e depois enviava uma mensagem a sua avó para que lhe fosse recolher.

Aquilo tinha que ser um pesadelo, se esforçava por crer isso, apesar de que o Diretor tinha confirmado em seus narizes que sua varinha era a responsável por ter invocado o feitiço que ferisse de morte a Ronald Weasley.

Tinha falhado a sua avó, a seus pais. Tinha falhado em tudo. E agora, ademais, teria que esperar a que os Weasley interpusessem a demanda e tudo teria terminado… não poderia ser um mago jamais.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou


	18. Despertar

Quando Draco se inteirou das reais consequências fez uma grande coragem. Encerrou-se em sua habitação e rompeu com quase todo o que tinha nela. Odiava que Harry Potter sempre se saísse com a sua, agora ele estava vivo e seu padrinho seguia sem obter o castigo merecido.

O único que lhe tranquilizou foi olhar a Cerebrinho agachado em um rincão da cama esperando não ser atingido por nenhum desses temíveis raios que saíam da varinha de seu amo.

— Não me temas. —arquejou recostando-se a seu lado, o dragão deslocou-se para ele aconchegando bem perto de seu corpo para que Draco lhe acariciasse. — A ti jamais te faria dano… é como ele, como meu Theo, tão doce e formoso, sua mirada é quase como a sua.

Draco fechou os olhos sem deixar de mimar o seu mascota, sorriu com ternura recordando sua vida com Theo. Tinha passado muito pouco tempo com ele como casal, mas lhe tinha amado desde menino, desde que ia a sua casa e jogavam nos jardins enquanto seus pais se dedicavam a seus negócios. A cada segundo era um valioso tesouro que lhe mantinha com vida apesar da grande dor que sofria seu coração.

Era uma lástima não ter conseguido até agora vingar sua morte. Precisava fazê-lo já, e então poder reunir com o amor de sua vida.

— Esse Longbottom tem-se bem merecido o que lhe passou. —sussurrou molesto. — Ainda que é genial imaginar ao estúpido ruivo a ponto de morrer, era a Potter a quem lhe ordenei que matasse. Tão só espero que não se salve, seria demasiada má sorte que a nenhum dos três lhes passasse nada… o odeio!

Draco respirou profundo antes de dispor-se a dormir, queria descansar um pouco, esquecer essa triste realidade que não conseguia lhe brindar nenhum consolo. Não viu que uma imagem em um dos retratos lhe olhava surpreendido ante o que recém escutava, só desapareceu em silêncio quando o loiro já dormia em sua cama.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou

Nos dias seguintes foram cruciais na saúde de Ron. Ainda não conseguia acordar, mas nem Harry nem Hermione se separavam de seu lado. Severus também não fazia-o e ignorava os telefonemas de Dumbledore para que se reincorporara em seu trabalho, nesse momento o único que se importava era continuar junto a Harry e estar presente para ele em caso que ocorresse o mais temido.

O mais estranho era que já não somente era Harry quem lhe preocupava. Pessoalmente encarregava-se de levar o jantar para Hermione e conseguir-lhe poções, ao igual que a seu noivo, que lhes ajudariam a se manter com força sem prejudicar a gravidez. Inclusive teve noites em que, quando a fadiga a vencia e Hermione ficava rendida junto à cama de Ron, era ele quem se encarregava da sustentar em braços e a acomodar no amplo divã onde eles podiam descansar pelas noites.

A arroupava com tanto cuidado como se fosse uma filha, e uma sombra de sorriso se desenhava em seu rosto quando ela e Harry dormiam juntos. Nunca se imaginou poder presenciar cenas como essa e não se sentir zeloso, esse sentimento dominante por Harry não cobrava a força de antes. Ainda não podia achar que lhe tinha espantado ao dragãozinho tão só por não compartilhar seu carinho.

Uma noite, após deixá-los descansar no divã, aproximou-se para a cama do ruivo. Outro novo sentimento tinha nascido, um profundo e intenso agradecimento por ter salvado a vida de Harry, sentia-se endividado de por vida com esse garoto que sempre lhe pareceu insuportavelmente Gryffindor.

Mas agora, não tinha nenhuma classe de antipatia enquanto lhe acomodava a almofada e se sentava no cadeirão junto à cama.

Os medimagos seguiam sem querer dar-lhes demasiadas esperanças, apesar de que os ossos de Ronald tinham soldado, o golpe em sua cabeça foi demasiado severo para poder cantar vitória, o coma no que Ron se encontrava era tão profundo que às vezes temiam que já não pudesse acordar nunca.

E se fazia-o, seguramente teria consequências que ninguém se atrevia a predizer.

Harry e Hermione tinham escutado as notícias em silêncio, nenhum dos dois aceitava se dar por vencido e seguiriam aí, ao pé de sua cama, até que o ruivo acordasse e lhe comprovasse ao mundo que era mais forte do que pensavam.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou

Uma noite, após que se marchassem os Weasley depois de sua acostumada visita, Hermione se sentou pesadamente sobre um dos cadeirões. Harry correu ajoelhando-se em frente a ela, preocupado pelo cansaço tão extremo que notava em seu rosto.

— Sentes-te mau? quer que chamemos a um medimago?

— Não, Harry, não estou doente. —respondeu sorrindo-lhe afetuosa. — É só que é demasiado estresse, me desespera que Ron não acorde.

— Porque não saem a dar um passeio? —propôs Severus. — Há um pátio traseiro no que podem respirar um pouco de ar fresco, isso lhes relaxaria. Eu posso me ficar a vigiar a Weasley.

— Mas…

— Eu também não quisesse me apartar nem um segundo dele. —interrompeu Harry compreendendo a preocupação de sua amiga. — Mas Severus tem razão, não nos demoraremos muito, e a seu bebê lhe faria bem que te distraia uns minutos.

Hermione volteou para a cama de Ron, duvidava em aceitar a tentadora oferta, essa habitação era grande e ventilada, mas precisava esticar as pernas e respirar algo de ar fresco. Seu esposo continuava igual que sempre, sem nenhum sinal de acordar, de modo que finalmente aceitou, com a condição de não se demorar mais em meia hora.

Severus despediu lhes na porta, tivesse gostado de acompanhá-los, mas o melhor era deixar-lhes sozinhos um momento, ademais, eles não se tivessem ido se não ficava ninguém ao pendente do ruivo. Suspirou voltando ao interior da habitação, e dispôs-se a ler um livro sentado junto à cama de Ronald.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou

Essa noite Draco também teve desejos de sair a passear pelos jardins do colégio, já era tarde e não tinha alunos que se atrevessem a quebrantar as regras de não abandonar suas salas comuns, mas isso a ele o tinha sem cuidado. Foi para o lago levando a Cerebrinho com ele.

Por essa noite decidiu esquecer-se de todos seus problemas, e ajudava muito o fato de ter em vários dias sem ver a seus maiores inimigos. Sua ausência realmente melhorava o ambiente no colégio, pelo menos para ele.

E sem dar-se conta viu-se rindo divertido enquanto ensinava a Cerebrinho a voar. O Dragãozinho punha todo seu esforço no conseguir para comprazer a seu amo, e parecia realmente de desfrutar o som de seu riso enquanto lhe via manobrar torpemente a seu ao redor para não cair ao andar.

Draco não se imaginava que não somente seu mascota era feliz do ver contente. Seu riso também era desfrutado por Charlie quem chegava do hospital depois de visitar a seu irmão. Nunca pensou que encontraria ao jovem loiro brincando nos jardins com o pequeno dragão.

Charlie sofria em silêncio por não se atrever a falar sobre o que tinha visto a noite do acidente de Ronald. Ele podia dizer que escutou a Draco incentivando o ódio em Neville contra Harry e Ron, mas era demasiado complicado abrir a boca para lhe envolver. Após tudo, não tinha sido culpa do loiro que Neville resultasse um zeloso enlouquecido.

Sacudiu a cabeça para não pensar em nada mais, tão só queria desfrutar da visão de um garoto que quase parecia feliz e inocente, alheio às maldades do mundo. Tão só era um coração cheio de ternura por sua pequena mascota. Só isso.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou

Severus esqueceu-se de seu livro quando seus sentidos lhe alertaram de uma mirada sobre ele, e quando volteou para Ron se surpreendeu ao descobrir com os olhos abertos e lhe observando em silêncio.

— Já era hora de que acordasse. —disse-lhe nervoso, nunca se imaginou que ocorresse nesse momento, justo quando nem Hermione nem Harry estavam presentes. — Chamarei a um medimago.

O Professor apoiou-se sobre a cama para pôr-se de pé, mas a mão de Ronald sobre a sua lhe imobilizou, agora o jovem Gryffindor lhe sorria titubeante.

— Quem é?

Snape não pôde responder à singela pergunta, aquela situação lhe confundia, a mirada de Ron não parecia ser a mesma de sempre, não lhe via com ódio nem desconfiança, ao invés, tinha algo que não saberia decifrar.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou

Sem imaginar que seu amigo e esposo acabava de acordar, Harry e Hermione se sentaram em uma banca de pedra no pátio do hospital, era um lugar muito pequeno, com grandes bardas de concreto e luminárias junto a árvores de pino, mas de qualquer forma o vento noturno era agradável.

— Sentes-te melhor? —perguntou Harry quando sua amiga se acariciou suavemente seu ventre volumoso.

— Sim, muito obrigado por estar acompanhando-me, Harry, não me sentiria tão forte se não te tivesse a meu lado.

— Passa-me o mesmo, quisesse que o tempo passasse rápido e pudéssemos voltar com Rum ao colégio, que todo regresse à normalidade.

— Isso quisesse também… e a propósito não acha que Snape se meta em problemas por ter abandonado seu posto de professor?

— Não creio, Dumbledore sabe que não posso encontrar a ninguém melhor que ele, não lhe convém lhe negar a permissão.

— É um grande homem, Harry. —sorriu a castanha referindo a seu professor. — Neste tempo dei-me conta de que não te deveu ser difícil te apaixonar dele.

— No absoluto, Hermione, o amor chegou sem que nenhum dos dois o buscasse, mas é tão maravilhoso que foi impossível que não lhe entregasse meu coração.

— Quando Ron acorde e saiba que tem estado conosco o tempo tudo o vai apreciar mais. É um pouco desconfiado, mas ante as provas já não poderá negar à ideia de que está de nosso lado.

Harry assentiu ainda que em realidade conformava-se com que Ron aceitava já sua relação, a amizade entre Severus e seus amigos era um sonho tão difícil que não se atrevia nem ao desejar.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou

Severus voltou a ocupar seu assento junto à cama de Ronald quem continuava esperando a resposta sem deixar de olhar-lhe fixamente.

— Sou Severus Snape… seu professor. Não o recorda?

Ron só negou com a cabeça ainda que isso lhe provocou uma molesta dor que lhe fez se queixar debilmente.

— Professor… de que? —questionou ao recuperar-se.

— Poções, no Colégio de Magia de Hogwarts.

—Que foi o que me passou?

— Foi um acidente no Colégio, têm passado quase duas semanas desde então.

— E sempre tem estado aqui?

— Sim, mas…

— Obrigado. —interrompeu lhe voltando a tomar da mão. — Não recordo nada... Por quê?

— Deve ser pelo golpe na cabeça, chamarei a um medimago para que revise essa ferida, ele poderá nos dizer se é algo temporária.

Ron assentiu permitindo-lhe marchar-se, mas assim que ficou só quase se arrependeu de lhe ter deixado ir, as penumbras do quarto lhe provocavam uma especial angústia, a cada sombra desenhava uma lembrança que para ele não tinha nem pés nem cabeça.

De modo que quando regressou o Professor levando consigo um par de medimagos pôde voltar a se sentir tranquilo e permitir que estes lhe submetessem a diversos estudos médicos.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou

Hermione e Harry deram volta ao último corredor de regresso ao quarto de Ronald, e então viram a um sem-fim de medimagos e enfermeiras que saíam e entravam pressurosos da habitação. Hermione arquejou assustada ao mesmo tempo em que corria para lá, seus olhos começaram a encher-se de lágrimas ante a possibilidade de uma terrível notícia.

Harry foi depois dela, também com a alma em um fio, implorando ao céu de que nada irremediável tivesse sucedido.

Quando Hermione entrou à habitação, se viu detida de imediato por Severus, a cama de Ronald estava rodeada de pelo menos cinco medimagos e três enfermeiras realizando seus labores.

— Não se preocupe, senhorita Granger, tudo está bem.

— Mas que passou?

— Ele acaba de acordar, nestes momentos lhe estão fazendo vários estudos, o melhor é não estorvar.

A emoção na mirada de Hermione era indescritível, Harry tinha atingido a escutar e umas traiçoeiras lágrimas de alegria rodaram por suas bochechas. No entanto, o sorriso que já tinha brotado em sua mirada titubeou ao encontrar que a expressão de Severus luzia preocupada.

— Passa algo mau?

— Não quisesse lhes adiantar nada, mal pude falar um pouco com o Senhor Weasley, mas parece que não recorda nada.

— Nada? A que se refere com nada? —questionou Hermione com angústia.

— Como disse, não sei muito. Esperemos a que os medimagos terminem, eles nos darão uma melhor explicação.

Hermione assentiu enquanto volteava à cama de Ronald, nem sequer podia vê-lo desde aí. Seu pesar foi percebido por Severus quem abraçou-lhe suavemente tentando fazê-la sentir melhor, Harry uniu-se ao abraço e dessa forma os três esperaram a que se lhes permitisse se acercar.

Um pouco depois, tudo parecia retornar à normalidade, os medimagos foram se retirando bem como as enfermeiras. Quando só ficava o chefe deles, Severus tomou dos ombros aos dois jovens para que se acercassem. Hermione notou que Ron estava dormido nesses momentos e se desiludiu de não ter podido falar com ele.

— Lhe sedamos para que descansasse um pouco mais. —informou o medimago. — Mas há boas notícias, o jovem Weasley finalmente encontra-se fora de perigo.

— Oh, graças ao céu. —exclamou Hermione emocionada. — Tudo está bem com ele agora?

— Precisará reabilitação, recordemos que sofreu fraturas em quase todos seus ossos. Até o momento parece que não ficarão sequelas, mas deverá ter cuidado de não se esforçar demasiado. O principal problema que temos é um efeito em seu cérebro, não recorda muito de sua vida antes de hoje.

— Mas recuperará suas lembranças verdade?

— Não podemos o assegurar, Senhorita Granger, seu cérebro agora segue comissionado, o único que poderia ajudar é o tempo.

Hermione não soube como reagir ante essa notícia. Caminhou para a cama para ver a seu esposo dormir e então sentou-se a seu lado acariciando sua mão, rogava para que ao acordar, Ron pudesse a recordar.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou

Ron acordou à manhã seguinte. Sentia suas pálpebras muito pesadas, mas precisava despejar sua mente. Custou-lhe um pouco poder recordar essa habitação, piscou várias vezes até conseguir enfocar, tinha três pessoas borrosas rodeando sua cama, mas ele se concentrou na mais alta vestida de escuro e a única que lhe parecia conhecida. Quando por fim pôde ver com clareza, sorriu.

— Severus. —chamou-lhe relaxado.

Tanto Hermione como Harry se sobre coagiram ao ver a estranha cena, mais ainda quando Snape se acercou ainda mais ao ruivo em lugar de lhe ignorar como acostumava.

— Tudo está bem, os medimagos disseram que poderá se recuperar muito cedo, Senhor Weasley.

— Assim me chamo? Senhor Weasley?

— Ronald Weasley. —lhe aclarou Severus.— Tem que memoriza-lo.

— Então não me diga "Senhor" faz favor.

— De acordo, mas agora tem que saudar a duas pessoas que são muito importantes para você, Ronald… Eles também têm estado sempre a seu lado, esperando a que acordasse.

Severus apartou-se um pouco fazendo uma senha a Hermione e a Harry para que se acercassem. Harry foi o primeiro em atrever-se, sua emoção não podia dissimular-se e Ron lhe sorriu.

— Quem é?

— Harry para valer não me recorda?

— Não… me perdoa. —desculpou-se ainda que não sabia porque teria que se lembrar. — Severus disse-me que ele era meu professor você quem é?

— Seu melhor amigo desde os onze anos. Estudamos juntos no colégio onde Severus nos dá classe.

— Me encantaria poder recordar isso. —murmurou entristecendo-se, depois sua mirada desviou-se para a terceira pessoa que estava aí, tremendo ao pé da cama sem se atrever a fazer nem dizer nada. Ronald não podia recordar quem era… mas tivesse gostado de consegui-lo, seu coração retumbou fortemente quando suas miradas se encontraram. — Você é…?

— Ela é Hermione. —interveio Harry. — É sua esposa, Ronald, e espera um filho seu.

O rosto de Ron empalideceu sobremaneira, tudo girou a seu ao redor, até esse momento lhe parecia uma estranha curiosidade não recordar nem a seu maestro nem a seu melhor amigo, mas o fato de saber que estava casado e esperava um bebê era demasiado. Sua respiração agitou-se agoniado, esforçando-se por recordar sem consegui-lo.

— Tranquilo, amor, relaxe. —pediu-lhe Hermione armando-se de valor e sentando a seu lado, com imenso carinho tomou-lhe das mãos para que lhe sentisse. — Não se esforce demasiado, pouco a pouco as lembranças têm que voltar.

— Mas porque não posso te recordar? —gemeu assustado, as lágrimas apareceram em seus brilhantes olhos azuis. — Eu não deveria de ter esquecido a alguém como você. É tão formosa, Herm…

— Hermione. —ajudou-lhe a recordar, e ainda que seu coração sofria, conseguiu sorrir-lhe com todo o amor que sentia por seu esposo. — Não importa que agora não se lembre de nada, todos nós te vamos ajudar.

Ron moveu afirmativamente sua cabeça enquanto Hermione secava lhe o rosto com suas próprias mãos. Ela sofria muito em verdade, seu coração apaixonado estava ferido por não ser recordado, mas isso não era o mais importante, agora só lhe interessava recobrar a saúde total de seu esposo e ademais, o recuperar a ele.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou

Nesse dia Ronald conheceu ao resto de sua família, gostou de saber que tinha pais e muitos irmãos que lhe queriam, ainda que tinha um par de gêmeos que lhe semearam petardos na almofada com a intenção de que estalaram ao estar dormido. Sua mãe tinha-lhes descoberto e reprendido, mas eles asseguraram que só queriam lhe provocar um impacto tão grande que lhe fizesse recordar.

Nenhum de seus argumentos foi válido e tiveram que jurar não voltar ao fazer. Ron observava-o tudo com um sorriso, ainda que em seu interior lhe entristecia não poder se sentir totalmente parte deles. Agradavam-lhe, mas até essa mulher que lhe olhava com ternura se dizendo sua mãe, lhe resultava uma total estranha.

Um par de dias depois seus medimagos cadastraram lhe. Suas indicações eram que devia continuar guardando repouso em um ambiente tranquilo.

Mas quando Ronald escutou que seria levado a algo chamado A Toca e que estaria só com a família de ruivos, lhe invadiu tão angustia que esteve a ponto de recair.

— Entendo que queira estar com sua esposa, filho. —tinha-lhe dito Arthur quando o jovem voltou a se tranquilizar. — Por isso não tens que temer, Dumbledore nos poderia permitir que Hermione falte um pouco mais ao colégio para que esteja contigo.

— Faz favor, é que eu quero voltar ao colégio. —suplicou ansioso. — Disseram-me que vivo aí a maior parte do tempo, acho que isso me ajudaria a recordar mais cedo… faz favor.

— Em casa também te ajudaríamos, e aí poderá descansar.

Ron pensou que não ia poder os convencer, buscou a seu ao redor até ver a Severus e estendeu sua mão para ele lhe convidando a se acercar. Para todos seguia sendo muito estranho notar a grande conexão que Ronald sentia pelo professor, ainda mais que com Harry ou a própria Hermione.

— Seus pais só querem o melhor para você. —disse-lhe Severus com monotonia. — Não deve temer nada.

— Entendo, mas, de qualquer forma prefiro voltar ao colégio contigo… faz favor.

Severus tinha falado com os medimagos ao respeito desse peculiar comportamento de Ronald para com ele. Eles lhe tinham assegurado que Ron sentia um laço de confiança com seu professor ao ter sido a primeira pessoa que viu ao acordar. Isso o fez especial ante seus olhos.

Sua recomendação era não o arruinar. Tinha que aproveitar essa situação para se acercar a Ronald e lhe ajudar a recuperar suas lembranças. O ruivo sempre lhe ia escutar e lhe crer.

— Eu prometo cuidar muito bem dele. —disse Severus dirigindo-se aos Weasley ante a profunda emoção de Ronald, mas sobretudo de Harry e de Hermione quem tinham temido ter que voltar a se despedir de ele. — Podem ir visitar-lhe todos os dias, mas acho que estar no colégio lhe beneficiaria, sobretudo a não perder sua instrução mágica.

Tanto Molly como Arthur duvidaram em aceitar, mas eles também tinham sido recomendados pelos medimagos a aproveitar que tinha alguém a quem Ronald seguiria. Temiam um pouco por essa eleição. Severus Snape era um homem desconcertante geralmente, mas por seu filho estavam dispostos ao sacrifício.

Quando viu que seus pais aceitavam o trato, Ronald estreitou a mão de Hermione que permanecia a seu lado, mas também buscou a de Severus lhe sorrindo abertamente ante o assombro geral de todos os que viam a bizarra cena.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou


	19. O segredo de Salazar Slytherin

Harry foi o encarregado de levar a Ronald até sua habitação na Torre de Gryffindor, mostrou-lhe sua cama, os banheiros, seus pertences pessoais e até apresentou-lhe novamente a seus colegas de dormitório.

Seamus e Dean receberam-lhe com grande alegria, eles também tinham temido que seu amigo não sobrevivesse ao acidente. Neville não foi mencionado em nenhum momento, e Harry agradeceu muito que assim fosse, ainda não se sentia com força para se inteirar do que tinha passado com ele.

Juntos, os dois amigos baixaram à Sala Comum com a intenção de dirigir-se ao comedor, tinham chegado justo a tempo para o jantar. Mas ao ir baixando as escadas, Ron viu a Hermione sentada em uma almofada apartado lendo um livro.

— Podes deixar-me a sós com ela? —pediu a Harry.

Este assentiu, se sentia feliz de ver que Ron tinha toda a disponibilidade de acercar a sua esposa apesar de que continuava sem a recordar. Tomou outro fofo almofadão e foi sentar-se junto a ela. Hermione levantou a vista de seu livro e sorriu-lhe carinhosa, mas Ron pôde adivinhar que sua mirada escondia uma tristeza em seu interior.

— Que lê?

— Aritimância, quero pôr ao dia com meus estudos agora que temos voltado.

— Atrasaste-te muito por minha culpa verdade?

— Não foi tua culpa. —aclarou deixando de lado sua leitura. — Foi minha decisão e o seria sempre, por ti seria capaz de deixar todo sem nenhum remordimento.

— Se sempre é assim, com razão terminamos casados.

— Em realidade, passamos muitos anos brigando por tolices.

— Caçoas? —perguntou sorrindo-lhe, não podia se imaginar discutindo com alguém tão bela como Hermione.

— Não, é verdade quer que te conte como nos conhecemos?

— Encanta-me a ideia.

Hermione enfatizou seu sorriso e esquecendo-se por completo da Aritimância girou-se para Ronald relatando-lhe emocionada como tinha sido sua relação desde o primeiro momento que se viram no Expresso de Hogwarts.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou

Severus também tinha chegado a sua habitação, sorriu com ternura ao ver como a emoção se refletiu no áspero rosto de Salazar.

O homem do retrato seguiu lhe inclusive até outro quadro no interior da habitação, justo aquele que Severus tinha danado em um dia.

— Prometo consertá-lo cedo. —disse-lhe enquanto tirava-se a capa de viagem.

— Obrigado, e compraze-me ver-te de regresso, Severus. Mas há algo muito importante do que temos que falar.

— Não pode ser manhã? Sinto-me cansado, têm sido dias muito tensos.

— Acho que gostará de escutá-lo, trata-se do homenzinho que gostas.

— Harry?... Ah, soube que foste ao buscar à Toca poderia lhe deixar tranquilo um tempo, faz favor?

— E você, me vai deixar falar? Ou esse homenzinho tem-te contagiado sua língua hiperativa?

— De acordo que é o que quer dizer?

Salazar franziu o cenho indeciso sobre todos os temas que tinha em mente sem saber qual era prioridade. Severus aproveitou o momento para recostar-se sobre a cama, isso tirou ao retrato de concentração, gostava muito como luzia Severus com dessa expressão de relaxamento.

— Não que tinha muita urgência por falar? —insistiu Severus ante o silêncio que se tinha formado.

— Eh, sim, perdão… bem, recorda quando fui a notificar-te do acidente a uma das habitações de Slytherin?

— Si porquê?

— Após que saiu eu me atrasei um pouco e me pareceu escutar que o garoto loiro que estava aí disse algo relacionado com o acidente ao outro garoto Gryffindor. Era como se soubesse o que tinha passado antes que ninguém mais.

Severus voltou a sentar sobre a cama, agora Slytherin tinha sua total atenção, mas esperava se equivocar de todo coração.

— Draco? Que foi o que disse?

— Nesse momento nada comprometedor, mas sim muito suspeito, de modo que lhe estive vigiando durante sua ausência e então comprovei que sim, que ele sabia do acidente antes de que eu te dissesse, e não somente isso, ele foi quem ordenou a que o outro garoto Gryffindor, não recordo o nome, atacasse a teu homenzinho.

— Não, provavelmente escutou mau, Longbottom não obedeceria uma ordem de Draco, nunca se levaram bem.

— Eu sei o que escutei, Severus, e não necessariamente teve que o fazer baixo sua própria vontade.

— Imperius?

— Fizeram tudo o necessário para saber se esteve baixo um feitiço quando atacou a Potter?

— Não sei, estive o tempo todo no hospital, mas de qualquer modo, Harry lhe enfeitiçou depois com um Petrificus, de modo que pode ser difícil comprovar que antes se encontrava baixo os influxos do Imperius.

— E daí vai fazer agora que sabe que esse garoto Slytherin está envolvido?

Severus respirou fundo sem saber que responder, depois olhou a Salazar e esboçou um irônico sorriso ao o notar ansioso por uma resposta.

— Será possível que esteja interessado em defender aos Gryffindor acima dos Slytherin?

— Equivocas-te, faço-o por ti, é a quem devo lealdade. —bufou levantando o queixo.

— Salazar, Harry agrada-te verdadeiro?

— Se volta a repeti-lo, juro-te que me mudo ao museu.

O professor conteve um suave riso ante o orgulho do Slytherin maior, mas gostou de ver que se preocupava por Harry, apesar de seu modo depreciativo de se dirigir a ele.

O mais irônico do assunto é que não somente advogou por Harry, e até por Ronald, senão que seu confissão ajudaria muito a Longbottom sem saber sobre os sentimentos do garoto. E ao recordar isso, Severus voltou a respirar profundamente, não sabia que tão conveniente era permitir que voltasse a estar junto a Harry. Se o lastimava, ele mesmo se encarregaria de lhe fazer sentir que era melhor passar a vida em Azkaban.

Ademais, seu coração doía-lhe, essa circunstância também se aplicava a Draco.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou

Enquanto, Molly e Arthur Weasley encontravam-se reunidos com Dumbledore em seu despacho, essa tarde tinha-se conseguido lançar uma ordem de apresentação contra Neville pelo atentado para Harry e Ronald. Nenhum dos três estava feliz, o processo seria muito duro e todos eles guardavam um entranhável carinho pela avó do garoto.

— Não quisesse ter chegado a isto. —suspirou Molly apenada. — Oxalá tivesse outra forma de proceder, a senhora Longbottom vai sofrer demasiado por seu neto.

— E ademais Harry vai ter que ir a declarar. —comentou Arthur preocupado. — Após todo o que passou, e apesar de que esse garoto quis machucar, não vai ser muito fácil para ele ter que dizer algo que arruinaria por completo a vida de Neville, é só um menino.

Dumbledore assentiu em silêncio. Lhe lastimava que um de seus Gryffindor terminasse em prisão por um erro, de modo que se esforçava em recordar que não tinha sido uma simples travessura, a vida de outro aluno esteve a ponto de se perder. Todo esse enredo lhe recordava aos marotos. Apesar de que Neville não era inseparável de Harry e Ron, era seu amigo, ou pelo menos assim parecia. Se deixava-se comover pela ternura que lhe acordava esse garoto tímido provavelmente arriscaria aos demais a se levar desagradáveis e piores surpresas no futuro.

Charlie entrou ao despacho justo quando seu pai acabava de expor seu último argumento. Ele também se debatia em um tormentoso dilema. Apoiar a Neville e com isso ajudar a que a atenção jamais se fixasse em Draco… ou Apoiar a seu irmão e a Harry, o qual considerava um grande dever moral, mas isso poria em perigo ao garoto de quem se tinha apaixonado.

— Poderíamos retirar a denúncia. —propôs espontaneamente. — Quiçá se Neville desculpa-se com Harry e Ron e eles lhe perdoam, tudo fique em uma terrível experiência. Após tudo, o garoto já foi expulso, não é necessário lhe arruinar a vida com uma denúncia.

— É uma boa opção. —secundou Dumbledore sem otimismo. — Desafortunadamente o Ministério não aceitará uma retratação, se trata de um atentado de homicídio.

— Em verdade sinto-me muito mau por esse garoto. —disse Molly soluçante. — Mas quando vi a meu Ronald a ponto de morrer não podia pensar de outro modo, Merlin me perdoe, mas queria o pior para Neville… Agora tivesse desejado permitir que minha cabeça se enfriara antes de atuar.

Todos assentiram compartilhando a opinião de Molly. Em seu momento parecia-lhes não ter opção mais justa que fazer pagar ao culpado, mas agora, simplesmente não queriam continuar prolongando mais a tristeza de todos os envolvidos.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou

Harry decidiu não ir a jantar ao comedor e foi diretamente às habitações de Severus. Não lhe agradou muito que Slytherin não estivesse custodiando a entrada quando chegou, e o melhor era não pensar em onde estava, já podia o imaginar. Tocou à porta como qualquer outro mortal e esperou enquanto tentava que os ácidos de seu estômago não desintegraram seus intestinos.

Quando Severus foi pessoalmente a lhe abrir, seu sorriso brotou espontânea e todo seu mau humor se esfumou lhe abraçando carinhoso.

— Posso ficar-me contigo? Estranho-te.

— Faz só uns vinte minutos que nos despedimos no lobby. —respondeu conduzindo para o interior do quarto sem deixar de abraçá-lo.

— Você não pensava em mim?

— Argh, mas que homenzinho tão irritante! —exclamou Salazar atingindo a escutar as palavras de Harry.

O garoto voltou a franzir o cenho ao ouvir essa voz. Sem voltear quis levar a Severus até o cadeirão em frente ao fogo, mas o professor resistiu-se conduzindo para a cama, ainda que sem as intenções que Harry tivesse desejado.

— Salazar falava-me de algo muito importante. —disse-lhe convidando-o a sentar-se em frente ao retrato, algo que Harry fez sem muito entusiasmo.

— Duvido muito que seja interessante conversar com uma tela, Severus.

— Tela sua avó… oh, espera, me retrato, nenhum de sua estirpe mereceu ser imortalizado nem em um desfeito de pergaminho, tonto homenzinho.

— Bem, basta os dois. —interveio Severus arqueando seus olhos. — Não estamos aqui para discutir isso, há algo que Salazar me disse e tem chegado o momento de que falemos, Harry.

Harry decidiu obedecer a Severus e ignorar a mirada depreciativa do retrato, preocupava lhe o tom de voz tão sério que seu companheiro usava nesses momentos.

— Passa algo mau?

— Harry, eu espero que me entenda e possa me apoiar, não quero ter problemas contigo, mas também não é minha intenção guardar nenhum segredo. Cedo será meu esposo e desde agora é minha prioridade e minha maior razão de viver.

— Está alarmando-me, Severus… de que segredo fala?

— Sei quem invocou a marca tenebrosa no casamento de seus amigos.

O rosto de Harry empalideceu, ele já sabia quem era o responsável e por isso mesmo podia intuir a angústia que Severus tinha que estar sentindo nesse momento em que estava por delatar a seu afilhado. Suavemente tomou-lhe das mãos acariciando lhe e tentando relaxar-lhe.

— Eu sei quem foi, Severus… e também quero e preciso entendimento de sua parte. Eu poderia o esquecer se se tratasse só de mim, mas tentou lastimar a minha melhor amiga sem lhe importar que estivesse grávida, e isso não posso lhe perdoar.

— A Hermione Granger?

— Os pêssegos com veneno eram para ela, Severus, eu os ingeri por acidente, senão tivesse sido assim, Hermione e seu bebê provavelmente teriam morrido.

— Pensei que o atentado teria sido contra ti… eu sinto muito, Harry. —desculpou-se entristecido por não ter tomado partido pelo bando correto dantes de que ocorresse uma desgraça. — Quis racionar com ele, mas não entende, está empezinhado em se vingar de todos nós.

— Mas a que vingança se refere? Nem Hermione, nem Ron nem eu lhe fizemos nada… e porque te incluis? Que tem contra ti?

— Harry, não posso te dizer, é uma promessa que lhe fiz. Perdoa-me.

Severus temeu que Harry se exaltara por seguir guardando segredos ainda quando recém lhe prometia que não pensava o fazer, mas Harry reagiu lhe surpreendendo. O jovem só sorriu compreensivo e inclinando-se, beijou a bochecha de seu companheiro.

— O último que quero é que se angustie por nada, se quer continuar respeitando essa promessa, o entendo. Tão só te peço que o mantenha afastado de meus amigos, Severus, se um deles sai lastimado te juro que não poderei me deter nem a pensar em que é teu afilhado.

— Prometo-te que lhe vigiarei mais de perto e Salazar acaba de me prometer que o fará também.

— Obrigado… e há algo mais que deve de saber.

— Que?

— Salazar escutou a Draco em sua habitação, falava só ou com sua mascota, o fato é que suspeitamos que pôde ter usado um Imperius para que Longbottom te atacasse.

— Que?! —exclamou alarmado. — Mas… Severus, que teria que fazer Neville falando com Draco? Ademais, recorda que te disse que Neville me odiava, que estava zeloso por ti.

— Que?! —bramou agora Salazar ao se inteirar que tinha advogado por outro rival.

— Como ouve. —disse Harry sorrindo-lhe sinceramente, quase lhe enternecia que não pudesse dissimular seu amorosidade. — Temos outro sócio.

— Harry, não caçoe agora, e nem mencione isso de Longbottom, tão só do imaginar me dão calafrios.

O jovem respirou fundo enquanto repassava todo o que acabava de se inteirar. Voltou a tomar as mãos de seu casal sabendo que o que estava a ponto de dizer ia a mortifica-lo.

— Severus, temos que o dizer. Neville não pode pagar por ter feito algo que não estava em suas mãos controlar.

— Faz favor, dá-me tempo… Preciso encontrar uma forma em não envolver a Draco.

— Mas ele foi quem se envolveu sozinho, e o julgamento contra Neville vai começar, não podemos permitir uma injustiça.

— Sei-o, mas…

— Severus, não te obrigarei a testemunhar nada, mas me chamarão ao fazer e penso propor a possibilidade do Imperius.

— Faz o que tenhas que fazer.

— Faz favor, que isto não nos vá separar, seja qual seja o resultado.

— Nada, Harry, nada nos separará nunca mais.

Harry sorriu mais tranquilo ao saber que Severus estava disposto a aceitar as consequências dos atos de Draco. Ia ser um passo difícil, mas necessário. Um inocente não ia terminar em prisão por culpa de outro. No entanto, ao notar a expressão desolada de Severus temeu estar sendo demasiado intransigente, debatia-se entre a promessa de proteger sempre a seus amigos ou evitar que o homem que amava traísse a seu afilhado.

— Não mencionarei seu nome. —disse suspirando resignado, Severus olhou-lhe surpreendido por sua decisão. — Ainda que Draco não o merece, o farei só por ti.

— Falarei com Andrómeda Black, talvez ela possa lhe levar consigo. —respondeu com profunda tristeza. — É momento de reconhecer que tenho falhado, e ainda que você seja tão generoso para não o envolver, não posso permitir que corra nenhum perigo estando cerca dele.

Harry inclinou-se abraçando a Severus, precisava fazer-lhe sentir melhor, pois era demasiado evidente que seu companheiro não estava nada feliz. Snape correspondeu-lhe ao abraço agradecendo-lhe sua intenção de apoiar-lhe na cada momento.

Uma suave e impaciente tosse fez-lhes voltar a olhar o retrato de Salazar quem observava-lhes cruzado de braços.

— Sinto interromper tão comovedora cena. —disse-lhes arqueando os olhos. — Mas ainda não temos terminado de falar.

— Talvez devamos deixar para outro dia, hoje tem sido suficiente.

— Não, Snape, tenho que insistir. Custou-me muito decidir-me a falar, mas já é tempo de que tudo fique claro.

— A que se refere?

— A que eu sei o motivo pelo qual Potter ficou grávido sem tomar nenhuma poção para isso.

Severus e Harry olharam-lhe com toda sua atenção, não tivessem podido imaginar que o retrato pudesse dizer algo ao respeito, eles quase tinham esquecido esse detalhe agora que tudo estava bem em sua relação.

— Como que sabia o motivo? E qual é esse?

— Os falantes de parsel somos férteis e nos engravidamos no momento em que nosso corpo e nossos sentimentos estão prontos para procriar de nosso companheiro. As pessoas como você e como eu, Potter, podemos ter múltiplos amantes, mas só um companheiro, e quando a encontra, surge a necessidade de descendência.

— Que quer dizer com isso?

— Somos fortes, invencíveis, temerários… atrai-nos o mesmo tipo de pessoa. —agregou olhando a Severus Snape. — Alguém como ele, a quem poderíamos lhe dar nosso reino porque nos será leal até a morte. O que me intriga é como se resistiram tantos anos, não obstante, tinha que suceder em algum dia, é inevitável… ou a morte de tristeza e solidão não demoraria em aparecer.

— Mas que tem que ver com a gravidez? —quis saber Harry enquanto esforçava-se por ignorar o rubor em suas bochechas, inteirar-se que tinha sido ele quem elegesse a seu companheiro era estranho, mas ao mesmo tempo lhe excitava ver o reflexo de amor nos olhos negros que agora lhe olhavam em um silencioso agradecimento por ter sido escolhido, pela confiança e entrega que isso significava.

— Só é necessário um pequeno feitiço durante a união sexual.

— Mas eu não fiz nenhum feitiço. —titubeou Harry ainda muito aturdido ante o que escutava.

— Deve fazê-lo, talvez sem se dar conta, pois não é um feitiço como os que conhece, só basta um desejo intenso e sincero de perpetuar seu amor mediante a linha geracional de herdeiros e o manifestar em Parsel, ainda que fosse só com o pensamento.

— Severus, eu não sabia isso, eu juro. —arquejou o jovem alarmado pela possibilidade de um novo conflito à vista.

Severus assentiu e pôs-se de pé caminhando de um lado a outro da habitação. Sua respiração era agitada e irregular, como se estivesse tentando se controlar. Isso não tranquilizou a Harry no absoluto, continuava temeroso de algo mau. No entanto, o Professor grunhiu furioso antes de girar-se a gritar-lhe… mas não a ele, senão a Salazar.

— Você sabia isso e não disse! Não se importou que difamara a Harry!

Slytherin olhou-lhe assombrado, não se esperava uma reação assim, mas de imediato se sentiu ofendido pelo reclamo que não cria merecer.

— Quem lhe difamou foi você, eu não tinha nenhuma obrigação de dizer nada, muito menos de lhe crer! Quis assegurar-me de que realmente não tinha usado nenhuma poção, por isso lhe busquei nesse lugar miserável de toca!

— Mas não lhe aclarou nada!

— Porque nem sequer deixou-me! Ofendeu-me, Snape!

— E você te passas lhe ofendendo a ele! Como esperava que te recebesse?! Com uma festa?!

O fundador da casa das serpentes já não respondeu nada, olhou a Snape com sincera tristeza. Foi impossível que Harry não se sentisse comovido por isso e caminhou para seu companheiro sujeitando das mãos para o tranquilizar.

— Não se altere mais, amor, ele tem algo de razão, reconheço que não fui muito paciente quando o vi.

— Mas então devia dizer-me a mim e impedir que fosse injusto contigo, Harry!

— Salazar não estava obrigado a me crer, quase não me conhece… e me perdoa pelo dizer, mas porque lhe julga por isso?

Severus se relaxou visivelmente, tinha que reconhecer que merecia o reproche velado de Harry.

— Perdoa-me? —pediu-lhe abraçando-lhe com grande carinho.

— Nem sequer tem que o perguntar… pelo menos não a mim.

Harry volteou a olhar ao retrato, mas este já se encontrava vazio.

— Vá a buscar lhe, Severus.

— Mas pode estar em qualquer lado do castelo.

— Nunca me pus a pensar em que uma imagem pudesse experimentar emoções, mas acho que seu Guardião é especial e agora te precisa.

Severus sorriu-lhe a cada vez mais apaixonado, lhe beijou nos lábios antes de sair em busca de Salazar. Harry suspirou e foi a recostar-se sobre a cama agradecendo ao céu que seu rival fosse só uma lembrança… porque, apesar de seus confrontos, tinha que reconhecer que se Salazar Slytherin vivesse, tinha todas as armas para ter conquistado a Severus desde o primeiro momento em que se vissem.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou


	20. Delatado

Quando Draco se inteirou que seus inimigos tinham voltado ao castelo, e ademais, Ronald não morreu pela queda, sentiu que a raiva era tão imensa que lhe seria impossível a controlar. Saiu correndo do castelo, precisava descarregar toda essa frustração que sentia, todo o ódio que continuava sem satisfazer com a vingança.

Cerebrinho voava depois dele com muito esforço, suas asas era demasiado pequenas para poder igualar a velocidade de seu amo, mas não pensava lhe deixar sozinho.

De qualquer modo não era o único que ia depois de Draco. Charlie viu-lhe sair do castelo e em seguida notou que algo não andava bem, esperava lhe atingir dantes de que cometesse uma loucura.

Draco chegou até os limites do bosque proibido e esquecendo do medo que sempre sentiu para esse lugar, se adentrou sem diminuir a velocidade, sacou sua varinha descarregando furioso destruidores raios contra as árvores que se interpunham a seu passo.

Charlie atingiu a olhar como um grande tronco estalava em milhares de gravetos, e outra árvore era convertida em cinzas por um fogo terrível. Mas mesmo assim, Draco não se detinha, seguia correndo e destruindo tudo a seu alcance, imaginando na cada um dessas árvores os rostos das pessoas que odiava como a ninguém.

Quando por fim o esgotamento lhe fez se deter, o loiro se deixou cair sentado no lodo, sua respiração era arquejante como o de um animal enlouquecido de dor. Escutou uns passos que se acercavam e sem se deter ao pensar apontou para onde proviam disposto a matar… precisava matar a alguém.

Viu que Charlie aparecia entre as sombras e sua olhada cinza brilhou diabólica, com esse estúpido Weasley ia poder desquitar-se de todo o ódio que sentia.

— Avada keda…!

Charlie deteve-se impactado ao escutar lhe a ponto de lançar a maldição imperdoável. No entanto, não sabia porque o loiro a tinha interrompido, mas em seguida teve a resposta ao ver ao dragãozinho atravessando em seu caminho sem se deter até chegar a Draco.

O garoto deixou cair sua varinha tendendo suas mãos para que sua mascota se posasse nelas. A mudança tão abrupta que viu Charlie no rosto de Draco era desconcertante, um segundo dantes tinha a mirada de um assassino, e agora, só tinha uma dolorosa tristeza que se ocultava depois do sorriso que presenteava ao pequeno dragãozinho enquanto lhe acariciava.

Quis dar um passo mais para acercar-se, mas Draco recuperou sua varinha voltando a apontar-lhe. Outra vez sua expressão dava medo.

— Não se acerque. —ameaçou em um tenebroso sibilo. — Juro-te que agora sim te mato.

— Draco, que te passa?

— Quer saber que me passa? —inquiriu desafiante. — Passa que odeio a seu irmão, o odeio porque devia morrer, odeio a Potter, a Granger, todos eles se salvaram e isso não devia passar… já deviam ter morrido todos.

— Mas porque tanto ódio? Eles jamais te fizeram nada.

— Você não tem nem ideia, melhor te vai e me deixa em paz.

— Não posso te deixar aqui só, é perigoso.

Draco estalou em uma ruidosa gargalhada nada própria de sua sempre discreta atitude. Charlie a cada segundo assustava-se mais, temia que estivesse perdendo a razão.

— Acha que importa-me? —refutou depreciativo. — É mais, me alegraria ter que me enfrentar a alguém agora, preciso matar e me desafogar ou rebentarei de raiva… de modo que te esquece de tentar que volte ao castelo porque te prometo que irei diretamente a buscar a seu querido irmão e o matarei com minhas próprias mãos. É o que sempre devia ter feito! É o que farei!... É hora de fazer as coisas eu mesmo.

Animado por seus próprios pensamentos, Draco olhou o caminho de regresso e quase esquecendo da presença de Charlie pôs-se de pé com a intenção de voltar ao colégio e assassinar a sangue frio a todos esses malditos que tinham arruinado sua existência.

Charlie aproveitou seu descuido para enviar-lhe um Desmaius que impediu seus propósitos. Conseguiu atingir a sustentá-lo evitando que se golpeasse contra o solo e suavemente se sentou entre as raízes de uma árvore acomodando a Draco em sua colo.

Não importava se tinha que passar essa noite aí, tinha que encontrar uma solução para ajudá-lo. Resistia-se a pensar em que tudo estava perdido, Draco não tinha sua alma tão corrompida como se esforçava por demonstrar, e a prova a tinha aí, nesse dragãozinho que agora repousava sobre o peito de seu amo e lambia carinhosamente seu queixo tentando o acordar.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou

Severus não demorou muito em encontrar a Salazar. Mal saiu por sua porta e lhe viu em seu lugar no retrato. Notou que este não lhe olhava, seus olhos se mantinham fixos no corredor, fiel a seu papel de guardião.

— Achei que tinha se ido. —murmurou Severus acercando-se a ele.

— Este é meu lugar a onde iria?

Severus não respondeu de imediato, se moveu um pouco para colocar no ângulo de visão do antigo feiticeiro conseguindo por fim um contato visual.

— É bem mais que uma tranca em minha porta, Salazar.

— Sei-o, é meu dever de guardião cuidar-te a ti, mas acho que não tem entendido até onde posso ser capaz para o fazer.

— Sinto muito o que disse lá adentro, estava enfadado e… bom, espero que siga se sentindo cômodo comigo. Temi que já não quisesse te ficar.

— Severus, talvez pensa que é tão fácil romper um laço de guardião? Pois não o é, por isso esta missão não a aceita qualquer um. Faz visto a algum outro Fundador dedicando-se a uma só pessoa? Eles não acham que seja uma empresa digna, e se tenho de ser sincero, eu também achava que estávamos a demasiada altura para os demais mortais. No entanto, fui eu quem se ofereceu a cuidar de ti e de tua porta quando Albus Dumbledore estava em busca de um.

— Não-não sabia isso. —manifestou sinceramente, sempre achou que tinha sido o Diretor quem lhe impusesse ainda que em realidade não se deteve demasiado a pensar em tal detalhe.

— Fui eu, porque desde que tinhas dezesseis anos e entrou pela primeira vez ao despacho de Dumbledore notei que era especial. Algo em ti me fez compreender que sua vida tinha uma missão, e o comprovei quando soube qual era. Sua valentia surpreendeu-me ainda que ainda não sabia de todo o risco que estavas correndo, mesmo assim, soube que queria ser parte disso e certificar-me de que triunfasse. Sua missão cumpriu-se, Snape, mas a minha não, e ainda que agora não tenho que velar por sua vida, sim seguirei velando por sua honra.

Severus assentiu compreendendo o ponto de vista de Salazar com respeito a suas antigas dúvidas sobre a lealdade de Harry, mas agora ademais se sentia impactado pela enormidade de compromisso com seu guardião. Levou sua mão até a pintura roçando com seus dedos o longo cabelo escuro. Salazar fechou os olhos um momento, mas em seguida voltou a abri-los notando-se neles uma sombra de frustração.

— Não posso te sentir.

— Equivoca-te, foi o primeiro que me sentiu.

Salazar permaneceu em silêncio por breves segundos até que finalmente seus lábios se alongaram em um pequeno sorriso que foi fielmente correspondida.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou

Pela manhã, Harry e Dumbledore dirigiram-se ao Ministério. O moreno precisava render sua declaração o quanto antes, a cada segundo que demorasse era uma injustiça mais para Neville quem corria o risco de ser transladado a Azkaban.

Severus decidiu não ir. Apesar das intenções de Harry de não envolver a Draco, temia que o interrogatório deixasse ver a verdade do sucedido, de modo que pensou que o melhor era estar junto a seu afilhado por qualquer coisa que precisasse.

No entanto, apesar de buscá-lo por todo o castelo não conseguiu dar com ele. Então decidiu pôr mãos à obra, era o tutor de Draco, de modo que dirigiu-se a seu despacho disposto a pôr-se em contato com os advogados que sempre trabalharam com os Malfoy, eles podiam evitar que seu afilhado calcasse a prisão.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou

Ron quis ir a classes com Hermione, mas nada do que explicava esse mago sobre encantamentos de proteção lhe resultava fácil de entender. Olhou a seu redor como seus colegas tomavam sua varinha e realizavam seus feitiços sem nenhum problema, talvez uns batalhavam mais que outros, mas se lhes via familiarizados com o que faziam. Ele não.

A seu lado, Hermione quis ajudar-lhe, sujeitou-lhe a mão que sustentava a varinha lhe indicando o modo em que tinha que a mover, mas o ruivo se desculpou com um sorriso antes de voltar a guardar sua varinha.

— Não o pressione, Senhorita Granger. —tinha sido a sugestão de Flitwick ante o que acabava de ver.

Hermione aceitou sua indicação e realizou seu trabalho em silêncio enquanto Ron tão só ficava como um observador da classe.

Ao sair, tinham que se dirigir a aula Transformações, mas o ruivo ficou imóvel a metade do corredor. Pacientemente Hermione foi por ele tomando da mão.

— Faz-se tarde, Ron. —apressou-lhe carinhosa.

— Acho que melhor volto à torre, preciso descansar.

— Então irei contigo.

— Não, já tem perdido demasiadas classes por cuidar de mim. —respondeu sorrindo-lhe, não queria que ela se preocupasse mais do que já o estava. — Vou dormir um momento e vejo-te no jantar, me sentirei mais tranquilo se você regressa a sua vida antes do acidente.

Ron lhe beijou na frente dantes de marchar-se. Hermione deixou-lhe partir em silêncio, afogando um nodo de lágrimas em sua garganta.  _"Minha vida antes do acidente era estar sempre contigo"_  Pensou entristecida. Mas ainda que quisesse correr junto a Ron, o melhor agora era o deixar tranquilo, temia pressiona-lo demasiado.

O ruivo andou escadas acima por um par de trechos somente, depois deteve-se sentado em um dos degraus. Ir à Torre não o ia ajudar.

Não teve que o pensar muito, e baixou correndo para o lobby onde se encontrou com um menino que luzia uma gravata verde e prateada, ele poderia lhe ajudar.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou

Harry foi conduzido ao despacho de Kingsley quem agora desempenhava o posto como premiê, daria sua declaração aí, sem repórteres nem curiosos. Tão só com o defensor de Neville como testemunha, e Dumbledore solicitou ademais que Longbottom fosse a escutar, talvez isso pudesse ajudar a que recordasse o ocorrido essa noite.

Quando Harry e Neville se viram, não se saudaram. Não por ódio senão pela incomodidade lógica, após tudo, agora eram acusador e acusado.

— Tenho decidido vir a declarar hoje mesmo para que tudo fique aclarado à brevidade. —disse Harry tentando não se mostrar nervoso. — Temo-me que têm detido a um inocente.

— Inocente? —repetiu Kingsley olhando a Dumbledore em busca de uma explicação. — Senhor, parece-me que os advogados dos Weasley deveriam estar presentes nestes momentos.

— Estou em sua representação.

Kingsley preferiu não debater o argumento, confiava cegamente em Dumbledore, e ainda que agora sabia que mentia, era melhor fingir lhe crer. Após tudo, se podia salvar a Longbottom de ir a prisão, tinha que o fazer.

Neville olhava a Harry com total assombro, tinha achado que estava aí para certificar sua declaração e enviá-lo diretamente a Azkaban, agora tudo lhe parecia mais confuso que nunca.

— Essa noite Neville não era o mesmo de sempre. —continuou Harry apesar da interrupção, já queria terminar com esse duro passo. — Tenho muitos motivos para achar que encontrava-se baixo os efeitos de um Imperius.

— Porque pensa isso, Harry Potter? —questionou Kingsley.

— Pela forma na que se comportava. Neville parecia manejado, após o primeiro feitiço com o que passou o que passou, já não realizou nenhum outro, nem sequer se defendeu ou tentou esquivar o Petrificus… era como se sua missão tivesse terminado.

— Tem a alguém em mente com os suficientes motivos para querer assassinar a Ronald Weasley?

— Meus amigos e eu nos ganhamos muitos inimigos ao vencer na última batalha, o número seria imperecível e não me atreveria a mencionar nenhum nome.

Enquanto escutava a Harry, Neville teve que se sujeitar de sua própria cadeira, flashs de lembranças vinham a sua mente. Eram totalmente inverossímeis, como se se tratasse de um pesadelo, se via a si mesmo conversando com Draco Malfoy, mas isso tinha que ser impossível, ele jamais falaria com esse garoto.

Abriu os lábios para comentar o que lhe estava passando, mas algo em seu interior lhe ordenava que não o fizesse, não podia acusar a Draco. Era tão angustiante essa sensação que começou a respirar muito agitado.

— Sente-se mau, Senhor Longbottom? —perguntou Dumbledore acercando-se a ele.

— Não sei. —disse olhando ao idoso, seus olhos refletiam uma súplica atormentada de ajuda.

— Senhor Longbottom… me permitiria usar legeremência em você?

Neville assentiu vigorosamente, precisava com urgência que alguém entrasse em sua mente e visse o que ele via. Dumbledore era o indicado para isso, ele poderia entender e lhe explicar o que passava.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou

Severus Snape jamais se imaginou se encontrar com Ronald Weasley quando foi a abrir a porta de seu despacho. Esteve a um segundo de restar-lhe pontos por encontrar-se fora de seu salão de classes, mas o sorriso sincero do ruivo recordou-lhe que nem sequer recordava que não eram amigos.

— Posso passar?

— Não deveria estar em classe? —questionou-lhe pacientemente, recordando em sua mente uma e outra vez que esse garoto tinha salvado a vida de Harry.

— Tentei, mas não me sinto preparado ainda. Há… bom, há algumas coisas aqui… —disse-lhe assinalando sua cabeça. —… que não me deixam tranquilo. Preciso falar com alguém disso, faz favor.

Snape não se cria o indicado para ajudar a Ron nesses momentos, mal sim podia se concentrar em algo que não fosse Draco. Ademais, era alheio à problemática da amnesia e conhecia muito pouco a seu aluno para poder guiar na confusão que devia sentir. Mas apesar de todo isso, não pôde se negar e se fez a um lado lhe convidando a entrar.

Perturbou lhe ver como Ronald sorria feliz. O que os medimagos tinham dito era verdadeiro, a seu lado, Ron parecia se sentir ao todo confiança.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou

Após abandonar a mente de Neville, a expressão de Dumbledore era totalmente enigmática, caminhou de regresso a seu assento em silêncio enquanto todos lhe observavam em espera do resultado de sua experiência.

Seus olhos buscaram os de Harry quem quase parecia saber o que passava pela mente do idoso e sua mirada suplicava silêncio. Mas a de Neville era todo o contrário, ele precisava saber se aquelas imagens em sua mente eram reais.

— Preciso uma Penseira. —sussurrou Dumbledore a Kingsley quem prontamente enviou uma mensagem a sua secretária para que levasse um a seu escritório.

— Que me passa, Professor?

— Neville, sim há um feitiço que te obriga a guardar silêncio. Enquanto chega o Penseira que ajudará a demonstrar sua inocência, romperei com a maldição e poderá entender e falar sobre o que passou essa noite.

A ansiosa mirada de Neville reluziu de esperança, enquanto Harry baixava o rosto fixando seus olhos em suas mãos brincando com seu anel de compromisso. Pensou em buscar-se um pretexto para sair e pôr sobre aviso a Severus, mas isso lhe impediria inteirar dos detalhes.

Decidiu aguardar e esperar a ver que passava. Depois ajudaria a seu companheiro a que Draco obtivesse todos os benefícios possíveis.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou

Toda a incerteza que Severus sentiu a respeito de como poderia ajudar a Ronald se dissipou ao se dar conta que ambos compartilhavam atribulações estranhamente semelhantes.

Quando o ruivo lhe contou de sua angústia por não se sentir demasiado emocionado com a possibilidade de ser pai proximamente, pôde ver em seus olhos azuis a mesma preocupação que sentia ele. E de repente viu-se a si mesmo com Ronald Weasley bebendo um pouco de whisky em frente ao fogo da lareira de seu despacho.

— Hermione gosto… e de muito. —disse o ruivo após dar um gole a essa bebida que jamais tinha provado, ou pelo menos não a recordava, mas que era agradável. — Me encantaria a conhecer mais, acho que se não chego a recuperar minhas memórias, poderia voltar a me apaixonar dela. O problema é que seria uma nova história e não sei como colocar aí um bebê que nem sequer recordo o ter planejado… me esforço pelo sentir meu, mas é muito difícil.

— Talvez quando nasça os sentimentos emerjam espontâneos. —respondeu aludindo suas próprias esperanças.

— E se não?... Que sente você quando faz planos com Harry para o bebê que esperam?

— Em realidade não temos tido muito tempo para fazer planos.

Ron olhou a Severus surpreendido por isso, foi questão de um par de segundos para que compreendesse que não era o único que sofria pela ausência de instintos paternais. Sorriu levantando seu copo para brindar.

— Quando te vejo a ti com Harry sei que tudo sempre vai estar bem entre vocês. Ainda que seu aspecto é muito austero, Severus, posso imaginar-te arrulhando um bebê em seus braços até que se durma.

— Obrigado pela perturbadora imagem mental, Weasley. —respondeu sorrindo. — Penso que em realidade está projetando seus próprios sentimentos. Você e a senhorita Granger são um casal que tem vivido ao limite, duvido muito que tenham planejado nada, simplesmente aprendem a desfrutar com seus sentimentos. Harry falou-me muito de vocês, demasiado para meu gosto, e acho que conscientemente nenhum dos dois se teria elegido, mas emocionalmente se atraem tanto que terminaram juntos. Se tenho de ser sincero, não posso imaginar com outras pessoas, desmemoriado ou não, você sabe que sua vida é com Granger e esse bebê que esperam, de outro modo, nunca teria vindo aqui em busca de um conselho.

Ron assentiu, começava a sentir-se mais relaxado com a ideia de ter um bebê ainda quando nem sequer recordava seu próprio nome.

— Alegro-me de ter tido esta conversa contigo, Severus, me ajudou muito.

Severus assentiu enquanto pensava que o mais ajudado tinha sido ele, por isso não se apartou quando Ronald lhe rodeou em um abraço.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou

Draco tentou não se mostrar demasiado surpreendido de acordar e estar recostado no colo de Charlie, mas de imediato se pôs de pé olhando o caminho de regresso ao castelo. Apesar das horas de sono não minguava seu rancor, era necessário voltar e terminar com tudo, já não se importava o que sucedesse com ele, simplesmente era impossível viver em um dia mais com todo esse ódio em seu coração.

Mas primeiro tinha que se desfazer de Charlie.

— Devo voltar ao colégio. —disse-lhe usando um tom de voz muito relaxado.

— Não posso o permitir, Draco. É demasiado perigoso para estar aí.

— Perigoso eu?

— Falou de matar a meu irmão que te faz pensar que deixarei que te lhe acerque?

— Não seja ridículo, todo adolescente quer matar a alguém em sua vida, estava enojado, mas já se me passou, não farei nada.

— O problema é que já o tentou. Esquece, não voltará a Hogwarts, também é perigoso para ti, nos iremos a outro lugar.

Draco bufou incrédulo, mas de repente recordou que se encontrava fora dos limites do castelo, e ademais, que seu pai lhe tinha ensinado a se desaparecer, algo que ninguém mais estava inteirado. Fez um sinal obsceno a seu professor, e desapareceu ante seus olhos. Charlie grunhiu encolerizado por seu descuido, mas não pensava se dar por vencido.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou

Harry já tinha voltado do Ministério, correu às habitações de Severus, era muito importante o encontrar o quanto antes, mal tinha o tempo necessário para lhe pôr sobre alerta. Mas Salazar disse-lhe que seu companheiro não estava em seu quarto de modo que correu ao despacho, o homem do quadro foi depois dele cruzando pelos retratos nas paredes, alarmado pela angústia do jovem amante do Professor.

Ambos entraram pressurosos ao despacho atingindo a ver como Ronald e Severus se mantinham em um afetuoso abraço. Os dois ficaram impávidos ante a imagem que tinham ante seus olhos.

— Outro? —grunhiu Salazar.

— Claro que não!... espero. —respondeu Harry antes de sacudir sua cabeça, não era momento para especulações.

Ronald e Severus separaram-se assim que viram-lhes, mas nenhum dos dois mostrava nenhum sinal de estar fazendo nada mau de modo que a Harry não se lhe dificultou se convencer de que só era uma conduta estranha pela amnesia de Ronald e esse assustador sentimento de pertence que lhe inspirava Snape.

— Sucede algo, Harry? —perguntou Severus deixando sua bebida na mesa de chá para ir para ele, lhe preocupava sua apresso por lhe encontrar.

— Severus, há que fazer algo, o Ministério viu os pensamentos de Neville, têm as suficientes provas contra Draco e vêm para cá… Vão a apresa-lo.

Severus sentiu que todo o sangue se lhe ia aos pés, saiu correndo em busca de seu afilhado e Harry foi depois dele após suplicar a Ronald que não saísse desse lugar, aí estaria tranquilo

Ron assentiu ficando em seu mesmo lugar sem compreender nada, sem saber nem sequer de que Draco estavam falando.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou

Draco conseguiu chegar a Hogwarts sem saber o que lhe esperava. Mal tinha posto um pé no lobby quando viu a um grupo de alunos descer pela escada. Seus olhos brilharam ao divisar a Hermione Granger entre eles.

A garota empalideceu ao vê-lo avançar decidido para ela levando varinha em mãos. Apesar de tanta gente a seu redor sentiu-se sozinha, ninguém lhes prestava atenção, ninguém considerava importante ver a um aluno mais, mas para Hermione não era só isso. Compreendeu que Draco Malfoy tinha rompido as aparências, que já não se importava se ocultar e retrocedeu deixando cair seus livros ao solo buscando ansiosa sua varinha entre a roupa.

"Crucio!" Foi o último que atingiu a ouvir antes de cair ao solo sentindo o pior dos tormentos.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou


	21. Justiça cega

Charlie foi correndo para o castelo o mais rápido que lhe permitiram suas pernas, sua intenção era pôr a todos sobre alerta, por mais que seu coração se lhe rompesse, tinha que evitar que outro inocente saísse lastimado. Nunca se esperou encontrar com essa cena quando calcou o lobby.

Alguns alunos fugiam assustados, Hermione se convulsionava no chão pelo cruciatus de Draco quem caminhava acercando-se para ela, aumentando o poder da maldição à cada segundo. Com angústia viu como Seamus e Dean se abriam passo entre a multidão tentando chegar a Draco, ambos lhe apontavam furiosos. Seamus foi o primeiro que se atreveu a intervir no ataque, mas seu petrificus foi interceptado acidentalmente por um menino de primeiro ano que ficou tendido no chão. Após isso, nem ele nem Dean sabiam que fazer mais que correr se fazendo espaço entre os meninos para chegar a Draco.

O ruivo compreendeu que não tinha outro caminho, sua destreza ajudou a que o Expelliarmus colasse diretamente no loiro sem danar a ninguém mais. Graças a isso Seamus conseguiu se apoderar da varinha de Draco antes de que este se recuperasse do impacto, e Dean se apressou a ir por Hermione lhe levando em braços à enfermaria enquanto Ginny se adiantava a pôr sobre aviso à enfermeira.

Charlie foi por Draco, sustentou lhe com força pela mão obrigando-o a pôr-se de pé apesar de senti-lo ainda aturdido pelo feitiço. Sua intenção era fugir com ele, mas não teve tempo de nada, assim que se girou à porta viu que Kingsley já estava aí com meia dúzia de Aurores, dois deles lhes apontando, o resto dispersando pelo colégio para pôr ordem.

— Bom trabalho, Weasley. —disse o Ministro. — Pude ver como conseguiste pegar ao garoto, agora nós nos faremos cargo.

Os dois Aurores arrebataram-lhe a Draco das mãos quem ainda não podia coordenar bem seus movimentos e via tudo em silêncio pelo que nem sequer pôde se defender.

— Aonde lhe levam? —perguntou Charlie agoniado. — Dumbledore tem que se inteirar, ele não vai permitir que cometam esse ultraje.

— Dumbledore já sabe disto, Weasley, não se preocupe. Temos as provas de que Draco Malfoy é o autor intelectual de todos os atentados que se suscitaram no colégio, e agora, eu mesmo fui testemunha de que invocou uma imperdoável contra Hermione Granger.

Harry e Severus chegavam nesse momento ao lobby. O jovem sentiu que morreria ao saber que sua amiga tinha sido ferida por Draco. Severus sustentou lhe suavemente ao senti-lo fraquejar.

— Onde está Hermione? —perguntou ao ruivo.

— Levaram-na à enfermaria, Harry… acho que está bem.

Harry não se esperou mais tempo, correu à enfermaria desejando que Hermione e seu bebê estivessem bem.

Severus permaneceu aí, olhando entristecido como seu afilhado era sacado esposado do colégio. Sentiu como a olhada cinza se posava fugazmente nele, e chateado notou que não tinha nenhuma mudança, continuava manchada pelo ódio e a maldade.

Mesmo assim seguia sendo seu dever ajudá-lo. Regressou a seu despacho para voltar a comunicar com os advogados dos Malfoy, ainda que agora não tinha muitas esperanças de conseguir nada. Draco parecia estar buscando sua própria perdição.

Charlie sim foi depois deles, rogava a Kingsley por uma nova oportunidade para o jovem de olhos cinzas, prometeu tratamento médico e emocional, mas nada influiu na decisão do premiê. Nem sequer quando um pequeno dragãozinho revoltoso ao redor de seu amo mordendo as mãos que sujeitavam ao loiro.

Nada se pôde fazer. Assim que atravessaram as barreiras de Hogwarts. Charlie viu como todos desapareciam ante seus olhos, só ficou Cerebrinho revolteando no lugar em que visse a seu dono por última vez. Charlie nunca tinha visto que uma miniatura jogasse fogo, mas nessa ocasião sucedeu.

Suavemente tomou ao pequeno em suas mãos para acalmá-lo, acariciou lhe a cabeça tal como sempre viu que Draco o fazia.

— Tudo vai estar bem, Cerebrinho. —lhe sussurrou carinhoso. — Eu te prometo que trarei a Draco de regresso.

Dessa forma conseguiu que a mascota se aconchegasse em suas palmas ainda que ainda continuava chispando.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou

Ao chegar à Enfermaria, Harry viu que Madame Pomfrey obrigava a que uma debilitada Hermione ingerisse o conteúdo de uma caneca de porcelana. Ela obedeceu para em seguida se deixar cair sobre sua almofada, sua respiração era agitada e irregular.

— Como está? —perguntou o moreno acercando à cama.

— Tudo parece indicar que bem, Senhor Potter, por fortuna a maldição não durou mais que uns poucos segundos. Tenho solicitado a presença de um experiente que verifique a saúde do bebê para sua maior tranquilidade.

Harry assentiu agradecendo a ajuda da enfermeira e enquanto esta dispunha a preparar todo para receber ao especialista, ele se acercou à cama de sua amiga lhe sustentando a mão. Hermione abriu os olhos esforçando-se por sorrir apesar de sua preocupação.

— Tudo vai estar bem, Harry. —disse-lhe contendo um suave rictus de dor.

— Supõe-se que eu deveria te tranquilizar a ti.

— Verdadeiro, às vezes esquece-me. —respondeu podendo sorrir. — E Ron?

— Deixei-lhe no despacho de Severus.

— Que fazia aí?

— Melhor nem pergunte, ainda não me acostumo aos ver unidos.

Ambos amigos sorriram um pouco compartilhando a ideia da situação que parecia a mais louca que lhes tinha tocado viver, mas sobretudo, tentavam ocultar o medo que tinham.

Harry ofereceu-se a ir por Ronald, mas Hermione negou-se, primeiro queria assegurar-se que seu bebê estava bem antes de preocupar a seu esposo, e Harry a comprazeu, mas ele ficaria a seu lado até o último minuto. Se recostou a seu lado tentando não lastima-la e ela apoiou a cabeça no peito de seu amigo aferrando-se a seu carinho, precisava a Ron a seu lado, mas era incapaz de lhe arriscar sua débil estabilidade.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou

Dois dias tinham passado, por fortuna nem Hermione nem o bebê saíram gravemente lesionados com o ataque ainda que teve que guardar repouso em cama devido às fortes dores que ainda tinha em seu corpo. Regressou à Torre de Gryffindor, mas ainda não podia voltar a suas classes.

Ron não se separou nem um momento de seu lado, tinha aprendido que era delicioso a consentir, ainda que a ninguém confessou que também lhe embargava um peculiar sentimento de culpa por não ter estado presente para a defender quando mais lhe precisou.

O pior era que ainda que tivesse estado aí, nem sequer recordava como formular os feitiços mais básicos. Começava a sentir-se inútil e muito desesperado por recuperar suas lembranças.

Apesar de que nem sequer recordava o rosto de Draco Malfoy já sentia o detestar, lhe doía ver as olheiras de sua esposa e sua preocupação por se tomar sempre as poções à hora indicada para evitar que seu bebê sofresse mais tempo os estragos da maldição.

Sua primeira intenção foi pedir-lhe a Severus que lhe ajudasse, mas o Professor passava quase todo seu tempo livre fosse do colégio. Ademais, agora não queria se separar de Hermione.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou

Severus não era o único que abandonava Hogwarts assim que tinha oportunidade. Charlie inclusive faltava a dar suas classes e já tinha falado com Dumbledore para cortar o contrato, após tudo, sua presença tinha sido justificada para vigiar a Draco. E agora tinha toda sua atenção no ajudar.

Essa noite nem sequer foi a jantar, foi diretamente ao Ministério para entrevistar-se com Kingsley. O Ministro suspirou resignado ao vê-lo entrar a seu despacho, não podia se negar ao atender ainda que já sabia qual era o propósito de sua visita.

— Sinto muito, Charlie, já te disse que é impossível. —disse-lhe ainda dantes de que o ruivo pronunciasse palavra alguma. — Draco Malfoy está incomunicado pelo momento.

— Mas é completamente ilegal o que estão fazendo com ele! É um menor de idade, não podem o enclausurar como se fosse um criminoso.

— Recordo-te que sim o é. —refutou pacientemente. — E o que quis dizer é que não pode receber visitas, somente seu tutor e advogados têm autorizado se entrevistar com ele. Considerou-se altamente perigoso.

Charlie bufou dissectivo com o rango em que catalogavam a Draco. Eles realmente não tinham ideia de nada.

— Não deveram o transladar a Azkaban sem ter concluído o julgamento, isso sim tem sido ilegal, Senhor Ministro.

— Já te expliquei uma e outra vez, não podemos nos arriscar a que escape ou lastime a alguém, a diferença realmente não é demasiada, uma cela é uma cela, aqui ou em Azkaban.

— Tão seguro está de que não sairá bem livrado do julgamento?

— E a ti porque se interessa tanto, Weasley?

Charlie não respondeu, mas seu silêncio foi suficiente para que de repente Kingsley compreendesse o que passava. Olhou-o quase compassivo.

— A seus pais não lhes vai fazer muita graça.

— Desde faz bastante tempo faço minha vida em autonomia, Senhor Ministro, e se permite-me, não é um assunto que queira discutir com você.

— Charlie, é um bom garoto, tem que se dar conta que Draco Malfoy não vale a pena… Ele tentou matar a seu irmão, torturou a sua cunhada grávida, não se importou com esse bebê que é seu sobrinho, e até a Harry Potter pretendeu envenenar… isso não te é suficiente?

— Sinceramente, não.

Charlie marchou-se sem envergonhar de seus sentimentos, aprendeu a amar a Draco com seus defeitos e virtudes e ainda confiava, se aferrava a esse pressentimento de que tinha um mistério por desentranhar. Nenhuma pessoa odiava sem motivo.

E a cada dia convencia-se mais que as muralhas mais impenetráveis escondem os melhores tesouros. Só com grandes maldades se pode ocultar uma grande alma que não se sente merecedora de ser feliz.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou

Essa noite, Harry esperou pacientemente a Severus em sua habitação. Não lhe molestava o tarde que era, sabia que seu companheiro se esquecia do tempo quando se reunia com os advogados que tentavam ajudar a Draco.

Em realidade até estava passando um bom momento, se banhou e pôs-se um cômodo pijama enquanto conversava com Salazar. Ainda lhe surpreendia ter podido limar asperezas com o retrato, mas desde que o garoto de gafas lhe defendesse, a atitude de Slytherin tinha mudado bastante.

Seguia tendo seu caráter difícil e autoritário, mas já era capaz de aceitar que Harry tinha chegado a mudar para bem a vida de Severus.

— Não te creio, Snape com um foguete de festa? —repetiu Salazar esboçando um sorriso ao escutar o relato de Harry sobre uma das férias natalinas que passou em Hogwarts.

— Bom, não precisamente, mas Dumbledore o tentou, ainda que o humor do Diretor às vezes é assustador, o chapéu que sacou do foguete era o mesmo que usa a avó de Neville.

— E daí tem que ver esse garoto? —questionou com o cenho franzido, Neville jamais seria de seu agrado.

— Em outro dia conto-te a história de um boggart. —respondeu Harry muito divertido. — Bom, o caso é que a mirada de Severus quando Dumbledore se colocou o chapéu é algo que não esquecerei, Ron e eu nos morríamos de riso, mas aceito que as intenções de Dumbledore não eram más, o pobre deve de ter pretendido que se divertisse, sempre tem sido muito otimista.

— E posso imaginar os pensamentos de Snape nesses momentos.

" _Devo recordar ler as letras pequenas de meu contrato"_  Disseram ao uníssono para em seguida estalar em gargalhadas.

Severus entrou nesse momento, sorriu ao vê-los conversar como se já fossem amigos, mas não conseguiu que seu sorriso fosse a mesma de sempre. Sua reunião com os advogados de Draco não tinha sido muito boa, a sorte de seu afilhado se vislumbrava escura, sobretudo após a declaração de Neville.

Harry correu a receber com um beijo, foi então que sua alegria diminuiu, ainda que seu casal se esforçou por lhe corresponder, era impossível não notar seu desassossego. Para ele era difícil se comover por Draco, mas por Severus era capaz do fazer, faria o que fosse necessário para lhe ajudar e recuperar o brilho de seus olhos.

— Que dizem os advogados? —perguntou-lhe levando à cama.

— Não dão muitas esperanças, e o Ministério se nega a aceitar uma responsiva a mudança de libertar pelo menos durante o transcurso do julgamento.

— Sev, sinto muito. —disse sinceramente, e com carinho abraçou-se a seu companheiro desejando poder dar-lhe algum consolo. — Quisesse poder fazer algo por ajudar.

— Não quero que se preocupe, Harry. Entendo que seu dever é estar do lado de seus amigos, eles precisam seu apoio.

Ainda que não se sentia conforme com a ideia de ficar sem fazer nada, Harry assentiu, no entanto desejava poder encontrar a solução perfeita.

— E o casamento para quando? —interveio Slytherin imprudentemente.

— Isso agora tem ficado posposto. —apressou-se a responder Harry, não queria que Severus se sentisse pressionado por uma cerimônia quando sua vida estava cheia de sérias preocupações. — O mais importante é que isto se resolva favoravelmente.

— Penso que é absurdo que façam sua vida a um lado, já bastante lhes custou romper obstáculos e agora interrompem seus planos tão só por um bastardinho que lhes detesta.

— Basta, Salazar! —bramou Severus ofendido pela agressão a seu afilhado.

— Basta que, Snape? Não acho que agora seja tão generoso como para se sacrificar por alguém que não vale a pena, esse garoto jamais te vai a agradecer.

— Não estou pedindo nenhum agradecimento. —respondeu com os dentes apertados.

— Já não discutam. —interveio Harry tentando ser paciente. — Salazar, agradecemos-te seu interesse, mas se casamo-nos agora, não poderíamos o desfrutar bem. É melhor esperar um pouco e fazer o casamento como a planejamos, não nos vamos conformar com algo apressado, tem que ser digno de um Professor como Severus.

— Esse é um racionamento mais aceitável. —admitiu o fundador de Hogwarts, e depois, dirigindo-se a Severus, levantou orgulhoso seu nariz. — Que te custava me explicar bem? Melhor vou-me a meu quadro.

Severus teve que respirar fundo para ser paciente, agora compreendia melhor que nunca o porque Harry se irritava tanto com Salazar. Ainda que antes de que o Fundador desaparecesse, trocaram uma mirada que só eles compreendiam, podiam discutir as vezes necessárias, mas sua amizade era autêntica. Ao ficar a sós com Harry e voltear a olhá-lo, o viu sorrindo-lhe, todas suas preocupações lhe pareciam mais fáceis de levar.

— Amo-te. —lhe sussurrou acariciando a bochecha de seu casal, nunca se cansaria de admirar a brilhante de seus olhos verdes a cada vez que tinham um momento de intimidem como esse.

— Diz sempre, Sev, não sei como te explicar o que passa em meu coração quando escuto essas palavras em sua voz.

— Deve ser o mesmo que sinto eu quando a cada amanhã acordo e te vejo a meu lado.

— Se alguém nos escutasse agora não saberia se estamos sendo sarcásticos ou é alguém mais usurpando nossos corpos.

— Tudo é sua culpa, eu só queria sexo e mais sexo com um amante discreto e sem pretensões, e olha agora, nada mais te vejo e me sinto um costal de babosas sem cérebro.

— Bem, acho que o momento romântico tem finalizado. —riu Harry.

Mas Severus não estava de acordo, o riso de seu casal lhe parecia demasiado doce, não podia ficar simplesmente o olhando, seu corpo se sentiu atraído para Harry como um íman e lhe beijou.  _"Equivocas-te, para mim mal inicia"_  Lhe suspirou com esmagadora calidez.

Harry arquejou excitado, pressentia que essa noite não dormiriam.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou

Ao dia seguinte, Harry caminhava pelos corredores do colégio com um grande sorriso de satisfação em seu rosto. Ainda podia sentir em seu corpo o calor e o aroma de Severus e sua sensação de amorosidade parecia lhe brotar pela cada poro. Nem sequer esforçava-se por ocultar de vez em quando um suspiro de felicidade, após tudo ia só, rumo a sua classe de História.

Mas ao dar volta em um corredor, seus passos titubearam um pouco ao encontrar-se a Neville subindo as escadas e levava consigo sua bagagem. O garoto luzia apagado e nervoso, não era a imagem de alguém que devia estar feliz por ter sido aceitado novamente no Colégio.

Ambos se detiveram, se olharam um ao outro sem saber como deviam reagir, mas quando Harry viu que, quem sempre considerou um amigo, se dispunha a continuar seu trajeto para a Torre de Gryffindor sem pronunciar palavra, pensou que não podia o deixar ir assim. Uma amizade de tantos anos não podia se romper para sempre.

Chamou-lhe e Neville voltou a deter-se. Quando olhou novamente a Harry seus olhos luziam com pesar, uma sombra de vergonha lhes tirou todo o brilho inocente de dantes.

— Dá-me gosto ver que tem voltado. —disse Harry chegando até ele, apesar de que se sentia igual de nervoso, sorriu sinceramente.

— Fala em sério? Tentei matar-te.

— Isso não é precisamente verdadeiro. —interrompeu lhe convencido de que Neville continuava se sentindo responsável. — Não o fez plenamente consciente, amigo, e nem Ron nem eu te culpamos.

— Como está ele?

— Ainda não recupera a memória, mas vai em processo, se o visse com Hermione diria que não há nenhuma diferença.

Neville sorriu nervoso, um peso tirou-lhe de em cima ainda que ainda não podia se sentir do todo tranquilo, não seria assim até que seu amigo se restabelecesse por completo.

— Harry, sobre o que te disse essa noite no jardim…

— Devo desculpar-me, sei-o.

— Que? Não, você não! Harry, o que disse foi agressivo e totalmente incerto, morria de ciúmes sem nenhum motivo, não te merecia nenhuma recriminação de minha parte.

— Se você tinha ciúmes, eu também, e devia tentar te compreender… Me perdoa, Neville, em verdade te senti uma ameaça e me deu medo.

— Ameaça eu?

— Não te viu ao espelho ultimamente? —perguntou amistoso. — Amigo, é muito atraente, e cheguei a pensar que se… bom, que se ele o notava, talvez te preferiria a ti.

— Isso é o mais ridículo que tem dito, o Professor Snape tem toda a razão em se ter apaixonado de ti, é o indicado, Harry.

— Neville, sinceramente acho que só contei com sorte, estive no momento adequado e no lugar adequado, mas se não tivesse sido assim, quem sabe o que teria sido de nossas vidas.

— Nunca o saberemos, já não terá oportunidade para isso.

Harry só sorriu agradecido pelo que considerou entendimento de seu amigo, não se deu conta da sombra de frustração que acompanhava a suas palavras. Ia despedir-se para continuar seu caminho para sua classe quando lhe surpreendeu sentir uma mão se posar timidamente sobre seu ventre. Suas bochechas acenderam-se, com uma mistura de pudor e alegria.

— Já se nota. —sussurrou Neville enternecido ao sentir a prominência baixo a túnica de Harry.

— Sim, a cada dia está maior… é maravilhoso.

— Deve sê-lo, parece que a vida sempre te compensará com grandes bênçãos.

Mais agradecido da vida que nunca, Harry assentiu, mas ainda às vezes pensava que se Severus tivesse elegido a Neville para uma noite de sexo, ao final também a ternura e o amor de Neville lhe teriam ajudado a conquistar seu coração.

Esse pensamento estremeceu lhe, a concordância com a profecia que lhe levou a ser o eleito também por Voldemort em lugar de Neville, era perturbadora. Duas vezes o destino tinha-lhe assinalado. Uma de ódio, e a segunda por amor.

E desta vez, agradeceria sempre ser o eleito.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou


	22. Chegando ao seu coração

Severus não se esperava essa visita aquela manhã. Encontrava-se anotando no quadro negro as indicações que teriam que fazer seus alunos quando Charlie Weasley entrou após tocar brevemente e quase sem esperar permissão para se introduzir na sala.

Mas o que ainda Severus não podia crer era a petição que o ruivo lhe fazia. Muito menos o interesse com que quase suplicava.

— É importante, Snape, preciso sua autorização para entrar a Azkaban a ver-lhe.

— Escuta: Draco já tem suficientes problemas, está pagando por suas culpas e não precisa ser mais recriminado.

— Isso não é o que pretendo, eu só quero ver que esteja bem.

Snape entrecerrou os olhos, desconfiava de Charlie, após tudo era um Weasley introduzido em Hogwarts para espiar a Draco, agregado o fato de ser irmão de Ronald, uma vítima de sua afilhado. Não podia pretender nada bom.

— Como espera que creia em suas boas intenções, Weasley? Tem muitos motivos para odiá-lo.

— Odiá-lo!... não, Snape, meus sentimentos por ele são demasiado intensos para dar cabida ao ódio.

Nessa ocasião Severus conseguiu captar a paixão que destelava a cada palavra do ruivo. Respirou fundo enquanto ia sentar-se depois de sua cadeira.

— Com mais razão ainda, Weasley. Não te recomendo que te acerque a Draco, não lhe conhece bem e ele não se interessará nunca por ti.

— Não me importo, eu só quero lhe ajudar… preciso o ver e lhe fazer saber que não está sozinho.

— De qualquer maneira não depende de mim. —afirmou o Professor. — A ordem de não permitir visitas é do Ministério, não minha. Minha autorização não é suficiente para que possa o ir ver.

— Mas pode fazer algo mais por mim.

A Severus não gostou muito do tom entusiasta e nervoso na voz de Charlie, mas nessa ocasião decidiu o escutar.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou

Pela noite, Harry não podia ocultar um sorriso ao ver como Ron voltava a se comportar com Hermione como o esposo apaixonado de dantes do acidente. Os três encontravam-se reunidos na Sala Comum, o ruivo brincava carinhoso com os dedos de sua esposa e mantinha-se recostado sobre seu ombro permitindo que Harry e Hermione conversassem a respeito das tarefas que ela tinha que fazer para pôr ao corrente em seus estudos.

— Muito obrigado por trazer-me todos os livros que preciso, Harry, não quero me atrasar mais.

— Por nada, me imagino que estudar te relaxará mais que o descanso. —caçoou seu amigo.

— Verdadeiro, é mais, já penso voltar a classes amanhã mesmo, os exames finais estão à volta da esquina e quero os apresentar como se deve.

Ao escutá-la, Ron incorporou-se alarmado por essa notícia.

— Regressar a classes? Mas Hermione, ainda não se recuperou de tudo.

— Já me sinto em perfeitas condições, te prometo que não arriscaria a nosso filho se tivesse algum sinal de problemas.

Ron sorriu satisfeito por essa resposta, mas então decidiu que ele também regressaria a tomar suas classes, provavelmente não se sentiria em condições de tomar os exames, mas jamais o faria se continuava afastado da magia. Hermione sujeitou-lhe da mão colocando-a sobre seu volumoso ventre justo no momento em que seu bebê se moveu em seu interior.

— Oh meu Deus! —exclamou Ronald empalidecendo emocionado. — É ele! É nosso filho, Hermione!

— Ele é, amor.

Ronald não recordava se ter sentido tão extasiado em sua vida, em realidade não recordava nada, mas estava seguro de que essa mesma sensação de felicidade deveu sentir quando Hermione lhe comunicou a gravidez. Agora não tinha dúvidas, queria esse bebê tanto como a sua esposa.

Hermione inclinou-se sendo agora ela quem repousasse sua cabeça no ombro do ruivo, podia sentir o amor de Ronald por ela e isso a fazia imensamente feliz e convencida de que em qualquer vida, ambos estavam destinados a se amar.

Harry afogou um suspiro ao vê-los, agradecido ao céu por ter juntos a seus dois melhores amigos apesar das circunstâncias que puderam ter destroçado um amor tão especial como o deles.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou

Draco tivesse podido rir de sua condição, mas seu sentido do humor não era tão negro, tão só conseguia se debochar tristemente de si mesmo por ter terminado nessa horrível cela, alumiada só pelas tochas do corredor.

Apesar de não ter nenhuma janela nesse calabouço, as correntes de ar eram intensas e frias, de modo que se aconchegado contra uma esquina de sua cama tentando cobrir seus pés descalços com a roída túnica a raias que usavam como uniformes.

O ruído da porta ao abrir-se fez-lhe girar sua cabeça à direita, mas não se moveu de seu lugar ao ver entrar a seu padrinho. Esperou a que o guarda se marchasse para bufar depreciativo.

— Não devia vir, Severus, não me interessa falar contigo.

— Não sou Snape.

Draco olhou-lhe intrigado, então notou que a expressão de Severus não era uma que acostumasse usar, luzia quase tímido, seu sorriso inseguro era o vestígio de uma que já conhecia, e ao compreender o que passava, seu cenho se franziu ainda mais.

— Como te atreve a vir usurpando a identidade de meu padrinho? —reclamou-lhe pondo-se de pé sem importar-lhe o frio contato com o solo. — Chamarei aos guardas para que te joguem.

— Estou baixo autorização de Snape, só queria falar contigo e saber como está.

— Não me vê? —perguntou sarcástico. — É quase tão cômodo como meus aposentos em minha Mansão!

Charlie armou-se de valor tomando a mão do loiro e dessa forma levar-lhe até a cama. Draco não se opôs a voltar ainda que se soltou em seguida.

— Snape está fazendo tudo o legalmente possível por te sacar. —informou-lhe, queria que soubesse que não tinha sido abandonado. — Mas eu te prometo que farei até o ilegal para que saia de aqui.

— Porque não simplesmente se esquece de mim e me deixa em paz? A mim não me interessa sair, aqui estou muito melhor, e nesta ocasião não te minto.

O ruivo surpreendeu-se o suficiente pelas palavras de Draco, soube que realmente falava com a verdade e isso era o mais triste que tinha visto em sua vida.

— Porque, Draco?

— Nem sequer tenho porque responder-te, Weasley, mas o farei para que me deixes tranquilo e não voltes. Aqui não vejo a ninguém de todos os que ódio, me sento mais relaxado para aceitar minha morte e quero o fazer só, sem ninguém de vocês perto que nebulização o momento que tanto anseio.

— Mas porque deseja tanto morrer? —pressionou agoniado. — É uma pessoa incrível, muito forte e valoroso, é demasiado confuso para mim, não entendo porque alguém que pode o ter tudo na vida se esforça tanto por se arruinar.

Draco não respondeu, novamente voltou a se encolher sobre si mesmo abraçando suas pernas, sua mirada prateada se perdeu no nada, como se estivesse em outro mundo. Charlie pensou que realmente tinha outro mundo dentro de Draco, e agora, algo lhe estava doendo tanto que quis se refugiar nele, no entanto, esse mundo também tinha dor, seus olhos não podiam mentir, estava sofrendo.

— Que tristeza é que se sinta derrotado. —murmurou com pena.

Mas a Draco não pareceu lhe importar sua opinião, seguia imerso em si mesmo, seus ombros abatidos e essa imensa derrota lhe rodeando como um aura escura. A possibilidade de não poder o sacar de tal absorção angustiou ao ruivo, se pôs de pé caminhando de um lado a outro enquanto tentava recuperar o ritmo normal de sua respiração, mas era impossível, simplesmente não podia o permitir.

— Que demônios passa contigo?! —exclamou bufando colérico. — Talvez tem esquecido quem é?!... É Draco Malfoy, não é um assassino! Você vale bem mais que isso, Draco, é demasiado valioso para rebaixar-te a viver sozinho para cumprir com uma empresa que não estava em seu destino! Nasceu para triunfar, nasceu para ser grande, não permita que o ódio te impeça!

Draco levantou a mirada e sua tez pálida quase parecia cadavérica quando olhou para o chateado ruivo.

— Essas… essas eram suas palavras. —sussurrou entrecortadamente enquanto um par de lágrimas escorregavam por suas bochechas.

— Quem, Draco, quem te falava assim?

A respiração de Draco tornou-se rápida e agressiva, no entanto só durou uns quantos segundos, as lágrimas voltaram a enfeitar seu rosto sofrido e melancólico. Charlie sabia que era uma ação suicida, mas não podia o ver chorar e ficar sem fazer nada, de modo que vencendo seus próprios temores, se acercou lhe abraçando.

Para sua surpresa, Draco não o recusou, talvez era porque ainda mantinha sua aparência de Snape, mas o garoto se aconchegou em seus braços sem deixar de chorar.

— Theo… —suspirou Draco com profunda dor, Charlie não disse nada, pressentia que se se movia corria o risco de romper esse momento e jamais se inteirar do ocorrido. —… ele não queria ser comensal e não desejava que eu o fosse.  _"Não é um assassino, vale mais que isso, podemos o fazer juntos, Draco, não quero que sua alma se manche por seguir o caminho de nossos pais. Nasceu para ser grande, mas não assim"_. — concluiu entristecido. — O estranho muito, já não quero nem em um dia mais sem ele. Mas eles me mataram, assassinaram ao homem que amo e a meu bebê, Não posso lhe perdoar!

Sua última exclamação tinha estado tão cheia de angústia e desespero que Charlie pôde comprovar uma vez mais que dentro do coração de Draco ainda tinha uma luz que se negava a se apagar. A notícia do passado desconhecido do loiro ficava a um segundo plano, agora o importante era seguir escutando e encontrar um modo de terminar com essa escuridão que ameaçava com carcomer um espírito em decadência.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou

Quando Harry entrou ao despacho de Severus não se surpreendeu de encontrar conversando com Salazar em lugar de terminar de qualificar os exames que tinha sobre seu escritório. Tinha ido primeiro ao dormitório de Snape, mas o retrato estava vazio e ninguém respondeu a seu chamado, agora comprovava que não se equivocou ao os supor desfrutando de outra mais de suas conversas após limar asperezas.

Severus sorria, em suas mãos tinha um copo de whisky já quase vazio, e em frente a ele, Salazar lhe olhava sem poder ocultar a admiração que sentia pelo Professor.

— Deveria pôr um botão, melhor, Severus. —caçoou Harry indo sentar-se em outro dos cadeirões. — Uma chave poderia pendurar de meu pescoço sem mais contratempos.

— Sinto muito, decidi tomar-me um descanso enquanto revisava os exames e Salazar veio a fazer-me companhia.

— Sei-o, por isso tenho vindo a te buscar aqui… posso me ficar a dormir esta noite contigo? Estranho-te.

— Não tem nem que me pedir permissão, Harry, mas ainda é temporão quer te ficar a conversar?

— Claro, agrada-me a ideia.

— Apetece um pouco de whisky? —convidou-lhe Snape já servindo o copo.

— Severus, não posso. —respondeu desculpando-se.

— Harry, não se inteirará ninguém, em poucas semanas cumpres a maioria de idade… e só será um pouco, prometo não embebedar.

Severus riu sem dar-lhe demasiada importância, mas Harry não sustentou o copo, baixou a mirada se esforçando por sorrir. Salazar foi quem franziu o cenho ao escutar essa conversa.

— Snape, Potter está grávido… é que não sabe que não é aconselhável que ingira álcool? ou esqueceu?

O Professor olhou a Harry notando seu sorriso titubeante, respirou profundamente voltando a deixar as bebidas sobre a mesa de chá e então regressar a seu assento, ainda muito confundido. Realmente por um momento esqueceu a gravidez de Harry.

— Desculpo-me, é que tenho estado algo distraído. —murmurou torpemente.

— Não há necessidade de que se desculpe, suponho que é normal, deve ter muitas coisas na cabeça agora que o final de cursos está próximo.

— Assim é, obrigado por compreender.

Harry assentiu dando por finalizado esse tema, mas Salazar bufou sabendo que o jovem Gryffindor só buscava não afundar em algo doloroso, a indiferença de Snape com respeito à gravidez era irritante.

— Se eu pudesse andar pelo mundo como vocês, te acompanharia a conseguir o necessário para o bebê, Potter. —disse Salazar. — E você Snape, já comprou algo para seu filho?

— Não é demasiado cedo? Harry, precisa algo?

— Não, nada. —negou o jovem com um sorriso. — Em verdade não temos que falar disso agora, e as compras podemos fazer durante as férias, ainda fica tempo.

— Claro, prometo-te que então te dedicarei bem mais tempo.

Isso foi suficiente para que Harry voltasse a sorrir com entusiasmo, rapidamente foi para seu companheiro sentando sobre suas pernas. Severus recebeu-lhe com um beijo doce e apaixonado. Desde seu retrato, Salazar decidiu que era hora de voltar a custodiar a porta de Snape.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou

Charlie bebeu um pouco mais da poção polissuco, tinha passado na cela de Draco bem mais tempo do que pensou, mas os resultados eram melhores. Agora conhecia todo o passado do loiro, sabia de sua dor, do porque ansiava morrer, soube das razões de seu ódio e ainda que não o justificava, agora já possuía as respostas a suas perguntas.

Draco continuava abraçando-lhe, seus soluços eram mais débeis e davam passo a alguns tristes suspiros.

— Se em verdade importa-te, deveria matá-los por mim.

— Dás-te conta do que me pede? —questionou dolorido. — São minha família.

— Não o esqueço, por isso mesmo agora tem que se dar conta que não valho a pena… se afasta de mim, Charlie, ou terminará tão destruído como o estou eu.

Charlie o estreitou mais contra seu peito, era a primeira vez que podia desfrutar de seu calor sem uma rejeição, e se sentia a cada momento mais apaixonado. O tormento de Draco era imenso, mas não pensava se render tão facilmente.

— Se esse é meu destino, o receberei com os braços abertos porque te amo, Draco Malfoy.

— Nunca te vou amar, meu coração morreu com Theo, de modo que perde seu tempo. Se o que busca é um amante, terá que fazer em outro lado.

— Não, meu pequeno dragão, só quero te ajudar ao superar.

As doces palavras de Charlie causaram um abrupto empurrão que quase lhe fizeram cair ao solo. Draco pôs-se de pé, novamente com a ira refulgindo em seu rosto.

— Fora! —gritou assinalando a porta. — Eu não quero o superar, não quero que me obrigue a me esquecer de Theo! Respeita meu desejo de morrer amando, não vai conseguir nada mais! Não vai a menosprezar este amor que sento, nem você nem ninguém poderá o tirar de mim!

— Isso não é o que quis dizer, Draco, mas…

— FORA! É tão maldito como eles, não entende nada!

Charlie dirigiu-se à porta em silêncio, soube que não ia poder o convencer de nada nesses momentos. Doeu-lhe ver como o mesmo Draco lhe empurrou para acelerar sua saída e se ocupou de fechar a porta pessoalmente.

O guarda que lhe tinha levado estava esperando ao final de corredor, lhe fez uma senha para que se apressasse enquanto enviava um feitiço que fechava a porta da cela de Draco.

Charlie obedeceu, mas ainda ia no mesmo corredor quando escutou a voz de Draco lhe chamando de regresso, ou melhor dito a Severus. Ao voltar-se, viu suas mãos saindo pela cela em uma súplica para que fosse para ele, não o pensou duas vezes e correu de volta à cela.

Draco chorava de novo, mas seu pranto era um pouco diferente, tomou as mãos de Charlie entre as suas apertando-as com força contra seu coração.

— Faz favor, cuida de Cerebrinho. —lhe suplicou agoniado. — Só em ti posso confiar me jura que não lhe deixará sozinho!

— Não se preocupe por ele, está comigo já.

— Obrigado. —respondeu sorrindo-lhe. — Diga que lhe estranho muito e que o quero, mas agora você se fará cargo dele, acaricia na crista pelas noites, assim concilia o sonho mais rápido… Ah, e gosta os caramelos de leite queimado, mas não lhe dê de demasiados ou passará uma hora revolteando e terá que cuidar que não se golpeei nas paredes.

— O cuidarei bem, mas te tem saudades.

— Está a salvo em suas mãos.

— A propósito, quiçá possas sacar de uma dúvida… porque às vezes tende-se sobre a cama com todas suas asas estendidas?

Draco piscou um par de ocasiões antes de jogar-se a rir. Essa reação tomou a Charlie por surpresa, algo em seu estômago revolteou com calidez, não compreendia o que passava, mas agradecia ter feito essa pergunta.

— O que quer é te convidar a que o monte, ele se sente gigante e acha que pode levar a algum lado dessa forma. Basta apenas que abrace-lhe e se relaxará.

— Deve querer que o ajude a te buscar.

— É muito provável, mas me esquecerá com o tempo.

— Cerebrinho aceitou-te como Amo não o recorda? Vai esperar-te por sempre.

— Fica a seu lado, ele saberá que é meu desejo, porque eu sei que não voltarei.

Charlie voltou a sentir-se triste pela atitude derrotista de Draco, libertou suas mãos para sujeitar pela cabeça e beija-lo na testa.

— Eu sim voltarei. —disse-lhe carinhoso. — Ainda que passem cem anos, já te entreguei meu coração. Amo-te, Draco.

Ainda quando tinham passado vários minutos desde que Charlie se marchasse, Draco continuava olhando o corredor vazio. Desde a morte de Theodore não tinha sentido aquele estranho calor confortante de saber que tinha alguém no mundo que em verdade o considerava um tudo em sua vida.

ou0ouou


	23. Noite de fuga

Com o passo das semanas, tudo parecia ir muito melhor em Hogwarts. No entanto, Harry sabia que seu companheiro continuava estressado, lhe tinham negado a última solicitação de liberdade e o julgamento contra Draco apontava a que o loiro não tinha nenhuma esperança. Por isso, a Harry se lhe ocorreu que quiçá Neville poderia retratar-se e dessa forma ajudar um pouco.

Mas a negativa do garoto foi rotunda, apesar de sentir-se em dívida com Harry não conseguia ter a convicção para perdoar a Draco, muito menos para se arriscar a que voltasse às andadas e então ter que lamentar a morte de alguém.

Harry entendia sua posição, mas a ele o que mais importar era ajudar a Severus a recobrar sua tranquilidade e isso só o conseguiria quando tivesse a Draco fora dessa prisão.

De modo que teve uma ideia. Severus contou-lhe em um dia sobre o interesse de Charlie para Draco, e ainda que teve que lhe jurar que guardaria silêncio, era momento de fazer uma pequena armadilha e romper a promessa.

Aproveitando que Severus devia aplicar seu exame final aos garotos de segundo grau, esse entardecer Harry se reuniu com Charlie nos terrenos do colégio. Decidiram conversar nas imediações do lago, aí poderiam fazê-lo sem risco a ser escutados por ninguém.

— Não acha que é algo perigoso? —perguntou o ruivo após escutar o plano de seu amigo.

— Bastante, mas não há outro modo, Charlie. Malfoy será condenado sem lugar a dúvidas, de modo que a única opção que fica é o sacar daí a escondidas.

— Ele não quererá vir. —comentou decaído. — Se visse-lo, Harry, pensa que aí está melhor, longe de tudo.

— Mas você poderá o convencer caso contrário não?

Charlie suspirou sem muitas esperanças. Apesar de ter voltado a visitar a Draco em várias ocasiões não tinha conseguido demasiados avanços. Tentava convencer-se de que era normal, e inclusive devia se sentir satisfeito, pois pelo menos o loiro já não o recebia com desprezo ainda que continuava sendo frio e distante, só rompia com essa barreira quando conversavam sobre o pequeno dragão, então o rosto de Draco era bem mais relaxado.

— Suponho que o faremos após que nasça seu bebê. —comentou Charlie voltando a sorrir ao notar ao ventre redondeado de Harry.

— Não, prefiro o fazer o quanto antes. É mais, acho que é o melhor, tenho notado que minha magia está muito reforçada, e ainda que não sei bem como é que funciona, sinto que é a magia de meu bebê que se uniu à minha, isso me está ajudando a que meus feitiços saiam mais precisos e intensos, de modo que não estaria a mais o aproveitar.

— Não sei que te dizer, talvez estou fazendo mau em te permitir intervir e te arriscar, não somente a ti, senão a seu bebê.

— É minha decisão, e ainda que Malfoy é um idiota que não lhe merece, me preocupo por ti e por Severus. Só quero te pedir faz favor que o mantenha afastado de todos nós… se volta a lastimar a alguém, te prometo que já não me tentarei o coração para o matar eu mesmo.

— Harry, ainda que parecesse que não, eu também não me sinto contente com ele pelo que tem feito… É minha família à que tem danado e o mais lógico é que eu seja o primeiro em desejar que Draco não saia nunca de prisão, mas…

— Ama-lo, já o sei. E sinceramente, jamais entenderei que te conquistou de Malfoy.

— Amigo, acho que há algo que deve saber, quisesse que quando me ajudasse ao sacar dessa horrenda prisão o fizesse com a convicção de que está salvando a quem merece uma segunda oportunidade.

Harry ladeou sua cabeça com incredulidade, era difícil pensar em Draco como uma boa pessoa após ter em seu passado tantas tentativas de homicídio, não achava que a imagem de assassino se lhe pudesse apagar da mente, mas por Charlie estava disposto a escutar.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou

Já tinha passado mais de uma hora desde que Charlie se marchasse, mas Harry continuava sentado no prado junto ao lago, as lágrimas não deixavam de sair de seus olhos recordando a história oculta de Draco.

Superar os estragos da guerra tinha sido um processo difícil, mas sempre agradeceu que seus melhores amigos saíssem ilesos. Doeu-lhe saber das grandes perdas, de algumas famílias destroçadas, de gente perdendo suas ilusões… no entanto, todos lhe convenceram de que era uma consequência que conheciam e estavam dispostos a pagar.

Mas a tragédia de Draco comovia-lhe até a alma. Quiçá porque sempre lhe julgou um covarde que só lutava por suas próprias conveniências sem sequer se arriscar tanto como para terminar com um arranhão.

Não se atrevia a imaginar a dor do perder tudo da noite para o dia. Uma vida sem Severus nem seu bebê não fazia sentido algum. E ainda que estava seguro de que jamais reagiria como Draco virando todo seu ódio e frustração nos demais, também não poderia voltar a se sentir feliz em sua vida.

A Theodore não lhe chegou a conhecer demasiado, mas sempre lhe considerou um garoto diferente aos demais Slytherin, vivia submergido em seus livros sem se intrometer com ninguém e estava seguro de que se chegou a ser um comensal não teria sido por convicção própria, ele melhor que ninguém conhecia o difícil de eludir um destino que já estava traçado desde dantes de nascer.

Abraçou-se a nível de seu ventre, querendo assim abraçar também a seu filho e lhe transmitir todo o amor e cuidado que teria com ele para que tivesse um futuro cheio de alegria.

Viu a torre de Gryffindor através de suas lágrimas e recordou que Hermione e Ron estavam aí. Deixou escapar todo o ar de seus pulmões enquanto se limpava a umidade de suas lágrimas com suas próprias mãos e se punha em pé. Ia ir com eles, precisaria sua ajuda.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou

Os três grandes amigos reuniram-se nos privados com que Ron e Hermione contavam cerca da Torre, agora tinham autorização de Dumbledore de dispor deles a seu completo desejo compreendendo que precisavam mais tempo de união e intimidem para a recuperação da saúde do ruivo.

A Harry gostava do lugar, era mal uma habitação com seu próprio banheiro e um agregado pequeno que servia de salinha de estar, bastante cômoda e acolhedora, com as cores típicos de Gryffindor, quase parecia uma miniatura da Sala Comum de sua torre.

Ron e Hermione escutaram em silêncio a explicação de Harry, ambos tiveram a prudência de não o interromper apesar dos centos de perguntas que se aglomeravam em sua mente.

Quiçá quem tinha a expressão mais confusa era o ruivo, muito mal recordava ter um irmão chamado Charlie, tinha falado com ele e lhe agradava, mas agora lhe perturbava o fato de saber que se tinha apaixonado de quem tentou lhe matar a ele, à mulher que já começava a amar com loucura e a esse bebê que cedo viria ao mundo.

Sentia desejos de negar-se a ajudar a Harry. Era absurdo querer salvar a alguém tão malvado como esse Draco Malfoy, quem, apesar de saber que eles não tinham tido nada que ver em sua tragédia mesmo assim se empenhava em lastima-los para lhes fazer passar pelo mesmo é que nem sequer sua dor lhe pôde comover o coração dantes de tentar acabar com a vida de outro ser inocente como o de seu bebê?

No entanto, ao ver o rosto esperançado de Harry não pôde dizer nada. Volteou para sua esposa e notou que ela também parecia comovida com a história. Era difícil entendê-los, mas reconhecia que sua amnesia era um ponto em seu contra, quiçá o normal era reagir como eles, talvez devia se esquecer de suas próprias inseguranças e confiar em que tanto sua esposa como seu melhor amigo sabiam o que faziam.

— Mas não sei como poderíamos ajudar, Harry. —comentou finalmente. — Eu mal estou começando a realizar pequenos feitiços graças à ajuda de Hermione, e ela, ainda que o negue, ainda não se repõe do cruciatus, não quero que se arrisque demasiado.

— Já estou bem. —interveio Hermione com impaciência, ainda que jamais se cansaria de ver a Ron preocupado por ela. — Mas de todos modos não creio ser muito útil, Harry, falta pouco para meu parto, talvez se pudesse esperar em umas semanas mais…

— Não, preciso o fazer já ou serei eu quem não esteja em condições. —interveio Harry sorrindo-lhes. — De qualquer maneira nesta ocasião não quero que se envolvam diretamente, é demasiado perigoso e ademais o plano só inclui que Charlie e eu sejamos os que entremos a Azkaban.

— E então como podemos ajudar?

— Quero que finjam uma briga. Então terei o pretexto para não dormir na Torre nem com Severus, simularei que me ficou aqui contigo, Hermione, consolando pelo desgosto.

— E eu? —perguntou Ron.

— Você irá com Severus e lhe entreterá durante toda a noite poderá o fazer?

— Claro, me encantará conversar com ele. —asseverou quase emocionado.

Harry e Hermione contiveram uma gargalhada, ambos morriam por ver a expressão de Ronald quando recuperasse a memória e se inteirasse quanto adorava a Severus.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou

Na sexta-feira seguinte e de acordo ao plano, Harry estava na habitação de Severus entretendo-se lendo um livro enquanto esperava a hora indicada. Bem perto, o professor qualificava em silêncio os exames de seus alunos de quinto, já eram os últimos que tinha e depois poderia se considerar quase livre.

De relance viu a Harry em sua leitura e sorriu, morria-se de vontades por iniciar as férias e dedicar-se a ele em corpo e alma. E mais nesse momento, em que a visão de seu companheiro recostado sobre a cama era uma cálida tentação para ir a ele e o abraçar.

E porque não? Voltou a olhar a pilha de pergaminhos pensando que podia continuar pela manhã, agora nem sequer poderia se concentrar em nada, sobretudo porque já sentia seu sangue ardendo em desejo.

Foi para a cama fazendo a um lado o livro de Harry e então apoderar-se de seus doces lábios. Harry reagiu com um suave gemido de prazer enquanto rodeava lhe pelo pescoço correspondendo ao beijo com a mesma intensidade.

— Mmmm, anda muito carinhoso hoje. —arquejou Harry ferventemente apaixonado.

— Porque amo-te e voltas-me louco. —disse entre beijo e beijo. — Odeio a temporada de exames… o único que quero é te fazer o amor as vinte e quatro horas do dia.

— É uma fantasia muito excitante.

— Fantasia? Prepara-te fedelho.

O riso que esteve a ponto de brotar nos lábios de Harry foi substituída por um rouco arquejo de prazer quando Severus sugou poderosamente a pele de seu pescoço enquanto esfregava seu quadril sobre a de Harry lhe fazendo notar o endurecido que já estava.

Harry olhou acima do ombro de Severus o relógio que tinham sobre a lareira. Ainda faltava meia hora. E a aproveitaria.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou

— Não lhe parece uma hora pouco educada para vir a importunar? —questionou Salazar ante o ruivo que solicitava ver a Harry. Apesar de que já lhe tinham aclarado do peculiar laço entre Ronald e Severus, ele ainda não esquecia o ter encontrado demasiado carinhoso.

— É importante, prometo, de outra forma não me atreveria a lhes molestar.

— Verei se podem receber-lhe, jovenzinho, mas não lhe prometo nada.

Salazar desapareceu após lançar lhe uma depreciativa mirada ao ruivo. Ron exalou fundo, esse retrato dava-lhe calafrios.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou

O cenho franzido de Salazar tornou-se em um de absoluta perturbação quando apareceu no retrato dentro da habitação. Harry surpreendeu-lhe pela flexibilidade que mostrava apesar de seus seis meses de gravidez, suas pernas rodeavam a quadril de Severus ajudando a que este se empalara mais e mais profundo dentro dele.

A força de Snape ao investir a seu companheiro era apaixonada e ansiosa, Salazar esteve a ponto de pensar que quase se tinha esquecido da gravidez de Harry, mas pelo jeito que lhe sustentava e curvava suas costas para não se deixar cair sobre o volumoso ventre lhe comprovou que não, que seguia lhe cuidando como sempre.

Os gemidos de ambos delatavam que estavam a ponto de atingir o orgasmo e decidiu não os interromper e desfrutar um pouco se imaginando estar no lugar de Harry. Viu-lhes correr-se quase ao mesmo tempo e depois buscar ansiosos seus lábios culminando a entrega com um doce beijo.

Ainda sentia muitos ciúmes e inveja por Harry, essa vez o pôde comprovar. Mas não tinha a mais mínima oportunidade nem os meios necessários para lutar pelo que queria, de modo que sorriu amargamente… pelo menos Harry não era tão desagradável, e o mais importante, Severus se sentia feliz com ele.

Após um momento tossiu para fazer notar sua presença.

— Desde quando está aí? —perguntou Severus recostando-se junto a Harry, demasiado feliz para enojar-se, sobretudo porque o garoto se aconchegou a seu lado sem tomar em conta que não estavam sozinhos.

— O suficiente para esperar que sua visita se tenha cansado e voltasse por onde veio.

Ao escutar lhe, Harry abriu subitamente as pálpebras que já tinha fechado para desfrutar do contato de sua pele com a do corpo nu de Severus.

— Quem? —perguntou fingindo algo de desinteresse.

— O ruivo que se diz teu amigo… lhe digo que se vá e seguimos com o que estávamos?

— Não, claro que não. Agora lhe vou abrir.

— Está seguro de querer fazer isso? —perguntou Severus assombrado.

— Ron não me buscaria a esta hora se não se tratasse de algo importante. Pode vestir-te, faz favor?

Severus soube que não tinha outro remédio que o comprazer e abandonou a cama sem vontade. Harry já estava terminando de se vestir quando se girou e viu a Severus totalmente dispo caminhando até um extremo da habitação para recolher sua roupa interior que tinha caído junto a uma cadeira. Teve que se morder os lábios para não esquecer do plano e voltar ao lado de seu casal, a só visão de seu pênis ainda bastante erguido lhe davam vontades de lhe o comer inteiro.

E não era o único, Salazar não tirava a vista do espetáculo que aparecia gratuitamente ante seus olhos. Ao dar-se conta disso, Harry sorriu, ele sim tinha superado a etapa dos ciúmes e até começava a se sentir morboso ao ver que Severus era desejado por outro homem.

Sacudiu a cabeça para sacar-se essas ideias da mente, e após comprovar que Severus já quase terminava de se vestir foi para a porta para dar passo a seu plano.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou

Tudo saiu tal como tinham disposto. Harry conseguiu sair da habitação de Severus assegurando que iria falar com Hermione e lhe convenceria de recapacitar assim lhe levasse toda a noite.

Ao Professor não lhe deu tempo de duvidar de nada, Ron fez uma boa atuação pedindo a Harry sua ajuda, mas assim que ficou a sós com o professor, seus olhos brilharam emocionados.

Severus respirou resignado a que ia ser uma longa noite.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou

Charlie já o esperava na entrada do colégio. Harry só levava consigo seu varinha e sua capa de invisibilidade que Ron tinha escondido em um armário do lobby, com isso era suficiente para o que tinha que fazer.

O ruivo comprovou que Harry não mentia e seus poderes se tinham voltado excepcionalmente fortes. Ele teve que lhe ajudar a se aparecer em um risco cerca dos limites de proteção da famosa prisão para magos devido a que Harry era ainda menor de idade e ademais, desconhecia a localização exata de Azkaban, no entanto, o fato do ter tão perto pôde lhe fazer sentir sua magia incrementando ainda mais seu poder de Aparecimento.

— Há vários filtros de guardas antes de chegar à cela de Draco. —recordou-lhe Charlie sobrepondo-se da admiração pela força do mais jovem, agora tinha mais confiança em que conseguiriam seu propósito. — Estás seguro de que estará bem?

— Te prometo. Agora nos dêmos pressa, temos que sacar a Malfoy daí.

Charlie assentiu e após sacar um pequeno frasco de sua capa, ingeriu seu conteúdo. Harry quase teve que sustentar um suspiro ao ver a Severus materializado em frente a ele, e mais ainda quando fazia tão pouco tempo seu corpo tinha sido enchido por seu delicioso pênis. Agora tinha mais pressa por voltar a suas habitações, sua boca se lhe fazia água.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou

Charlie não teve nenhum problema em entrar a Azkaban, Severus tinha um passe autorizado por Kingsley para visitar a seu afilhado quando fosse necessário de modo que ninguém lhe fez demasiadas perguntas.

Por sua vez, Harry ia baixo a capa, varinha em mãos, disposto a lançar os Imperius necessários em caso que algum dos guardas quisesse invocar feitiços de segurança.

Pouco a pouco conseguiram traspassar as barreiras de proteção, Harry só teve que deixar inconsciente a um guarda que chocou com ele e esteve a ponto de dar o alarme. Esse incidente fazer apressar-se e cedo chegaram até a cela do loiro.

Harry foi o encarregado de romper os feitiços de encarceramento na porta para que pudessem passar. E ao ver a Draco, sentado em sua cama, encolhido sobre si mesmo para não sentir tanto o frio, não pôde evitar comover por seu aspecto. O loiro sempre tinha sido a viva imagem da pulcritude e elegância, mas agora, com essa túnica a raias toda puída e seu cabelo despenteado caindo a um lado de seu rosto lhe fazia ver, não somente indefeso, senão também mais pequeno do que realmente era.

— Severus? —perguntou sonolento.

— Não, sou Charlie, temos vindo a te sacar daqui.

Harry tirou-se a capa de invisibilidade, e ao vê-lo, Draco pôs-se imediatamente de pé, mas para surpresa de seus dois visitantes não se mostrou agressivo. Caminhou para Harry com uma doce expressão em sua mirada, seus olhos cinzas brilhavam emocionados contendo lágrimas de alegria.

— Theo. —sussurrou chegando até o Gryffindor quem não entendia que passava. — Onde andava?... oh Deus, joguei-te tanto de menos.

Draco tomou a Harry pelo rosto com ambas mãos, o acariciando com tanta ternura e macieza como se temesse o ver desaparecer entre seus dedos. Foi nesse momento que Harry compreendeu o que passava, as mãos de Draco ferviam, e o suor de sua testa era uma prova mais de que não estava nada bem.

— Parece que tem febre. —sussurrou a Charlie que os observava confundido, Draco nesse momento soluçou de alegria enquanto levava suas mãos ao ventre volumoso de quem cria era Theodore.

— Talvez seja melhor, assim não se rebelará. Assim que estejamos fora daqui lhe darei as poções curativas que precise.

— Nosso bebê. —arquejou o loiro com profunda emoção. — Oh Theo, estava muito assustado, não sei quem me fez achar que estavam mortos… mas agora sei que não, e vamos estar sempre juntos.

— Malfoy, temos que nos ir agora.

— Malfoy? Está enojado comigo?... eu te juro que não voltarei a lhe achar que está morto Eu te amo, Theodore! Amo-te, esposo meu!

Harry abriu desorbitadamente os olhos, não somente pela nova notícia a respeito do companheiro de Draco e Theodore que ninguém sabia, senão porque nesse momento o loiro uniu seus lábios aos seus beijando-lhe de uma maneira que jamais achou que alguém como Draco pudesse fazer.

Era todo tão estranho que mal pôde reagir, nem sequer olhando a expressão embaraçada de Charlie que nesse momento continuava com a aparência de Severus Snape.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou


	24. Aflição

Harry nunca saberia de onde sacou a força para se conter e não estrelar seu punho no rosto de Draco, mas Charlie lhe pediu em silêncio, o melhor era lhe seguir a corrente até o ter fora dessa prisão.

E por isso, teve que suportar que o loiro lhe sustentasse do braço ao caminhar baixo a camada de invisibilidade como se ele fosse alguém que precisasse ser protegido. Para cúmulo, iam demasiado lentos, e quando estavam a ponto de sair de Azkaban, Harry notou que a respiração de Draco era a cada vez mais errática.

— Charlie, não acho que ele possa caminhar mais. —lhe sussurrou preocupado. — E ainda teremos que correr quando a entrada principal detecte a saída de um prisioneiro que vamos fazer?

Charlie não respondeu, mas já tinha uma resposta para isso. Durante suas visitas, tinha conseguido dar-se conta que os Zeladores tinham um lugar especial onde guardavam suas vassouras. Iam ter que o fazer muito rápido, pois só contariam com poucos segundos antes de ser descobertos.

Harry viu como Charlie abria uma porta, e desde onde estava pôde ver que era um pequeno salão com vassouras de diferentes marcas importadas em ganchos na parede. Felizmente não tinha ninguém aí e Charlie tomou duas delas para em seguida lançar um incendius que carbonizaria às demais.

Esse foi o sinal, Harry tivesse preferido que Charlie levasse a Draco consigo, mas o loiro se resistiu ao deixar assumindo que não deixaria a Theodore voar sozinho. Como não tinham tempo para discutir, teve que permitir que Draco viajasse a seu lado.

Dessa forma atravessaram os últimos corredores que lhes ficavam, justo quando os alarmes começaram a soar, e uma mais forte se desatou no momento em que o corpo de Draco superou a porta.

Pelo peso extra, a vassoura de Harry era mais lenta, de modo que Charlie tinha que diminuir sua velocidade lhes cuidando as costas. Para sua má sorte, alguns Aurores tinham conseguido resgatar suas vassouras e já iam em sua perseguição.

— Eu me encarregarei de atrasar, Harry, leva a Draco a salvo.

Harry assentiu tentando acelerar o mais que podia, mas não somente era o peso o que dificultava a fugida, agora Draco lhe tinha abraçado pela cintura e não deixava de lhe acariciar seu abdômen proeminente, isso lhe provocava calafrios e desconcertava.

— Queres ficar-te quieto? —grunhiu quando o loiro mordiscando sua orelha.

— Esta diferente.

— Porque não sou Nott!

— Claro que é, e não finja que não está excitado, amor, ainda posso cheirar seu aroma a sexo.

— Malfoy! —exclamou ofendido e alarmado ao sentir as mãos do loiro deslizando-se para abaixo em seu ventre.

Instintivamente Harry quis apartar-se e sem querer elevou o cabo da vassoura provocando que Draco escorregasse. Quis sustentá-lo, mas já era demasiado tarde, o loiro caía vertiginosamente ao vazio do despenhadeiro.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou

Charlie conseguiu esquivar e derrubar a um dos Aurores, conseguindo também lhe enviar um feitiço que fez que o montículo de palha que estava baixo dele amortecesse sua queda. No entanto, ao olhar a sua direita atingiu a ver o que sucedia entre Draco e Harry, e para o loiro não tinha a mesma alternativa, ele caía para o bravio e congelado mar. Harry já tinha dirigido sua vassoura para o garoto, mas um Auror lhe fechou o passo lhe atrasando.

O ruivo não o pensou duas vezes, e por algo foi considerado o melhor jogador de Quidditch durante sua época escolar. Acelerou sua vassoura conseguindo sortear aos aurores com tanta facilidade que Harry ficou impactado, podia o imaginar esquivando centos de bludggers quase lhes adivinhando seus movimentos dantes dos realizar e finalmente conseguiu pegar a Draco sem perder o equilíbrio.

Então apressou-se a dar-lhes alcance, passou-lhe sua capa de invisibilidade para que se cobrissem e fugissem. Charlie não replicou e se cobriu a ele e a Draco que se aferrava a seu corpo tremendo violentamente.

Quando desapareceram de sua vista, Harry então se sentiu o suficientemente confiado para atuar, deteve sua vassoura e se voltou para trás, só eram três Aurores os que lhe perseguiam o qual ajudava muitíssimo a seus planos, entre menos envolvidos, melhor.

Sacou sua varinha invocando seu Patronus e que dessa forma lhe identificassem. O cervo de Harry deslocou-se no ar conseguindo que os Aurores se detivessem. Ao vê-lo, frearam quase ao instante, até esse momento reconheceram ao herói mágico e nenhum podia lhe atacar. Tinham lutado juntos e reconheciam seu poder, além de saber-se em dívida com ele. Talvez seu Chefe era Kingsley, mas para Harry Potter tinha uma sensação de lealdade que ia para além de qualquer envergadura.

— Potter? —chamou-lhe o líder.

— Falemos, faz favor. A sós. —disse-lhes, sua voz foi educada, mas implicava uma ordem impossível de desobedecer.

O Auror assentiu fazendo uma senha a seus colegas para que esperassem e acercou seu vassoura à de Harry. Trocaram umas quantas palavras sendo observados de longe pelos outros dois, que esperaram pacientemente até que seu líder se girou outra vez para eles.

— Regressem a seus postos. —disse-lhes. — Há uma nova missão que cumprir.

Harry sorriu ao ver que os dois homens obedeciam sem replicar a ordem de seu superior, e antes de se marchar, voltou a olhar ao chefe de aurores.

— Obrigado. Prometo que amanhã mesmo falarei com o Ministro para explicar o que tenho feito esta noite de acordo?

O líder do grupo colocou sua mão sobre sua frente acatando a ordem de Harry. O garoto sorriu inclinando sua cabeça a modo de agradecimento e honorabilidade e após que o líder lhe correspondesse da mesma maneira, retomou o caminho de regresso.

Ao ficar só sobre sua vassoura, Harry sorriu olhando ao céu estrelado. Compreendeu quanta falta lhe tinha feito sentir essa classe de adrenalina.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou

Severus não sabia como é que tinha conseguido suportar tantas horas escutando falar a Ronald. Primeiro sobre esse pleito que teve com Hermione por uma tolice que já nem sequer recordava, e inclusive o ruivo pareceu o ter esquecido também, pois depois se concentrou em falar dos novos feitiços que já podia realizar, além de uma conversa que teve com Dumbledore a respeito de poder tomar seus exames quando se tivesse recuperado por completo.

Também lhe falou de uma cita que tinha com seu medimago para provar uma nova técnica que lhe ajudaria a recobrar suas lembranças, ou pelo menos tinha a esperança de que funcionasse.

E inclusive passou vários minutos conversando sobre a gravidez de Hermione, desfrutava muito de ver os avanços que ia tendo sua esposa, e tentava empapar-se de toda a informação que tinha nos livros sobre os partos.

— E como vão chamar a seu bebê? —perguntou Ronald. — Hermione quer que se nosso bebê é menino seu segundo nome seja Harry, mas se vocês o vão usar então pensaremos em outro.

— Em realidade não temos falado ao respeito. —respondeu distraído.

— E não gostaria que se chamasse assim?

— Não o pensei, mas se Harry quer por mim não há problema.

A Ron surpreendeu-lhe a resposta tão distante, notou a peculiar incomodidade do Professor a cada que mencionava a gravidez de Harry.

— Nunca te tinha imaginado como pai de família, verdade?

— É um tema do que preferiria não falar.

— Acho que já sei o que te passa… Está assustado.

Por fortuna, Harry entrou na habitação nesse momento, desse modo Ronald jamais se inteiraria que a paciência de Severus tinha chegado a seu fim.

Após dar-lhe as graças a seu amigo por seu apoio, Harry girou-se para Severus sorrindo-lhe nervoso.

— Que tão de bom humor está, amor?

— Pergunta-me após fazer-me passar horas com esse Weasley? São mais das três da madrugada e tenho que me levantar cedo para terminar de qualificar esses exames, isso sem contar com que te foste deixando algo a meio caminho… o recorda?

Sem deixar que isso o avilanara, Harry caminhou para seu companheiro o rodeando pela cintura e apoiando meloso seu queixo no peito de Severus.

— Não seja corajudo, te prometo que te compensarei.

— Melhor vamos dormir, amanhã será outro dia.

— Sev, é que há algo que tenho que te dizer.

A Severus não gostou nada do tom de voz de Harry, e quando se inteirou o que tinha passado essa noite se esqueceu por completo da prudência. Foi angustiante saber que ele tinha estado aí tão tranquilo quando Harry cometia a maior imprudência de sua vida.

— É que se voltou louco?! —bramou caminhando de um lado a outro com a fúria a flor de pele, Harry lhe olhava sentado desde o borde da cama, preocupado por sua reação.

— Não estou louco, é o único que se me ocorreu. Ademais, agora Malfoy já está livre e…

— Claro que não está livre, é um prófugo, Harry Potter! Não pode ser possível que não entenda a diferença e lhe tenha tirado a única possibilidade de salvação! E por se fosse pouco, você e esse Weasley me envolveram! Charlie vai escutar-me quando o encontre, tem pisoteado a confiança que lhe brindei mau utilizando a poção polissuco!

— Não se preocupe por isso, amanhã penso falar com Kingsley e lhe explicarei que não era você.

— Ah, isso me tranquiliza por completo! —gritou sarcástico. — Todo mundo sabe que você e eu estamos envolvidos, obviamente ninguém achará que não era eu o imbecil que te ajudou a essa estupidez!

— Severus, não me grite.

— Sim grito-te, e você sabe bem que atuou da pior maneira, por isso não me disse nada, sabia que te ia fazer ver as mil razões pelas quais era uma péssima ideia, por isso atua a minhas costas sem te importar as consequências! Segue sendo tão ególatra e cabeça oca como seu pai!

Após dizê-lo, Severus tomou uma almofada e a manta de sua cama para em seguida sair da habitação com rumo a seu despacho. Harry saltou em seu lugar com o estrondo tão forte que cimbro até as paredes.

Respirou fundo tentando relaxar-se, não se esperava uma reação tolerante, ainda que também não achou que se comportasse tão agressivo. Sentiu-se mau por isso, mas preferiu permanecer relaxado compreendendo o enfado de seu companheiro, o último que queria era que ambos discutissem, de modo que se foi à cama esperando que a chegada de um novo dia lhes desse uma nova oportunidade para falar.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou

Ao dia seguinte Severus ainda luzia muito molesto, mas mesmo assim fez questão de acompanhar a Harry ao Ministério. O jovem Gryffindor aceitou obediente, nesses momentos não se atrevia a protestar e piorar a situação.

Kingsley recebeu-lhes em seguida apesar de que todo o departamento se encontrava feito um caos, aurores iam e vinham dando suas respectivas declarações a respeito do sucedido durante a noite a Azkaban.

Ao topar-se com o líder da tropa, este se deteve realizando uma reverência e saúdo ao herói mágico, Harry correspondeu com um sorriso compreendendo que eles continuavam lhe guardando lealdade. Por sua vez, Severus fingiu não se dar conta, ainda que era impossível não sentir certa satisfação na alma ao ver que seu companheiro era altamente respeitado… mas nesses momentos primeiro morto que o aceitar.

A amabilidade com que Kingsley lhes recebeu voltou a lhes comprovar que ninguém tinha mencionado seus nomes. O moreno convidou-lhes um par de canecas de chá após fechar a porta de seu escritório deixando afora o bulício daquele dia.

— Não sei como se inteiraram, mas se sabem algo de Draco Malfoy, lhes suplico que falem agora.

Severus guardou silêncio, manteve-se bebendo de sua caneca como se não estivesse presente, de modo que lhe tocou a Harry relatar e confessar todo o que tinha feito. O Ministro escutou lhe incrédulo, mal podia imaginar que Harry se tivesse atrevido a semelhante ilegalidade.

— Temo que terá que me dizer em onde está, Harry, não quero te envolver em problemas.

— Lamento, mas não o farei. —respondeu determinante. — Rogo-lhe desculpe-me por meu proceder, no entanto, não estou arrependido disso, Draco Malfoy não podia ficar nessa prisão mais tempo.

— É um assassino em potencial, Harry!... tem esquecido o que fez?

— Nunca poderia o fazer. —respondeu Harry entregando a Kingsley um pergaminho relatado por ele, por Ron e Hermione eximindo a Draco Malfoy de qualquer acusação em sua contra. — Eles já são maiores de idade, de modo que têm retirado os cargos, eu o serei cedo, mas se precisa um representante legal posso o conseguir cedo.

— Neville Longbottom não aparece aqui, usou uma imperdoável em sua contra.

— Não com intenção de dana-lo a ele, o afetado por tão lamentável acidente foi Ronald Weasley e já tem aqui seu perdão.

— O jovem Weasley não está mentalmente capacitado para…

— Está, e de qualquer maneira, sua assinatura tem sido avaliada por sua esposa, Hermione Granger, não acho que garante a intervenção paterna, Senhor Ministro. Ela é seu mais próximo parente legal.

Kingsley moveu a cabeça de um lado a outro sem se convencer de estar fazendo o correto. Olhou a Snape, mas este continuava sem pronunciar nem uma só palavra.

— Se nem meus amigos nem eu não lhe guardamos rancor não sei porque o Ministério não compreende que encerrar a alguém tão jovem não é a solução para lhe ajudar. —prosseguiu Harry ao ver que Kingsley seguia duvidando.

— Apesar da juventude de Draco sua perigosidade é imensa, não quero nem imaginar o que poderia passar, e quiçá não se esteja dando conta que qualquer consequência de suas ações recairia sobre ti.

— Não as terá, confie em mim.

— Posso confiar, Harry, mas não posso esquecer das leis que jurei cumprir. Ainda que você e seus amigos pretendam lhe dar o perdão a Draco Malfoy, há delitos que não são tão fáceis de retirar, o julgamento terá que seguir sua evolução… e agora ademais se converteu em um delinquente com o que fizeste, e inclusive envolveu ao Professor Snape, os dois deverão passar por um processo de investigação que…

Severus, quem tinha permanecido em silêncio, pôs-se em pé enfrentando-se a Kingsley. Harry encolheu-se em seu assento pensando que novamente explodiria em seu contra devido ao ter imiscuído em problemas.

— Não, Kingsley, se equivoca. —sibilou ameaçante. — Se tem que levar a alguém a investigação não será a Harry, a ele o deixa em paz me entendeu?

— Mas Snape… —titubeou surpreendido, ainda que não tanto como Harry que sentia seu coração palpitando com força dentro de seu peito. —… isso é…

— Não me interessa, e ainda que não aprovo o modo em que Harry atuou, reconheço que era o único modo de ajudar a Draco, sua amada Justiça, Senhor Ministro, estava a ponto de encerrar por anos.

— Só o justo.

— Pois agora terá que reconhecer que o justo é esquecer o assunto pela paz, inventemos que meu afilhado não sobreviveu à queda que os mesmos Aurores testemunharam ter presenciado e o deixe refazer sua vida longe de todos nós.

— Snape, o que me pede é…

— Toma-o como um favor pessoal. —disse uma voz a suas costas, ao girar-se, viram a Albus Dumbledore de pé, seu rosto era muito sério, não parecia feliz com o que Harry tinha feito, mas sim disposto a lhe apoiar. — Prometo que em algum dia compensarei esta dívida de honra.

Kingsley não respondeu, ainda que a presença do diretor fazia a grande diferença. Girou sua cadeira olhando para a parede. Harry viu como o braço do Ministro se estendia a sua direita acionando um mecanismo que lhe comunicava com sua secretária. A ela lhe deu a ordem de enviar por um juiz que testemunhara a morte de Draco Malfoy.

Sem olhá-los, Kingsley respirou profundamente enquanto sussurrava :  _"Suponho que devo confiar em que se tanta gente boa defende a esse garoto, por algo será"_

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou

Nos dias que seguiram foram bastante tensos para Harry. Teve aceitar a reprimenda de Dumbledore por ter saído do colégio sem importar-lhe o risco corrido, além de que que Arthur e Molly luziam sempre muito preocupados, sobretudo pelo fato de saber que um de seus filhos estava a sós com alguém que era capaz de qualquer coisa. Tinham pedido a Harry dissesse-lhes onde o encontrar, mas ele teve que se recusar o qual lhe provocou uma grande tristeza, lhe doía ter que falhar a quem sempre lhe apoiou, mas não podia trair a confiança de Charlie.

O pior é que Severus continuava molesto com ele, e ainda que já não lhe gritava e lhe deixava ficar ocasionalmente em suas habitações, sua atitude era fria. Harry tentava não deixar que isso lhe afetasse demasiado, lhe buscava, não fazia questão de falar, só se aconchegava a seu lado e ainda que Severus lhe recebia sem increpar-se, permanecia quase sempre em silêncio.

De qualquer modo, Harry não perdia a esperança de que cedo se lhe passasse a coragem, não duvidava de que seu amor continuava intacto, mas supunha que para Severus tinha sido uma situação demasiado angustiosa, sobretudo porque ainda continuava sem ter notícias de Draco. E Harry permanecia em sua posição de não delatar seu paradeiro nem sequer a ele, assim lhe tinha prometido a Charlie e considerava que era melhor que continuassem em solidão. Era a única esperança de que Draco compreendesse seu erro.

Uma tarde, Harry e Ron conversavam no lobby do colégio enquanto esperavam a que Hermione saísse de seu último exame. O ruivo mostrava-lhe como aquela manhã tinha aprendido novamente a invocar um patronus, e para surpresa de Harry, era o mesmo de antes, o qual lhe incrementava a esperança de que a memória de seu amigo estivesse a ponto de voltar.

— Não sei que lembrança usava antes para o invocar, mas sabe qual uso agora?... quando senti os movimentos do bebê pela primeira vez, ou bom, não foi a primeira vez porque Hermione me disse que já os percebia desde antes do acidente, mas isso não importa agora verdadeiro?

Harry assentiu com um sorriso, ele também já sentia a seu bebê desde fazia tempo, mas em nenhum momento Severus se mostrou com o mesmo entusiasmo de Ron por esse detalhe, inclusive recordava que seu companheiro só sorriu lhe felicitando, mas para Harry era evidente que não experimentou sua mesma emoção.

Nesse momento, Hermione baixou pelas escadas com algo de dificuldade, se lhe via algo cansada e suada, mas não deixava de sorrir.

— Acho que foi-me perfeito na prova. —disse-lhes quando Ronald correu à ajudar. — Flikwick mostrou-se satisfeito quando lhe entreguei meu exame e lhe deu uma rápida olhadela.

— Mas você se sente bem? —perguntou Ron ao notar o arquejo de sua esposa.

— Sim, acho que tenho como duas horas em trabalho de parto, mas tudo vai bem.

— Que está dizendo?! —exclamaram os dois jovens assustados pela tranquilidade de sua amiga.

— Hermione, porque não disse antes?

— E perder-me o último exame? Claro que não!... Mas agora sim, me ajudem a chegar à enfermaria se não querem que nosso bebê nasça aqui.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou


	25. Milagres de nascimento

Ron e Harry quase sentiram desmaiar-se quando Pomfrey lhes notificou que já não tinha tempo para transladar a Hermione a St. Mungo, a garota tinha dilatação completa.

Ambos ficaram boquiabertos olhando como a apressada mulher dispunha de todo o necessário para atender a seu paciente aí mesmo. Por sua vez, Hermione mudava-se tranquilamente a roupa, parecia dispor-se a uma singela revisão médica e não estar próxima a dar a luz. Se não fosse pelo suor perlado de sua testa e sua respiração estudada para relaxar-se achariam que não estava sofrendo nenhuma incomodidade.

— Bem, estou pronta. —assegurou após morder-se os lábios durante quase um minuto e depois exalar fundo. — Apressemo-nos para conhecer cedo ao bebê.

— Será melhor que vocês esperem afora. —disse a enfermeira enquanto realizava os feitiços de assepsia necessários.

— Não, quero que ambos fiquem comigo.

Harry e Ron só as olhavam alternadamente, nenhum dos dois sabia que fazer ou onde se pôr para não estorvar. Hermione arqueou os olhos ao ver que não se acercavam, e teve que chamar a seu lado.

Ron foi o primeiro que correu se colocando a sua esquerda e sustentando com força a mão de sua esposa, ainda não podia falar, inclusive temia esquecer como respirar, sentia algo demasiado estranho em seu estômago. Ao vê-los juntos, Harry foi para o outro lado da cama, Hermione recebeu-lhe sorridente e sujeitou-se da mão de seu melhor amigo, assim se sentia com muita mais força para suportar a dor que padecia nesses momentos.

— Não sei como pode estar tão tranquila. —comentou Harry após sentir a força com que Hermione estreitava sua mão durante uma contração.

— É o melhor para o bebê. —disse arquejante. — Li-o.

— Como sempre, é que não muda nunca.

Harry e Hermione olharam para Ron ao escutar lhe pronunciar tal frase, mas o ruivo não parecia ter posto atenção a suas próprias palavras, justo nesse momento se armou de valor para se assomar a olhar como seu primogênito chegava ao mundo.

O pranto do recém nascido deixou-lhes mudos a todos, e os três amigos não contiveram umas quantas lágrimas de felicidade quando Pomfrey lhes olhou sorridente e disse :  _"Felicidades, é um formoso e são varão"._

Isso foi o último que escutou Ronald, tudo começou a girar a seu redor, a cabeça a sentia como lhe fosse explodir de uma hora para outra. Um redemoinho de imagens apareceram de repente, vozes e sons, risos e prantos… e a voz de Hermione dizendo-lhe que ia ser pai.

Soluçou emocionado e em seguida já não soube mais dele.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou

Ao abrir seus olhos, Ronald sentiu como se acabasse de acordar de um longo sonho.

— Vá que resultou impressionável. —disse uma voz a seu lado.

Ao girar-se e ver a seu melhor amigo junto a ele, Ronald se lançou pendurando de seu pescoço com força.

— Deus, Harry, é você. —arquejou impactado.

— Claro que sou eu quem mais?

— Não entendes? Posso recordá-lo todo… tudo!

Isso foi suficiente para que Harry compreendesse o que passava e correspondeu efusivamente ao abraço de seu amigo. Hermione via-lhes à distância desde sua cama, tinha estado a ponto de chamá-los quando escutou as palavras de seu esposo e agora não tinha nem voz para falar, todas as emoções se aglomeraram em sua garganta em um nodo de lágrimas.

Ron apartou-se de Harry buscando a sua esposa, e correu a sua cama abraçando-a com todo o amor que sentia, se beijaram ansiosamente como se tivessem estado meses separados. Harry via-os sentindo a mesma felicidade de quando testemunhou seu primeiro beijo.

— Diga a Poppy que te revise. —pediu Hermione limpando as lágrimas de Ron com suas próprias mãos. — Talvez deva ir a St. Mungo também e…

— Agora nada nem ninguém me separará de seu lado e o bebê? está tudo bem?

Hermione assentiu, mas já não teve necessidade de explicar mais, Pomfrey regressava já com o recém nascido asseado e pronto para sua primeira alimentação. Ao escutar isso, Harry pensou que era hora de deixar sozinhos, mas Hermione novamente lhe chamou a seu lado.

— É nosso bebê, Harry. —assegurou-lhe afetuosa. — Ron e eu te amamos, sempre estivemos juntos em tudo, e agora não será a exceção… é bebê dos três.

— Cuidado, amiga, qualquer um que te escute porá a voar sua imaginação sobre o que fazíamos durante nossas aventuras juntos.

Hermione e Ron riram da ocorrência de Harry, mas finalmente o garoto aceitou acercar-se a compartilhar a experiência. Surpreendeu-se ao não se intimidar quando Hermione descobriu seu seio acercando à boca de seu bebê, os três viram como de imediato este começou a sugar faminto.

— Ouch. —queixou-se suavemente. — Dói um pouco, mas… é lindo.

— Você é linda. —replicou Ronald voltando a beija-la.

Harry observava saturado de ternura, mas também com certa tristeza, ele não poderia alimentar a seu bebê dessa forma.

Hermione voltou a olhar a seu amigo, e sorrindo-lhe acariciou lhe a bochecha em silêncio. Harry não respondeu, inclinou a cabeça recostando-se sobre o ombro de sua melhor amiga e se dispôs a olhar como o pequeninho ia dormindo.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou

Em uma semana depois, o curso chegou a seu fim. Ron e Hermione já tinham viajado à Toca desde o nascimento de seu pequeno Richie. Ronald teria todo o verão para pôr ao dia com os cursos em que ia atrasado, os exames se lhe aplicariam antes do novo grau escolar e validar seu rendimento ao sétimo ano.

De modo que nessa semana sem eles foi particularmente longa para Harry, sobretudo porque Severus passava quase todo o dia reunido em sessões com os professores do colégio nas avaliações dos últimos exames e assim poder ter livre o resto do verão.

A noite prévia à saída do comboio, Harry preferiu não ir a jantar, não lhe animava a cerimônia de fim de cursos se seus dois melhores amigos não iam estar presentes, de modo que se dirigiu à habitação de Severus para lhe esperar. Nessa ocasião Salazar preferiu deixar-lhe a sós, via-lhe algo cansado e pensou que assim ficaria dormido.

E não se equivocou, Harry se sentou em um dos cadeirões em frente à lareira, tomou um livro, mas não leu nem uma página, caiu rendido aí mesmo, aconchegado no incômodo assento.

Quando Severus chegou e lhe viu nessa posição pensou no acordar, mas se arrependeu, Harry luzia bastante cansado. Nos últimos dias mal lhe tinha posto atenção se deixando seduzir por seu orgulho ferido, ele tinha libertado a Draco, algo que lhe correspondia, mas não se atreveu a fazer, e em lugar de lhe o agradecer passou o tempo sendo um total bastardo.

Tentando não o acordar lhe sustentou em seus braços levando até a cama. Harry gemeu tentando acordar, mas era mais seu cansaço e continuou dormindo, nem sequer sentiu quando Severus lhe retirou os sapatos e lhe arroupou para que dormisse mais cômodo.

" _Não tem ideia de como te amo, fedelho"_  Lhe sussurrou recostando-se a seu lado, via o rosto de Harry tão sereno e doce enquanto descansava, tinha uma aparência frágil mas enganosa, era o garoto mais valente e forte que tinha conhecido em sua vida.  _"Perdoa-me se tenho sido um imbecil contigo nestes dias, mas não sei que teria passado se te tivessem lastimado… não se dá conta que me preocupo por ti? Não importa se é tão forte e poderoso que não me precise para nada, eu me preocupo, meu menino"._

Sem sequer molestar-se em pôr-se um pijama, Severus fechou os olhos e dispôs-se a dormir também, tinha sido em um longo dia.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou

Harry acordou quando sentiu que alguém lhe movia suavemente, escutou a voz de Severus e isso lhe fez abrir os olhos. Foi espontânea o sorriso que brotou em seu rosto ao ver a seu companheiro a seu lado e lhe olhando carinhoso.

— É hora de que se levante. —disse-lhe. — Quisesse que dormisse um pouco mais mas já é muito tarde.

— Tarde para que? As classes terminaram.

— Por isso mesmo, o comboio parte em meia hora, deve se dar um banho e comer algo. Suponho que seu baú já deve de ter sido levado à estação.

O jovem Gryffindor incorporou-se sentindo-se muito confundido ante as palavras de Severus, este lhe falava com carinho, todo o assunto de Draco parecia por fim ter ficado no esquecimento mas então não compreendia de que falava.

— Eu não preparei meu baú. —disse ainda muito aturdido. — Porque teria de fazê-lo?

— Como para que, Harry? É verão, deve regressar a casa de teus tios.

— Que?!

Harry saiu da cama de um salto, Severus não fez muito caso de sua reação, ele já preparava um pequeno portfolios com livros e pergaminhos.

— Harry, não pode perder tempo.

— Mas Severus, eu não quero ir a esse lugar! —exclamou agoniado. — Não tem caso, já não preciso passar o verão em Privet Drive! Ademais, como pensa que posso voltar a voltar assim?! —concluiu assinalando sua pronunciada gravidez. — É que tem esquecido este pequeno detalhe?

— Bom, isso eu sei, mas não sei onde mais poderia te ficar.

— Pois contigo, aqui. —respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

Severus girou-se para Harry, já não sorria nenhum dos dois e sim estavam preocupados pelo imprevisto.

— É que não pode te ficar comigo.

— Porque não?! Supõe-se que nos vamos casar!

— Eu sei, mas de qualquer forma eu tenho alguns compromissos pendentes, inclusive terei que fazer umas quantas viagens. Você, assim… —agregou assinalando o proeminente abdômen de Harry. —… não poderia me acompanhar, seria incômodo.

— Melhor diga que não quer que vá! —exclamou perdendo a paciência.

— Não te tome desse modo. Escuta, poderia ir-te a passar em uns dias à Toca, assim te distrairá com seus amigos, eu te iria visitar de vez em quando e…

— De vez em quando?!... Não, Severus, não se moleste, faz sua vida como se te dê a vontade. Aí vemo-nos quando comecem as classes… A ver se então tem tempo para nós.

Harry saiu sem dizer mais, Severus só ficou em seu lugar sem ideia de como é que tinham voltado a discutir. Porque as relações eram tão complicadas? Ele amava a Harry, queria passar tempo a seu lado, mas para isso ainda tinham que fazer alguns pequenos sacrifícios em pós de ter algo melhor.

Oxalá Harry pudesse compreendê-lo.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou

Mas para Harry não tinha nenhum motivo nem razão o suficientemente válido para que Severus seguisse tão distante. Ou bom, quiçá sim. Era a gravidez.

Antes seu comportamento sempre foi mais apaixonado, buscava tempo para o passar juntos, era quiçá o mais interessado em se desfrutar mutuamente… mas agora sempre tinha um pretexto para não o fazer.

Harry chorou quase todo o trajeto do comboio, assim não esperava começar as férias que creu seriam perfeitas. Supunha-se que tinham planejado aproveitar nesses meses em comprar tudo o que o bebê precisasse, mas Severus o tinha esquecido. Ou quiçá é que simplesmente não lhe interessava.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou

Nem Ron nem Hermione fizeram-lhe nenhuma pergunta ao vê-lo chegar só à Toca e com sua bagagem em mãos. Nem o sorriso de sua cara conseguia ocultar o brilho de tristeza em seus olhos, algo que só podia provocar Severus Snape.

Nos primeiros dias foram muito difíceis para Harry, a cada vez que se abria a porta ou alguém chamava pela lareira, seu coração saltava esperando que fosse Severus, mas nunca sucedia e a desilusão regressava com mais força.

O que lhe ajudava a relaxar-se eram os momentos em que sustentava a Richie em seus braços, Hermione lhe permitia lhe dormir sempre que seu amigo lhe pedia, e às vezes ficava a seu cuidado quando seus dois amigos precisavam tempo livre para arranjar todo do batizado do bebê, o qual seria no aniversário de Harry.

Nesse dia chegou sem ter notícias de Severus, mas Harry já não queria se pôr a pensar tanto nele, pelo menos não pensava jogar a perder a festa. A Toca se tingiu de azul, todo o pátio estava enfeitado com motivos infantis e flores. Mas o bolo era uma enorme pelota de quidditch que reluzia um  _"Feliz Aniversário, Harry"_  no centro.

Harry pôde sentir-se imensamente feliz quando se converteu formalmente no padrinho de Richie, e a partir desse momento não o soltou, era demasiado formoso sustentar em seus braços o sabendo baixo seu cuidado eterno.

Enquanto Hermione ocupava-se de atender aos convidados, Ronald decidiu ir fazer-lhe companhia a seu melhor amigo, pressentia que depois da expressão de alegria de Harry estava a pergunta de porque Severus não tinha chegado a tempo.

— Quer que contratemos a alguém para que lhe rompa a cabeção? —caçoou Ron.

— E daí passou com todo o amor que lhe tinha?

— Oh, ainda o amo, e andar depois de sua capa foi tão excitante como o  _"sigam às aranhas"_ quando tinha doze anos.

Os dois amigos riram-se espontaneamente, era uma relaxante maneira de sacar a tensão pela ausência de Severus. Ron foi o primeiro em deixar de rir, e suavemente acariciou o abdômen volumoso de Harry.

— Já quero que nasça. —comentou emocionado. — Acho que nossos bebês vão ser tão amigos como você e eu.

— Isso não o duvide, ademais, crescerão juntos, de modo que seguramente se verão como irmãos, também como nós.

Harry sorriu olhando ao pequeno corpinho em seus braços e que também lhe olhava com seus enormes olhos azuis. Era realmente formoso, pensou Harry, seu nariz era herdado a Hermione, igual que seus castanhos cabelos revoltos, mas seus olhos e boca eram como a de seu pai. Suspirou imaginando na aparência que teria seu próprio filho.

De repente, algo ocluiu o sol que caía sobre eles. Tanto Harry como Ron levantaram a vista ao mesmo tempo se surpreendendo de ver a Severus de pé em frente a eles. Luzia muito sério e formal, com sua túnica negra voando com o vento em contraste com as cores pastel e alegria que reinava a seus arredores.

— Levarei a Richie com Hermione, acho que é hora de seu alimento. —disse Ron sujeitando a seu bebê, despediu-se rapidamente de Snape com uma ligeira inclinação de cabeça.

Ao ficar a sós, Severus ocupou o lugar onde antes estivesse o ruivo. Harry continuou em silêncio, tinha vontade de gritar-lhe e descarregar sua raiva por sua ausência, mas não pensava dar um espetáculo, ainda que a gente fingia não os ver, era óbvio que estariam curiosos.

— Trouxe-te um presente. —disse Snape, sua voz era insegura, como se estivesse tateando o terreno que calcava. De sua túnica sacou uma pequena caixinha forrada em dourado. — Feliz aniversário.

— Obrigado, não devia te molestar. —respondeu friamente.

Harry aceitou a caixinha com a mesma indiferença, sem mostrar o mais mínimo interesse nem em abri-la nem em voltear a olhar a seu compnheiro, tão só continuava com seu sorriso falso que fingia se estar divertindo na festa.

— Não a vai abrir?

— Depois, agora estou muito ocupado. —respondeu sarcástico.

— Harry, vejo que segue molesto, por isso quero que venha comigo.

— Já te disse que estou ocupado.

— Bem, te mostrarei o que deve fazer quando alguém te diz isso.

Surpreendentemente Severus apoderou-se dos lábios de Harry, este não teve tempo de reagir e quando o fez, descobriu que já não estava na Toca senão em uma pradaria, um lugar em deserto que não conhecia.

— Usaste um translador! —reclamou-lhe empurrando-lhe furioso. — Quem te acha que é, Severus Snape?!

— Harry, sinto muito, só queria que viesse aqui comigo… pode abrir agora seu presente? Prometo-te que depois, se você assim me pede, te levo de volta.

Harry franziu os lábios compreendendo que não ia conseguir nada se negando, de modo que sem dissimular seu mau humor, rompeu a envoltura dourada e quase com indiferença abriu a cara encontrando com uma chave de prata que parecia muito antiga.

— E isto que? —questionou depreciativo.

Sem responder, Severus tomou-lhe da mão convidando-lhe a caminhar até o alto de um monte, então apareceu à vista uma formosa casa de madeira e pedra, janelas de cristal defumado e uma grande lareira. Tinha um jardim imenso, desde onde estavam podiam ver a parte frontal cheia de grama intensamente verde recém podado, e por detrás se alçava outra colina com vários pomares e árvores frutais.

Uma ideia chegou à mente de Harry, mas não se atrevia nem à mencionar, se recusava a se fazer demasiadas ilusões. Severus notou seu estupefação, de modo que abraçou-o apaixonado.

— É sua casa desde agora. —disse-lhe ao ouvido. — Busquei pela cada rincão do mundo, mas não encontrei nenhuma que me convencesse, por isso fiz esta.

— Você… a fez?

— Bom, não precisamente, há magos qualificados para erigir os alicerces, mas tudo o que verá dentro tem sido pensando em nós dois. Aqui viveremos, e iniciaremos nossa família, quero que nos casemos amanhã mesmo, se é possível, já não suporto estar longe de ti nem em um dia mais.

Harry não podia crer o que escutava, todo seu corpo começou a tremer, mais emocionado do que tinha estado em toda sua vida. De repente já não sentia nada de raiva, só muito amor. Aquelas eram justo as palavras que precisava escutar, as que ele mesmo sentia por Severus. Uma ansiedade enorme por estar junto ao homem que amava.

Se beijaram perdoando-se mutuamente pelos desgostos passados, já não queriam mais problemas, só poder iniciar sua vida juntos como devia ser.

Harry tomou a seu companheiro da mão, queria ir a essa casa, saber como era em seu interior e se sentir parte dela, mas mal deu um passo e teve outra sensação estranha.

— Que passa, Harry? —perguntou Severus ao ver que o garoto já não seguia caminhando.

— Sev… acho que o bebê quer nascer. —disse assustado, olhando o charco que estava baixo seus pés e suas calças totalmente umedecidos. — Oh Deus, Severus, ainda não é tempo!

— Tranquilo, te levarei agora a St. Mungo. Não se angustie, tudo vai sair bem.

Mas Harry sim estava assustado, era demasiado cedo para que o bebê nascesse. Mal sim sentiu quando Severus voltou ao abraçar, desta vez por meio do Aparecimento chegaram até St. Mungo.

Tudo o que ocorreu depois passou demasiado rápido. A Harry praticaram-lhe uma cesárea para que seu bebê pudesse chegar ao mundo. Severus esteve presente durante todo o processo, quase sem piscar presenciou o nascimento de sua filha. Uma formosa menina de cabelos escuros e pele cremosa que faziam um delicado contraste.

Estava totalmente aturdido, nem sequer escutou quando o medimago lhe informou que o bebê nasceu sã, só um pouco mais pequena do normal, mas muito forte e vigorosa. Severus observava-a em silêncio, como se estivesse em trance, a respiração contida e pela primeira vez em toda sua vida, sem controle nem de seus pensamentos.

Alguém, provavelmente uma enfermeira, porque não tinha mais olhos que para seguir ao bebê e olhar como era asseada e atendida, a colocou em seus braços.

Foi então que conseguiu respirar, mas tão só para emitir um soluço que passou desapercebido para todos… menos para Harry, que ao ver como Severus estreitava à menina em seus braços com tanto carinho enquanto suas bochechas se enchiam de lágrimas, experimentou a mais completa sensação de alegria.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou


	26. Rejeição

Toda uma gama de sensações invadia o coração de Severus ao sustentar a sua filha. Era sumamente leviana e mesmo assim irradiava um calor tão poderoso que todo seu corpo se sentia abrigado por ele. Despejou um pouco a manta que a cobria para lhe olhar melhor o rosto e esteve convencido de que era a imagem mais doce, terna e formosa que jamais tinha presenciado.

Levou seus dedos a seu rosto acariciando-a quase com medo de lastima-la. As lágrimas não deixavam de escorregar por suas bochechas e pensou que nunca se cansaria de olhar.

O bebê começou a chorar nesse momento, primeiro foi um suave gemido, mas em matéria de segundos fez-se tão intenso que chamou a atenção até dos medimagos que estavam acostumados ao pranto dos recém-nascidos.

O neonatologia aproximou-se sem demora, retirou ao bebê dos braços do assustado Severus e levou-a a uma mesa de exploração onde voltou a revisar.

— Que lhe passa? —questionou Harry alarmado pelo forte dos soluços.

Severus aproximou-se a ele tomando da mão, mas sem decolar ambos a mirada de sua filha. Estavam a ponto de desesperar-se por não conseguir resposta quando o pranto foi cessando até que novamente regressou o silêncio. O medimago sustentou à menina em seus braços girando a seus pais com um sorriso.

— Não era nada, provavelmente só teve algo de frio ou se assustou, mas tudo se encontra em perfeitas condições.

— Posso vê-la, faz favor? —pediu Harry ainda sem se sentir tranquilo.

O medimago assentiu e levou ao bebê a braços de Harry quem recebeu-a com um grande sorriso cheio de emoção. Sentiu-se melhor ao vê-la respirar tranquilamente baixo um sonho normal, luzia serena e muito relaxada em seus braços pelo que tanto ele como Severus conseguiram por fim se convencer de que não tinha nada mau de que se preocupar.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou

Em um lugar bem longe daí, sentado no balcão de uma janela panorâmica, Draco observava no vale como os domadores de dragões conseguiam domesticar a um poderoso e rebelde Ridgeback noruego depois de quase duas horas de luta. A casa onde agora vivia estava recesso em um risco, o suficientemente encoberta para não ser vista desde nenhum lado, além das múltiplas proteções que Charlie colocasse sobre ela.

Desde as alturas podia ver esse vale, aí trabalhava o ruivo regressando a sua maior paixão, os dragões. E a cada tarde, Draco acostumava sentar nessa janela e olhá-lo. Ao princípio com debocha e desencanto, mas terminou por aceitar que era bastante ágil e sua destreza e maestria eram dignas de admiração. Agora não se perdia o espetáculo por nada do mundo.

Cerebrinho sempre o acompanhava em seu passatempo, ele também observava fascinado como os dragões jogavam enormes chamaradas que eram sorteadas por seus amos. Mas contrário a Draco, ele revolteava emocionado a cada vez que um dos dragões conseguia se impor e rugir majestoso, talvez sonhando com ser um deles em algum dia.

— Para ser um Weasley não é tão imbecil verdade?

O pequeno dragão agitou suas asas com emoção em acordo às palavras de seu amo. Draco sorriu divertido por ver a seu mascota tão contente nesse lugar. Em realidade ele também já tinha aceitado que aí se sentia em paz, sua relação com Charlie não era tão agressiva como em seus inícios, não tinham voltado a falar do amor que o ruivo sentia por ele e isso lhe fazia se sentir mais relaxado.

— Já vem! —exclamou ao ver a distinta figura de Charlie dirigindo à casa em sua vassoura.

Draco correu para a entrada da casa a esperar a chegada de Charlie, Cerebrinho seguiu lhe com a mesma alegria. A cada entardecer era o mesmo, o ruivo não podia pedir mais, seu coração se sentia imensamente feliz enquanto voava para o átrio da cabana com Draco esperando com esse sorriso que conseguia acariciar sua alma.

Suavemente aterrissou a seu lado, seus lábios também sorriam. Draco já não se apartava quando o ruivo lhe saudava com um beijo na bochecha.

— Que te pareceu o Ridgeback?

— Maravilhoso, agora entendo porque gosta tanto de seu trabalho e aonde levarão ao dragão?

— Há uma reserva especial para essa raça, aí poderá juntar-se e ter uma vida tranquila sem risco para nenhuma população.

— Genial, e diga-me trouxe?

Charlie sorriu e de sua túnica extraiu um dos presas do dragão que Draco tomou entusiasmado.

— É perfeito, minha coleção se aumenta.

— Alegra-me, mas agora vamos a jantar que se te antoja?

— Mmm, um bolo de carne?

— Bem, bolo de carne será.

O ruivo passou seu braço pelos ombros de Draco convidando-lhe a entrar à casa e começar a preparar o jantar, ele sempre era o encarregado de fazer, pois o loiro não tinha nem o mais mínimo conhecimento no cuidado de uma casa se não tinha elfos domésticos a sua disposição.

Draco nunca o mencionou, mas se sentia agradecido por isso. Ao chegar aí temeu que Charlie lhe maltratasse e lhe obrigasse a assumir o papel de criado como pagamento por lhe ter sacado de Azkaban. Ou talvez para lhe dar uma lição. Ele era muito rebelde e nos primeiros dias não cessou de lhe gritar e lhe ofender, mas Charlie não lhe dava réplica jamais, esperava pacientemente a que se lhe passasse a coragem e só se concretava a lhe dar todo o que precisava.

Teve ocasiões em que se imaginou sendo um desses dragões que Charlie domesticava e tão só lhe deixava a renda solta para que se agitasse até se cansar e então baixar a cabeça… bem, se era assim, o conseguiu.

Agora podia se sentir em casa. Não tinha elfos domésticos que lhe mimaram, nem pais que lhe dessem todo o que pedia, mas estava Charlie e nele soube o que era ser respeitado. Tratava-lhe com tanto carinho como se fosse um irmão pequeno, e nas noites sempre ia a seu dormitório com a intenção de verificar que estivesse cômodo, algo que nem seu pai nem sua mãe fizeram nunca. Ademais, corroboro que podia lhe dizer qualquer coisa, inclusive lhe questionar seus ideais, e Charlie sempre respondia como um amigo, dava explicações que não tinha obrigação de dar, e sempre com um sorriso no rosto.

Essa etapa em sua vida era a mais tranquila que tinha tido. Já nem sequer pensava em vinganças, isso lhe facilitava poder sorrir como não fazia em muito tempo.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou

Harry foi cadastrado ao dia seguinte, mas o bebê teve que ficar em um dia mais no hospital com a intenção de se assegurar que todo estivesse bem com ela, mais a petição do próprio Severus que dos medimagos. Ainda continuava intrigado por seu pranto tão desgarrador, tão só de recordar sentia que o coração se lhe rompia em pedaços.

Harry propôs ficar também ele, mas todo mundo lhe assegurou que não era necessário e poderiam regressar pela menina pela manhã. Ao final foi convencido de ir a casa, não podia negar que seguia curioso de conhecer, de modo que desistiu do convite de Ron e Hermione de regressar à Toca com eles.

Severus foi secretamente feliz pela decisão de Harry.

Ele lhe ajudou a transportar até o jardim de sua nova casa, e novamente Harry pensou que era a mais formosa do mundo, agora estava por anoitecer e tinha luzes ao redor do jardim lhe dando uma atmosfera mágica.

— Porque não me disse que pensava comprar uma casa? —perguntou Harry sem deixar de admirá-la.

— Tratava-se de uma surpresa, as surpresas não se anunciam. —respondeu sorrindo-lhe. — Acho que vai gostar-te, já liguei a lareira para A Toca e às Masmorras em Hogwarts, de modo que não se dificultará nos transportar e não estará tão afastado de seus amigos.

— É maravilhoso, mas melhor vamos adentro, morro por vê-la.

— De acordo, mas antes…

Severus inclinou-se passando uma mão por trás dos joelhos de Harry e outra por suas costas levantando do andar. O garoto arquejou surpreendido ao ver-se de repente em braços de seu companheiro, mas divertiu-lhe a ocorrência.

— Pode-se saber que faz, Sev? Posso caminhar.

— Eu sei, mas é a primeira vez que entraremos juntos a nossa casa e o fará em meus braços.

— É um louco, mas amo-te assim.

— E eu, fedelho.

Um beijo selou suas palavras apaixonadas, olharam-se por espaço de uns poucos segundos nos que se transmitiam a alegria de se ter o um ao outro e finalmente entraram.

Harry arquejou emocionado, era bem mais bela do que imaginou, o mobiliário era sóbrio, mas acolhedor. A lareira foi o primeiro que chamou sua atenção, era grande, feita de rocha e com um enorme quadro de…

— Salazar! —exclamou surpreendido.

— Bem-vindo a casa, Potter… e a Pottercinha?

— A traremos manhã. —respondeu Severus baixando a Harry ao chão enquanto ele ia servir um par de copos para brindar.

— Devia imaginar que não nos livraríamos de ti. —caçoou o Gryffindor consertando nesse momento que a lareira tinha motivos Slytherin.

— E quando convença a Snape de que coloque outro quadro em sua habitação, nos divertiremos em grande os três.

O garoto riu sem tomá-lo em sério, muito menos quando nesse momento Severus regressou a ele levando uma deliciosa taça do melhor champanhe. Brindaram desfrutando da bebida para depois voltar a beija longamente quase esquecendo a presença no retrato.

A casa superou todas as expectativas de Harry. Severus tinha pensado em tudo. Tinha biblioteca, uma grande cozinha com um agradável quarto adjacente que, quando se inteirou era destinado para Dobby, Harry não conteve seus desejos de beijar a seu companheiro.

Mas o melhor estava na planta alta. Após subir umas escadas de madeira em coava brilhantemente polidas, encontraram-se com uma antessala com três portas. Severus disse-lhe que uma era o quarto de convidados, a outra, a maior, era a habitação que compartilhariam juntos. E a terça, quando Harry abriu a porta, se encontrou com a mais maravilhosa visão de sua vida, já não pôde conter as lágrimas.

Era uma formosa habitação completamente branca, as cortinas, os móveis, o armário, o tapete. O único de outra cor era o dourado das snitch que alteavam desenhadas no tapize, bem como as ripas que caíam em velo sobre uma angelical berço coberto de encaixe. E as dezenas de pelúcias em um jogueteio da esquina.

Harry girou-se para Severus e abraçou-lhe. Não tinha palavras para expressar o que sentia.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou

Essa noite mal pôde dormir de tão extasiado que se sentia. A nova cama era enorme, Severus disse-lhe que assim estariam mais cômodos por se queria que o bebê dormisse com eles, algo que aumentou ainda mais o amor do Gryffindor por seu companheiro. Ficaram abraçados fazendo mil planos para desfrutar das semanas que tinham livres dantes de regressar ao Colégio.

E mesmo assim, abandonaram a cama muito temporão, ambos ansiosos por ir recolher a seu bebê ao hospital. Só comeram algo muito ligeiro e usaram a lareira para chegar diretamente ao átrio de St. Mungo.

Uns minutos depois, uma enfermeira levava-lhes ao bebê. Já lhes tinham informado que todos os exames e estudos se revelaram normais pelo que não tinham nada que temer. No entanto, quando Severus a sustentou em braços, novamente se acabou a tranquilidade. A menina chorou com tanta força que todos a sua ao redor voltearam a olhar.

Harry apressou-se a sujeitá-la ele, sua intenção era se assegurar que não tivesse nada, mas assim que a teve em seus braços o pranto cessou de imediato.

O sorriso de Severus desapareceu a partir desse momento.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou

Essa tarde, Ron e Hermione visitaram-nos, levavam também a Richie pelo que Harry foi feliz de voltar ao ter em seus braços, de modo que tanto o ruivo como sua esposa aproveitaram a ocasião de fazer o mesmo com a pequeninha de seu melhor amigo.

Severus observava-os em silêncio desde um cadeirão apartado. Doía-lhe ver como até Ronald conseguia carregar à menina sem lhe provocar nenhum desgosto, inclusive nem sequer se acordava com o ruído que faziam.

Harry deu-se conta da desilusão na mirada de seu companheiro, quis fazer algo por ele de modo que lhe levou a Richie.

— Olha, Severus, não te parece adorável?

— Claro. —murmurou sem ânimo.

— Quer tê-lo um momento enquanto vou pelo chá?

Severus empalideceu, estava a ponto de negar-se, mas Harry não lhe deu tempo, deixou ao bebê em seus braços ante a mirada incrédula de todos. No entanto, nada passou. O Professor conseguiu tê-lo consigo sem que chorasse. O bebê tão só lhe olhava com curiosidade, mas parecia lhe agradar.

Desde a cozinha, Harry sorriu feliz, notou que Severus se relaxava e inclusive sorria ao menor dos Weasley.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou

— E como a vão chamar? —perguntou Ronald enquanto bebia um pouco do chá.

Harry estava a ponto de responder que ainda não se punham de acordo, mas Severus desde seu lugar, e sem deixar de cuidar de Richie, contestou por ele.

— Aimee.

— Aimee? —repetiu Harry com um sorriso.

— Estive buscando em alguns livros e esse gostei, mas se não está de acordo…

— Não, me parece perfeito. Se chamará Aimee. —disse o jovem de olhos de esmeralda, emocionado até a alma ao inteirar-se que Severus sim tinha feito planos para a chegada do bebê. — Acho que vamos começar a organizar tudo para o batizado, preferiria que fosse antes de iniciar as classes a vocês lhes vai bem?

— Eu estou totalmente de acordo. —assentiu Ronald. — Em uma semana apresento meus exames e espero aprovar.

— Te irá muito bem, está preparado já. —assegurou Hermione sem duvidá-lo, ela lhe tinha ajudado muito para pôr ao dia. — Bem, acho que é hora de nos marchar, vocês devem querer descansar um pouco. Ron, tomada a Richie, faz favor.

O ruivo assentiu enquanto Hermione regressava lhe a Aimee a Harry. Severus pôs-se de pé permitindo que Ron tomasse a seu bebê, no entanto, teve que admitir que tivesse gostado de tê-lo mais tempo consigo.

— Irei por pós flu para vocês. —ofereceu-se Harry.

Instintivamente o garoto pôs a Aimee em braços de Severus e assim poder ajudar a seus amigos a regressar a sua casa. Mas nem bem o moreno tocou à menina e esta começou a chorar escandalosamente. Severus regressou-a a braços de Harry sem perda de tempo e outra vez, o pranto cessou.

Ninguém disse nada sobre o incidente, mas a expressão de Severus era inédita, parecia assustado. Nem sequer despediu-se, foi para as escadas subindo apressado a sua habitação.

— Que foi isso?

— Ronald! —lhe reprendeu Hermione por seu indiscrição. — Desculpa-o, Harry, já sabe que tem a sensibilidade de uma pedra.

Harry riu pela alusão que caracterizava a seu amigo, mas continuava preocupado por esse estranho pranto da menina a cada vez que estava junto a seu pai.

Após que seus amigos se marchassem, Harry subiu à habitação levando a Aimee com ele. Doeu-lhe até a alma que Severus estivesse sentado à beira da cama, com as mãos estreitando a manta e seu rosto mais pálido que de costume.

— Está bem?

— Minha filha odeia-me. —murmurou cabisbaixo.

— Não diga isso, amor, só precisam se conhecer melhor.

— Não chorou quando a carregaram seus amigos, nem com as enfermeiras nem os medimagos, só comigo!... não me quer.

— Severus, não se dê por vencido tão facilmente. Talvez está sentindo seu nervosismo e se assusta, relaxe um pouco e verá que tudo estará bem.

Severus respirou fundo várias vezes, mas era difícil esquecer a tensão. Olhou a Harry que lhe sorria tentando lhe dar ânimo e decidiu que se esforçaria por ele, voltou a respirar fundo e sorriu.

— Sim, pode que tenha razão.

Satisfeito por essa resposta, Harry acercou-se a seu companheiro e suavemente colocou-lhe o bebê em seus braços enquanto rogava para que não sentisse a mudança e acordasse. Mas não foi assim. A menina de imediato acordou chorando. Severus quis devolvê-la, mas Harry não o permitiu.

— Deixa que chore um pouco, não lhe fará dano, se vai acostumar a ti.

" _Tem-se que acostumar"_  Se repetiu Harry dissimulando que também se encontrava muito desconcertado.

Mas o pranto não cessava, de modo que Harry lhe sugeriu a Severus que se pusesse de pé e a passeasse pela habitação. O Professor obedeceu, mas nem ainda que a arrulhara, a abrigara ou lhe suplicara que se tranquilizasse conseguia acalmar o pranto, nada foi útil.

Ao invés, Aimee começou a mover seus mãozinhas com desespero como chamando a alguém que a resgatasse e as luzes da habitação piscaram enlouquecidas.

— Toma-a, Harry, está sofrendo!

Harry já não se resistiu, e assim que voltou a ter ao bebê em seus braços seus gritos cessaram se convertendo só em suaves soluços que pouco a pouco foram se apagando até voltar a ficar dormindo. As coisas a seu ao redor também voltaram à normalidade.

Mas o coração de Severus estava rompido. Caminhou até um cadeirão onde se sentou se cobrindo o rosto.

Harry não pôde evitar sentir compaixão por ele.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou


	27. Fim de verão

Com o passo dos dias, Harry aprendeu a encarregar-se por si só de Aimee, ela continuava sem aceitar que Severus a tocasse e este se resignou a não poder remedia-lo, não queria a ver chorar nunca mais, de modo que tinha que conter seus desejos de abraçar.

Harry sentia-se muito triste por Severus, seu companheiro não se queixava já, e parecia se ter adaptado a essa vida, mas o jovem Gryffindor o sentia levantando pelas noites para ir olhar a sua filha. Era realmente doloroso ver a Severus chorar junto ao berço, conformando-se com só velar o sono de sua filha, mas sem se atrever nem a acariciar.

Tivesse querido insistir, Aimee tinha que aceitar que Severus era seu pai e a amava, mas ainda recordava as últimas palavras do professor:

" _Ela sabe que a recusei, Harry… sabe que não queria que nascesse, por isso me teme, por isso me recusa agora ela. Não insista mais, é uma tortura pior escutar seu pranto"_

Por isso já não voltou a tocar o tema, mas à cada momento falava com sua filha sem lhe importar que não pudesse lhe entender, precisava que ela compreendesse que Severus a amava e a precisava. Tinha esperanças de que essa situação fosse temporária.

Como consolo, Severus conseguia depositar esse desejo de acariciar a sua filha em Richie. O menino dos Weasley era muito doce e nunca se queixava quando Severus lhe sustentava em seus braços, de modo que agora o professor mal podia dissimular seu entusiasmo a cada vez que Ronald e Hermione iam aos visitar. Assim que via-os chegar seu coração acelerava-se, ele não se atrevia a pedir nada, mas seus dois alunos já tinham notado o problema e sempre lhe solicitavam ajuda para cuidar ao pequeno durante sua estância.

Severus aceitava em seguida refunfando, mas sem poder dissimular sua pressa por sustentar ao bebê contra seu peito e depois ia sentar-se em seu cadeirão favorito junto à lareira sem pôr atenção à conversa dos mais jovens. Era feliz desfrutando desses momentos em que percebia o cheiro a bebê, em que Richie lhe sujeitava de seus dedos com força, que lhe permitia o tocar e o acariciar.

Esse bebê estava-se ganhando seu coração rapidamente, surpreendido deu-se conta que lhe doía ter que regressar a seus pais a cada tarde e saber que não tinha a possibilidade de se ir refugiar com sua própria filha, tão só bastava a olhar e era suficiente para sentir um nodo na garganta.

Essa tarde, ao ficar sozinhos após a visita de seus amigos, Harry foi para ele levando à bebê em seus braços, e suavemente se sentou sobre as pernas de seu companheiro recostando suas costas em seu peito, assim a menina ficava à vista de ambos.

— Amanhã devemos ir a Diagonal. —disse-lhe Harry comovido pela precaução que teve Severus ao lhe abraçar sem tocar à pequeninha.

— Eu sei está pronto para converter-te em Harry Snape?

— Pronto e feliz. —assegurou emocionado. — Severus você acha que possa me mudar contigo a suas habitações quando voltemos ao colégio?

— Por suposto, desde antes de terminar o curso falei com Dumbledore ao respeito. Disse que comentaria a situação ao conselho escolar, mas em realidade não me importo muito sua resposta, vamos passar demasiado tempo ocupados em nossas classes como para renunciar a ter tempo em conjunto.

Harry beijou a Severus com todo o amor e o orgulho que sentia ao escutar essas palavras, gostava de saber que sempre poderia contar com ele.

Ao dia seguinte, tal como o planejaram, foram ao Beco Diagonal em busca de seus túnicas de gala, e o que era um grande motivo de alegria novamente provocou em Severus outra triste frustração. Hermione e Ron não puderam lhes acompanhar devido a que nesse dia o ruivo devia ir recolher as notas dos exames que já tinha apresentado e disso dependia seu rendimento ao sétimo curso. Então Harry teve que pedir à garota que ajudava à costureira que cuidasse de Aimee para poder se provar a túnica.

Nem com essa estranha, nem sequer porque estivesse-a sustentando quase com indiferença, a menina mostrou-se molesta. O pior sucedeu quando entrou uma nova cliente e então a empregada, sem perda de tempo, colocou ao bebê nos braços de Severus e correu a atender seu trabalho. A menina lançou um grito tão forte que Harry saiu apressado do provador atingindo a ver como Severus punha a sua filha sobre uma cadeira e se retirava assustado.

Aimee deixou de chorar de imediato e Harry foi por ela olhando como a expressão de seu companheiro era a viva imagem da tristeza.

— Sev…

— Te-espero lá fora, preciso de ar.

Harry viu a Severus sair da loja e caminhar de um lado a outro na rua. Olhou então a seu bebê que já não chorava, só lhe olhava com seus expressivos olhos negros.

— Porque lastima assim a papai? —perguntou entristecido. — Que passa, preciosa? Faz favor, deixa que te toque, ele quer beije tanto como eu. Prometo-te que te vai gostar, agora não sabe do que te está perdendo.

Mas a menina fechou os olhos disposta a retomar seu sonho nos braços de seu papai. A Harry não lhe ficou mais opção que suspirar resignado.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou

Ao dia seguinte levou-se a cabo o casamento de Harry e Severus e também o batizo de Aimee, de modo que o jardim de sua nova casa se converteu no lugar mais idóneo para a celebração. Todo o ambiente se encheu de festa e alegria. O professor esforçou-se por não deixar sair seus sentimentos tristes ao ver que todos os amigos de Harry se volta para carregar ao bebê e ela acedia submissamente.

Fez todo o que tinha que fazer, sorrir de vez em quando, dançar com Harry, brindar com todo aquele que lhe pedia, agradecer os bons desejos. E todo foi com a maior sinceridade. Mas à metade da festa deixou que Harry se divertisse com seus colegas de classe e ele foi a se sentar junto a Dumbledore.

— Tudo bem? —perguntou o idoso.

— Por suposto.

— Não te vê muito feliz.

— Então deverá mudar seus óculos, Dumbledore. —disse solenemente. — Acabo de casar-me com Harry, a quem amo com todo meu ser, não poderia ser mais feliz.

Justo nesse momento Harry chegou com eles levando a Aimee em seus braços. Dumbledore sorriu ao ver à formosa menina envolvida em um adorável roupão alvo que lhe dava uma doce aparência angelical.

— Felicito-te, Harry, é realmente preciosa.

— Obrigado, Professor. —disse com um orgulhoso sorriso para depois dirigir-se a seu recente esposo. — Vou deitá-la, é hora de que durma quer vir?

— Não, obrigado. —respondeu enquanto tomava uma taça de vinho da bandeja que um dos elfos lhe oferecia nesse momento e apressava seu conteúdo.

— Bem, lhe pedirei a Dobby que a cuide não tem nenhum inconveniente?

— Para nada, ele saberá o fazer melhor que ninguém… inclusive melhor que eu mesmo.

Harry não respondeu, pois viu que a resposta de Severus era motivada pela tristeza e o álcool que estava consumindo. Despediu-se de Dumbledore fingindo que tudo estava bem, mas nada podia enganar ao idoso, muito menos quando Severus voltava a tomar outra taça.

— Se isso é ser feliz terei que revisar o dicionário novamente.

— Deixa-me em paz. —grunhiu sem deixar de beber.

Ao ver que o idoso tinha toda a intenção de replicar, Severus se pôs de pé dirigindo para a biblioteca, aí poderia estar a sozinhas e tomar algo mais forte que a champanhe. Foi diretamente a sua pequena cava pessoal servindo-se um copo cheio de whisky de fogo e com ele foi a se sentar de costas à janela por onde se via a toda essa gente celebrando seu casamento.

Escutou que a porta se abria e achando que se tratava de Harry tentou ocultar a bebida, mas com o movimento se lhe derramou sobre o tapete. Grande foi sua surpresa ao ver a um de seus alunos entrar com timidez e fechar a porta depois dele.

— Passa bem, Professor? —perguntou titubeante.

— Regresse à festa, Longbottom, é de má educação bisbilhotar.

Neville assentiu, mas não se marchou, ao ver que Severus voltava a se pôr de pé para rechear o copo que se lhe derramou correu a lhe ajudar. Snape deixou que o fizesse, não tinha ânimo de discutir quando tinha voltado a olhar pela janela a algaravia no jardim. Mal se deu conta quando o jovem Gryffindor se corou ao lhe dar o copo e seus dedos roçaram.

— Feche as cortinas. —ordenou-lhe bruscamente, já não queria seguir olhando para fora.

Neville se corou ainda mais, mas obedeceu de imediato. O ambiente fez-se mais íntimo e seu coração retumbava. Ao girar-se viu a Severus olhando seu copo sem decidir-se a bebê-lo. Finalmente voltou a deixar sobre a mesa mais próxima e ficou aí, de pé com os olhos fixos na lareira. Quase tinha-se esquecido da presença de seu aluno quando lhe sentiu cerca dele.

— Sente-se mau? Posso fazer algo por você?

— Porque não se foi? Este não é seu lugar.

— Eu sei muito bem. —respondeu com um deixe de amargura. — Mas preocupa-me vê-lo assim, não é a imagem de alguém que acaba de se casar.

— Sempre tenho sabido que é você um imbecil, Longbottom, e esta noite acaba de demonstrar que fiquei curto em minhas suposições… que pensa? Que tem uma oportunidade comigo? —cuspiu-lhe depreciativo.

— Nunca me atreveria ao supor sequer. —respondeu ocultando sua dor. — Sei que sabe o que sinto e que não se importa, mas se me atrevi a vir esta noite a seu casamento é porque precisava ver com meus próprios olhos que realmente tem ocorrido, queria ter sua imagem feliz unindo sua vida à de Harry.

— Isso é o mais dramaticamente sentimental que tenho escutado em minha vida.

Neville sabia que tinha que se marchar, não era bem-vindo aí, mas era a primeira vez que estava tão cerca do amor de sua vida, lhe foi impossível não querer ficar mais tempo, impregnar-se desse arrolador aroma tão varonil… Harry realmente era um homem com muita sorte.

Sem poder resistir-se, Neville acurtou a distância que lhe separava de Snape, eram já quase da mesma altura pelo que podia olhar seus lábios e sonhar com seu sabor. Lentamente levantou sua mão dirigindo ao rosto de seu professor, mas dantes sequer de poder tocar-lhe, a gélida voz do professor paralisou lhe.

— Ainda está a tempo de salvar sua vida.

— Sem lugar a dúvidas, valeria a pena morrer neste momento.

Mas o que ocorreu é que a porta se abriu e essa vez sim era Harry quem entrava. Rapidamente Neville baixou a mão e encaminhou-se para a saída cruzando-se aí com seu amigo que lhe olhava imperturbável.

— Está bem? —murmurou Harry quando Neville passou a seu lado, o outro garoto se deteve só para assentir e depois se marchou.

Harry fechou a porta e foi para Severus que tinha voltado a fixar sua mirada nos lumes da lareira.

— Espero que não esteja molesto por encontrar aqui a Longbottom, eu…

— Descuida, já me estou acostumando a que o estereotipo de ogro professor seja mais representativa da atração sexual que a de um bombeiro ou um forte mecânico.

— Não sei se tratar de entender tanto conceito raro que recém menciona.

— Nem tente. —riu Harry abraçando-se de Severus. — Mas em verdade, amor, confio em ti mais que em mim mesmo.

— Isso sim o entendi e eu também te amo. —suspirou beijando apaixonado. — Harry, quero desculpar por minha atitude no jardim.

— Tudo está bem, agora me volta a beijar.

— Não prefere regressar à festa?

— Não, quero minha lua de mel já mesmo. —instou esfregando seu corpo contra o de Severus fazendo-lhe notar que começava a excitar-se.

— Está seguro? Não faz muito acaba de ter um bebê.

— Recordo bem, mas já me recuperei por completo, me diz meu corpo que já está palpitando por te sentir muito dentro de mim.

— Oh Harry…

Mas Harry já não lhe permitiu seguir falando, se apoderou febrilmente da boca de seu agora esposo e juntos dobraram seus joelhos para recostar-se junto à lareira. Ambos rememoraram sua primeira vez na torre de Gryffindor, era quase incrível pensar que não fazia nem em um ano desde então e já agora eram uma família, o que começou como uma simples maneira de descarregar seus desejos carnais agora era sua forma de vida, a mais maravilhosa do mundo, apesar de tudo.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou

Em uma semana depois, Draco decidiu distrair-se lendo um pouco enquanto esperava o regresso de Charlie quem teve que sair por questões de trabalho ao povo mais próximo. Preferiu fazê-lo sentado em sua janela favorita e não na biblioteca, assim estaria mais pendente de seu regresso.

Olhou o relógio da parede notando que já tinha passado um par de horas aí sentado e ainda não se via nenhum sinal de Charlie. Sorriu olhando a Cerebrinho dormindo em um das almofadas a seus pés, o pobre se tinha cansado de revoltear a seu ao redor.

— Que silencioso está por aqui. —pensou olhando a cabana. — A que horas pensará voltar esse buliçoso ruivo? Me aborreço.

Como resposta a sua pergunta, uma figura apareceu no horizonte, e ao a descobrir, Draco sorriu quase sem se dar conta, deixou o livro abandonado e correu para a porta sem perceber que quase esteve a ponto de aplastar a seu mini dragão.

A alegria que Charlie experimentava a cada que via a Draco saindo a lhe receber era insuperável. Aterrissou agilmente a seu lado, correspondendo ao sorriso do loiro.

— Que me trouxe? —foi o animado saúdo de Draco que esperava ilusionado a resposta.

Charlie rodeou-lhe pelos ombros fazendo-lhe entrar de novo à cabana. Decidiu desfrutar um pouco da mirada ansiosa do jovem Slytherin e sem nenhuma pressa deixou a vassoura em seu lugar dantes de olhar-lhe de novo.

— Como está tão seguro de que te trouxe algo?

— Sempre faz. Já, me dá meu presente. —instou olhando ao ruivo que não parecia trazer nada em cima mais que sua camada.

— Busca.

A resposta de Charlie tinha sido em broma, por isso se surpreendeu quando Draco se lançou a ele apalpando seu torso e inclusive o rodeando por se os levava ocultos em algum bolso traseiro. Ante a inusitada reação, não pôde evitar arquejar prazenteiramente, sobretudo quando o garoto puxou um extremo da camada buscando em seu interior, e ao o fazer, seu corpo girou ficando de costas ao ruivo e praticamente envolvido na camada.

Isso foi demasiado para que Charlie conseguisse o manejar, seus braços atuaram por si sozinhos rodeando a Draco e estreitando contra seu peito. De imediato sentiu que o garoto se tensava e imobilizava.

— Não se assuste. —lhe suplicou arquejante ao ouvido. — Só quero te abraçar um momento. Gosto como cheira.

— Charlie, não o arruíne… me solta.

Para o ruivo representou um enorme sacrifício ter que o fazer, mas se obrigou a si mesmo a obedecer, a solicitação de Draco era firme. Viu-lhe regressar à janela e sentar-se aí em silêncio, esquecendo inclusive seu presente.

A cada dia vivia resistindo-se a perder a esperança, mas nunca imaginou que fosse tão difícil romper a coração de Draco, ele continuava pensando sempre em Theodore, tinha sido um amor intenso, mas o seu também o era e não queria se dar por vencido. Tirou-se a camada sacando do interior uns quantos pacotes que aumentou colocando sobre uma mesa, e depois se acomodou no janela junto a Draco.

— Toma. —disse-lhe estendendo um pergaminho em frente a Draco.

— Que é?

— A guia de estudos de seu último ano. Comprei-te também todos os livros que precisa, eu me encarregarei de te guiar.

— Para que? —questionou enfurnado. — Não me graduarei nunca aí, não posso nem sequer voltar a Hogwarts, Charlie, que pretende?

— Sei que agora não pode regressar, mas Dumbledore está em conhecimento do que sucede e te vai a avaliar os exames finais, é como se estivesses recebendo instrução privada, é algo relativamente comum entre magos, deveria o saber. Claro, o único que falta é fazer algo com sua identidade, mas Severus se encarregará disso.

— Espera, eu não te creio nada. —grunhiu regressando lhe a guia. — Duvido muito que esse idoso se preocupe por mim, e você mesmo me assegurou que Snape não sabe onde estamos… De modo que só fica uma opção. Foi Potter Verdade? Tudo isso está fazendo ele.

Charlie respirou profundamente dantes de assentir, e com a comprovação Draco pôs-se de pé bufando iracundo. Sua mirada voltava a carregar-se de ódio.

— Mas como se atreve a lhe pedir mais ajuda?! —vociferou apertando os punhos. — Não quero lhe dever mais, o odeio, e não quero ter nada que ver com ele!

— Não deveria falar assim de Harry, é quem mais se está preocupando por nos ajudar.

— Não me diga como devo falar dele! Que se guarde sua ajuda para toda essa rebanho de idiotas que lhe seguem lambendo as botas! Eu não, eu o único que quero é o ter enfrente e lhe romper o pescoço, a ele e a todos os imbecis que lhe rodeiam!

— Draco, você sabe bem que o de Nott foi um lamentável acidente, nem Harry nem Ron nem Hermione são responsáveis.

— Pois para mim sim o são! E se quer que sigamos na calma não volte nem ao nomear ou me esqueço de me ficar tranquilo e me regresso a Hogwarts a cumprir com minha vingança!

A determinação na olhada cinza fez temer a Charlie que apesar de todos seus esforços, Draco não estava conforme e seguia almejando se fazer justiça por sua própria mão sem importar consequências nem quem tivesse que pagar. Baixou a mirada entristecido ante essa sensação de impotência.

Draco notou a preocupação no ruivo e decidiu modificar sua atitude, não queria estragar o que tinham conseguido até agora. Provavelmente devia sentir-se escravizado vivendo aí, mas era todo o contrário, ainda que não pudesse sair dessa cabana, se sentia mais livre do que recordava se ter sentido em muito tempo. Armando-se de valor, voltou a sentar-se na janela junto a Charlie. Não lhe foi fácil, mas fez a um lado seu reticencia e se acomodou recostado no peito do ruivo sentindo como a calma regressava a seu espírito.

Charlie abraçou-lhe tão apaixonado como sempre, lhe comprazia notar que a seu lado Draco era menos agressivo, mas sua experiência lhe advertia não se fiar demasiado. Tinha que aceitar que às vezes se lhe tinha cruzado pela cabeça terminar com tudo, uma morte rápida e sem sofrimento para ambos, e o perigo teria terminado para seu irmão e seus amigos.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou


	28. Resposta encontrada

Em uns meses depois, Harry e Severus encontravam-se na plataforma da plataforma 9 ¾ após as férias natalinas que desfrutaram juntos em uma praia do mediterrâneo. Harry sentia-se feliz de viajar novamente com seu esposo no Expresso, ainda recordava o divertido que foi o fazer a primeira vez em setembro tendo a seu lado ademais a seus dois melhores amigos e os bebês em um mesmo compartimento.

Por isso lhe intrigou que nessa ocasião, o professor conduzisse magicamente os dois baús até a parte dianteira do trem. Um estremecimento de horror percorreu lhe a espinha dorsal ao ver que se detinham em frente a um compartimento com um letreiro que dizia  _Professores._

— Vamos viajar aqui? —questionou sem muito entusiasmo.

— Assim é. —disse ignorando o tom de seu esposo e dedicou-se a acomodar os baús onde não estorvassem. — Reservei o compartimento para uso exclusivo de Professores… claro que nenhum outro pode viajar hoje.

— Quer dizer que estaremos sozinhos?

Harry acomodou a Aimee em seu enxoval de viagem para que estivesse mais cômoda. Mal acabava de fazer e o trem se pôs em marcha o fazendo perder o equilíbrio e caindo sobre Severus no outro assento.

— Parece que lhe entusiasma a ideia, Senhor Potter. —grunhiu Severus mordiscando a orelha de seu esposo.

— Oh Deus, Professor Snape… Podemos fazê-lo aqui?

Severus sacou sua varinha enfeitiçando a porta para que ninguém entrasse nem escutasse o que sucedia no interior desse compartimento. Sua mirada luxuriosa deu-lhe a resposta a Harry quem sorriu satisfeito e feliz com a ideia.

Nem a estreiteza do lugar incomodou lhes. O companheiro de esposos cedo desfrutavam de um momento mais de intimidem. E enquanto o Professor empurrava uma e outra vez, Harry se aferrava com unhas e dentes arquejando extasiado pelas constantes investidas. Estava convencido de que jamais se cansaria de se sentir penetrado até o mais profundo pelo homem que adorava, e que ademais, era um experiente para elevar às nuvens inclusive com só um beijo.

Justo quando ambos se correram, Harry creu notar na mirada de Severus uma sensação de anseio tão intensa que seu coração se estremeceu. No entanto, não pôde afundar demasiado no estudar, pois sua mente se nublou com o orgasmo.

Não obstante, quando Severus saiu de seu interior, buscou ansioso sua mirada ainda enfebrecida de prazer, lhe sujeitou com ambas mãos pelo rosto beijando por um longo momento.

— Harry… —arquejo ao separar-se e voltar a olhar aos olhos. —… faz favor, dá-me outro bebê.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou

Hermione ainda tinha um bico triste em seu rosto quando abriu a porta do compartimento a seu melhor amigo.

— Passa, Harry. —convidou-lhe enquanto tomava a Aimee de braços de seu pai e ia sentar-se no extremo contrário.

Ainda que por um momento esteve a ponto de alarmar-se, Harry tranquilizou se ao ver que Ronald mudava a fralda de Richie e lhe sorria. Essa era a maior frustração de Hermione, nunca pôde o fazer apesar de todas suas tentativas.

— Vamos, Hermione, não é a grande coisa. —assegurou Harry sentando-se cerca do pequeno Weasley esperando a que seu pai terminasse de limpa-lo.

— Li todos os livros ao respeito e não entendo porque não existe um simples feitiço para mudar fraldas! E a cada vez que tento o fazer me fica cambaio ou se desata ao primeiro movimento!... sou uma inútil.

— Será tudo menos inútil. —riu Ron justo quando terminava de vestir a seu bebê e lhe passava a Harry quem já estendia seus braços ansioso por lhe sustentar. — Ademais, já te disse que eu o farei sempre que seja necessário, não se preocupe.

— Mas quisesse poder fazê-lo.

— Hermione, não te perde de nada emocionante. —assegurou Harry convincentemente. — Viajam sozinhos?

— Vinham Seamus e Dean, mas fugiram. Não suportam o fedor de uma fralda suja.

Os três amigos riram, era tão estranho imaginar-se já com dois bebês enquanto o resto de seus colegas ainda continuavam em citas e flertes, no entanto, nenhum deles mudaria seu lugar por nada do mundo. Hermione suspirou relaxando, quiçá Harry tinha razão, e ademais, era afortunada de que Ron sempre estivesse disposto a fazer o trabalho sujo.

— E o Professor Snape?

— Teve que sair a dar uma ronda pelo trem. Imagino-me que os Slytherin andam desatados achando que podem fazer maldades se está ele a bordo. E bem, eu aproveitei para vir aos ver, preciso um conselho.

— Passa algo mau?

— Severus quer outro bebê. —confessou nervoso.

Nem Ron nem Hermione responderam de imediato, notaram que seu amigo em verdade se encontrava preocupado abraçando a Richie em um angustiante silêncio.

— Harry, você não quer?

— Quisesse, Hermione, mas não agora. —respondeu sorrindo tristemente enquanto o pequeno menino acariciava lhe a cara. — O que me dói é o significado dessa petição: ele se rendeu e pensa em suplantar a Aimee… já não a quer.

— Oh, não diga isso. —assegurou Ron confundido. — Tudo deve ser um mau entendido.

— Não é, se não fosse por Richie… —agregou olhando o rosto de seu afilhado que lhe sorria como se tentasse o animar. —… Severus se teria desesperado antes, não sei como tem podido o tolerar tanto tempo, mas até o carinho de Richie deve lastimar. A cada vez é mais difícil resignar-se a aceitar que não é seu.

— Têm conversado sobre isto?

Harry negou com a cabeça ao questionamento de Hermione, e realmente assestava-lhe que sua pequena bebê já não fosse amada, pelo menos não como tivesse querido. Seus dois amigos cercaram-lhe em um abraço solidário e ambos estiveram de acordo em que o melhor que Harry podia fazer era falar com Severus e deixar claro o motivo da petição.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou

Mas Harry não estava muito convencido de querer escutar uma mentira, de modo que nas seguintes semanas lhe incendiava para mudar de conversa ou sair fugindo a qualquer lado assim que pressentia que Severus queria retomar o tema.

Obviamente essa atitude não podia passar desapercebida por seu esposo, de modo que, uma tarde de princípios de primavera, após que as classes terminaram, Severus esperou a que Ron e Hermione fossem por Richie a quem Dobby se encarregava de cuidar durante o dia, e ao ficar a sós com seu esposo, lhe tomou da mão conduzindo até seu cadeirão predileto junto à lareira.

Harry respirava nervoso tentando encontrar um pretexto para se soltar novamente daquela conversa, mas não conseguia o encontrar. Severus sorriu-lhe com ternura acariciando suas bochechas profundamente emocionado.

— Harry, amo-te. —sussurrou com voz cálida, grave e mais melosa do normal, pelo que seu esposo soube que não ia ter força contra isso.

— Eu também, Severus, muito.

— Faria qualquer coisa por ti você também o faria por mim?

— Sabe que sim, mas…

— Porque não quer me dar outro bebê?

— Não é que não queira, amor, eu poderia te dar toda uma equipe de quidditch… mas acho que é algo que devemos pensar bem não cries?

— Eu já o pensei muito. Se te engravida agora, o bebê nasceria no final de ano, com o tempo justo para que se recupere antes de começar seus estudos na academia de Aurores em janeiro, e eu poderia pedir uma permissão temporária para não laborar e cuidar do bebê… Harry, inclusive poderia renunciar e me dedicar às poções, é um bom modo de vida, e ademais tenho dinheiro poupado, eu te prometo que nada nos faltará e disporei do tempo necessário para estar com nosso filho e que você possa te realizar profissionalmente.

Com só o escutar, Harry compreendeu que o desejo de Severus era imenso, se sentiu impotente, ele não pensava que fosse uma boa ideia engravidar nesses momentos mas lhe lastimava o coração ter que romper as ilusões de seu esposo, mas sobretudo, continuava lhe torturando a sensação de que Severus já não se interessava por Aimee.

Deixou o cadeirão acercando ao berço em onde dormia seu bebê. Não pôde evitar chorar tristemente ao a ver a ponto de ser abandonada emocionalmente e não ter ideia de como o evitar. Severus pôs-se de pé para ir para ele, olhou brevemente à menina antes de sujeitar a seu companheiro dos ombros e lhe fazer girar a lhe olhar, lhe surpreendeu descobrir seu silencioso pranto, ele achava que estavam fazendo planos de aumentar a família somente.

— Harry, porque chora?

— Faz favor, Severus, não deixe de querer a nossa Aimee.

— Mas quem está dizendo que vou deixar da querer?

— Acha que não me dou conta do que passa? Por isso quer outro bebê, porque já não pretende voltar a acercar a nossa filha. Estás buscando um substituto, Severus, e isso me dói.

Severus respirou fundo incapaz de negá-lo, mas não se sentia culpado por isso. Caminhou de regresso ao cadeirão junto à lareira e Harry seguiu lhe com a mirada, seu coração mais que destroçado por não ter obtido uma rápida negativa.

— Ela nunca me vai querer a mim. —murmurou Severus opacado, sua voz tinha a fragilidade que Harry nunca lhe tinha escutado, mas não queria se comover por isso, estava de por meio a felicidade de seu bebê.

— Já nem sequer o tenta. Tem deixado de buscá-la, quase não a olha e até seus planos que parecem tão belos não a envolvem. —reclamou-lhe tentando não ser demasiado agressivo. — Fala de renunciar ao trabalho para cuidar do novo bebê, de mudar até seu estilo de vida por esse filho que ainda não existe. Mas a que sim existe é Aimee, Severus, e por ela te está ficando sem mover nem um dedo.

— Ela me odeia! —respondeu violentamente, ofendido pela recriminação de seu esposo. — Parece que tem esquecido como chora a cada vez que a toco, pois eu não, seu pranto é como um cruciatus para mim, Harry, não me culpe de não querer seguir sentindo como não me perdoa por não a ter planejado!

— É um bebê, ela não sabe disso!

— Em realidade sim sabe. —interveio uma metódica voz desde a parede.

Ambos se giraram a olhar para o quadro em onde Salazar tinha aparecido e agora lhes olhava furioso.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou

Em outro lado do mundo, Draco arquejou surpreendido ao ver que tinha conseguido invocar um Patronus, nunca dantes, por mais que o tentasse, conseguiu algo mais que uma efêmera voluta de fumaça, e agora estava aí, voando a sua ao redor com a figura bem definida de um poderoso Longhorn romano, como seu pequeno dragãozinho miniatura, o qual revolteava feliz depois de seu gêmeo volátil.

Depois do loiro, Charlie sorria feliz, sempre o era a cada vez que via essa mirada emocionada de Draco, e agora ademais estava rindo a gargalhadas desfrutando do espetáculo.

— Cerebrinho parece feliz. —comentou o ruivo. — Acho que pensa que tem um irmão menor.

— Que jamais se inteire da diferença de tamanho. —respondeu sem deixar de rir e mais ainda quando o Patronus desapareceu e o pequeno dragão revolteou desesperado tentando o encontrar até embaixo do tapete.

— É realmente muito doce. Mas já é hora do jantar, vamos à cozinha que se te antoja de jantar hoje? Tem que ser algo especial para celebrar este grande lucro.

Charlie dirigiu-se à porta do salão que tinham habilitado para esse treinamento desde que Draco aceitou retomar os estudos. Mas ao sentir que ninguém ia depois dele, se deu a volta. Nunca se imaginou encontrar a Draco lhe observando em silêncio, de uma maneira tão intensa que foi espontâneo o estremecimento que percorreu sua pele.

— Obrigado. —murmurou o jovem loiro com um suave sorriso. — Não o tivesse podido fazer sem seus conselhos. É um bom Professor.

— Você é excelente aluno.

Voltou a formar-se um silêncio entre os dois, nenhum deixou de se olhar tentando adivinhar os pensamentos do outro. Foi Cerebrinho quem conseguiu romper a tensa atmosfera indo posar-se no ombro do ruivo para jogar com seus cabelos.

— Nunca te perguntei porque o chamaste Cerebrinho. —questionou tentando voltar à normalidade.

— Não?... Bom, foi por Theo. —disse acercando-se mais ao outro jovem. — Ele vivia refugiado em seu mundo de livros, amava estudar, era o mais pronto de todos meus colegas, talvez inclusive mais que esse sangue sujo, mas Theo nunca fez alarde de seus conhecimentos. Foi minha guia também quando algo não conseguia entender em classe… era realmente um gênio. "Cerebrinho" era seu apodo.

— Não sabia.

— Não tinha porque o saber. —disse enquanto seu rosto voltava a empanar-se de tristeza.

— Perdoa, não tenho querido te trazer essas lembranças, não se ponha triste.

— Não estou triste. —afirmou voltando a recuperar o sorriso ante o assombro do ruivo. — Mas tem razão, não falemos dele esta noite, me prometeu uma celebração recorda?

— Por suposto já pensou que se te antoja esta noite?

Draco enfatizou seu sorriso enquanto rompia toda distância entre ele e Charlie. Só sussurrou um breve "A ti" antes de apoderar dos lábios do homem que lhe amava com loucura.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou

Harry mordeu-se a língua para não falar, mas estava furioso. Era demasiado sério o problema para que Salazar se intrometesse, no entanto, Severus não o calou, simplesmente foi a se servir um gole de whisky ansioso por dar por terminada aquela discussão.

— Durante meses tenho visto como Severus se tortura com a rejeição dessa menina, e a ti não te comove, Potter. —sibilou rancoroso. — Nem sequer deveria poder olhar aos olhos e atrever-te a negar-lhe seu direito a desfrutar da paternidade como você sim te permitiste o fazer.

— Não lhe vai dizer nada, Severus? —interveio Harry com dor.

O Professor respirou fundo esvaziando seu copo, estava começando a cansar-se, e a desilusão se aumentava com a negativa de Harry e a forma em que via o panorama.

— Deixa em paz, Salazar… não é sua culpa. —disse indo sentar-se em outro dos cadeirões ocultando seu rosto entre suas mãos. — Eu fui quem recusou a gravidez, não consegui fazer vínculo com Aimee.

— Do único que estou convencido é da responsabilidade de Potter. —insistiu o Fundador.

— Mas se eu sou quem mais deseja que Severus e Aimee se unam! Como pode me culpar a mim?!

— Porque é o único que sabe as condições nas que formulaste o feitiço, Potter! —bramou a áspera voz do retrato. — É o falante de parsel quem estipula o contexto e as circunstâncias em que o produto será criado! Tem que recordar exatamente que palavras usou quando engendraste a sua filha, Potter, o feitiço é muito literal, demasiado.

— De que está falando?

— Será possível que tenha um Dom e não seja capaz do estudar?

— Basta! —interveio Severus com firmeza. — Não tenho ideia de que pretenda Salazar, mas já tudo está claro, deixa de culpar a Harry, eu também não sei com que cara lhe peço outro filho quando não tenho sido capaz de cuidar de Aimee… Se alguém é responsável pelo que sucede sou eu.

Mas Harry já não parecia compartilhar a opinião de seu esposo. Sua mente viajou ao passado, a uma noite de entrega especial, desejava tanto um bebê, mas sabia que Severus não, se queria um filho seu teria que estar disposto ao criar só, ao querer por ambos, desejou ferventemente que seu bebê não precisasse de outro pai.

Sua tez tinha empalidecido abruptamente e com muita dificuldade conseguiu chegar a um cadeirão a sentar-se, todo o corpo lhe tremia, seu coração retumbava com força em seus ouvidos enquanto sua mente repetia uma e outra vez seu desejo mau formulado.

— Sim é minha culpa. —murmurou pressionado, já não chorava, mas sua mirada estava fixa no nada, com uma grande expressão tão de angústia e terror que alarmou a seu companheiro.

Rapidamente Severus correu a sentar a seu lado, quis abraçar-lhe, mas Harry mal lhe correspondia de tão abrumado que lhe deixou a notícia.

— Amor, não faça caso do que diga ele. —pediu-lhe Severus com carinho. — Não pode assegurar nada.

— Sim, é verdadeiro. —disse o retrato. — Ninguém pode assegurar que teria passado se tivesse demonstrado um pouco de interesse pela gravidez, sua filha quiçá se pôde ter familiarizado desde então.

— Ou talvez tivesse sido pior, talvez teria temido desde antes de nascer. —suspeitou Harry a cada vez mais preocupado. — Não o entende, Severus?... Salazar diz a verdade. Tudo é minha culpa, e todo este tempo tenho permitido que você leve o ônus deste problema.

— Mas, Harry…

— Eu não sabia o que fazia, te juro! —instou desesperado. — Meu desejo era ter um bebê, estava convencido de que jamais aceitaria que formássemos uma família juntos… tínhamos falado disso recorda? Então eu devia desejar engravidar de ti, mas o bebê seria meu… Eu o cuidaria e o protegeria sem importar nada nem ninguém. Se há algo que recordo dessa noite em que desejei engravidar, é que queria que meu bebê fosse feliz tendo um só pai… Desejei que não te precisasse!

— Harry…

— Lamento, Sev, não cri estar invocando um mau feitiço.

Severus abraçou-o com mais força, seu coração batia preocupado pelo imenso desespero na voz de Harry, não sabia como lhe consolar. Era difícil encontrar palavras que lhe ajudassem a esquecer o ocorrido quando ainda lutava por não compadecer-se de si mesmo ao ter sido apartado da vida de sua filha.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou

Desde sua cama, Draco podia ver pela janela como os primeiros raios de sol se vislumbravam no longínquo horizonte, mas a vista era nublada por suas lágrimas entre soluços afogados. Ainda sentia o corpo nu de Charlie lhe abraçando apaixonado, e sua respiração lhe acariciando o ombro.

Sua almofada percebia-se humedecida pelas lágrimas. Tinha sido uma noite onde a doçura, paciência e o amor de Charlie conseguiram estremecer até o fundo de sua alma. Horas intermináveis de prazer nos que sua mente esqueceu a Theodore.

" _Não!"_  Gritou em seu interior fechando os olhos com força e apertando seus punhos tão impetuosamente que esteve a ponto de se ferir. Tinha jurado lealdade, tinha prometido que nada lhe separaria do amor de sua vida, que irá de sua mão para além da morte… mas acabava de lhe falhar.

Girou-se para olhar o rosto de Charlie. Seu semblante suavizou-se com dor, não recordava lhe ter visto essa expressão de felicidade, parecia estar sonhando algo formoso. Timidamente percorreu lhe suas facções como tentando memoriza-las, nele pôde encontrar a paz e entendimento que tanto precisava desde a morte de Theo, mas não podia as aceitar.

" _Perdoa-me"_  Lhe sussurrou com um carinho que nunca se imaginou podia chegar a sentir pelo ruivo.  _"Não posso ficar a teu lado, tenho traído o que mais amei no mundo… lhe devo, pelo menos, vingar sua morte"_

Com o maior sigilo possível, Draco desfez-se do abraço de Charlie. Este se queixou com o vazio mas não acordou, tão só permitiu que um suave suspiro de felicidade saísse de seus lábios enquanto se aferrava à almofada que cheirava a Draco.

Sabendo que não tinha demasiado tempo, o loiro tão só se pôs a primeira roupa que encontrou, rabiscou uma pequena nota que deixou sobre a almofada. Antes de marchar-se voltou a olhar a Charlie, suspirou limpando-se as últimas lágrimas e lamentando em silêncio que o sonho tivesse terminado. Tinha que admitir que não queria se ir, lhe tentava voltar a seus braços e se esquecer para sempre do ódio, mas agora menos que nunca podia o fazer. Os remordimentos por ter-lhe falhado a Theo impulsionavam-lhe a cumprir com uma vingança que agora lhe aborrecia, mas precisava a fazer.

Por seu bem, pelo de Theo… e inclusive pelo de Charlie. Nunca ia poder estar a seu lado se sentindo um traidor.

Cerebrinho acordou com o ruído da porta e ao ver a Draco de pé, voou para ele posando em sua mão.

— Quero que fique com ele. —lhe sussurrou enquanto acariciava a estridente crista do pequeno dragão. — Não faça ruído e me compraze, tenho algo muito importante que fazer e Charlie vai estar muito triste quando acorde. Cuida-o muito, bebê, e quer como eu já não poderei o fazer.

A inocente mascota quis rugir agoniado, não podia compreender bem o que Draco lhe dizia, mas a tristeza de seus olhos lhe fazia intuir que era uma despedida definitiva. Draco apressou-se a apertar-lhe suavemente seu focinho com seus dedos voltando-lhe a rogar por silêncio.

— Se em verdade quer-me, tem que me obedecer. —pediu-lhe com mais rigor.

Ainda que Cerebrinho não estava de acordo, soluçou resignado a que seu Amo agora não pudesse o levar. Permitiu que Draco lhe levasse de regresso à cama lhe fazendo ver que cumpriria seu dever de cuidar de Charlie.

Uma última mirada e Draco agora teve que correr para a saída, voltava a sentir o nodo na garganta e não queria se pôr a chorar. Tomou a vassoura de Charlie, era o único modo de sair, pois não tinham lareira e as barreiras impediam aparecimentos. Ademais, assim se assegurava de que o ruivo não poderia o seguir.

Quando esteve fora dos limites do lugar que foi seu lar por alguns meses, Draco se limpou os últimos vestígios de pranto. O momento de debilidade tinha terminado e seus olhos cinzas voltaram a adquirir a frialdade e o ódio acerado que surgia espontâneo quando recordava a seus inimigos mortais.

— Potter… Weasley… Granger : têm descansado demasiado tempo. —sibilou olhando para o horizonte. — Não têm ideia de quanto sinto falta os ver, meus "velhos amigos"

Sem voltar a vista atrás, Draco acelerou o voo da vassoura, já não importava nada, só sua vingança.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou


	29. Dor impossível

Nem Harry nem Severus dormiram nada essa noite. Mantiveram-se em silêncio verificando tudo o que se recém se inteiravam, o Professor indagou assim que livro tinha da seção proibida sobre os falantes de parsel mas em nenhum deles lhe orientava a uma provável solução. Nem sequer mencionavam o feitiço para engravidar.

Harry esteve sentado no tapete junto à lareira, com seu bebê dormindo em seus braços, pedindo-lhe perdão em silêncio por tê-la afastado de Severus. Via sua carita e percorria-a com seus dedos percebendo sua pele suave, era doloroso pensar que seu esposo não tinha tido o prazer de realizar tão singela ação, pensou que não lhe atingiria a vida para compensar por seu erro.

— Não há nada aqui! —grunhiu Severus arrojando o último livro longe dele.

Por uns segundos Harry não respondeu, podia escutar a respiração doída e agoniada de seu esposo, seu coração devia estar destroçado como estava o seu, talvez mais.

— Prepara a poção, Severus. —disse finalmente. — Me engravidarei e prometo-te que não voltarei a cometer a mesma estupidez.

Ao escutá-lo, o professor apressou-se a sentar no chão junto a Harry, sabia que seu esposo não afastava a culpa de sua alma e isso não lhe satisfazia, tivesse preferido não se inteirar jamais das condições do feitiço.

— Pequeno meu, me perdoa por te ter exigido o bebê, mas você tem razão, não quero outro filho agora… quero a Aimee e vamos encontrar o modo de poder me acercar a ela.

A mão de Severus dirigiu-se a sua filha, tremia como nunca em sua vida, mas mal foi suficiente um simples roce a sua cabeça para que a menina voltasse a chorar escandalosamente. De imediato Severus apartou-se, não somente sua mão senão todo seu corpo enquanto Harry arrulhava ao bebê conseguindo que se acalmasse. Não obstante, agora eram eles quem sentiam desejos de chorar.

Salazar observava-os desde o quadro na habitação, sobretudo a Severus, percebendo sua dor como se fosse próprio. Depois olhou a Harry quem nesse momento levantou a mirada observando-lhe também.

— Ajuda-nos. —lhe suplicou agoniado. — Diga-nos se sabe algo, qualquer coisa, faz favor.

— Se soubesse eu diria. —disse sinceramente. — Tem tentado falar com ela? É provável que se lhe explica, te entenda.

— Faço o tempo todo, mas não funciona.

— Façam-no juntos. —sugeriu convencido de que era a única esperança.

— De que poderia servir? É só um bebê, não entende nossas palavras.

— Potter tem estado falando-lhe assim? —inquiriu irritado ao compreender o erro do Gryffindor.

— Não te entendo! —exclamou desesperado.

— " _Ela te entenderá se lhe fala da maneira em que foi concebida"_  —sibilou em parsel.

Severus, que não compreendeu as palavras do retrato, olhou a Harry ansioso por saber o que passava, sobretudo porque seu jovem esposo agora tinha uma expressão de abrumado assombro.

— Sou um imbecil. —arquejou furioso consigo mesmo.

— Não sou quem para te discutir. —manifestou Salazar com uma soez sorriso. — Mas agora deve tentar, e o melhor seria que Severus sustente a sua filha.

— Que? Não! —foi a imediata reação do pocionista, essas palavras sim entendeu-as, mas não gostou no de absoluto. Harry trocou uma mirada com ele, também não luzia muito convencido da ideia, mas parecia mais disposto a se arriscar. — Não estará planejando lhe fazer caso, verdade? Não quero torturar a minha própria filha.

— É necessário, Severus. —suspirou Harry com temor. — Vamos ter que o tentar, porei ao bebê em seu peito, quero que a abrace e ignore por completo seu pranto, só arrulha como se não a escutasse.

— Mas que vai fazer?

— Não tenho ideia, mas espero que meu coração me guie. Está pronto?

Severus estava a ponto de negar-se, mas já era demasiado tarde, Harry lhe colocou ao bebê em seu peito tal como lhe advertiu com anterioridade. O pranto de Aimee não demorou em se escutar, e ainda que o professor esteve a ponto de regressar a braços de seu outro pai, não o fez. Suavemente abraçou-a e fechou seus olhos concentrando-se na doce sensação de estar sustentando esse cálido peso junto a seu coração.

Esforçou-se por não ouvir nada, só sentir e respirar o cheiro de sua filha tão cerca dele.

Harry sujeitou a Aimee de uma de suas mãozinhas que de imediato se aferraram a seus dedos em busca de ajuda, mas ele só a acariciou e fechou os olhos. Tinha que conseguir a mais íntima conexão com o bebê. O pranto de Aimee não ajudava muito, mas conseguiu mitiga-lo a seus ouvidos e cedo se sentiu envolvido com uma sensação de pureza que identificou como a alma de sua filha.

Não pôde evitar arquejar emocionado, era algo tão intenso e formoso que lhe comovia até a última fibra de seu ser.

— Aimee, meu doce e preciosa bebê… —chamou-lhe carinhoso, não tinha nem sequer precisado concentrar em nenhuma serpente para se escutar falar em parsel, mas era a primeira vez que ouvia sua própria voz usando essa língua e não lhe parecia assustador, ao invés, era cálida e protetora. —… Não tema, amor pode escutar o coração de seu pai? Bate por ti, porque te ama com todas suas forças e almeja que lhe ame igual... Sente seus braços, seu calor rodeando-te? É porque sempre cuidará e velará para que seja feliz, porque é capaz de dar a vida por nós. Sente seu amor? Porque eu sim, porque foi esse amor o que me fez desejar te ter, foi por ele que está comigo, o aceita também para ti. É seu pai… é minha vida. Precisa que lhe deixe te demonstrar o que é capaz de fazer por ti… Eu te rogo que me permita a mim compartilhar com ele a felicidade de te amar, me demonstra, faz favor, que me perdoa.

Quando Harry abriu os olhos descobriu que Severus lhe estava olhando também, mas o mais surpreendente é que tinha silêncio, não soube quando é que a menina tinha deixado de chorar.

— Te e-entendi. —confessou o professor absolutamente aturdido. — Não sei como, mas te escutei falar parsel tão claramente que parecia nosso próprio idioma.

Harry se corou, não recordava muito do que tinha dito, mas estava seguro de que poderia ser vergonhoso.

— Obviamente ia entender-lhe. —interrompeu Salazar com presunção. — Ainda que não esteja capacitado para falar parsel, Severus, agora é companheiro de Potter e seu coração não quer te ocultar nada. Claro que só o entenderá quando prova de sua boca, não de ninguém mais.

— Não me interessa entender nada de ninguém que não seja Harry. —assegurou olhando a seu companheiro com absoluta devoção, o garoto sorriu-lhe visivelmente apaixonado.

— Entendo, e será melhor que me retire.

— Não, espera. —deteve-lhe Severus, de repente compreendendo que suas palavras podiam lhe ter ferido. — Obrigado pelo que tem feito por nós.

Salazar inclinou sua cabeça a modo de resposta e conseguiu sorrir um pouco, marchou-se compreendendo que o resultado sempre seria o mesmo, enclausurado em um quadro, só para a eternidade.

— Harry… isto é maravilhoso. —sussurrou Severus olhando a seu bebê que também lhe observava a ele. — Obrigado por dar-me este formosa bebê.

— Você me deu a mim. E agora, finalmente, é de dois.

O Professor assentiu e uma lágrima de felicidade assomou em seus olhos quando Aimee lhe sorriu. Harry deu-se conta disso, mas não disse nada, simplesmente se acomodou recostando-se no ombro de seu esposo para desfrutar dessa cena por uns minutos mais.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou

Essa tarde de sábado, Harry e seus melhores amigos se relaxavam nas imediações do lago, e enquanto Ron e Hermione conversavam, Harry jogava com Richie, era feliz escutando o divertido riso do menino que gateava tentando lhe atingir.

— Tenho um mau pressentimento. —estalou Ron a sua esposa.

— De que fala? —perguntou Hermione sem apartar a vista do livro que lia recargada no peito do ruivo.

— Harry disse que Snape traria a Aimee após que terminasse de banha-la, mas eu o duvido… não te fixaste que a menina se está pondo demasiado pálida? Snape já não à solta nem para dar as classes, terminará convertida em uma pequena morceguinha.

— Não seja bobo e deixa de fingir, o que sucede é que já estranha a Snape. —riu Hermione.

— Claro no mais profundo de minha antiga amnesia. —grunhiu fingindo-se mal-humorado.

Finalmente Hermione deixou sua leitura a um lado e girou-se para beijar a seu esposo, a seu lado jamais se aborrecia no mais mínimo. No entanto, o ruído de uma garganta aclarando-se rompeu o encanto.

— Sento interrompê-los, mas voltarei em uns minutos. —disse-lhes Harry sorrindo-lhes.

Hermione esteve a ponto de perguntar-lhe a onde ia mas a mirada de Harry se desviou para o caminho ao campo de quidditch. Neville caminhava solitário para as grades o qual era bastante raro sabendo que não tinha ninguém jogando nem praticando.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou

Harry ocupou um lugar bem perto de Neville, sentia-se um pouco abrumado e não sabia como começar a conversar com ele, mas estava convencido de que não queria prolongar mais esse momento. Sua amizade já não era a mesma. Os jogos, as bromas, os risos de antes tinham ficado no esquecimento. Neville evitava estar na mesma habitação que Harry, mudava de rumo quando lhe encontrava nos corredores e inclusive nas aulas tentava sempre se sentar o mais afastado possível.

— Quisesse poder fazer algo por ti. —assegurou sinceramente, doía-lhe ver a constante tristeza na mirada marrom de seu amigo, porque Harry sempre lhe consideraria um verdadeiro amigo, passasse o que passasse.

— Se é verdadeiro, então deixa-me sozinho.

— Está molesto comigo? Achei que tudo se tinha solucionado entre nós.

— Não, Harry, não estou molesto. —respondeu olhando-lhe direto aos olhos. — Mas não me peça que finja que não me dói te ver, sua presença me recorda o que não pôde ser. E descuida, sei muito bem que não é sua culpa, no entanto, também não estou obrigado a sorrir sempre para que sua vida siga sendo tão perfeita.

— Isso tem sido cruel.

— Pois desculpa-me por não ser tão considerado contigo. —respondeu com um tom sarcástico que soou demasiado estranho nele, Harry compreendeu que seu amigo só tentava o afastar, ainda que fosse o ferindo.

— Talvez será melhor que me vá.

— Assim é, já tem cumprido com a missão de todo herói ao vir a socorrer ao pobre e desafortunado imbecil.

— Neville, basta!

Harry tinha-se posto de pé para ir-se, mas as palavras de seu colega rompiam sua paciência. Ao ver que funcionava, e Harry podia perder o controle, foi demasiado tentador para Neville continuar falando, tinha que conseguir que seu antigo amigo desistisse de lhe acercar, era melhor que continuasse com sua vida e se esquecesse dele.

— Que passa, Harry? Quer que sejamos amigos como antes? Ou quiçá melhor que antes? —perguntou sorrindo-lhe. — Bem, então começarei por te contar que tenho sonhos úmidos com seu esposo, que a cada noite o imagino em minha cama, gemendo meu nome enquanto me beija. Ou melhor ainda… enquanto eu me fodo.

Mas a intenção de Neville de fazer-lhe enfurecer não surtiu efeito. Harry só conseguia sentir uma imensa tristeza e compaixão por seu amigo, estava se obsedando com um impossível. Girou para afastar-se, mas novamente Neville impediu-lhe interpondo em seu caminho.

— Porque não te aparta e me deixa ir? —perguntou Harry com cansaço. — Ou quer seguir confessando-me seu amor por meu esposo?

— Não, e já que estamos nos entendendo deveria me contar agora você seus segredos… Diga-me tudo bom é na cama, me conta a que sabor seu pênis, eh? É grande? Porque a que eu me como em sonhos é enorme, e sempre lhe deixo correr em minha boca, diga-me se é tão delicioso como imagino.

Harry sacou todo o ar de seus pulmões compreendendo que Neville não o ia deixar tranquilo até ver nele uma reação, mas penosamente não pensava lhe dar gosto.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou

Ron jogava levitando uma bolinha para fazer rir a seu bebê o qual conseguia sem demasiado esforço, Richie sempre tinha sido um menino alegre, seu ânimo era o melhor, vivia contente e nunca chorava. Bem perto, Hermione tentava continuar com sua leitura, mas era difícil concentrar-se, ao longe podia distinguir como Neville obstaculizava o regresso de Harry com eles.

— Ron, não acha que deveríamos ir com Harry?

— Princesa, eles têm muito de que falar. Ademais, Neville não poderia nem torcer-lhe um dedo a Harry, nem ainda que quisesse.

— Não subestime a um despachado.

— De acordo, eu irei. —aceitou resignado. — Mas você te fica a cuidar de Richie, não quero que meu bebê escute palavrão.

Hermione riu-se por uns segundos, mas apoiou a preocupação de seu esposo, tomou a Richie em seu colo enquanto esperava sentada baixo a árvore. Mas o bebê queria seguir jogando com sua pelota e removia-se muito querendo atingi-la.

— Filho meu, é que pensa seguir os passos de seu padrinho? Já posso te imaginar montado em uma vassoura buscando a snitch.

Hermione soube que não ia poder estar cômoda até que não lhe atingisse o brinquedo, de modo que deixou a Richie sentado sobre a manta e foi pela bolinha. Mas antes de atingi-la, esta rodou um pouco mais longe. Isso lhe pareceu estranho, se volteou a olhar a Richie quem continuava tranquilo esperando seu regresso, de modo que voltou a caminhar para a pelota pensando que quiçá o declive do terreno ou o vento a tinham feito se mover.

Foi então que escutou o som do aparecimento de um elfo.

— Obrigado, Dobby, mas hoje o cuidaremos nós. —disse ao mesmo tempo que conseguia lhe dar atinja ao brinquedo e sorria.

Ao girar-se de regresso, seu coração deu um viro, não era Dobby quem estava com Richie senão outro elfo que não reconhecia.

— Quem é? —perguntou com grande nervosismo. — Envio-te Dobby?

— Sou Karcy e a esse traidor a sua família não o vi.

O coração de Hermione contraiu-se dolorosamente quando viu que o elfo tomava a seu bebê e desaparecia ante seus olhos.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou

Ron ainda não chegava às grades quando escutou o grito desgarrador de sua esposa. Volteou a olhar e viu-a chorando desesperada enquanto buscava algo ao redor. Pôde sentir como as pernas se lhe dobravam ao descobrir que o único que faltava era Richie.

" _Não… não, faz favor"_  Rogou angustiado enquanto se esquecia de Harry e corria de regresso.

Harry e Neville também atingiram a escutar a Hermione e ao olhar para lá notaram que a garota agora se dirigia velozmente para a saída do colégio, parecia aterrorizada.

Harry soube em seguida o que passava, seus olhos verdes descobriram aterrorizado como um loiro se encontrava do outro lado das proteções do castelo. Não tinha que ser adivinho para saber de quem se tratava, e quando viu que o elfo lhe entregava a Richie, uma súbita onda de medo e angústia lhe percorreu o corpo.

Não perdeu mais tempo, baixou das gradas o mais velozmente que pôde.

Neville foi depois dele, também Ron tinha descoberto a Draco e esperava o atingir antes de que fosse demasiado tarde.

No entanto, o loiro olhava-os com demasiada tranquilidade, não tinha pressa por se marchar tendo já o bebê em seus braços. Esperou até que Hermione estivesse o suficientemente perto e então sacou seu varinha apontando a frente de Richie.

— Pare aí, Sangue Sujo. —bufou depreciativo. — Ou seu engendro morre aqui mesmo.

— Malfoy, faz favor… —suplicou obedecendo de imediato, o pânico embargava seu coração ante a ameaça que cernia sobre seu bebê.

— Ajoelha-te e roga, segue gemendo como cadela, que é o que é!

— Não o lastimes, te imploro.

Hermione dobrou seus joelhos disposta a obedecer em tudo, era insuportável a angústia de ver a Draco do outro lado da grade disposto a qualquer tolice. Mas Ronald chegou justo a tempo para impedir-lhe que se humilhasse. Apesar de ter o mesmo terror na alma, conseguiu dar-se a fortaleza suficiente para apontar com sua varinha e sustentar a sua esposa ao mesmo tempo.

— Juro, Malfoy, que se lhe toca um só de seus cabelos, não ficará nem uma mínima parte reconhecível de seu corpo! —bufou colérico.

— Não te tenho medo, estúpida doninha. Pode fazer comigo o que queira quando me encontre, serei bom contigo e te deixarei olhar por última vez a sua doninha fedida. —disse-lhe tomando a Richie pelo talhe colocando ao alcance de sua vista.

O menino parecia não se dar conta de nada, nem sequer luzia assustado, inclusive se balançava divertido das mãos de seu raptor, mas para Ron e Hermione era imensamente doloroso ver a determinação de Draco de não o regressar.

A Harry ainda lhe faltava bastante trecho para chegar e sabia que correndo não poderia o fazer a tempo, o desespero lhe impediu lembrar dos perigos de tentar semelhante proeza, de modo que tão só se concentrou com a intenção de atravessar as, até agora, invencíveis defesas de Hogwarts.

Draco retrocedeu tão surpreendido como assustado ao ver a Harry Potter se aparecer junto a ele e se lançar ao pegar, não o pensou duas vezes, era sua única oportunidade e desapareceu justo a tempo para impedir que Harry lhe tocasse e se transportasse com ele.

O garoto caiu ao solo sem poder evitá-lo, o espaço vazio onde antes estivessem Draco com o bebê era como uma maquiavélica debocha a seus esforços. Harry sentiu as lágrimas correr por suas bochechas enquanto ao longe escutava os gritos de dor de uma mãe que perdia uma parte de sua alma.

Volteou para ela, a viu destroçada, aferrando-se com a vida a seu esposo quem também chorava, ainda que seu pranto era silencioso, triste… derrotado.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-


	30. Inocência

Harry rogava por encontrar em um pesadelo, queria acordar e olhar a seus dois amigos sorrindo enquanto continuavam jogando com seu filho baixo a sombra da árvore. Mas não era assim.

Ron e Hermione luziam devastados. Todos se reuniram no despacho de Dumbledore a analisar a situação, mas ninguém conseguia encontrar palavras de consolo para os jovens pais que choravam em silêncio em um apartado cadeirão.

A culpa não se ia do coração de Harry, se tivesse corrido mais rápido, ou se tivesse pensado antes em se aparecer, ou saltado mais forte… ou se não tivesse libertado a Draco. Nada disso teria passado.

Deixou de pôr atenção ao que Dumbledore e Severus conversavam junto com os Weasley que já tinham sido chamados de emergência, e lentamente se reuniu com seus amigos se ajoelhando em frente a eles.

— Nem se atreva a dizê-lo. —interrompeu lhe Hermione antes de que um som saísse de sua boca. — O único responsável é Draco Malfoy.

— É que se eu não…

— Todos nos sentimos culpados. —agregou Ron limpando-se as lágrimas. — Mas o que diz Hermione é verdade, só Malfoy fez mau. Deram-lhe muitas oportunidades, mas não quis compreender, e eu te juro que quando o encontre não terei compaixão dele.

— Vou encontrar a nosso bebê. Juro!

Harry levantou-se e girando para os demais voltou a limpar-se o rosto, tinha chegado o momento de lutar, a cada segundo aumentava o risco de que Richie resultasse ferido, não queria pensar em que quiçá já não tivesse esperança para ele.

— Irei buscá-lo. —disse com firmeza.

— Aonde?

— Não sei, Severus, talvez deva ir primeiro a sua antiga casa, é um bom lugar para se esconder.

— A casa já tem sido vendida, mas agora se encontra em poder do Ministério de modo que teremos que falar com Kingsley.

— Não quero que o Ministério se envolva. E também não quero que venha comigo.

Severus compreendeu de imediato a intenção de seu esposo. Se não queria a presença do Ministério era porque Draco Malfoy estava morto legalmente, e dessa forma poderia lhe assassinar sem necessidade de dar explicações. Mas ainda que Draco provavelmente merecesse um castigo exemplar, Severus não podia permitir se combinar com os braços cruzados ante o risco de sua vida.

— Irei, Harry, não me importo se quer ou não.

— Bem, não discutirei contigo. —aceitou enfrentando-lhe feroz. — Mas advirto-te que não me deterei.

— Eu também não.

Era muito estranho vê-los a ambos se falando com rudeza, isso podia ser perigoso, de modo que Ronald se pôs de pé também.

— Uno-me a vocês, e mais lhes vale não se negar, é meu filho e tenho direito.

— Nunca te impediria. —respondeu Harry de imediato. — E pode ser sua varinha a que mereça a glória de fazer justiça.

— E a minha. —agregou Hermione pondo-se em pé, mas Harry girou-se a olhá-la de maneira muito especial, sabia que sua amiga merecia estar com eles ao empreender a busca, mas lhe preocupava o que pudessem encontrar, ademais, era a mais alterada, resultaria pior para ela atuar nesse estado, por isso caminhou até a agoniada e jovem mãe a tomando por ambas mãos.

— Preciso que faça algo muito especial para mim: cuida de minha Aimee.

— Mas…

— A ninguém, absolutamente a ninguém poderia lhe confiar minha filha nestes momentos. Ajuda-me a ir tranquilo por nosso Richie sabendo que Aimee não corre perigo, eu te prometo que cedo te trarei a seus braços.

Hermione duvidou por uns segundos, compreendia as intenções de Harry, e ainda que morria-se por ir em busca de seu filho, finalmente assentiu dando-lhe a razão e com isso, aliviar o coração, não somente de Harry, também o de Ronald.

— Eu irei também.

Todos olharam para um rincão onde Neville tinha estado presenciando a cena em silêncio. Harry observou-lhe por uns segundos e caminhou para ele. A ninguém lhe ficava dúvida de que se ia negar, por isso foi surpreso o ver assentir. Compreendeu que a culpa também estava no coração de Neville pelo ter retido demasiado tempo nas grades, por isso não podia lhe impedir integrar à ajuda.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou

Para Draco foi uma surpresa encontrar sua casa sem as proteções de sua família. Olhou com tristeza a enorme mansão compreendendo que já não era sua, seguramente quando se declarou sua morte, Severus decidiu a vender. Não foi fácil fazer à ideia de ter perdido a herança familiar, esse lugar era seu lar, ainda que não tão cálido nem pragado de lembranças sentimentais, mas aí cresceu.

Enquanto caminhava pelos jardins com Richie em braços, observou a cada um dos rincões recordando seus jogos de infância. Aí conheceu a Theodore, seu pai tinha-o levado para que fossem amigos, ambos de sangue pura, imensamente milionários, e com um futuro prometedor. Sorriu recordando esse momento, a simpatia foi mútua e espontânea. Draco teve o pressentimento que esse menino de grandes olhos castanhos e tímida mirada ia estar em sua vida por sempre.

Entrou à casa suspirando nostálgico, todo seu interior tinha sido esvaziado. Andares e paredes mostravam-se nus, e isso lhe encheu de raiva e desencanto, até os retratos de seus pais já não estavam. Subiu lentamente a longa escalinata de mármore. Não quis olhar dentro de nenhuma habitação, foi diretamente à sua e entrou para se encontrar novamente todo vazio. Até seus pertences pessoais tinham sido eliminadas.

— Deveram subasta-lo. —sussurrou deprimido, nunca ia poder recuperar nada, nem sequer suas fotografias.

Buscou ao redor, não tinha onde se sentar, de modo que simplesmente se deslizou para o chão sem saber que fazer. Richie gemeu muito quesito ao mesmo tempo que o elfo que tinha ajudado a Draco se aparecia junto a ele.

— Amo, o bebê está sujo quer que lhe mude? —ofereceu-se de imediato, estava feliz de ter regressado a servir a seu verdadeiro Amo.

— Esquecia-me desses inconvenientes. —bufou molesto.

Draco não estava feliz de ter que cuidar do bebê de seus grandes inimigos, pôs ao menino no solo e sacou seu varinha, quiçá era melhor se desfazer dele de imediato.

Mas ao ver-se livre, Richie girou sobre si mesmo sem lhe importar ser ameaçado por essa varinha, e gateou de regresso ao colo do loiro abrindo seus braços para lhe rodear tanto como podia. O coração de Draco acelerou-se enquanto sua mão deixava cair sua varinha a um lado. Voltou a sustentar lhe olhando-o aos grandes olhos azuis que agora lhe observavam curiosos e divertidos.

— Karcy, consegue-me fraldas, comida de bebê, e uma manta cálida. Não demore.

— Não, Amo.

O elfo desapareceu ansioso por cumprir as ordens de Draco. E ao voltar a ficar a sós com o bebê, o garoto loiro tirou-se a jaqueta para colocar a Richie sobre ela e que não lhe calasse o frio chão. O menino seguia tão sorridente como sempre, e sem o pensar, os lábios de Draco sorriram também.

— Seria um desperdício matar a um bebê tão lindo verdade? —disse-lhe acariciando a suave cabeleira castanha. — Eu ia ter um filho, e acho que seria igual de belo que você, de modo que… gostaria que de eu fosse agora seu papai?

Sem compreender o significado dessas palavras, Richie agitou suas bracinhos pedindo ser carregado novamente. Draco comprazeu lhe e quando o teve contra seu peito, cheirando seu aroma doce, e tendo o contato cálido desse abraço, soube que já tinha tomado uma determinação. Weasley e Granger deviam-lhe um bebê, de modo que ele estava em todo seu direito de tomar o seu.

A inocência desse pequeno tocou o coração de um garoto consumido no ódio. Essa inocência, acabava de salvar-lhe a vida.

Quando Karcy voltou com o que Draco lhe pediu, o loiro se encarregou pessoalmente de mudar a fralda suja, bem como de alimentar e arrulhar ao pequeno menino até que ficou dormido em seus braços.

Longo momento ficou olhando-lhe em silêncio, percorrendo com seus dedos as infantis facções de Richie. Sustentá-lo em seu colo resultou-lhe uma grata sensação, deixou de perceber-se como um desafortunado solitário, agora tinha a alguém que dependia dele, que dormia confiado em seus braços, que não lhe temia nem o odiava. Ainda dormido, Richie parecia lhe sorrir, e para Draco não tinha nenhuma dúvida, esse instinto paterno que lhe foi amputado desapiedadamente, renascia com força olhando a esse formoso bebê.

Suspirou estreitando contra seu peito, era seu agora…. E era hora de dar o seguinte passo.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou

Harry, Severus, Neville e Ron apareceram-se nos terrenos da enorme mansão Malfoy. O professor deteve-se um momento a olhá-la, era tão estranho que não tivesse nenhuma sombra de atividade nessa casa onde sempre tinha movimento, agora não ficava nada daqueles dias. Contrário a Draco, isso o tranquilizava, suas lembranças não eram felizes como os de seu afilhado.

A Severus, essa casa provocava-lhe náuseas, nela se tinham levado a cabo tantas monstruosidades que era melhor destruir até as raízes.

— A porta está aberta. —disse Neville interrompendo seus pensamentos. — Esperemos ter chegado a tempo.

— Assim será. —afirmou Harry olhando com uma advertência. Neville compreendeu que suas palavras provocaram que Ron empalidecera ante a simples ideia do que podiam encontrar aí adentro.

Dentro da casa dividiram-se para buscar em todas as habitações, era enorme e tivessem demorado horas se seguiam em grupo. Não tinham decorrido nem quinze minutos quando a Harry lhe tocou abrir uma porta de madeira talhada muito elegante. A primeira vista luzia tão vazia como as demais, mas sua intuição lhe advertiu de seguir buscando. Na habitação não encontrou nada, no entanto, antes de sair, se dirigiu ao banheiro, que igual luzia a frialdade do vazio. Esteve a ponto de marchar-se quando notou algo na papeleira que lhe acelerou o coração.

Ao revisá-la e ver do que se tratava, reuniu a todos os demais na habitação. A conclusão era a mesma, Draco tinha estado aí, mas marchou-se antes de que chegassem e não parecia ter sinais de que pensasse voltar.

Severus conseguiu ativar a lareira para comunicar-se com Dumbledore e prosseguir com a busca. Enquanto eles conversavam, Harry se acercou a Ron que olhava pela janela para o seco jardim.

— Vamos encontrá-lo. —assegurou tentando dar-lhe ânimo, ainda que seu coração também não sentia-se tranquilo, nem o estaria até não ter a Richie em seus braços para poder entregar a seus pais.

— Está vivo. —sussurrou Ron, o fato de descobrir a fralda suja de seu filho regressou lhe a esperança que esteve a ponto de morrer quando entrou a essa casa e recordou que estavam tratando com alguém com o coração enchido de ódio. — Quisesse aferrar-me a isso, Harry, mas não sei por quanto tempo poderei o fazer.

— Escuta, se Malfoy mudou-lhe a fraldal acho que é porque não tem intenções de danar, pelo menos não por agora, isso nos dará o tempo que precisamos para os encontrar.

— Só porque está comigo é que sei que não devo me render. Você sempre salva a todos, hoje não pode ser a exceção verdade?

Harry sorriu-lhe tentando infundir-lhe valor. Justo então Severus fechou a comunicação com a lareira e todos se giraram a pôr atenção.

— Dumbledore terá o Translador em uns minutos, não podemos fazer mais que esperar a que nos envie.

Após dizer isso, foi para Harry lhe olhando em silêncio. Ron compreendeu que eles precisavam falar a sós pelo que se desculpou com seu amigo e se foi reunir com Neville no extremo oposto da habitação.

— Como está Aimee?

— Bem, Granger segue a cuidando. —informou o professor. — A seu lado está segura, não se preocupe. Dumbledore já está em processo de realizar o Translador, mas como deve ter cuidado de que não seja registrado pelo governo de Romênia é provável que se atrase um pouco.

— Severus, preocupa-me o que passe conosco após que isto termine.

— Pois não deveria. —afirmou abraçando-o com grande carinho. — Passe o que passe, eu sei que poderemos o superar.

— Mas você sabe que o farei verdade? —sussurrou correspondendo ao abraço, sentia-se assustado de não obter o perdão de Severus se Draco morria. — O matarei, não posso o deixar livre, Malfoy é perigoso.

— Sei que vai tentar o fazer, mas não poderá, eu te vou impedir… e ainda que se moleste comigo, em um dia compreenderá que foi o melhor.

— Amo-te, Severus, e se em verdade encontra uma melhor solução te prometo que a escutarei, mas agora a vida de Richie está em perigo, tenho que estar disposto a chegar até as últimas consequências.

— Eu sei, por isso te amo tanto.

Desde o outro extremo da habitação, Ron sorriu tranquilo ao ver que Severus e Harry se beijavam, lhe tinha preocupado que essa situação provocasse um distanciamento entre os dois, mas por fortuna parecia que não seria assim. Em contraste, Neville desviou a mirada para o chão, preferia não olhar e que os remordimentos se agudizaram, ainda se perguntava como se atreveu a enfrentar a Harry dessa forma. Os ciúmes definitivamente não eram bons conselheiros.

Ron se percebeu da tristeza de seu colega e optou por não o mencionar. Ademais, sabia que nesse momento não tinha palavras que conseguissem mitigar sua desilusão.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou

Um par de horas depois, as quatro personagens usaram o translador que Dumbledore lhes facilitou seguindo as coordenadas indicadas por Harry, ele era o único que sabia onde se encontrava o esconderijo de Charlie e Draco. Apareceram em um vale cercado por grandes alcantilados fornecidos de bosques de pinos que serviam de barreira, era aí onde se encontrava o campo de treinamento de dragões onde Charlie laborava.

A noite já tinha caído e tudo a seu redor estava alumbrado por tochas, podiam ver a um companheiro de dragões dormindo dentro de um poderoso alambrado. Caminharam discretamente, nenhum queria que acordassem justo nesses momentos.

Foi Harry o encarregado de falar com o guarda em turno explicando-lhe o motivo de seu aparecimento naquele lugar. Tiveram sorte de que resultasse um homem sensato, e ademais, admirador de Harry Potter, pelo que ele mesmo lhes facilitou as vassouras para voar para a cabana de Charlie.

Quando chegaram à casa, Harry foi o primeiro que se acercou à porta e a abriu sem chamar, após tudo já se encontrava entreaberta. Os demais seguiram-no em silêncio. A estância estava vazia, mas escutaram ruídos do outro lado da porta que supuseram era o quarto. Ao instante os quatro apontaram sua varinha para esse lugar.

Harry caminhou para a porta sentindo seu coração palpitar com força, podia sentir a Ron respirando agitado depois dele, compreendeu que seu amigo estava se contendo de não entrar intempestivamente, isso o pôs mais nervoso, demonstrava o grau de confiança que Ronald tinha nele.

Ao abrir, viram a Charlie terminando de empacar e fechando sua bagagem. O ruivo não se sobressaltou ao os ver, mas eles sim se surpreenderam ao notar que o jovem tinha seus olhos enrijecidos pelo pranto e não prestava atenção ao pequeno dragão que jogava sobre a cama e que ao os ver, correu a se esconder depois do abundante cabelo vermelho do domador de dragões.

— Onde está Draco? —perguntou Harry obviando as formalidades do saúdo.

— N-não sei. —titubeou confundido. — Achei que… que vinham a me dizer dele.

Ron baixou seu varinha e caminhou dirigindo para seu irmão, sempre lhe tinha parecido o mais forte e independente de todos, o mais alegre e inteligente, mas agora luzia devastado. Odiou mais a Draco Malfoy, era sua culpa ter destruído também a seu querido irmão maior.

— Está bem?

Charlie negou com a cabeça e mostrou a nota que tinha encontrado na cama ao acordar após sua primeira e única noite com Draco. O ruivo leu-a passando-lhe em seguida a Harry.

" _Vou-me, seria inútil que me busque porque quando acorde eu já estarei com o único homem que tenho amado. Tentei, mas não foi suficiente para me fazer o esquecer"_

— Ele queria morrer. —sussurrou Charlie sentando-se pesadamente sobre a cama. — Quis achar que tinha esquecido já essa ideia, mas já veem que não foi assim.

— Malfoy não está morto. —interrompeu lhe Harry rompendo a nota após que todos a tivessem lido já. — Fez crer para poder levar a cabo seu delito, tem sequestrado a Richie, seu sobrinho.

Charlie arquejou surpreendido por aquela notícia, tinha crido cegamente na morte de Draco devido à presença de Cerebrinho, o pequeno dragão jamais lhe tivesse permitido se ir sem ele, mas agora o olhou e notou que a mascota arranhava o parafuso da mala. "Quer que vá por Draco" Pensou compreendendo tudo, e alarmado pelo fato de que Draco tivesse chegado até Inglaterra mediante o desaparecimento. Depois olhou a seu irmão que não deixava de lhe observar em silêncio. Alongou a mão para tomar aquela ligeiramente menor que a sua.

— Sinto muito.

— Não o lamente agora, o faz quando encontre a esse loiro e lhe mate com minhas próprias mãos. Tens que nos dizer a onde achas que pôde ter ido.

— Sinceramente não o sei. —aceitou abatido, não podia culpar a Ron por suas intenções de danar a Draco, ainda que só ele em seu coração sabia o feliz que se sentia ao saber que o garoto que amava não estava morrido. Nele estava o defender com unhas e dentes, de ser possível, tomaria seu lugar.

— Se conheço a Draco, ele virá aqui. —interveio Severus olhando pela janela. — Deve de transportar mediante o Aparecimento, de modo que demorará um pouco mais que nós em chegar.

Um silêncio formou-se entre todos esperando que o Professor tivesse razão. Decidiram que Ron, Neville e Severus esperariam dentro dessa habitação enquanto Charlie e Harry o fariam na estância principal. Como Harry não levava consigo a capa de invisibilidade teve que se manter escondido atrás do cadeirão onde Charlie aguardava olhando a porta. Em seu colo tinha a Cerebrinho jogando com um pequeno morcego de oleado que Draco lhe tinha comprado para que mordesse.

— Draco está confundido, não é uma má pessoa. —suspirou Charlie como se lhe falasse à nada. Atrás dele, Harry moveu a cabeça de um lado a outro.

— É difícil estar de acordo contigo agora. —respondeu preocupado. — Tem sequestrado a seu sobrinho recorda?

— Não lhe fará dano, ainda que presuma de ser o vilão da história, não é assim.

— Também não acha que tem danado a Ronald? E daí diz-me de Hermione? Ela está agora em Hogwarts, com o coração destroçado de angústia, sem saber que terá passado com seu filho, Charlie. Isso não te comove?... Se tivesse visto como chorava a mulher mais forte que tenho conhecido em minha vida, não teria o valor de defender a um canalha como Malfoy.

— Te ajudarei a regressar ao bebê são e salvo. —assegurou com um nodo na garganta. — Mas terá que passar sobre meu cadáver para lhe pôr um dedo em cima a Draco.

— Ele não merece seu sacrifício, Charlie. Pensa um pouco em sua família, na dor que provocará em Ronald se prefere a Draco antes que a eles.

— Já é demasiado tarde para pensar, Harry. —suspirou melancólico. — Agora entendo a Draco melhor que nunca, não devia subestimar seu amor por Theodore.

— Seu amor por Theodore? —repetiu com ironia. — Esse amor é doente, um simples pretexto para destruir a felicidade dos demais. Draco Malfoy odiou-nos desde muito antes de que seu companheiro morresse, e não tivemos nada que ver em isso. Ele o sabe, mas não se importa, o único que quer é que ninguém seja feliz, é egoísta… é cruel.

— Achei que você, entre todas as pessoas, poderia olhar para além das aparências.

Harry baixou a mirada meditando no argumento de Charlie, mas do único que podia se sentir culpado era de ter achado que Draco merecia uma oportunidade ao lhe ter ajudado a escapar de Azkaban. Se não tivesse sido tão ingênuo, agora seus dois melhores amigos não teriam a alma agonizando de tristeza.

O ruído da porta primeiramente fez-lhe pôr-se em alerta atrás do cadeirão.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\


	31. Sacrifício de amor

As luzes do salão foram atenuadas com a intenção de dar-lhe menos oportunidade a Draco de descobrir a Harry atrás do cadeirão. Através do reflexo em um cristal da janela, o jovem Gryffindor viu como o loiro entrava e em seus braços levava um menino dormindo baixo a manta.

Sentiu a Charlie abandonando o cadeirão.

Teve que se obrigar a permanecer em seu lugar e não sair, não era tempo ainda, tinha que esperar a que Charlie tivesse em suas mãos a Richie para poder se aparecer.

Draco sorriu ao ver a Charlie. Lentamente caminhou para ele enquanto o ruivo lhe esperava em silêncio.

— Está molesto comigo? —perguntou titubeante. Harry teve que olhar novamente o reflexo para se assegurar que era Malfoy, seu tom de voz nunca o tinha escutado desse modo, soava suave, quase terno, parecia alguém que tentava não se mostrar demasiado feliz por ver a outra pessoa, mas que se lhe dificultava o conseguir. — Perdoa o da nota, só queria me assegurar que não me seguisse.

— Que tem feito?

— Charlie, tem que me apoiar, não conto com ninguém, só contigo.

— Porque, Draco?

— Porque quero começar desde zero, e tenho encontrado um motivo para fazê-lo. —explicou ilusionado enquanto mostrava o rosto do bebê dormido. — Ele será nosso, não gostaria que formássemos de uma família os três juntos?

— É Richie… é o filho de meu irmão.

— Ele me deve. —refutou molesto, mas em seguida mudou novamente de atitude voltando a sorrir. — Charlie, é a oportunidade que merecemos. Já não quero viver no passado, preciso voltar a me sentir parte de algo e só você me demonstraste que se interessa em mim, por isso voltei contigo, porque quero que seja parte de minha nova vida. Faz favor, prometo-te que me portarei bem doravante, aceita minha proposta Sim?

— Dá ao bebê. —pediu alongando seus braços.

— Isso quer dizer que está de acordo?

Charlie assentiu provocando um enorme sorriso no loiro, mas justo quando estava a ponto de lhe dar o bebê, o lume das tochas se moveu com o vento que atravessou a porta que Draco tinha deixado aberta. De imediato o garoto deu um passo atrás sem permitir que Charlie tomasse a Richie.

— Quem está aí? —perguntou furioso, podia olhar uma sombra depois do cadeirão. — Me enganou, Charlie!

Harry soube que não tinha mais opção que sair e enfrentar a Draco apesar de que ainda não tinham a Richie a salvo. Ao vê-lo, o loiro franziu o cenho e continuou retrocedendo para a porta.

— Draco, faz favor, regressa ao bebê. —suplicou o ruivo querendo acercar-se, mas o jovem de olhos cinzas olhou-lhe furioso, de sua jaqueta sacou a varinha apontando-lhes.

— Confiei em ti e me trai!

— Richie não é seu, não te pertence! —gritou Harry justo quando os demais faziam gala de presença apontando ao loiro.

— É meu, e não permitirei que me voltem a arrebatar a meu bebê!

Draco girou sobre seus talones e saiu correndo pela vereda para o campo de treinamento, desde aí poderia desaparecer-se de novo. Estava assustado, já tinha gastado muita energia se transportando assim desde Inglaterra, mas não tinha outra opção.

Harry saiu correndo atrás dele, mas quando estava a ponto de lhe lançar um feitiço, Ronald chegou a tempo para lhe mover o braço e não desse na mosca.

— Tem a meu bebê, Harry! —gritou-lhe assustado. — Não quero que nada lhe passe.

— Mas se sai das barreiras poderá desaparecer-se!

— Então dêmo-nos pressa. —sugeriu Severus chegando até eles com as vassouras.

A cada um montou nelas e desceu a toda velocidade. Conseguiram repassar a Draco com grande facilidade, e assim que estiveram fora das barreiras, Harry encarregou-se de levantar outras mais ao redor do campo. Olhou satisfeito o trabalho conseguido em tão pouco tempo, Malfoy jamais poderia as romper.

Mas ao girar-se notou que todos lhe olhavam surpreendidos e compreendeu que sempre lhes impactaria o ver falar em parsel. Severus adiantou-se para ele enquanto os demais se punham em posição em frente ao lugar onde terminava a vereda, Draco não demoraria em sair por aí.

— Como fez isso? —perguntou Severus notando o poderoso campo de proteção que lhes rodeava. — Não sabia que tinha aprendido feitiços tão potentes, é… quase como o de Hogwarts.

— Nunca o tinha feito. —disse confundido. — Mas parece que tenho estado falando muito com Salazar e bom, ele sabe destas coisas não?… ademais, acho que ajuda-me a tensão.

— Vá que o faz. Até Dumbledore continuava surpreendido ao saber que tinha conseguido traspassar as barreiras do castelo… e agora isto.

— Faz favor não o comente com ninguém, sabe que não gosto que me olhem como de bicho raro.

Severus sorriu assentindo, compreendia bem as razões pelas que a Harry não gostava presumir do alcance de sua magia. Foi então que escutaram passos apressados sobre as folhas secas da vereda e se puseram em guarda.

Draco emergiu, e ao vê-los quis usar suas últimas forças para desaparecer o qual lhe foi completamente impossível. Sua respiração tornou-se irregular e agitada enquanto estreitava a Richie contra seu peito, estava disposto a tudo antes de permitir que lhe fosse arrebatado. Com algo de dificuldade pelo peso do bebê, lhes apontou a todos com sua varinha.

— Querem matar-me? Adiante, eu não tenho nada que perder, mas me irei deste mundo com MEU bebê.

— Draco… —chamou-lhe Severus dando um passo para ele, baixou sua varinha, não tinha nenhuma intenção de lhe fazer dano a nenhum dos dois, mas o loiro se manteve em guarda—… não tens escapatória, sua única opção é regressar a Richie a seus pais, só assim poderá sair daqui.

— Não me importo se não saio, não tenho nada que me importe. São vocês quem têm uma só opção, tirem a barreira se é que realmente importar Richie.

— Draco. —chamou-lhe agora Charlie caminhando um passo para ele, o loiro se girou em resposta, sua mirada era diferente quando se fixava no dragonolista, era como se lhe afetasse realmente pôr nessa situação. — Eu te conheço, não é uma má pessoa, não pode lastimar a um bebê separando de sua família.

— Quisesse que viesse comigo. —respondeu de imediato. — Quisesse que não saísse de minha vida agora, mas é demasiado tarde para nós.

— Malfoy, te suplico —interveio Ronald angustiado pela sorte de seu filho. — Regressa a meu menino, não me tire.

A voz de Ronald acordou a Richie, e ao girar seu rosto e ver a seu pai, agitou-se em braços de Draco alongando os seus para o ruivo. Malfoy sustentou lhe com mais força, quase esteve a ponto de perder sua varinha, mas conseguiu recuperá-la a tempo. No entanto, Richie continuava querendo voltar com seu pai o que rompia o coração de Ron.

— Agora sabe o que se sente perder a seu bebê, doninha. —cuspiu Draco obrigando-se a deixar de olhar a Charlie e evitar qualquer remordimento. — Por sua culpa tenho tido essa mesma dor desde faz quase dois anos, pode imaginá-lo? Pode imaginar que isso que te destroça agora seja para sempre? Porque eu sim, eu o vivo dia com dia.

— Acho que já temos falado demasiado. —interrompeu Harry, furioso da sana com que Draco lastimava a seu melhor amigo.

A primeira reação de Draco foi defender-se e lançou um feitiço contra Harry, mas isto conseguiu repele-lo sem nenhuma dificuldade. O que não se deram conta foi que o raio colou em uma das correntes que mantinham a um grande Horntail atado a seu curral.

— Não, Harry! —gritou Ron alarmado pelo perigo que correu seu bebê. — Faz favor, não o provoque mais.

— Mas, Ron…

— Se quer que me humilhe, que suplique, o farei, mas não quero que Richie saia lastimado.

— Não me interessa nada de ti, Weasley. —espetou o loiro. — Mas se deseja realmente que Richie não saia ferido, convence a seu amigo de que rompa as barreiras. Você o viu, ele não se importa com o bebê, o único que quer é se vingar de mim.

— Deixa de envenenar lhe, Malfoy! —gritou Harry a cada vez mais furioso, doía-lhe ver a Richie olhando a Ronald com anseio, querendo ir aos braços de seu verdadeiro pai e não poder o fazer.

— Harry, faz o que Malfoy diz. —apontou Ronald decaído.

— Mas, Ron, não voltaremos a ver a Richie.

— Isso não é o mais importante agora. —respondeu o ruivo deixando cair grossas lágrimas por suas bochechas. — Só quero que esteja a salvo… e Malfoy não lhe lastimará verdade?

Draco moveu sua cabeça confirmando a petição de Ronald. Harry arquejou assustado, sabia que não podia ir contra os desejos de seu melhor amigo, ele era quem mais direito tinha a dizer o que se tinha que fazer, mas não estava de acordo com sua eleição nesse momento. Severus colocou-lhe uma mão no ombro manifestando seu apoio. Isso lhe deu a suficiente força para se afastar, e enquanto lhe dava as costas aos demais, secou o pranto que já não pôde conter dantes de se pôr a tirar a cada uma das barreiras.

— Cuide dele. —pediu Ron soluçando, pouco se importava suplicar a seu grande inimigo, seu orgulho tão grande sempre agora era inexistente.

— Não tem que me dizer que fazer, o cuidei bem.

— Eu sei, mas… Posso dar-lhe um beijo de despedida?

— Acha que sou idiota? Não te acerque se não quer te arrepender o resto de sua vida.

Ron obedeceu, seus olhos azuis fixaram-se nos idênticos de seu filho. Era agônico achar que aquela seria a última vez que o veria. O menino cessou em sua luta de querer baixar dos braços de Draco e manteve-se sustentando a mirada aquosa de seu pai.

— É alérgico às framboesas. —gemeu Ron com o coração destroçado. — Não lhe dê ou lhe sairão brotes. E falta-lhe uma dose da vacina para a varíola de dragão. Richie é um menino muito sorridente, nunca chora nem é choramingão, mas às vezes não quer dormir, só lhe canta "os unicórnios dançam" e ficará quieto até se dormir. Quando o banhe, tenta que a água esteja morna, odeia que se esfria, e também não gosta que lhe lavem do cabelo, o distraia soprando seus pés, isso o mata de riso.

Harry terminou de romper as barreiras e regressou ao lado de seu melhor amigo atingindo a escutar suas palavras. Ambos notaram assombrados que o lábio inferior de Richie tremia e suas bochechas estavam humedecidas por um pranto silencioso.

Draco também se percebeu disso, e com uma macieza nunca vista antes por seus ex parceiros de estudo, lhe limpou com suas próprias mãos. Deu um passo atrás com a intenção de ir-se afastando e desaparecer para sempre.

Ron girou-se abraçando-se a Harry, não podia ver quando se levassem a seu bebê. Bem perto, Neville, Charlie e Severus olhavam a cena em silêncio, sem atrever-se a intervir.

Sentindo que estava a ponto de ser separado desses braços que lhe faziam sentir tão cuidado e protegido, Richie, pela primeira vez em sua vida, chorou a todo pulmão.

Ron e Harry voltearam a olhar-lhe comovidos pela angústia que mostrava em pequenino em seu pranto. Draco lhe arrulhava preocupado, não podia concentrar no desaparecimento se se sentia estressado além da fadiga que já levava em cima. Mas Richie não deixava de chorar.

Ante o assombro de todos, Ron começou a cantar desde seu lugar.  _"olha o unicórnio, olha-o dançar na água, bin dá li dá, outro unicórnio dança e canta, move sua cabeça, ondeando sua crina prateada, bin dá li dá"_

Quase ao instante, Richie cessou seu pranto escutando-se só ocasionas soluços entre mesclados com risos enquanto escutava a seu pai cantar.

Draco já não se moveu, por alguns minutos só se escutava o canto de Ron e os risos suaves do bebê. O loiro continuava abraçando-lhe e secando lhe os últimos vestígios de pranto até que por fim suas bochechas ficaram secas. Foi então que voltou a caminhar, mas ante o assombro de todos, não foi para continuar sua retirada senão que agora se dirigiu para onde Ronald cantava fingindo não ser a viva imagem da desolação.

Ron separou-se de Harry e deu um par de passos para adiante, seu coração batia com força, e muito cedo, ele e Draco ficaram em frente a frente. Por uns segundos ficaram em silêncio olhando aos olhos, e foi Richie quem rompeu o momento alongando seus bracinhos para o ruivo e rindo feliz.

Draco já não o reteve, e com macieza voltou ao regressar a braços de seu pai ante o desconcerto e alegria de todos os presentes.

— É verdadeiro, é seu. —suspirou Draco entristecido enquanto olhava como Ronald beijava a seu filho em todo o rosto e o menino ria com mais impulso.

Ronald não tinha modo de responder nada, nesse momento o único que podia fazer era agradecer ao céu por ter novamente a seu filho consigo, o demais já não se importava. Draco deu um passo atrás voltando a apontar a todos com sua varinha se lhe tentavam deter. Olhou por última vez a Charlie que lhe observava agoniado, em seus olhos viu o desejo de fazer mudar de opinião e ficasse.

Mas agora em verdade já era demasiado tarde para eles. Draco esteve a ponto de desaparecer quando viu que algo estranho sucedia. Atrás de todos eles estava o Horntail respirando agitado, soube que estava a ponto de lançar uma grande chama de fogo.

Sem pensá-lo duas vezes, lançou-se sobre Ronald invocando uma espécie de escudo protetor a seu ao redor. Os poderosos lumes caíram sobre eles, e ainda que sua magia era forte, Draco não tinha nesses momentos a potência que tivesse querido, sentiu o calor abrasador sobre suas costas que lhe fez gemer de dor. No entanto, não se separou, e continuou protegendo a Ronald e baixo dele, a Richie.

Harry pôde evitar ficar baixo o fogo graças a sua habilidade, e rapidamente ele e Charlie correram por umas vassouras e se dispuseram a tentar controlar ao dragão junto com um par dos colegas do ruivo que estavam de guarda.

O primeiro que conseguiram foi atar o focinho do animal lhe impedindo que continuasse lançando fogos. Então Severus correu a onde seu afilhado tinha ficado baixo o ataque direto do dragão, em seguida notou a fragilidade do feitiço, pôde o desaparecer quase sem dificuldade. Seu coração deu um volto ao ver a carne de Draco totalmente queimada em suas costas.

— Tranquilo, tudo vai estar bem. —lhe sussurrou apartando-lhe com cuidado para libertar a Ronald quem estava mortalmente pálido. — Encontra-se ferido, Weasley?

Ronald tomou-se o tempo suficiente para revisar a Richie, mas felizmente o bebê não tinha nenhuma lesão, e então negou. Viu a Draco recostado de bruços na erva, sua respiração era débil e errática.

— Ele… nos salvou. —arquejou impressionado.

— Sei o que vi. E agora o que precisa ajuda é ele.

Severus tinha-se mantido ajoelhado junto a seu afilhado, sabia que tinha que o levar de urgência a um lugar mais seguro, passou seu braço por embaixo dos joelhos do loiro com a intenção do sustentar e se desaparecer com ele. Volteou por um segundo a olhar a Harry, ele e Charlie tinham conseguido voltar a encadear as patas e o pescoço do dragão, parecia que já estavam a ponto do submeter de modo que regressou a se concentrar em Draco.

Um estrondo lhe sobressaltou, escutou o grito de alarme de Neville, mas já não pôde fazer nada. Quando girou seu corpo, viu como seu aluno se interpunha entre ele e a fila embravecida do dragão que lutava por se soltar.

Uma presa pincho que ia direto às costas de Severus, entrou no abdômen de Neville Longbottom. O jovem foi levantado do solo por uns três metros e depois, uma sacudida dessa perigosa fila arrojou-lhe pelos ares caindo de bruços contra uma rocha.

Harry atingiu a ver tudo, deixou o dragão a cargo de Charlie e seus colegas e se apressou a socorrer a seu amigo. Ronald também foi para ele, mas com o menino em braços era muito difícil fazer algo, e se sentia incapaz de soltar, muito menos quando o perigo continuava.

— Neville, ouve-me? —chamou-lhe Harry acomodando-lhe sobre seu colo, viu que o sangue emanava abundantemente no abdômen de seu colega.

Longbottom olhou-lhe, mas ao tentar falar só saiu um borbulhar de sua garganta. Harry compreendeu que seu amigo morria.

— Severus, veem! —chamou a seu esposo com angústia em sua tremula voz.

Severus escutou lhe, mas debateu-se por um par de segundos entre ir com ele ou seguir com seus planos de ajudar a Draco. Finalmente decidiu-se e fechando os olhos foi a reunir com seu esposo.

— Faz favor, Severus… —lhe suplicou Harry—… segure você e lhe faz saber que está bem.

O Professor duvidou, voltou a olhar a Draco. Tranquilizou lhe ver que Charlie tinha conseguido controlar ao dragão e já se encontrava auxiliando a seu afilhado, de modo que obedeceu a Harry e tomou a Neville em seu colo. De imediato compreendeu a desesperança de seu esposo. Longbottom tinha o fígado destroçado, o corno tinha-lhe atravessado quase por completo, não tinha remédio para ele.

— Relaxe, Longbottom. —disse-lhe, não sabia que mais dizer. — Sei que lhe dói, mas…

— Severus. —interrompeu lhe Harry. — Ele te ama… deu sua vida por ti é o único que lhe vai dizer?

Severus removeu-se incômodo, parecia-lhe o mais extravagante que tinha tido que viver. Harry deu-se conta que sua presença não ajudava também, de modo que lhe sorriu compreensivo e se afastou para onde estava Charlie ajudando a Draco. Ron foi atrás dele com seu bebê nos braços, debatendo na ideia de se era inteligente permitir que Neville morresse a sós com Snape.

Ao ficar sozinhos, Severus seguia sem saber que dizer. Neville mal podia respirar, o sangue não deixava de brotar a chorros por seu abdômen, e seguramente seus pulmões também estavam afetados, nem sequer sabia como é que o garoto seguia com vida.

Assombrado, viu-lhe abrir seus olhos e olhar-lhe, inclusive com a força suficiente para sorrir, no entanto, quando quis levantar sua mão para tocar ao professor, lhe foi impossível, seu braço caiu débil sobre seu lado. Severus decidiu que era momento de atuar e tomou a mão de Neville com a que tinha livre a envolvendo suavemente.

— Obrigado. —sussurrou com calidez. — Mas…

— O a-mo. —disse arquejante.

— Neville… não se esforce em falar.

Os olhos de Neville brilharam emocionados ao escutar seu nome nos lábios de quem amava sem esperança. Voltou a fechá-los quando sentiu uma aguda dor, sua pele estava tão pálida que parecia já não ter uma só gota de sangue em seu corpo. Mesmo assim, conseguiu respirar fundo e pôde voltar a abri-los. Viu a Severus com angústia em sua mirada enquanto observava como seu aluno se dessangrava sem poder fazer nada para o evitar.

— Que tem feito, menino tonto? —suspirou Snape entristecido ante a profunda ferida que consumia uma alma tão jovem.

— Que fiz? —murmurou o Gryffindor, sua voz era débil, mas antes de mais nada, podia dizer-se que estava tranquilo e feliz. — Morrer por amor.

Neville sorriu docemente e fechou seus olhos disposto a não voltar aos abrir. Severus volteou a olhar a Harry quem continuava concentrado em feitiços de ajuda para Draco. Ninguém lhes via, então soltou a mão de Neville e acariciou sua bochecha ainda cálida. Inclinou-se beijando sua testa no mesmo momento em que seu jovem aluno suspirava e morria em seus braços.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\


	32. Um novo começo

Harry envolveu-se do braço de Severus enquanto esperavam notícias sobre a saúde de Draco. Tinham conseguido transladar-lhe a St. Mungo, e graças à ajuda de um medimago conseguiram que sua identidade passasse desapercebida. Somente seus mais alegados colegas tinham permitida a entrada e dantes de fazê-lo deviam submeter a um feitiço de confidencialidade que lhes impedisse revelar o que viam lá adentro.

— Tudo vai estar bem. —sussurrou Harry tentando consolar a seu agoniado esposo.

— Isso cries? Todo mundo lhe detesta e o quer morto.

— Eu não, e você também não. —asseverou sinceramente. — Salvou a vida de meu melhor amigo e de Richie, não poderia me esquecer nunca disso, e pressinto que Ron sente o mesmo.

— Isso não posso o assegurar.

Harry sabia que Severus ainda se preocupava pelas repercussões que Ronald teria com Draco, por algo nem ele nem Hermione tinham passado ao hospital a ver nos dias que levava internado. No entanto o Gryffindor tinha a plena segurança de que seus melhores amigos tão só não conseguiam separar de seu filho e podia os entender.

Não tinha tido oportunidade de falar sobre Draco com eles, mas não os via enfadados e se ofereciam a cuidar de Aimee a cada vez que Harry precisava sair ao hospital para acompanhar a Severus. Isso não o faria ninguém que lhe acusasse de fraternizar com o inimigo.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou

Dentro da habitação, Charlie continuava no mesmo lugar de sempre, sentado junto à cama e com a mão de Draco entre as suas, rogava por um milagre. Os medimagos ainda não se atreviam a dar um prognóstico apesar de que as queimaduras nas costas do loiro iam se curando favoravelmente, nem sequer achavam que podiam deixar severas cicatrizes, mas ainda que assim fosse, a Charlie não se importava, o único que queria era voltar a ver seus olhos cinzas com vida.

Estava disposto a tudo, já não pensava se render, nesta ocasião ia dedicar a cada segundo do dia a Draco. Angustiava lhe a ideia de que quisessem lhe deixar enclausurado em um pavilhão especial de St. Mungo para tratar casos de depressão como o seu. Tinha escutado que um dos medimagos lhe comentou a Severus, e ainda que o professor se opôs, Charlie ainda temia que pudessem lhe convencer.

Olhou o rosto de Draco, não tinha acordado em nenhum momento, no entanto suas expressões eram cambiantes. Agora seu gesto se contraía em um rictus de dor. Carinhosamente limpou as lágrimas que escorregaram pelas comissuras do garoto do que se tinha apaixonado.

" _Theo"_  Escutou lhe suspirar. Não obstante, o chamado ao grande amor de Draco não lhe doeu, ao invés, era o primeiro sinal de que estava acordando e seu coração se agitou emocionado.

— Draco? Escuta-me? —perguntou penteando seus cabelos. — Faz favor, acorda já.

Muito lentamente as pálpebras de Draco foram abrindo-se. Charlie nunca o tivesse sonhado, mas assim que o loiro lhe viu, a tristeza de seu rosto deu lugar a um deslumbrante sorriso.

— Sou Charlie. —lhe aclarou, a forma em que lhe via lhe fez temer que alucinara imaginando a Theodore a seu lado.

— Eu sei. —disse sem deixar de sorrir, debilmente levou sua mão ao rosto do ruivo acariciando lhe como se ansiasse comprovar sua presença. — Sempre está… comigo.

— Se sente bem? Irei chamar a uma enfermeira.

— Não… veem… me abraça.

Charlie não lhe pensou duas vezes, trepou à cama com cuidado de não importunar os feitiços de cura que rodeavam ao loiro. Não recordava ter tido essa sensação de bem-estar em sua vida quando Draco se aconchegou sobre seu peito e lhe abraçou.

— Está cômodo? —perguntou-lhe ronronando extasiado.

— Sonhei com Theo.

Charlie tentou não desiludir-se, agora o mais importante era que Draco estivesse bem, e se esse sonho tinha conseguido que sorrisse, rogaria para que a cada noite Theodore Nott lhe visitasse e lhe fizesse feliz.

— Suponho que deve ter sido algo lindo, talvez de quando estavam juntos.

— Não precisamente. —respondeu suspirando feliz. — Estava aqui comigo, sem dizer nada, só me olhando… esperando pacientemente a que minha alma fosse a seu lado.

— Suponho que terá desejado poder o fazer.

— Em um princípio sim, era o que sempre quis, mas quando soube o que isso significava compreendi que meu destino tinha mudado. Se ia-me, então estaria cometendo um erro mais. Já perdi um amor, não quero perder outro.

O ruivo não respondeu nada, temeu ter escutado mau. Draco levantou a mirada apoiando sua queixo no peito do dragonolista.

— Não ponha essa cara. —riu Draco. — Em meu sonho meus sentimentos têm ficado mais claros que nunca, quero que saiba que…

— Que? —insistiu ao ver que o loiro calava corando.

— Que gosto… que te quero… que me tenho…

— Faz favor não o diga se não está seguro disso.

— Estou completamente convencido do que sinto, e também do que quero. —disse-lhe com seriedade. — Charlie, eu não sei que vai ser de minha vida doravante, e se me querem enviar a Azkaban o vou aceitar, mas não quero ir sem ser sincero comigo mesmo. Estou farto de tanto ódio, é absolutamente desgastante, e foi nesses dias que vivemos em Romênia que pude voltar a me sentir esperançado. Talvez perdi já a segunda oportunidade que me deu a vida para endereçar meu caminho, mas pelo menos me sinto agradecido ao saber que realmente nunca estive só. Apesar de não me ter dado conta a tempo, primeiro Severus e depois você, os dois lutaram a sua maneira para me ajudar.

— Draco, ainda seguimos contigo. —afirmou estreitando com cuidado, temia lastimar em suas feridas. — Snape está lá afora, sempre pendente de sua recuperação, inclusive Harry passa grande tempo o acompanhando e perguntando por ti.

Draco já não teve oportunidade de responder, a porta se abriu dando passo a Severus cujos olhos se alumiaram ao ver que seu afilhado por fim tinha acordado. Ao vê-lo, Draco sentiu um nodo na garganta, sempre se resistiu a aceitar o carinho de Severus, mas agora podia recordar sua ternura e calor lhe mantendo em pé depois da morte de Theo.

Sentia falta essa doce sensação paternal, e timidamente estendeu seus braços para ele.

Severus não o recusou, de um par de passos chegou a seu lado envolvendo em seus braços. Agradeceu ao céu escutar os soluços de Draco apagando em seu pescoço, desta vez podia reconhecê-los como sinceros, não pôde evitar derramar um par de lágrimas também quando escutou um arrependido  _"Perdão"_  de lábios de quem amava como um filho.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou

O fim de cursos chegou, e apesar de todos os contratempos, Harry e seus amigos conseguiram graduar-se, Hermione inclusive conseguiu novamente as melhores qualificações e isso a tinha extasiada e cheia de ânimo se demonstrando a si mesma que poderia continuar com seus estudos sem ter que descuidar a seu adorado filho.

Ao dia seguinte da graduação todos se reuniram na Toca para festejar o primeiro aniversário de Richie acontecido em uns poucos dias atrás durante a temporada de exames.

Quase toda a família estava presente, o ruído era parte do ambiente, Molly repreendia aos gêmeos que tinham feito estalar uns conetores na lareira, Arthur conversava animadamente com Harry sobre sua grande paixão pelos objetos muggles. E Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Percy e Bill jogavam snap explosivo na mesa da cozinha.

No entanto, a cena mais estranha era Severus sentado no chão da sala, com Aimee pendurada de seu pescoço para jogar com o cabelo de seu pai que se tinha convertido em seu entretenimento favorito. A Severus não lhe molestava que lhe lisonjeava, era feliz tendo a sua filha em seu colo, inclusive tinha dado classes com ela nos braços, de modo que já se tinha acostumado bastante às miradas curiosas sobre ele.

Ainda que agora não somente era Aimee. Usava sua mão livre para jogar com Richie e sua pelota favorita. O menino também se tinha ganhado seu coração, Severus nunca esqueceria o tempo em que seu calor o reconfortou quando era impossível se acercar a sua própria filha. E Richie também demonstrava um grande apego ao Professor, lhe divertiam seus jogos que fingiam ser forçados, mas sempre terminavam com um grande abraço que lhe confirmava que esse homem tão alto e sério, tinha uns braços cálidos e protetores.

Harry olhou-lhe nesse momento e sorriu vendo como Severus ajudava a Richie a abrir o resto de seus obséquios de aniversário e se mostrava tão entusiasmado como o menino. Tivesse podido ficar admirando a cena por horas, mas ao ver a Arthur dispondo-se a compor os pedaços da lareira causado pelos gêmeos, dispôs-se a ajudá-lo.

— Tem conseguido um milagre, Harry. —comentou Arthur quando Harry se inclinou a seu lado. — É comovedor presenciar como um homem que parecia destinado a passar o resto de sua vida encerrado em suas masmorras, é agora a viva imagem de que a vida sempre compensa por bem ações.

— Senhor Weasley, o milagre tem sido para mim. —enfatizou Harry com suas bochechas acaloradas.

Arthur respondeu com um sorriso, foi nesse momento em que a porta principal se abriu e espontaneamente todos guardaram silêncio.

Aí estavam Charlie com Draco. O ruivo sorria abraçando a seu companheiro, mas em mudança, o garoto Slytherin estava mais pálido que nunca, respirava contido sem saber que esperar dessa reunião. Nunca tinha falado com os Weasley. Após sua saída do hospital Charlie levou-lhe de regresso a Romênia, supôs que ninguém queria saber dele de modo que preferiu não perguntar, mas Charlie lhe tinha comentado em uma ocasião que todos estavam de acordo com sua relação.

Nunca o pôde crer. Talvez era o que lhe diziam a ele, mas Draco estava convencido de que só o faziam para que Charlie não se angustiasse. De modo que fingiu crer-lhe, demasiados problemas tinha tido já por sua culpa, por isso foi que não se atreveu a se negar quando lhe pediu que aceitassem o convite para esse dia.

Mas agora já não estava tão seguro de que fosse uma boa ideia, sentia as miradas de todos fixas nele, e quase podia lhes escutar jogar de sua casa de uma hora para outra.

— É que não nos vão receber, família? —disse Charlie rompendo o silêncio com seu sorriso.

Severus foi o primeiro em reagir, deixou a Aimee jogando com Richie sobre o tapete e foi para seu afilhado abraçando-o.

— Descuida… —lhe sussurrou ao ouvido. —… são uma manada inofensiva.

Draco não estava muito convencido disso, e esteve a ponto de se refugiar atrás de Severus quando este lhe soltou e viu a Molly Weasley se lançando para ele com os braços abertos. Todo seu corpo se tensou ao se sentir envolvido na forte e maternal demonstração de afeto.

— Bem-vindo a casa, pequeno! —exclamou a efusiva mulher sem deixar de abraçar ao loiro.

Pequeno? Draco esteve a ponto de franzir o cenho ao escutar-se chamar dessa maneira, considerava-se digno de mil adjetivos, mas pequeno nunca. Molly apartou-se e cercando com suas mãos pelo rosto, olhou-lhe de tal maneira que novamente Draco sentiu que essa mulher poderia lhe comer vivo.

— Merlin, que formoso! —voltou a exclamar. — Formoso, mas magro é que não lhe alimenta bem, Charlie?

— Mãe, não siga. —comentou Charlie despreocupado enquanto saudava ao resto de sua família.

— Veem, Draco posso chamar-te assim, verdade? —continuou Molly tomando da mão e conduzindo até a cozinha. — Tenho preparado uma torta de melaço e sei que gostará de muito. Vocês, tirem tudo da mesa! —agregou correndo a seus demais filhos que rapidamente se apressaram a retirar o snap explosivo.

Draco não teve tempo de protestar, viu como Arthur lhe sorria afável, e Ginny se apressava a servir uma gigantesca porção de torta enquanto Molly enchia um enorme copo de suco de abobora.

Mas assim que viu o grande prato servido copiosamente, não pôde o suportar mais, se apressou a atingir a caixa mais próxima e ajoelhando no chão se inclinou sobre ela vomitando ruidosamente sem lhe importar que os demais lhe olhassem confundidos.

— Está grávido. —comunicou-lhes Charlie com um grande sorriso.

Desde seu lugar junto ao cesto, Draco escutou como a numerosa família se reunia ao redor de Charlie lhe felicitando animosamente. Respirou fundo tentando tirar-se as náuseas que ainda tinha, e foi então que viu uma toalha dobrada aparecer em frente a ele. Ao girar-se, descobriu a Ron ajoelhado a seu lado.

— Toma, está limpa. —assegurou o ruivo.

— Porque?

— Porque lavaram-na, tonto. —caçoou sem poder evitá-lo. — Escuta, se pensava que não te receberíamos como parte da família, está equivocado. Suas simples e patéticas tentativas de assassinar-nos eram mais penosos que quando tentava lhe ganhar a snitch a Harry.

— Idiota. —grunhiu entre dentes, mas aceitando a toalha com a que se limpou o rosto.

— Sabe? Isto me recorda um molesto incidente de babosas em segundo curso… é bom ver as voltas que dá a vida.

— Deixa de molestá-lo, Ronald. —interveio Hermione ajoelhando-se junto a eles, Draco a olhou sem saber que dizer mas a garota só lhe sorriu amistosa. — Tem que o desculpar, Draco, se lhe dificulta dizer palavras bonitas.

— Em realidade, acho que fazia-me falta algo de briga. —respondeu o loiro conseguindo um pequeno e inseguro sorriso. — Ademais, esta tonta doninha só conseguiu que me sentisse mais como em casa.

Ronald e Draco trocaram um sorriso que foi demasiado breve, pois nesse momento, o loiro detectou que uma pequena pessoa gateava de pressa para eles. Seu coração retumbou com força ao ver a Richie fazendo-se espaço entre seus pais para abraçá-lo a ele.

Isso não lhe esperava, mas estreitou ao bebê contra seu peito, no pouco tempo que tinham passado juntos se tinha ganhado por completo seu coração.

Nem Ron nem Hermione opuseram-se a esse contato. Mentiriam se dissessem que lhes resultou fácil o poder perdoar o rapto de seu bebê, mas agora olhando como seu pequeno filho tinha conseguido um grande milagre, sabiam que já todo era coisa do passado.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou

Harry e Draco também tiveram sua própria conversa. Ocorreu a sozinhas nos jardins da toca enquanto o resto da família terminava de limpar após o jantar.

— É um lugar muito peculiar. —comentou Draco observando as fireflies revolteando entre os arbustos enquanto Cerebrinho voava depois delas tentando as caçar.

— Eu sei, e bem como eu considero esta casa como meu segundo lar, te asseguro que passará o mesmo contigo.

— Não o sei, não consigo me imaginar cômodo entre eles. Após o que fiz.

— Recomendo-te que se esqueça do passado ou os Weasley poderiam se ofender se não conseguem que um convidado se sinta em casa. Com muita mais razão se é também parte da família, eles não poderiam guardar rancor pelos antigos erros de um Weasley, e agora, muito a seu pesar, é um deles. —culminou com um travesso sorriso.

Harry ganhou-se um amistoso punho no ombro que os fez rir por uns segundos, depois voltaram a ficar olhando absortos a paisagem noturna. Draco respirou fundo decidido a dar-se uma segunda oportunidade, era muito estranho pensar que em um dia creu o ter perdido tudo, e agora tinha a Charlie, de quem se tinha apaixonado como um louco, a toda sua família e amigos. Era um giro demasiado incrível.

Estava imensamente agradecido de que Charlie chegasse a sua vida.

Um suspiro regressou lhe de seus pensamentos e volteou a olhar a Harry quem discretamente limpava-se uma lágrima.

— Potter?

— Eu não sabia, Draco. —respondeu com a voz avariada e mais pranto corria por suas bochechas. — Juro-te que teria feito todo o possível para que Theo e seu bebê estivessem a salvo… É que é terrível imaginar que passasse por essa dor tão grande, não merecia algo assim, nem eles também.

— Não falemos disso, ainda dói e acho que nunca deixará de fazer, mas você mesmo o disse, devemos deixar o passado atrás. De qualquer maneira quero agradecer-te por dizê-lo, agora sei que realmente teria dado sua vida por eles se tivesse estado em suas mãos… É um herói ou não, Potter?

Agora lhe tocou a Draco o que recebesse o punho, mas não se queixou, viu que Harry se limpava as lágrimas e ambos voltaram a sorrir. De repente, uma nova presença chamou a atenção de Harry, uma pequena criaturinha tinha-se unido a Cerebrinho em sua perseguição de fireflies.

— Oh, devo estar alucinando. —sussurrou contendo a respiração.

— Vê bem, Potter. —disse Draco ao mesmo tempo que o colega de Cerebrinho deixava seu jogo e fixava seus olhos em Harry, de imediato voou para ele agitando suas asas em demonstração de alegria.

O Gryffindor estava sem palavras, girou sobre si mesmo sem deixar de olhar o dragãozinho que continuava labrestado a seu redor até que finalmente se cansou e se foi posar nas mãos de Harry quem lhe recebeu com um grande sorriso.

— Por Deus, formoso, em verdade é você? —soluçou feliz enquanto o pequeno corneo lambia lhe os dedos com a mesma emoção.

— Severus pediu-lhe a Charlie buscasse, faz em um mês que está conosco esperando o momento preciso para regressar contigo, o tínhamos descansando em uma casinha, mas acho que estava ansioso por sair a jogar. Lamento que se tenha jogado a perder a surpresa que meu padrinho tinha para ti.

— Estava preocupado por ele, não quis lhe confessar nunca a Severus, mas não passou em um dia sem que não me perguntasse que tinha sido de meu dragãozinho.

— Agora já está aqui, terminou seu crescimento faz pouco. —informou-lhe ao mesmo tempo em que Cerebrinho chegou até ele se posando na palma de sua mão, Draco o acercou à de Harry e de imediato ambos animalitos se saudaram se esfregando o nariz. — Voltaram-se muito amigos. Charlie diz que é impossível que façam casais e tenham crianças, mas eu pressinto que estes são mais especiais que um simples feitiço e provavelmente em um dia nos deem a surpresa.

Harry assentiu sem deixar de olhar como os dragãozinhos continuavam juntos, inclusive o de Draco abriu suas asas com a intenção de cobiçar ao pequeno corneo com elas, ambos emitiam uma espécie de ronrono que dizia mais que mil palavras.

— Acho que realmente querem-se. —suspirou Harry sorrindo enternecido.

— Cerebrinho está encantado com ela.

— É uma "ela"?

Draco assentiu e por uns segundos mais olharam como o companheiro de dragãozinhos continuavam ronronando-se até que finalmente o corneo passou à mão de Draco onde se acomodou junto a seu amigo.

— Vão estranhar-se muito, mas podem ir visitar-nos a Romênia quando queiram.

— Sim irei visitá-lo, mas acho que o melhor é que fique contigo. —afirmou Harry respirando fundo, entre mais via a união das mascotas, mais convencia-se de estar fazendo o correto. — O corneo tem madurado a teu lado, aceitou-te como dono e ademais, não teria coração para o separar, ou melhor dito, a separar de Cerebrinho.

Um sorriso desenhou-se no rosto do loiro, tinha que aceitar que realmente lhe teria angustiado ter que afastar a seu mascota de sua pequena amiga, sabia muito bem da dor de uma separação e não queria que experimentasse o mesmo. Sua mirada agradeceu a decisão de Harry enquanto ambos dragãozinhos voltavam a se esfregar o nariz dantes de ficar dormidos.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou

Era quase meia noite quando Harry e Severus chegaram a sua casa, Aimee já dormia nos braços de seu pai pelo que o Professor subiu a acomodar sobre seu berço. Harry esperou na estância principal, e enquanto servia um par de copas de vinho, chamou a Salazar.

— Porque têm que passar tanto tempo aqui? —grunhiu o retrato aparecendo no marco sobre a lareira. — Hogwarts tem bem mais estilo.

— Terá que te acostumar, a Aimee lhe sinta melhor o ar fresco do campo.

— Como seja, o fato é que agora que tem terminado seus estudos suponho que terei que me acostumar a estar só lá.

— Esta casa sempre tem as portas abertas para ti, mas em todo caso, nunca estará sozinho.

— Que comovedor. —comentou com um tom aborrecido ainda que a Harry pareceu-lhe notar que continha um sorriso.

Severus apareceu nesse momento e tomou a taça que Harry lhe ofereceu.

— Ainda não lhe disse?

— Não, é um prazer que não poderia te arrebatar.

— De que estão falando? —interveio Salazar.

Severus só sorriu enigmático, foi para o rincão da sala, tateou um pouco no ar até dar com algo que estava coberto com a capa de invisibilidade de Harry, e ao atirar dela apareceu um enorme retrato do professor.

Ao vê-lo, os olhos de Salazar brilharam cobiçosos.

— Foi ideia de Harry. —aclarou o professor com as bochechas coradas. — E foi sua magia quem conseguiu seu propósito, e também graças a todos esses livros e investigações sobre parsel nos que se especializou após que lhe fizeste ver a importância de seu dom.

— Eu… não sei que dizer.

— Isso sim é um milagre. —comentou Harry com um mordaz tom amistoso ao que Salazar nem sequer pôde responder do aturdido que estava. O jovem Gryffindor compreendia bem como devia se sentir, sobretudo porque não deixava de olhar a imagem de Severus. — Porque não vai com ele?

Não teve que o repetir, em um segundo Salazar apareceu no outro marco. Por um par de segundos, tanto ele como o Severus do retrato se olharam em silêncio sem se atrever a dizer nada. Harry e o Severus real também preferiram se manter calados em espera de ver o que sucederia. O mais jovem não tinha nenhuma dúvida, mas mesmo assim sentia curiosidade pelo ver.

Salazar acurtou o pouco espaço que o separava de Severus, e foi questão de outra mirada para que o Professor se abraçasse dele apoiando sua cabeça no ombro do fundador de Hogwarts.

O Severus de carne e osso decidiu desviar a mirada, essa imagem desatava-lhe sentimentos encontrados que não se sentia cômodo de decifrar. Em mudança, Harry olhava-lhes fixamente, a respiração contida, notou com detalhe como as mãos de Salazar descansavam com ternura ao redor da cintura de Severus e com seu rosto acariciava o longo cabelo que roçava sua pele.

Ao cabo de uns segundos, o Fundador voltou a pôr atenção a Harry e sorriu-lhe.

— Advertidos ficam que não me verão em muito tempo.

— Sobreviveremos.

Harry viu como ambas imagens desapareciam do marco, mas ainda ficou uns segundos com os olhos fixos na pintura de um despacho de poções já vazio.

— Não sei como se te ocorreu tal coisa. —suspirou Severus sentando-se pesadamente sobre um cadeirão. — É… estranho.

— Parece-te? —perguntou distraído e foi sentar-se sobre as pernas de seu esposo se aconchegando em seu peito. — Eu sinto curiosidade de saber aonde terão ido e daí farão.

— Harry Potter, isso é doente.

— Alguma vez tem visto duas personagens de um retrato fazendo-se carinhos? —questionou rindo.

— Faz favor, não falemos mais disso, realmente me perturba.

Harry apartou-se para olhar aos olhos a seu esposo, já não sorria e sim se mostrava muito preocupado por suas palavras. Temia ter-se equivocado, sabia que Severus guardava um sentimento especial por Salazar que talvez nem o mesmo Severus podia reconhecer, no entanto, Harry não o duvidava, por isso sempre achou que um retrato de seu companheiro poderia materializar esse sentimento e o desafogar dentro de uma imagem. Sentiu-se inseguro sobre se Severus estava preparado para isso.

— Acha que foi uma má ideia?

— Não, não é isso, Harry. —assegurou voltando a atrair a seu peito. — Ao invés, agradeço-te o grande gesto que tem tido para com Salazar. Não poderia te explicar bem o que sinto, é só que… bom, eu me sentiria zeloso se estivesse em seu lugar.

O jovem Gryffindor sorriu compreendendo por fim o que passava. O problema não era por ter reunido a Salazar com outro Severus, senão que Harry estivesse feliz por isso.

— Confesso-te algo? —lhe sussurrou ao ouvido. — Não me sinto zeloso porque te tenho a ti de carne e osso, porque posso te tocar e te sentir quantas vezes queira e sei que não há ninguém mais no mundo que tenha esse direito. Que Salazar fique com a cópia, eu tenho o original. —concluiu satisfeito.

— Céus, é tremendamente travesso. —disse mais tranquilo.

— Ademais, quando me convenci de ter esse retrato seu para Salazar, fui a um Notário, está em meu testamento que, a nossa morte, é meu desejo que não estarei só em meu retrato, quero que esteja comigo para a eternidade.

— Em sério fizeste isso?

— Fiz, e apesar de saber que são só imagens sem alma, não suportaria me saber sem ti a meu lado. Desde aquela noite invernal que chegou a minha vida, nada nem ninguém poderá te sacar dela.

— Bom, isso está muito melhor.

— E já que está tudo bem… para valer não gostaria espiar o que faz Salazar de contigo?

— Harry! —exclamou surpreendido mais já não se corava pela ideia.

Harry estalou em gargalhadas que só cederam quando Severus o empurrou suavemente ao andar aprisionando-o com seu corpo e se apoderando apaixonado de sua boca. O jovem de óculos arquejou excitado, não ia precisar bisbilhotar, e era mais divertido e excitante o experimentar em carne própria.

ou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ouou0ou

FIM

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-


End file.
